I'll Be Watching You
by bertiebert
Summary: Alice and Jasper search for relatives of his in Houston. They find a great-something niece living in Houston, in foster care. But there's something special about this girl. M for some past child abuse, strong language, and lemon.
1. Great Something Niece

**I was sooooo excited to post this!!! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Jasper and I followed the owner of the orphanage through the halls of the tall, old building.

"If you could wait in here, I will get her for you," the owner told us.

We stood in the doorway to the little conference room, and watched the owner–a small, kindly woman–hurry down the hall to the last door on the right. She knocked and the door opened. A girl stepped into the doorway to her room. She had long, wavy–almost curly–honey-blond hair that matched Jasper's. I looked up at him, and he was staring at her. I swear, if he could have cried, he would have been balling. She looked down the hall at us, smiled, and then turned back to the owner. The girl disappeared into her room again, only to come back moments later, pulling a sweatshirt over her head.

This was his niece–a great-something niece at that–but his niece all the same.

The owner and the girl walked down the hall together, and I noticed that the girl was barefoot. As they neared us, the girl smiled again. Her soft brown eyes melted us in place. She held a kind of maturity that girls her age couldn't possibly fathom. Her eyes showed that she'd seen things that no one ever should see; I was determined to know these things.

"This is Joanna. Joanna, this is Alice and Jasper," the owner introduced us.

Joanna smiled shyly, but never said anything. Children that were shy were my favorite. They were so quiet, but when you got to know them better, they were the best children in the world.

The owner ushered us into the small room, and quickly spoke to Joanna before leaving. Joanna moved to the opposite side of the table–across from Jasper and I–and settled in the one seat on that side.

"So, Joanna," I started. "What kind of things are you interested in?"

Jasper laid his hand on my knee soothingly; he squeezed it softly–reassuringly.

"Um...I like to write. And, I like art–like painting and using clay. I know a lot of stuff about the Civil War. Um...I can't remember anything else," she mumbled.

She was _painfully_ shy. Oh, the poor thing.

"Well, tell us more about yourself; anything." Jasper proposed.

I watched as Joanna's eyes widened at the sound of Jasper's deep, bass voice. She recovered herself and thought hard.

"I don't like liars. I like long stories. I don't like cold weather. I will however live in cold weather, as long as I don't have to go outside much. I'm working on getting my GED this year. Oh–I guess I should have told you that I'm really smart. But, that's what usually sends the people away. They don't want a super smart kid. But then again, most of them would want me just to use me for fame. I'm unusually–no! creepily–smart. But I can read people easily, so that's pretty much the reason I'm still here. But, you probably don't care about my life story. No one seems to anyway."

My dead heart shattered at hearing how people only wanted to use her brains, or how they didn't want someone as smart as she was as their child.

"Jasper, go talk to the owner. We need to get her out of here, now," I spoke too low for Joanna to hear...

or so I thought.

"Thank you," she muttered.

We both looked at her in surprise. How had she heard me?

"Don't look so shocked. I told you–I'm a freak. I have very good hearing. Through the roof good hearing. That's why I heard you. I've already had vampires come in and ask about me. Something about me is special to your species. I have no idea what it is, or why it is special. It just is," she explained, almost angrily.

"Joanna," Jasper murmured soothingly. "You are my niece. You are a great-something niece, but you are still my family."

Joanna's eyes watered, and she covered her mouth with her sweatshirt sleeve. Today was a rough day for her apparently. Jasper stood and moved over to her. Crouching down by her, he hesitantly laid his hand on her back, rubbing it comfortingly. She sobbed into her arm, overwhelmed by everything that has happened to her. She turned to Jasper, and stared at him for a moment, before throwing herself into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder, and I saw him tense. He closed his eyes for a moment, and his future changed abruptly.

_Jasper took a deep breath, his mouth inches from Joanna's warm neck, but it was a steadying and calming breath. He let it out in a sigh, and hugged his niece tighter against his chest. Alice watched them, smiling fondly, as her husband found the missing piece in his family._

Jasper was just finishing his sigh of contentment when I snapped back. He hugged Joanna close, and kissed her on the top of her head. She sniffled and pulled away. Her face was flushed and she looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha–"

Jasper cut her off. "Joanna, do not apologize for something you haven't done. My shirt will dry, and you shouldn't worry about it anyway. All you need to worry about is packing your room. Alice and I will handle everything else."

"But, adopting is a three-month process. You–"

"We've got it under control, Joanna. I promise," I told her.

She nodded, sniffling again. She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Good girl. Now, come with us, and we'll go talk to the owner," Jasper persuaded.

Joanna nodded again, and followed us out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Twelve hours later, we were on a plane, heading home, with Joanna sleeping peacefully in between us. She'd been apprehensive about sitting in between us, not wanting to keep us away from each other. But we both assured her that she was the biggest priority.

While I pretended to look out the window at the dark sky, Jasper leaned closer to Joanna. He pressed a kiss to her temple, stroking her hair away from her face. I smiled to myself. I'd never seen him this protective and tender with a human before. But then again, this human was something special.

---

"Joanna, it's time to wake up," Jasper murmured softly to her as people started moving around after the plane landed. It was still dark outside, but it was in the early morning. _Early_ morning. Like around one or two. I hated to have to wake her up. But it would look odd for a girl, who looked to be about 14 but was really only 12 almost 13, to be carried around the airport while she slept. Besides, she needed food before our connecting flight in Denver.

Joanna moaned and shoved at Jasper and I. She curled back up in her seat, and fell quiet. Jasper sighed, and touched her back gently where her tank top wasn't covering it. She jerked away from his hand, her eyes snapping open. She whimpered and looked at Jasper like 'why did you do that?'. He smiled and stood up, not saying a word. She whimpered again, and slid her flip-flops on. Jasper got our carry-on bags down from the shelf above us. He, much to his disgruntlement, let Joanna take her backpack from him. Though he was more than capable of carrying both mine and hers.

Both Jasper and I walked smoothly towards our next flight, but poor little Joanna dragged. She stumbled and actually fell three times. Jasper couldn't help but chuckle at this. Joanna scowled up at him, pushing his hand away when he reached for her.

"Oh, come on, Joanna. I was just kidding. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Jasper defended, then apologized.

"Fine," Joanna grumbled.

She was cranky, probably because all she had to eat since lunch yesterday was three tiny bags of pretzels and three tiny bags of peanuts.

"Come on. We need to get you some food," I told her.

She willingly followed us and scarfed down a turkey sandwich and a soda when we gave it to her. She looked a little hesitant to ask us something, but I already knew what she wanted. When I stood and grabbed her empty soda cup from the table, she smiled at me in thanks.

"You can ask us for anything, Joanna. Don't be afraid," Jasper stated.

She nodded silently, ashamed of ever thinking the opposite. Jasper smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ten hours later, we were pulling up to the house. Bella was on the porch in one of the rocking chairs. Jasper smiled at her as he ducked into the back of the Porsche to unbuckle Joanna. She was pretty much dead to the world in the backseat. I hated having to fly at night _and_ screw up her sleep because of the time change. I motioned for Bella to come over, and for her to be quiet. Bella gasped quietly when Jasper picked up Joanna and cradled her to his chest.

"She looks just like you, Jasper," Bella whispered, amazed. "How did you guys find her?"

I'd already informed the family that we were bringing home another child; orphaned like some of us had been before we were vampires.

We would tell the story once we got inside and settled Joanna somewhere.

After Jasper laid Joanna in our bed and kissed her forehead, we all settled down in the front room to talk.

"We were looking for any living relatives of his in the city hall of Houston, and I had a vision. I saw the paper that you're looking at right now in the vision and read off all the information. We looked up the foster care facility and adopted her. She was happy to say the least," I explained to them.

Jasper smiled, but then his face grew serious. "She's something else."

"What do you mean by that, Jasper?" Esme asked him.

We'd coaxed all the information she had about herself from Joanna in the past day, and the information wasn't something to take lightly. It wasn't pretty either.

"She is...very smart. She's completed everything to get her GED, and whatever school she was working with–or attending–is sending it to her in a few days. When she was seven, she witnessed her parents' murders. The murderer didn't even know she was there. She got lost after she ran to try and find somebody to help. A state trooper found her curled up against a building near the police station and took her inside the station. She stayed there until the foster care people came and got her the next morning. She never told anyone about her parents, and only told them they just left her there.

She's been in foster care since then, but every family either didn't want someone as smart as her, or just wanted her for her smarts. She has very good hearing and vampires have asked about her before. But she knows that they're vampires. She knew we were vampires, but she knew we wouldn't hurt her. Something about her appeals to vampires. She doesn't understand what it is. She reads people easily, and knows what people to stay away from or what people to go to. I guess Alice and I were people that she could trust," Jasper explained her story in as much detail as he could; Joanna was very reluctant to give up information to us.

"Are you talking about me?" A sleepy voice asked from upstairs.

We turned and Joanna was standing at the top of the stairs, supporting herself with the banister. She was shaking, and weak. She must have been exhausted, and probably hungry again.

"We were just telling them your story, Joanna. Go back to sleep," Jasper soothed her.

She shook her head, and staggered down the stairs. She settled hesitantly in the armchair that was open–near the window–and relaxed.

"Do you want something to drink? Or eat?" I asked her.

"Mmmm," she sighed. "I am hungry again."

"That figures. You haven't eaten in what? Ten? Eleven hours?" Jasper retorted, beginning to stand.

"I'll go, Jazz; stay here," I said, standing and darting into the kitchen.

I fixed her a sandwich and a glass of water, flitting back into the front room. She still looked exhausted and worn out, but she took her food and ate quietly.

When she noticed us looking at her, she stopped. And with a mouthful of her sandwich, she asked, "Why are you all looking at me?"

We all couldn't help but smile, and Jasper chuckled.

"We haven't had a full blooded human in our house for a while. It's kind of odd to us again; to see someone eating," Jasper explained to her.

Joanna nodded and continued to eat. She apparently didn't care if we watched her, as long as she had the reason why.

**

* * *

**

Do review and tell what you thought!


	2. Perfectly Broken Creature

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; however, I do own Joanna.**

**Warning: Mentioning of child abuse.**

* * *

I laid on my stomach next to Jasper in our bed. The sheets laid over us, but hardly tickled our bare skin. Jasper was propped up on his left side with his elbow, watching me. He smiled and ran his long fingers up and down my back.

My ears perked as I heard a familiar little moan and whimper from next door.

"Joanna's up," I murmured to Jasper.

"I hear her," Jasper chuckled.

"Shouldn't we get up? After all, she is _ours_ now," I told him.

"True, but will she come in here if we're not up and waiting for her like the other mornings?" He asked me.

That was a good thing about having moved and assumed the role of us being home-schooled–then having a child that already had her GED and probably didn't need to go to college–you didn't have to get up for any reason during the day!

I looked into her future, smiling as I did so.

_Joanna nudged open Jasper and Alice's door, curious as to why they weren't waiting for her like yesterday and the day before that. Her eyes widened, seeing her new guardians in the passionate throws of their lovemaking._

"Yes. And at a most inconvenient time at that," I laughed.

Jasper laughed at my statement, and sat up. He stretched, though he didn't need to, probably just to show off the muscles in his back to me.

He dressed quickly–as did I–and moved out into the hall. He waited for Joanna outside her door. Joanna finally padded out into the hall, sleepy-eyed but content. She was just glad to have a fantastic bed to sleep in every night.

"Good morning, doll," Jasper murmured, as she wrapped her little arms around his waist.

"Morning," she sighed.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

She nodded, rubbing at her soft brown eyes. She kept her head resting on Jasper's stomach, obviously comfortable even though she was standing up.

"Come here; you're obviously still tired, and I don't want you falling down the stairs," Jasper stated, picking her up and cradling her easily to his chest.

"The time change sucks," she slurred, laying her head on Jasper's shoulder gratefully. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispered, kissing her temple.

He carried her downstairs and when he went to lay her on the couch, she whimpered in protest and clung to him. He soothed her, rubbing her tense back softly, and just held her as he got her something to drink. He settled on the couch and I flounced down next to him. Joanna was still a little apprehensive about sitting in his lap, though both her and I could easily sit in his lap at the same time, but Jasper was determined to get her more comfortable around us and our family.

She relaxed once Jasper leaned back and started to talk to me. She was new to the family, but fit in quite well. She was just as different as we were. The front door opened and she tensed. Jasper looked at her, confused, but just rubbed her back comfortingly. She relaxed again as Nessie and Jacob came in. Mine and Jasper's niece had grown quickly and was full grown now. So, Joanna was now the youngest in the family. Though I'm sure she didn't care at all. Nessie and Jacob smiled at Joanna as they passed and she smiled shakily back. We had all accepted her with open arms, not caring that she was _very_ different from normal pre-teens. We'd tried to coax her birthday from her, but she claimed she did not remember. It was acceptable, considering she repressed everything that happened before she witnessed the murders of her parents.

The door opened again and she cringed.

"Joanna, what's the matter?" Jasper asked her, resting his hand on her back soothingly.

"Nothing. I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"I know something's wrong. You're very anxious and skittish. What's wrong?" He pleaded.

I'd never seen Jasper so desperate for information from this little girl.

"When I was first in foster care, a family fostered me and the father wasn't as kind as you would have thought, considering they were supposedly doing something great for me and all the other kids they had. I'm sure you already know that my life wasn't very pretty, but the story you have is just the beginning," she explained.

"Joanna," Jasper warned, though his eyes were soft and reflected the fatherly love he felt towards her. "Tell us the _entire_ story."

"The father singled me out from all the other kids they fostered. Though, he put on a good show when they applied for more foster kids. I'll admit, no one suspected a thing, until I showed them the evidence that only I had control over. He beat me, to put it lightly. Never anything besides hitting me, or calling me names. So, don't worry about anything other than that. Although, when I was in another home, I did come close to some other stuff that I'd rather not bring up, even though I don't quite remember much of that. Guess I repressed it. Anyway, I showed the foster care people that place kids in homes, and they took me out of that home. I haven't told many people this extended version of my story, I normally lost them after the part that I'm creepily smart."

Both mine and Jasper's jaws were dropped by the time this part of the story was over. Joanna gave us disapproving looks.

"Don't look at me like that. That's the look I always used to get when I was about to be placed in a home by the people that knew what I had endured. I don't necessarily enjoy getting that look either. So if you wouldn't mind, don't do it again," she grumbled.

I'm surprised she's not messed up worse than she currently is. Though she's apparently coping quite well.

"Keep going," Jasper prodded.

Joanna nodded and thought hard. "Well, the door thing is about another time totally. It was...more recently, I should say. Well, not _too_ recent, but I haven't repressed it yet."

"Joanna, please."

"Alright, alright. I was literally kept in my room the entire time I lived with this one family. The mother was–don't get me wrong–really nice. But the father was something else entirely. You know how they say opposites attract? Well, this couple was exactly that. The father was...mean, to put it lightly. He locked me in my room, and kept me there. I could actually track when he would hit me. He wasn't very good at surprising me, I can tell you that. He miscalculated my intelligence by _a lot_. He was built a lot like Emmett. Though, obviously not as strong. He was quite strong though, he could actually pick me up almost as easily as you can.

He would take me into their basement and...well you know. I got out of that house the same way as the few before that. The only evidence I had control over were the bruises and cuts on me. They couldn't keep me from showing those off. I could have easily outsmarted the people who kept me and beat me, but I figured that they'd get theirs soon enough. Oh, and how they did get theirs. The owner of the foster care place always told me when whatever past guardian I'd had went to jail. I can't say that I was happy they went to jail, because I believe there is good in everyone, but they really deserved it.

So, the door thing was about how I'd always know when he was coming. He'd always hit the door several times before opening it. Probably to scare me, but I could always time him as to when he was coming, because I could hear him. No one ever knew I had really good hearing, even the owner, or the doctor for that matter. Sometimes, it made me laugh because of how dense and stupid some people were. I especially got a kick out of the other girls in the foster care. They always talked about me, thinking I couldn't hear, but then I'd get them back. I'd comment on whatever they'd say about me. It was kind of like a game, considering I never had any friends. I didn't even have a roommate. Every one that was assigned to me, always asked to be moved. And they obliged and moved them.

So! While you two mull over that, I will go get something more to drink."

She hopped off Jasper's lap and padded into the kitchen. She talked about some of this stuff like she was telling us about the weather down in Texas. Her story made our lives before we were vampires seem like fairytales. Hers was so real and...so scary.

A sob broke through the silence of the room, and not until Jasper's strong arms wrapped around me did I realize it was mine. I broke down in Jasper's arms, burying my face in his chest. I heard bare feet squeak against the tile floor, but I couldn't control myself.

"Oh God, did I...? I'm sorry. I didn't know that–" Joanna stuttered.

"No, Joanna. You didn't do anything wrong. It's fine," Jasper soothed her.

I looked out, through perfectly clear eyes and saw Joanna staring at us. She looked torn and ashamed. I got a hold of myself quite fast and I pulled away from Jasper. Joanna looked terrified and devastated. She hadn't wanted to make me cry, and it had been us that wanted to know her story.

"Joanna, it's fine. I'm sorry. You're just so brave and tough. I could never be like you," I told her, smiling shakily at her.

Jasper smoothed my hair down, smiling gently at me. He looked at Joanna then, smiling at her as well.

"Come here, darlin'," Jasper purred, reaching out for Joanna.

Her face changed and her devastated expression collapsed. She burst into tears, dropping her glass, and sank to the floor in the shattered glass and water.

Jasper and I bolted upright and he grabbed Joanna out of the glass as fast as he could. She'd been cut, and not horribly. The rest of the family appeared from different parts of the house at the sound of her cries and the shattering glass. I saw Jasper grind his teeth against the smell of the blood, and his future spun in a totally different direction.

_Instead of lapping at Joanna's wounds like a dog, Jasper resisted and held his niece as she cried while Carlisle cleaned her wounds._

"Take her into the kitchen, Jasper," Carlisle told him, darting back upstairs for his bag.

I followed Jasper into the kitchen as the whole house erupted into action.

Esme and Bella worked on cleaning up the water and the glass, while Carlisle worked on helping Joanna. She fought against all three of us, most likely giving herself several new bruises, before she finally just gave up and sobbed her apologies.

"Hush, Joanna. You didn't mean to," Carlisle assured her, pulling a small piece of glass from her leg.

She looked pitiful: tears flowing freely down her flush cheeks; her legs bleeding as Carlisle extracted several small pieces of glass from mostly her shins. Jasper just held her as she sobbed, telling her over and over that she was safe, and that it was almost over. All the while she continued to apologize. She never accepted that it was okay, and that everything was cleaned up.

She'd finally quieted, not making a sound as Carlisle continued to pull tiny pieces of glass from her cuts, and stared blankly off into space. Finally, she was cleaned up, and Jasper carried her back into the front room. He got her something more substantial to drink, and she quietly accepted the soda. She apologized again to both Esme and Carlisle, but they just dismissed it. Her eyes welled with tears again as they both kissed her forehead. She wasn't used to this affection, but I could tell she liked it. She didn't exactly know what to do with it, but she liked it anyway.

**

* * *

**

I got 2 reviews for the first chapter! Yay! I reply to all reviews I get. Hope you all liked it. This was personally my favorite chapter so far. It shows you more insight into Joanna's character. She's quite a tough cookie, I must say so myself.

**Much love and tasty Jasper cookies to all reviewers,**

**CFD **


	3. Couldn't Be Happier

**Beware: Some cute/adorable/'awww' inducing fluffy moments.**

**Just thought I should warn you...**

* * *

"Joanna, doll, could you not? You're going to give me a heart attack," Jasper pleaded with the girl who was currently walking on top of a wall that was about as tall as himself.

"But you can't have a heart attack," Joanna countered. Leave it to her to point out the obvious to us. She grinned wickedly at him.

He rolled his eyes and continued walking. She followed at his side...on top of the wall. How she had gotten up there? I have no idea.

"I thought you liked it when I was happy?" She wondered aloud.

"I do, Joanna. I really do. But I _don't_ like it when you endanger your life."

Jasper snatched her off the wall, standing her on the ground next to him. She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Jasper rolled his eyes again, leaning down to look her in the eye. She looked away, still scowling. He caught her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"I couldn't endure losing you, Joanna. You mean so much to me, and I worked very hard to get you. If I hadn't thought you would get hurt on that wall, I would have left you up there. But I did not feel comfortable with you up there," he explained to her.

She relaxed her tensed stance, but still wasn't happy about being down on the ground. Though she was taller than I, she still was one of the shortest in the family. Jasper took her little hand in his and we continued walking. She sighed irritably, looking the other direction. Jasper squeezed her hand comfortingly, rubbing the pad of her hand with his thumb.

She spotted something across the street, and dropped Jasper's hand. She darted across the street, and we watched her with amused expressions, taking a step to follow her. Until the big black suburban rounded the corner, obviously going faster than the legal speed limit in this small shopping area. Jasper's head snapped around to look at it, and then snapped back to Joanna, who was on that side of the road...in the middle. He lurched forward, still fast enough to catch her, but slow enough that it wouldn't give us away. He grabbed Joanna, and they tumbled onto the sidewalk opposite the side I still remained on. As the suburban passed them, I sprinted across the street at a human running pace.

Joanna had disentangled herself from Jasper and sat up, irritated. She had a scraped knee but was glad she wasn't dead. She looked at Jasper and then looked away, ashamed.

"Joanna? Are you hurt?" Jasper asked her.

She didn't answer him.

"Answer me, Joanna. Are you injured at all?" His voice became more stern and clipped.

"No," she whispered.

He sighed and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her head lovingly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he apologized.

She pulled away and stood shakily. "It's fine. I'm all right."

He cupped his hand under her elbow gently, steadying her, after he stood.

"I'm sorry, Joanna, that I didn't see it coming," I told her, giving her an apologetic look.

"It's okay," she mumbled.

We continued down the street and she stayed quiet. She must be really shaken up. As Jasper reached for her hand, she slipped hers inside his and I noticed how it shook. I looked up at Jasper and he knew exactly what I was thinking. We should get her something to eat. She needed food anyway.

"What do you want for lunch, Joanna?" Jasper asked her.

She shrugged, taking a shaky breath. Jasper looked back at me, and I nodded. We should just go home.

"Let's go home. I have to help Bella with something soon anyway. When we get home, she's going to try to get out of the house before I get there in an _awful_ outfit. We have to stop her," I rattled, hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked; Joanna's smile made her start laughing at the thought of this happening. It was going to happen anyway, so she just might enjoy it more when she saw it for herself. Jasper laughed and rolled his eyes in a good-natured fashion. That caused Joanna to laugh harder, and me to join in. We were all laughing as we made our way back to the Mercedes. Carlisle was home today and he'd let us to take his car so we wouldn't attract attention in my Porsche.

Jasper held both the back and passenger door open for us, before getting into the driver's seat. He glanced at Joanna in the rearview mirror and I saw her checking out her scraped knee.

"Is there a band-aid in here?" She asked us.

"I think so," I answered, opening the glove-compartment and searched through it.

There was in fact a box of band-aids. Leave it to Carlisle to keep a box of band-aids in his car. I handed one to her and she carefully put it on the scrape on her knee.

"Better?" Jasper asked her jokingly.

She nodded, smiling at him. He laughed and rolled his eyes. (He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.)

As we pulled into the garage, I darted into the house to stop Bella from her fashion disaster. Though it didn't take long to send her back and then catch a small glimpse of my beautiful husband and our newest family member.

Joanna was tucked into Jasper's side, looking up at him, and smiling. She closed her eyes as he leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. He turned to face her and he stroked her hair affectionately. It was the exact same color, texture, thickness; everything about their hair was the same. Her soft brown eyes stared up at him with a kind of loving tenderness that most children her age couldn't hold. Somehow, she'd capture my soldier's heart and now held it in her little hands, close to her own heart.

She'd been unsure as what to call us, but we assured her she could call us whatever she wanted. She could call us Mom and Dad, or Alice and Jasper. She'd opted for Alice and Jasper, but still she considered Jasper and I her parents and looked to us for protection and comfort. We gave it to her, openly.

"Come on, let's go inside," Jasper proposed, taking her hand and leading her into the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A soft knock sounded on mine and Jasper's door. I looked at the clock. Three in the morning.

"Come in," Jasper called softly.

The door was nudged open and Joanna stood in our doorway. She was trembling and clutching her pillow to her chest. Her face was tear-streaked and her eyes darted around wildly. Jasper was standing instantly.

"What's wrong, Joanna?" He asked her, genuinely worried.

"I had a bad dream; I wanted to see if I could lay in here with you guys," she mumbled, tears threatening in her eyes.

"Of course you can. Come here." Jasper reached a hand out to her and she walked over to him. He rested his hand on her back and with the other, he pulled the comforter and sheet on our bed down. She climbed up into our bed and situated the pillows to her liking. She cocooned herself in the pillows, putting two–end to end–on either side of her. She slid under the covers and snuggled up to one of Jasper's pillows. I couldn't blame her for choosing him over me sometimes. He was, after all, her uncle.

"There, are you comfortable?" Jasper asked her gently, stroking her bangs away from her face.

She nodded and yawned sleepily. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly. He smiled as she quickly dozed back off. He clicked off the light nearest her, but kept the one across the room over my desk–where I currently sat–on. He settled at his desk, still looking fondly at Joanna's sleeping form in our bed. His face changed though when he continued to think deeply about something. I moved over to him, and smoothed my fingertips over the creases in his forehead.

"What's bothering you, Jazz?" I asked him.

"Her past. She deserves so much more. Though, I'm just glad that she's with us now. I can't think of her anywhere else. She belongs here. We're all different and unique, so she fits right in. But, I just wish everything didn't make her so tense," he sighed, his face softening when Joanna sighed contentedly in her sleep.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "She's right here with us. Don't dwell on things in the past. Do I have to teach you that again? It was hard the first time," I teased lightly.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my back. He kissed me, deep and passionate, and I kissed him back. As his lips moved down to my jaw and neck, I had to stop him.

"Jasper, we can't tonight. Joanna's right over there. She's a light sleeper too," I warned gently.

"I know." Jasper sighed and pulled away.

I smoothed his hair back and smiled at him.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"You're looking more and more like a father. You're dwelling on Joanna more than yourself. I love it."

He smiled and looked at me. "You're looking more and more like a mother. You're the one who cried about her."

"That may be true."

We both laughed quietly and he kissed me again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jasper and I watched amused as Joanna danced around her room, singing, to her favorite songs on a CD she'd made. She was a wiz with computers as well. She obviously did not know Jasper and I were there and I hoped she didn't find out.

Jasper held his finger to his lips before slipping into the room. I moved outside of the room and pretended to just have walked by. Jasper made his presence known, by tapping lightly on the door just as the song she'd been singing to ended. Joanna whirled around, her face a mask of pure shock.

"What are you doing?" She asked Jasper.

"Nothing. I just came to see if you wanted dinner," Jasper said innocently, pressing the 'off' button on her CD player. She really needed an iPod. I would probably get her one for her "birthday".

"Dinner sounds good," Joanna stuttered, still in shock from being caught doing something out of character. But she was child, she was supposed to have fun and be out of character every now and then.

"Come on then. After, we can watch a movie or something. It's raining outside again anyway."

"Again?! When does it stop?" Joanna asked him.

"Never, doll. I'm sorry. We have to move pretty soon; we've been here too long. Maybe, we can move somewhere warmer for you," Jasper replied.

Joanna followed irritably beside him downstairs. She was from Texas, she hated the rain and the cold. Jasper told her to sit on the couch and that he'd bring her a sandwich–which she'd been living off for the past few days–and something to drink. She must have been getting sick of water and a turkey sandwich, so Jasper brought her soda and a turkey sandwich.

Jasper sat next to her and I sat on the other side of Jasper. He wrapped his strong arm around Joanna's little waist, bringing her closer to his side. He pressed a kiss to her head and closed his eyes contentedly. He then turned to me and kissed me gently.

He was settled comfortable in between his two girls and he couldn't have been happier.

**

* * *

**

So, what did you think? Please tell me! I got a whole bunch of reviews last chapter, and I hope for more. I reply to each and every one!

**CFD**


	4. Surprise

We moved soon after Joanna came to live with us. Precisely five days. Which was quite mean to her, considering she'd just gotten comfortable in the house and she was starting to relax. Now we had to do that all over again. Though I would happily do it a thousand times if I just got to keep her close and safe.

I turned the radio on in my Porsche and Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" filled the car. Jasper smiled and reached for my hand. I glanced back at Joanna and she was reading, nodding her head to the music. As the song continued, I saw that she would eventually love this song in her near future.

As I listened carefully to the lyrics, I thought about how much it resembled Joanna. She wore a mask that she never took off. Except for that one time; after telling her story, she lost it. Her past had brought the mask on in the first place. She didn't know how to get rid of it, so she kept it. She felt safe and protected with it on. She could be around people and interact with them, as long as she had the mask.

Jasper noticed that I was quiet, and he looked at me worriedly.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He asked me, glancing between me and the road.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," I bluffed successfully. He smiled again and turned back to the road.

---

"Do you want lunch, Joanna?" Jasper asked her while I had the phone, talking to Carlisle about stopping for gas and food for Nessie, Jacob, and Joanna if she would eat.

"No," she mumbled quickly.

I relayed this information to Carlisle and we hung up.

Jasper's eyebrows knitted together for a moment before he asked Joanna, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just–" She stopped and then in a whisper, sighed, "I get carsick sometimes."

"Well, baby, why didn't you just tell us? I don't want you getting sick. We can stop more often, if you need," Jasper worried aloud, looking back at her.

"It's fine. I–"

"What, Joanna? What's wrong?" I asked her.

Her face was changing rapidly, and I saw Jasper's hands tighten on the steering wheel. Suddenly, her beautiful features collapsed and she buried her face in her hands. Jasper sped quickly down the exit ramp and followed Carlisle's Mercedes as fast as he could to the gas station. Once we were there, he got out and walked around to the passenger side. I got out and he pulled the seat forward. He leaned down, and, for someone as big as he was, pushed in further and scooped Joanna into his arms. He ducked back out and cradled her to his chest. He easily cradled her in one arm while he shut the door.

The rest of the family heard her quiet cries and were alert instantly. Her mask was gone, and it was killing her. She buried her face in Jasper's shirt, fisting the material in her little hand. He obviously didn't care, and he just held her while she cried, not talking to her. After she quieted, he stroked her bangs from her flushed, tear-streaked face and hushed her soft whimpers.

"What's got you so upset, doll?" Jasper asked her gently, continuing to stroke her hair comfortingly. She'd shifted, deciding she felt too vulnerable and helpless cradled in his arms like a baby.

"I don't want you to yell at me...if I get sick. It happened before, many times. I don't like to be yelled at," she whimpered.

"I would never yell at you, Joanna. I wouldn't even consider it. We aren't like your previous foster parents. We love you way to much to cause you harm or get you upset," Jasper murmured soothingly to her.

She nodded and buried her face in the curve of his shoulder. Edward and Bella came over to check on her, and they both looked genuinely worried–as did all our other family members that cast us looks occasionally.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked Jasper.

He nodded and caressed her back comfortingly. "She's good."

Edward still looked a little worried and unsure.

I was suddenly hit with a vision then.

_Jasper soothed Joanna as he held her hair back. She retched and gagged from riding in the car and reading at the same time. She should have asked to stop occasionally. Alice stood next to her husband, with a bottle of water in hand. They stood on the side of the road, close to the trees that lined the interstate. Carlisle got out of his car and made his way quickly over to them. He talked to Joanna soothingly as her stomach continued to spasm, though it was empty. When she finally calmed, she apologized and cried into Jasper's chest._

Oh, God, the poor thing.

I hoped we could change this.

As soon as I was brought back to the real world, I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder.

"Alice? Wow, that must have been some vision," Bella muttered.

"Where's Jasper and Joanna?" I asked her.

"Jasper took her into the store with him, since you were out of it. He went to pay for gas," she explained.

I nodded, and told Bella about my vision. She grimaced and mumbled, "Poor thing. She tries so hard just to live through another day."

I nodded and went to find Jasper and Joanna.

---

I stood next to Jasper as he held onto Joanna. Carlisle stroked her bangs out of her face as she retched once more. He sighed, taking the mass that was her hair from Jasper, so he could hold onto her better.

"Don't fight it, honey. Just let it come," Carlisle murmured to her, taking the hair tie from me and putting her hair in a messy bun.

She sobbed as the dry heaves rocked her tiny form.

"Shh, it's all right, doll. I've got you; I'm here," Jasper purred, letting her grip his hand tightly.

She finally calmed and Jasper held her against his chest. She swished some water in her mouth and then spit it out.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, looking Jasper in the eye.

He smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

"It's fine, Joanna. All that matters is that you can get back in the car and not be sick again. I don't want you to be in pain," he soothed her.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

Carlisle kissed her head before going back to his Mercedes–obviously not before he took her pulse and made sure she was absolutely fine.

As Jasper settled her in the back again, she stared up at him with the expression she gets on her face when she's afraid to ask for something.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" He asked her.

The terms of endearment came so easily to him, and I could tell it made things easier for her.

"Could you lay with me back here?"

Her face was precious and I'd never seen her so vulnerable and innocent. She always had the air of being tough and independent.

"Of course. Are you okay to drive, Alice?"

I nodded, and hopped over into the driver's seat. I watched, amused, as Jasper crammed himself in the backseat, and watched, fondly, as Joanna curled up on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

"Comfortable?" He asked her, stroking her back.

"Mmmhmm," she sighed, and I could tell she was close to dozing off.

Once I knew she was asleep, I was_ more_ than happy to drive with the two most beautiful people in my life in the backseat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Go on, Joanna. I'll be right here–_in this exact spot_–when you get home," Jasper promised Joanna, cradling her face in his big hands.

He smiled lovingly and kissed her forehead. She crawled from his lap while he sat in what was called "his chair" in the library, and stood next to me. She gave him one last unsure look before I lead her out.

She didn't really want to go shopping with me, but she had close to nothing. And she kept it all packed in her bags for some unknown reason.

Just as she was pulling her sneakers on and tying them, the doorbell rang.

Who on Earth would ring our doorbell, at one in the afternoon?

Jasper appeared at our side in an instant, seeming to know who was behind that door. Carlisle gave us all a weary glance before opening the door.

I heard Joanna's breath catch, and a soft sob escape her when the people on our porch were visible.

Everyone looked at her...including the man and woman on our porch.

"You know the drill, Joanna," the man spoke solely to her.

"Why?! Why do you do this every time I'm happy? Is it your job to ruin my life? It's already sucked enough!" Joanna shrieked, stomping up the stairs.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked them through clenched teeth.

"Joanna's doesn't belong to you anymore. She belongs to us again," the woman explained, smiling grimly though she was not at all sad about whatever was happening.

**

* * *

**

Oooo, cliffy! I know, I'm horrible. But, that's what you get when you read my stories! Cliffhangers are just part of the fun!

**Much love,**

**CFD**


	5. Working Hard

**I have to warn you, strong language is used in this chapter. That's probably why I rated it T. It mostly comes from Joanna, but I think you can understand why. I normally do not curse, or write curse words in my work, but I had to make an exception to get my point across. Frankly, I loved writing this chapter. It's very powerful, if you understand what I'm trying to get at. If you don't, that's fine. But, there is strong language, and I caution you.**

* * *

Both Jasper and I watched in horror as the black car drove away. No one was breathing, especially not Jasper. He could still see Joanna looking out the back window at us. As the car took the first turn, and disappeared from our view, Jasper spun around and flew upstairs. I followed frantically into our room.

"Jasper? What are you doing?" I asked him.

"She is _not_, for any reason, going back to Houston!" He growled, snatching his cell phone off his desk.

How had I not seen this coming? This couldn't have happened? She was supposed to be with us, in this room, sitting on our bed and talking with us. But no, she was in a car, heading to the Tulsa airport, on her way back to Houston.

I listened as Jasper fought with the adoption agency over the phone. Something had gone wrong with the adoption, and his paying off the lady that adopted Joanna out to us.

"Jasper, honey, we have to go back to Houston," I told him.

He nodded and we both worked on packing one bag, a carry on bag at that. Twenty minutes later, we were parking in the Tulsa International Airport, and making our way quickly into the building.

In 2 hours and 45 minutes, we would be in Houston, ready to fight for our child.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Third Person_

"Joanna, I know you aren't happy, but something went wrong with the–"

Joanna cut the man off, yelling at him. "Shut up! Don't you ever shut up?! I don't care "what went wrong"! I just want to be with the only family that loves me and actually care about what I need and want. Shut. The fuck up," Joanna snapped.

She only cursed when she was _very, very_ angry. And that is exactly what she was right now.

"Joanna!" The woman scolded, looking around at the people that were now staring at them.

"Do _not_ scold me, missy! I am not someone you want to mess with! You have _no_ idea what I have gone through, and you never will. In fact, I _hope_ you do one day. Because then you will feel sorry for all that you did to me, and I will be laughing at your sorry ass," Joanna growled, poking the woman in the chest.

"Where did she learn this language? I thought she was locked up almost her entire life?" The woman asked the man quietly, thinking Joanna couldn't hear.

Joanna could feel the anger boiling to a point where she could have torn apart that entire airport. Without thinking, Joanna slapped the woman across the face, livid with her for bringing up her past into a seemingly casual conversation. Joanna glared fiercely at the woman, who was staring at her, shocked.

"Don't you _ever_ bring that up. That is something you have _absolutely no_ idea about. Would you like to be locked up in your room? With very little food and water? And beaten at regular intervals? Each day? Hm? Does that sound like fun to you? Because it was _loads_ of fun for me. Would you like to try it? I _highly_ doubt that you'd end up like me. Because this," Joanna pointed to herself. "Takes a lot of time, _and pain_, to become. Plus, I don't think you'd like it. Being an emotionless shell for pretty much your entire life. Because let me tell you, _Cathy_, it is _no_ walk in the park. Unless it is, and it's one fucked up park."

Joanna let them mull over that and sat at the opposite end of the line of chairs as they waited for their connecting flight.

_God,_ she thought bitterly. _I have to spend another 45 minutes with them._

Then, her thoughts turned helpless.

_I wish Alice and Jasper were here_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice practically bounced in her seat all the way to the Dallas-Fort WorthInternational Airport in the plane. Jasper tried to calm her down–along with himself–but failed miserably.

They both wondered where Joanna was now. In the same airport? At another one of the airports in Houston? Already at the orphanage again? In another black car on their way to the orphanage?

They both knew exactly where she wasn't. In their house. Next to them on the plane. On their bed at home. And most importantly, in their arms. In the one place she truly belonged, she was not. **Okay, yeah, I know that I sounded a lot like Yoda there, but it worked really well and I liked it, so it stayed.**

Finally, the plane landed, and Jasper and Alice bolted off the plane. They checked to see if their flight was here and it was, and boarding.

_Crap_, Alice thought.

They raced through the terminals until they found theirs, but the plane was already pulling away.

_NO!_ Both Alice and Jasper screamed in their heads.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joanna sat silently in between the woman and the wall of the plane.

_If I was as strong as Jasper and Alice were, I could tear open the plane and, if I was as immortal, I would jump. I could race back to–_

Joanna's thoughts of going back home to Tulsa with her rightful guardians were interrupted by the woman prodding her leg.

"What?" Joanna snapped.

"Gosh, don't get so snappy. Do you want something to drink?" The woman asked.

"No. I'm fine. But you have all the drinks you want. Maybe if you have alcohol I can sneak away from you when we get there. You won't even remember me ever being with you. It'll be great!" Joanna's voice was thick with sarcasm, but the man and woman didn't get her joke.

At their blank stares, Joanna growled, "I do not want any liquids to be orally obtained, if that helps answer your question better."

She turned away from them and looked out the window. She sighed heavily and kicked the woman's foot when it moved into her foot space.

"Ow! Joanna, don't–" Joanna cut her off.

She raised her hand in a threatening gesture. "Do we need a repeat of today's earlier events. A replay maybe. Okay, so you acted just as shocked as I hit you even harder. Okay? Now leave me alone. You've already ruined my life many times, could you not ruin my dream one as well? That would be much appreciated."

_Ten more minutes. Just ten more minutes and you'll be home free. Hopefully Alice and Jasper are on their way, too. I'm not going out without a fight if they try to place me in another home when I get there_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Alice_

Jasper grabbed my hand as we sprinted off the plane. We were in Houston, hopefully still able to get to Joanna as fast as possible.

"There!" I cried, pointing out the window of our rental car at the familiar old building that housed the orphanage.

Jasper parallel parked quickly and we both got out. Knocking harshly on the door, I could tell Jasper's anger was rising by the second. The same woman, that had gotten Joanna from her room for us so many days ago, answered the door. At Jasper's quickly changing expression and my hopefulness, she let us in quickly.

"I'm so sorry about the adoption, it just fell through because of–" Jasper stopped her there.

"We don't care why it didn't work. We just want the child that rightfully belongs to us, back," he snarled.

"Right. Well, that will take even more time than before, because of all the niches that caught the other and caused it to not work...," the woman rambled.

Jasper disregarded her and walked further down the hall.

"Joanna!" He shouted.

"She won't be able to hear you. She's on a high floor," the woman told Jasper.

He smirked at her. "Oh, she'll be able to hear me."

As if to emphasize his point, Joanna appeared in the stairway, still holding her bags. She bolted over to us, dropping her bags along the way, and threw her arms around Jasper. Then, she caught sight of me, and about threw a small fit of joy. I held her as she held back tears like a master and grasped me tightly.

"Now, if you will excuse us, we will be taking our daughter home now. She has gone through enough in her life, to last her several lifetimes, and she deserves a loving home, with a loving family. She has that, waiting for her in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I hope you enjoyed your little game of "Shake up the Cullens by Taking Away Joanna", but it's over, and you lost," Jasper mocked, snatching her bags off the floor.

"Wait," Joanna mumbled.

She marched over to the man and woman who stood, dazed, by the small office. She cleared her throat, and then proceeded to flip them off...with both hands.

Both Jasper and I cracked up. She smiled sweetly at them before flouncing back over to us. We all walked out into the humid, but cloudy day in Houston, Texas, finally a family again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once we arrived back home, Joanna was greeted with many hugs and kisses, that she accepted very tensely. Though each time Jasper or I kissed or hugged her, she was content to have us close to her.

All the emotion of the past few hours got to her, and she broke down crying.

"Can I please go to bed?" She sobbed to Jasper and I, looking at us with big, tear-filled brown eyes.

"Of course. You don't have to ask," Jasper laughed, picking her up as he stood.

Carrying her upstairs, she quieted once she was away from all the people. Since she was already in her pajamas–having changed earlier when it looked like she would be relaxing for the majority of the night–he laid her right down on our bed. She sniffled up at him and he smiled gently.

"You've had a very hard day, angel. You just need to relax and go to sleep. Alice and I will be right here. We won't ever leave you. I love you. Sleep tight, doll," Jasper murmured, kissing her forehead.

**

* * *

**

So? What did you think? Shocking right?

**Review and tell me all your thoughts!**

**Much love,**

**CFD**


	6. Life Lessons

"Please go with Alice, Joanna. Why don't you want to go, doll?" Jasper asked Joanna, kneeling down in front of her.

She looked away, ashamed. He sighed and stood, picking her up. Something was wrong. There was something she wasn't telling us. She curled into Jasper's chest, and squeezed her eyes shut. Definitely something wrong. Something _very_ wrong.

"Joanna, sweetie, just tell us," I pleaded, after Jasper had sat down on the couch, cradling Joanna as close as her long legs would allow.

Though she was only a few inches above five feet, she still had long legs. I guess she got that gene from Jasper as well, along with the eyes and hair. Jasper had told me that brown eyes ran in his family, and pretty much every family member had them–including him.

"I know this is going to sound redundant, but it happened when I was with another foster family. It was the mother this time that had her fun with me. She _loved_ to hit me, make me cry and scream. If I had to pick the worst of my foster homes, it was that one. She had something very wrong with her brain, and she got pleasure from hearing me in pain. I was their only foster child, so all the attention was on me. She gave me so many scars, so many concussions too," Joanna mumbled, and I noticed tears form and slip down her cheeks. But still, she pushed on and continued.

"She was horrible. She would take me into her sound proof basement, which just added to it. My cries were lost in the soundproofing and she made me not tell anyone, or else I would get worse than what I usually got. That's why I stayed there for so long. It was so horrible!"

"Shh, Joanna. I'm here, and you're safe. No one can hurt you now. You're safe, you're here with me and Alice," Jasper murmured to her.

She sobbed into his chest, gripping his shirt. This story was all too much, and she couldn't take it. Her mask has been hidden from her since she was taken from us, and she can't seem to find it. She cries so much now, because all the emotions she has kept bottled up from her times in terrible foster homes, have flooded her. We can't take her out anywhere, because she hates being around people. She can barely handle our family. She can only stand Jasper and I. She sleeps in our room every night, and wakes up with night terrors that make her sweat and wake up screaming and crying. It's pitiful.

"Let's take her up to our room, Jazz. She likes it there," I whispered to him.

He nodded and stood, shifting Joanna more comfortably in his arms, and climbed the stairs. I followed after him and into our room. I made sure the door was shut and locked, before making my way slowly over to Jasper and Joanna. He had her on the bed, but she was cowering under the covers. She was just a quivering mass under the blankets, comforter, and sheets.

"Joanna, baby, we didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to finish the story," he murmured soothingly to her, stroking her back.

She pulled the covers away and peeked out at him. I hung back now, since I didn't want her to cry more since I obviously reminded her of the worst time of her short life.

"I'm sorry. Don't hide under the covers, you can't breathe real well under there," Jasper proposed, pulling the covers further away and tucking them around her chest.

She relaxed as he spoke softly to her, and stroked her hair, her back, and her face.

"That's it, sweetheart. Just relax. You should probably try to nap a little. It'll make you feel better. Do you want me to lay with you, or go into my office?"

"Office, please," Joanna whispered sleepily.

"Alright. I love you, angel. Sleep tight," he whispered to her, kissing her temple.

She relaxed infinitesimally and her heart slowed to a sleepy, relaxed rhythm as her breathing shallowed. She was out like a light.

Jasper settled in his chair at his desk in his adjoining office and I followed. I could tell he desperately wanted to go lay with her; to hold her as she dreamt and cried; just to feel her there with him.

I perched myself in his lap and he smiled, kissing me.

"How have you been, doll? Since...you know," he breathed, kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine. I just really worry about Joanna. She's so...socially awkward and hates to be around people. She can barely stand the rest of the family. What are we going to do about this hunting trip coming up? She's supposed to stay with Carlisle and Esme for almost an entire week. She's not going to make it," I muttered.

"We'll have to get them to spend some more time with her before. We'll be in the house, but she will be with them. It'll work out. Carlisle's already patched her up a few times before, and Esme is _always_ trying to get Joanna to talk to her about something. Joanna actually likes to build things, and create things. That's probably her outlet, considering everything that's happened. Maybe that's a way that she and Esme could bond," Jasper wondered aloud.

I nodded in agreement, and he tensed suddenly.

"What?" I asked him frantically.

He shifted to stand and I hopped from his lap. He made his way back into the room and quietly over to Joanna, kneeling down by the bed. She was curled up in the tiniest ball I'd ever seen and she was shaking. I could hear her ragged breathing and troubled whimpers from across the room.

"Joanna? Doll, can you wake up for me?" Jasper whispered to her, stroking her arm.

She stirred but then fell back into unconsciousness.

"Joanna, sweetheart, you need to wake up." He spoke in a slightly louder voice, trying to wake her before her dream got too bad.

Even though it always did and he could never wake her in time to stop it.

As if to prove my point, an agonized moan and then a harsh cry escaped her. She wasn't crying...yet. Another cry, this time softer, and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. They slipped down her flushed cheeks and landed on her pillow silently. She had quieted, but I knew better than to think that her dream had gone. Jasper stroked her back, face, and hair, trying in vain to get her to wake up. Finally, a terrified scream broke through the eerie silence that had settled, making me jump.

Jasper stood instantly, and as Joanna tried to fight her way out of the covers, he spoke in a hushed, soothing voice.

"Shh, Joanna, honey, you're fine. You're safe; I'm here," he murmured, unraveling the sheets from around her legs and torso.

She threw her little fists at him, but he just caught her hands. She yelped when her soft, fragile hands came in contact with his hard, rock-solid hands. He immediately caught his mistake and I knew he hoped that he hadn't broken her hands.

"Joanna, baby, let me see your hands," he soothed her, settling behind her as she calmed.

She just looked at us with wide, frightened eyes. Tears gushed down her cheeks and her long, beautiful eyelashes were wet with them.

Jasper pulled Joanna back against his chest and carefully inspected her hands. She would whimper occasionally, but I don't think anything major happened.

"I'll go get Carlisle. He's going to come check anyway, but I'll get him incase she's in any pain," I told him as I moved towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Alice!" Joanna cried abruptly.

I turned and looked at her. She was sobbing, staring at me, and leaning away from Jasper.

"Why are you sorry, Joanna?" I asked her.

"You thought that I didn't love you, but it do! I do, Alice! I do!" She sobbed.

Jasper had her tiny hands wrapped in his and he was looking at her quizzically.

"Sweetie, it's fine. I knew that you loved me, but I also knew that Jasper is actually your uncle and that you loved him very much. I know that you love me just as much, but have a hard time showing it. I love you, too."

She broke down again, and when I turned back to the door, I almost ran into Carlisle.

"Is she all right?" He asked us.

"No. No, she's not," I replied sadly, running a hand through my choppy hair.

"What happened?" He asked as he moved into the room.

"She woke up from her dream and starting trying to hit me. So she didn't hurt herself more, I tried to catch her hands. But she hit my hand quite hard and I don't know if something is hurting her or not," Jasper explained.

Carlisle sat carefully on the bed in front of them, smiling gently at Joanna. She stared at him with watery brown eyes. I could tell that Carlisle couldn't stand seeing her in such pain and under such horrible circumstances.

She pressed back against Jasper when he removed his hands to let Carlisle examine her hands.

Carlisle hushed her soft whimper and used his perfect bedside manner to put her at ease. It worked, much to her disgruntlement, and she actually shifted closer to him.

"Tell me if something hurts, okay?" Carlisle asked her, looking her in the eye.

She nodded silently, sniffling.

As Carlisle prodded along her hand, she never flinched or changed her facial features. Both Jasper and I watched her closely, in case she was in pain and just didn't want to tell Carlisle. Nothing ever crossed her face and I'm sure Jasper felt no pain from her.

When Carlisle pressed against the pad of her right hand, she whimpered, jerking her hand away from him. He soothed her, gently touching her shoulder. She looked up at him from her place cowering against Jasper, and he smiled sweetly at her.

"Let me see your hand again, little one. I promise I won't touch it there again," Carlisle murmured, holding his hand out for her to lay her smaller one in.

She obediently let him finish looking over her hand and would tense or cringe when he'd near the throbbing pad of her hand.

"I'll be right back. I have to get my bag," Carlisle excused himself, and darted out the door.

He was back in seconds and Joanna scooted away from him as he sat back down on the bed.

He sighed. "You're too smart for your own good. I know this has a story behind it, so why don't you start with that."

Both Jasper and I stared at them in confusion, until Joanna cleared her throat.

"It was in another one of my foster homes. The father was a...doctor. He wasn't the nicest though, at home. He would drug me before...well I don't really remember what he'd do. I either repressed it, or I can't remember because of how heavy the drug was. He wasn't the gentlest either," Joanna mumbled, and then rubbed at her eyes.

"You know I would never hurt you, Joanna," Carlisle told her softly.

"I know," she whispered, flushing as she was ashamed.

Carlisle leaned closer to her, and whispered, "I even know how to do it without you even feeling it."

She looked at him in shock and disbelief. I almost whimpered in pity with how shocked she looked. She thought everything was supposed to hurt. Even when Jasper would go to hug or kiss her, or even kneel down in front of her, she would tense up as if expecting something to strike her or flinch away.

"Could you two give me a minute alone with her?" Carlisle asked us.

"Of course," I replied, opening the door.

Joanna grabbed at Jasper's hand as he stood and walked over to the door, but missed. Her lips trembled as a new round of tears came on. I hated leaving her with just Carlisle, but she needed the medicine to make her hand stop hurting.

"Be good for Carlisle, doll. He won't hurt you," Jasper murmured, smiling at her before shutting the door.

I heard her agonized cry and then the breath leave her lungs. Jasper tensed and moved for the door but I stopped him. We listened intently. She'd tried to come after us, but Carlisle had caught her and with the force that she hit him, it knocked the breath out of her. She caught her breath again and I heard Carlisle shift on the bed. He was speaking so softly, I could barely hear him, but I caught some of his instructions and soothing words.

"...lean back, sweetheart. Shh, that's it. I'm not going to cause you pain, I promise. I've had years to perfect this kind of thing. Can I see your hand? Mm, good girl. See, it's not so bad when your relaxed."

His voice soothed and relaxed her, but I could still hear her soft cry when he pierced her skin with the needle. I wanted to run in there and hold her, but I had to give Carlisle his space with her.

"...oh, it's alright. You're all right, love. It's over, see? Empty. You were such a good girl, and you didn't even try to pull your hand away. I'm very proud of you, little one."

Jasper and I nudged open the door and Carlisle was just putting a band-aid over the tiny puncture wound. He kissed it softly, earning him a tired smile from Joanna. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

She pushed weakly at Carlisle, wanting him off the bed. He laughed and stood.

"I'm sorry–was I in your way?" He teased lightly, leaning down at brushing his lips over her forehead.

She tensed only a little, but then smiled sleepily at him. "Yes. You were."

He laughed again and made his leave. Jasper fought the urge to lay with her and hold her, and instead headed back into his office.

This time, I stayed and watched Joanna sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bye, doll. I love you, be good," Jasper murmured to Joanna as he hugged her.

He kissed her forehead and stood back up. Joanna stepped back a little bit, but not too close to Carlisle and Esme. She took a step to the side, away from them, just for good measure.

She waved a little to us as we closed the door, and I could tell her mask was sliding away and she was left exposed and vulnerable.

"She'll be fine, Alice. Don't worry. She has to learn sometime," Jasper soothed me.

I nodded in agreement, but inside I felt that this was wrong.

_Maybe I'm not ready to make her learn._

**

* * *

**

Review and tell me your thoughts! I loved this chapter. Some troubles, but then some cute fluff. Next chapter will be in either Carlisle or Esme's POV. Tell me which one you'd rather see, and the one with the most votes will be the POV for the next chapter! Get those reviews in fast so you'll get your chapter faster!

**Much love,**

**CFD **


	7. Hard Times Are Upon Us: Carlisle's POV

_Carlisle_

"Joanna, dear, do you want something for dinner?" Esme asked Joanna.

Her head snapped up as if my wife's soft voice had startled her, but then realized that nothing was wrong and shook her head.

Esme seemed disapproving, but Joanna had already gone back to her book. I sat on the couch, a few charts from the hospital and a medical journal settled on my lap and spread out beside me.

As Esme disappeared back into the kitchen for a moment, I studied Joanna. She was curled up in one of the many chairs in the living room, the one farthest from the kitchen and I. A blanket was draped over her lap and she had brought her legs up to her chest and tucked her arms and book in between her legs and her body. She was in one of Jasper's button-down shirts and some of her sweat shorts. Her eyes darted across the page of her book and she turned it quickly. She was devouring this book in less time than a human could read the title.

"What are you reading?" I asked her gently.

She replied almost automatically. "City of Bones by Cassandra Clare."

I'd never heard of that one. "Is it good?"

"Yep."

I'd have to look into it. "Is it a series?"

"Yep. Three books. This is the first."

She quieted then, and didn't speak until she had finally grown bored with the book and sat it aside. I didn't look up until she took a breath to say something. I looked at her, and she flushed, looking away. I'd caught her looking at me. She ran her hand through her tangled, blond locks and sighed.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" I asked her.

She shook her head, as if shaking thoughts away, and closed her eyes.

Esme had settled next to me, and she was now sketching a rough blueprint of an unknown room. She looked up from her drawing and glanced from me to Joanna. She looked at me finally after studying Joanna for a moment. She mouthed to me: _Something's wrong. Don't take no for an answer._

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked her.

She nodded and pushed her blanket away to get up. She stole across the room, clutching Jasper's shirt closer to her little body, and slipped into the kitchen. Both Esme and I watched her with an odd fascination.

Esme turned to a clean page in her sketch book and scribbled something on it. She set it on my lap and I read it.

_I bet it's because Alice and Jasper left. She misses them._

I found my pen and wrote a reply. I slid it back over to her.

_Yes. They're her anchor, and now they aren't here. I wish we could make her more relaxed._

Esme stared at the kitchen door for a moment, before scrawling something more on the page.

_It's horrible. She tries to be tough and not be a burden, but that's just pulling her farther away from us._

I place it back in her lap after I wrote my reply to that.

_She's got just as bad a past as any of us do, she's just has less time to learn to deal with it. It's sad to see her so troubled._

When Esme turned her head away from me, I moved to face her. I touched her arm but she didn't turn back to look at me.

"Esme, please look at me," I pleaded with her softly.

She looked up at me and I could tell this was hurting her much worse than it hurt any of us. She couldn't stand to see the youngest of our family in such pain and unable to live her life because of something in her past. Well, many something's. **(How do you write that word? Lol.)**

I pushed my medical journal, and my charts to the floor and Esme moved closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead gently.

I faintly heard something _thump_ against something else, and then Joanna's distressed voice filtered into the living room.

"Ow, God dammit!"

My eyes widened when I heard her soft voice, normally so feeble and shy. I couldn't hold back the choked laugh that escaped my chest. Esme laughed also, covering her mouth with her hand. Joanna heard us and appeared in the doorway. She scowled and disappeared back in the kitchen.

"Joanna," I paused to chuckle softly. "Joanna, please come back. We're sorry. We didn't mean to laugh."

She padded back into the room, still scowling and settled back in her chair. "It's not like you guys don't say stuff like that. Believe me, I've heard worse from, not you, but other people. But I have heard that from a few of the others."

I shook my head, still laughing, at the thought of Joanna hearing one of my children curse. I heard a soft sound that was so foreign to me, that I started.

Joanna started as well, and the sound vanished. Then it dawned on me what the sound had been.

Joanna had laughed. She had been laughing with my wife and I.

I mentally cursed myself for being the reason for it to stop, but then I heard it again. I glanced at Joanna and she was curled up in the chair, her face scrunched up in an adorable smile, laughing. She giggled softly and I thought she was going to stop, but then she kept on. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We finally cracked Joanna down and she sat a little closer to us, spoke to us a little more, and interacted–no matter how insignificantly–with us more.

It was a start, but we would take anything she would give us.

"Joanna? Where are you?" I called from the kitchen.

"I'm right here," I heard her call back.

I walked into the living room, and she was perched on the stairs. She smiled at me, then continued to draw something on a CD in her lap. She capped her Sharpie and pushed away from the step she had been on. She halted halfway down the stairs and sat her CD and marker on the stairs.

"Watch this." She grinned mischievously.

She hopped up on the banister and smiled again. She slid down the banister all the way to the end and as she slipped off the end, she landed on her feet. She grinned and held her arms up over her head in an ending flourish. I laughed and clapped for her.

"I'm surprised you didn't get hurt. One time, Bella was just sitting on the banister and she fell off," I laughed.

She laughed with me and slid past me into the kitchen. She settled at the island on one of the stools, and I smiled at her.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Carlisle?" I heard Joanna's soft voice ask hesitantly.

Why was she up at this hour?

"What's wrong, Joanna?" I asked her, standing from my spot on my bed.

Esme sat up from leaning against the pillows, and looked concerned.

"I had a nightmare," Joanna whimpered, looking at me with huge, watery brown eyes.

"Come lay in here with us, little one," I proposed, motioning her in.

She padded past me and crawled up into the bed. She sat for a moment, before deciding she was too tired to care where she was. While she situated herself in between us, her eyes got closer and closer to drooping closed.

"Joanna, sweetheart, just lay down. You're exhausted," I murmured, nudging her down onto the bed.

She collapsed onto the soft mattress on her belly, and arched her back a little at the feeling of being so relaxed finally. She looked like a little cat, yawning and arching up, before laying down to sleep.

"Sleep tight, my love," I murmured, kissing her head as she dozed off.

---

I looked down at Joanna's sleeping form when I registered her breathing as heavier and labored. I rubbed her back softly, patting gently. I took my hand back to turn the page in my book and she seemed to relax so I didn't replace it on her back.

A few minutes later, she lurched up onto her forearms and coughed. She arched her back as if it hurt and whimpered. She looked up at Esme and I, disoriented and confused. She sat all the way up, rubbing at her eyes as she yawned. She coughed again, pitching forward. I touched her back gently, and rubbed it as she coughed. It was chesty and sounded painful. Her face showed that it indeed did hurt.

"Stay here, Joanna. I'll be right back," I murmured, kissing her forehead before moving over to my bag that sat by the dresser.

I dug through it and found what I was looking for.

Cough syrup.

Joanna made a face when I returned to the side of the bed.

"Oh, don't give me that look, sweetheart. This will do you more good than just suffering. I promise," I told her, measuring out the proper amount into a small measuring cup.

Joanna took it unhappily, but as she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, she wasn't coughing anymore and she was getting drowsier faster.

"See, that's better isn't it?" I asked her, stroking her back tenderly.

She nodded lazily, and curled up. She pulled the sheets tighter around her and shuddered. There were several blankets, the comforter, and a sheet on the bed–I didn't know how she could have been cold.

Pushing her bangs out of her face, my hand brushed her forehead. I almost jerked my hand away from the heat. She shuddered again, pushing my hand away.

_No,_ I moaned in my head. _Alice and Jasper will never let Esme and I take care of her again. She's sick now, and they aren't coming home until tomorrow night. She's not going to like not having them home tomorrow._

"Just sleep, love," I whispered to her, rubbing her back with the occasional gentle pat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A pitiful sniffle made me look at Joanna. She was curled up on the couch, under several blankets. She looked up at me, and I sighed sympathetically. She looked away, not wanting my sympathy. I sighed again and crouched down next to her. I stroked her bangs away from her face and kissed her hot forehead.

"I know, honey. They'll be home in only two hours, I promise. Do you want me to call them? You can talk to them until they get home," I murmured soothingly to her.

She shook her head and turned over. I stroked my hand down her side and stood.

"I love you. If you need something, I'll be in the kitchen with Esme," I told her, and slipped away from her side.

She obviously did not want me there at her side anyway. I knew that she loved us all, but couldn't take too much affection and love at one time. She didn't know what to do with it.

"She loves you, don't worry. She's just glad to have someone who could maybe understand all that she went through, and understand how painful it was," Esme explained when I leaned on the island and put my head in my hands.

"It's painful for me to think about it. She's too tough for her own good. She just takes it, and uses the pain to build up her shell," I muttered.

Esme touched my back and I stood up. I caught her lips in a quick kiss and smiled at her after I pulled back.

"Jasper!" I heard Joanna call.

"Hey, darlin'. How are you feeling? Alice had a vision and saw you sick. Are you all right, doll?" My son's deep, bass voice was such a contrast to Joanna's congested, but higher voice.

I could just imagine the little reunion in our living room. Jasper most likely was holding Joanna and Alice was standing close to Jasper.

I guess they'd come home early to get to Joanna once Alice had that vision.

"Shh, shh, shh; you're okay. I know you don't feel good, baby. Hush now," Jasper murmured to Joanna, most likely kissing her forehead or something along those lines.

"Oh, you're so hot," Alice whispered. "Let me put your hair up, sweetie."

"Lay back down, sweetheart. Just relax, you're fine."

I heard Jasper kiss Joanna's forehead and stroke her cheek lovingly before walking towards the kitchen with Alice close behind.

"I'll understand if you don't let us watch her again," I said, half joking, when they walked in.

"She's part of this family, Carlisle. Everyone is able to watch her, no matter what happens while they are," Alice explained.

I smiled at them and Esme moved closer into my side.

"Jasper," Joanna's soft, hesitant voice was barely audible.

"What's wrong, sugar bear?" He asked her sweetly, sticking his head back into the living room.

She burst into a new round of tears and he looked back at us, alarmed.

"Baby, what's the matter?" He asked her anxiously, walking back over to her.

I didn't want to listen to their conversation.

It seemed like something that was meant only for Jasper's ears.

**

* * *

**

Well, that was chapter 7! Hope you liked it! Carlisle did win, by 2. He had 3 in the end, and Esme had 1. Sorry, Esme! I guess your husband's just a little more popular! Haha!

**Review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Much love and Carlisle cookies to all reviewers,**

**CFD**


	8. All You Need Is Love

**I've added a bit to Joanna's history, and it's along the lines of Jodi Picoult's book **_**My Sister's Keeper**_**. So, that story line-ish belongs to her! Just to let you know! I changed the names of the brother and sister, but they are still hers!**

**Enjoy!**

"Joanna, baby, do you need or want _anything_? At all?" I asked Joanna, smoothing her hair back.

She shook her head feebly, and yawned weakly. She was so sick.

"Bella! Do you remember that book that I made you read? My Sister's Keeper by Jodi Picoult?" Alice asked Bella as Bella walked into the room.

"Yeah. What about it?" Bella asked.

"They're making it into a movie! It's coming out in a few days!" Alice chimed happily.

"What?! They're making it into a movie?!" Joanna shrieked, shooting upright on the couch.

"What's wrong, doll? Why does that bother you?" I asked her gently, pushing her back down onto the couch.

Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs at the sound of Joanna's raised voice. Her voice was hoarse and it cracked as she raised it.

Joanna looked down and away, tears forming in her eyes.

"I never told you that I had siblings. I had a brother, and a sister. My brother was the oldest. His name was Jacen; we called him Jace. My sister was the middle child. Her name was..."

Joanna trailed off, as if she couldn't remember her sister's name.

Apparently she hadn't repressed everything before her parent's died.

"Kade. Her name was Kade. Her full name was Kayden, but she didn't like it. She had cancer. Leukemia. I was made to give her body parts. I was a test tube baby, and I was used to give up body parts to my sister. Don't get me wrong, I loved Kade. We were best friends, but I hated having to give up everything for her. She didn't even want to cause me pain. She actually wanted to die."

Joanna paused, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now. She swallowed and choked out a soft sob, before regaining some composure to continue.

"I rebelled against my parents, saying that I had rights to my own body, but I was only six. I was still very smart then, but that's not surprising. My mom got so mad at me, that she told my dad, who was a firefighter, to get me out of the house and that she couldn't look at my face. I was supposed to give Kade a kidney, and if I didn't, she would die; however, I didn't want to. Kade wasn't going to force me to give her this kidney, because she wanted to die, but my mom was dead set on chopping me up if it meant keeping Kade alive. In the end, Kade told my parents that she wanted to die and to listen to me. I won my battle, and Kade lost hers. She died when she was fifteen. She was a miracle anyway; she wasn't supposed to live past five.

"Jace was killed with in a drunk driving accident when he was riding with his friend. Then, when I was seven, my parents were murdered in front of me, and now I'm here. After all these years, I'm still surprised I sleep at all."

Even though she was sobbing, she still made jokes. Sad, twisted ones at that, but jokes all the same.

"That book, was written about me. That was a friend of my mom's who wrote it. She changed all the names around, even our last name. I'm sure you can guess what it was. Now, they're making it into a movie. My life before I was in foster care is going to be a fucking movie."

I kissed her head and collected her into my arms. I sat on the couch and cradled her to my chest as she cried. Alice and Bella had both read Joanna's past and they hadn't even known it.

"Rose and Esme read it too, Jazz," Edward explained as he walked into the room.

He tucked some of Bella's hair behind her ear and kissed her temple.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I heard everything," Edward apologized to Joanna when she looked at him.

Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. She rubbed irritably at them, and laid her head on my chest. I stroked her hair tenderly, hushing her soft whimpers, and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes against my kiss, probably exhausted.

"Poor thing," Alice murmured, moving to sit by me and touch Joanna's head softly.

Joanna looked back at her, and Alice smiled gently.

"I'm so tired," Joanna whimpered.

"Then go to sleep, darlin'. I'll hold you. Or do you want to go upstairs?"

"Upstairs, please. Could you lay with me?"

I was shocked to hear that she wanted me to lay with her. "Of course, my love."

She snuggled up to my chest as I stood, and carried her upstairs.

It surprised me that she slept at all too, considering everything that's happened to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I knocked lightly on Joanna's slightly open door, and nudged it open. She was pulling her t-shirt that she'd slept in off and I swallowed hard. Her back curved normally, and the skin was flushed a healthy, warm pink. But what made me swallow, was the marring of the skin. Scars overlapped and created sickening patterns on her skin.

"Hello, Jasper," she murmured, her back still turned to me.

I swallowed again, and forced a smile. "Good morning."

She didn't shy away from me, and after she put her bra on, she turned to face me. She smiled and I had to smile back. I could see more scars on the front of her torso. They were scattered all over her belly, chest, and some disappeared below the waistband of her yoga pants. I swallowed again against the urge to vomit, though that would be hard for me, and moved over to her. She climbed up on her bed and stood on the edge so she could better see my face. She rested her arms on my shoulders, wrapping them around my neck. I smiled more easily at her and she leaned down to kiss my forehead. I smiled and chuckled softly. She laid her head on top of mine and I felt her kiss my head. She'd never been this affectionate with me, so I accepted all of this gratefully.

"How did you sleep, doll?" I asked her, after she'd sat down on the bed.

"Fine. I'm just glad to be on the same time as I was in Houston. Being in Forks sucked a lot," she joked, smiling up at me.

I laughed and kissed her forehead.

It was amazing how this child, who had gone through so much in her short life, was still open to love so unconditionally.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where's Joanna?" Alice asked me, coming up to stand in front of me in the library.

"She's napping in our bed. She was exhausted after playing so hard with Emmett," I explained, turning the page of my book.

"No, she's not. I checked there after Carlisle told me that's where she was," Alice growled.

I shot out of my seat and darted out into the hall. I flew down the stairs and into mine and Alice's room. Sure enough, the bed was empty, and the sheets were pooled around where Joanna had been.

"Joanna!" I yelled, my anger and fright rising at the same time.

"What?" Joanna's voice cracked and shook.

I spun around to find her in the doorway to mine and Alice's unused adjoining bathroom. She still looked exhausted, and now her face was terrified, her eyes darting between us. I'd frightened her. I mentally cursed myself. Every time she'd heard her name called or yelled, she expected to be hit and abused.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," I whispered, moving closer to her.

She whimpered, and darted backwards into the bathroom. I sighed, and decided that she'd come around in a little.

I moved into my office, and sat down at my desk. I shifted a few papers around, mostly Joanna's adoption papers, and a few of her random doodles from recently. She enjoyed joining me in my office and sitting on the floor with a book, some paper, and a pen. She would draw me simple doodles and I would keep every single one. She's only lived with us for less than two weeks, but I already worship her.

"Jazz, I-I'm sorry. You–you didn't scare."

I froze when Joanna's soft, still frightened voice sounded in my office. Her voice shook though I knew she tried to keep it steady to convince me, but her emotions were shaky and skittish.

I listened to her soft, hesitant footsteps come closer to me. She tentatively stood next to me, and touched my hand that rested on my desk.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked her gently.

"Yes. I already have," she murmured, leaning down and laying her head on my shoulder.

I stroked her bangs out of her face, and brought her hand up to my mouth. I kissed her thin, emaciated hand, being extra careful not to hurt her. If you just glanced at her, she looked perfectly healthy and perfectly happy. But if you looked closer, you could see she was emaciated and unhealthy.

"We need to get you healthy again," I breathed, bringing her onto my lap.

She just looked at me, and smiled quickly, but it disappeared quicker than it had appeared. I stroked her cheek with my the pad of my thumb, wishing for the smile to come back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you want anything else to eat, darlin'?" I asked Joanna as she pushed away her plate.

"No, I'm full. For the seventh time," she muttered angrily.

"Alright, calm down," I soothed her, taking her plate from the table.

She sniffed, her nose still congested from being so sick, and whimpered.

"What's wrong?" I asked her when she whimpered and grimaced.

She shook her head and leaned further back in the chair.

"It's supposed to be cloudy tomorrow, but really hot. Can we go to the pool?" Joanna asked tentatively.

"Of course. I heard you got a new bathing suit," I replied, smoothing her hair back and kissing her head.

She nodded and smiled a little at me.

"What does it look like?" I prompted.

"It's brown with blue trim and it's a v-neck with a racerback," she explained her suit to me.

"It sounds adorable. I can't wait to see it."

She yawned and rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"Come here. Let's go upstairs. It's getting late anyway. If you don't fall asleep, we can still relax," I murmured, picking her up.

When I stood her in mine and Alice's room, she looked a little hesitant.

"Do you not want to sleep in here? Do you want to go back to your room?" I asked her, touching her back.

"No, I want to sleep in here. But, I've been sleeping in here a lot, and you and Alice haven't really had any time together at night. And...I know that's when you..." She trailed off, looking down.

I chuckled. "Yes, that is when we do that. But, you haven't been keeping us from that. Believe me," I laughed.

Joanna looked shocked but giggled. "You're disgusting, Jazz."

"But that's why you love me," I teased.

I kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to hug her.

"Get your PJ's on and we can lay down and watch some TV," I told her, kissing her cheek again.

"Since when do you say 'PJ's'?" She asked me, smiling.

"Since now! Now go, before I have to tie you down and do it for you," I joked, nudging her towards the door.

She bolted out of the room, as I pretended to lunge towards her to grab her. She shrieked and giggled as she ran into her room.

I laughed and shook my head. As I changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, I felt a delicate hand on my back as I pulled on my pants. I jumped, thinking it was Joanna, but relaxed when I realized it was Alice. She smiled and laughed.

"Joanna's still changing. And I'm sure that she would never walk up to you when you were in less than you pants," Alice teased, pecking me on the lips softly.

I pulled on my pants, and kissed her back. A hesitant knock broke us apart.

"Come in," Alice called.

Joanna peeked in, but started to back up when she noticed I was shirtless.

"No, no. Come in, doll. I was just getting my shirt," I soothed her, reaching for my shirt.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to come in when you didn't have on a shirt. I'm fine if you don't want to wear it, but it didn't know..."

"I don't mind. In fact, I think I'll leave my shirt off, since you both seem to like it like that."

Joanna smiled shyly, and when I beckoned her to me and Alice, she padded quietly over to us. I picked her up, and she seemed enthralled with my scars and the muscles on my chest and shoulders.

"Have you never seen me without a shirt on?" I asked her.

She shook her head and blushed when she realized I'd caught her staring at my chest.

"Well, then I'm all yours. You can look all you want," I crooned.

She smiled sheepishly and smoothed her little hand over my shoulder.

I smiled and walked over to the bed. I sat down and laid back against the pillows. Joanna wiggled out of my grasp and laid next to me. She laid her head on my chest, and traced my scars absently. Her eyes drooped closed before she would open them again. I laid in between Alice and Joanna, perfectly content sandwiched so tightly between them. I wrapped my arms around Joanna and Alice and pulled them closer. I kissed Joanna's forehead and she looked up at me sleepily.

"Why don't you go to sleep, sugar bear?" I whispered softly to her.

"Why do you call me that?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"What? Sugar bear?"

"No. Just names like that."

"Well, because I love you. And I want to show you how much I love you. I call Alice those names, so calling you them just kind of comes without me knowing it," I explained gently, stroking her bangs away from her face.

"I like it...a lot..." she slurred, before she lost consciousness.

Alice gave me an adoring look and kissed me again. I kissed her back, and she parted her lips slightly. I followed her and she took advantage of my parted lips. Joanna shifted in the crook of my arm and I stopped for a moment. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled up to my side, but stilled. When Alice's tongue traced my upper lip, I sighed contentedly into her mouth.

**So, how bout that hot make-out scene at the end? Lolz. I'm just kidding! I officially have writer's block and it's bad. Though, for some reason, I can still write this story just fine. It's just for all my other stories. Ugh! I want to wring something's neck, because I feel like I'm letting all you that follow my other stories down. It hurts me to think this!**

**I'm going to focus on this story very hard and hope it makes you guys not so mad at me.**

**Much love and extra love to reviewers,**

**CFD**


	9. Promise

_Jasper_

Joanna tested the water of the community pool with her foot while she held onto my hand.

"Is it cold?" I asked her.

She shook her head and grinned. "It's hot!"

I laughed and bent down to kiss her cheek. She accepted my kiss and caught my cheek with her lips before I stood back up.

The few people that were here were mostly girls around their mid-teens. Joanna and Alice got many envious and mean looks when with me.

"Come on, Jazzy!" Joanna called happily, after jumping into the water.

I laughed and leaned closer to where she was standing near the edge in the water.

"Most girls would have done a swan dive, but you know that a cannon ball is so much sexier," I teased her.

She laughed, the sound music to my ears. I dove in next to her, surfacing and shaking my hair out of my face a moment later. She giggled as I shook water droplets from my hair onto her. She pushed at me as I grabbed her around the waist. I kissed her neck, earning and shriek and another giggle from her when I hit her ticklish spot.

Alice dove into the water moments after me and the rest of my siblings followed. Soon, there was splashing and laughing coming from all of us. Emmett snatched Joanna up and she laughed, screaming. She kicked at him, still laughing, but he just dunked her under the water. He brought her up quickly, and she was still laughing.

"Be careful, Emmett," Rose warned, smiling anyway.

"She's fine. Look, she laughing," Emmett defended, blowing a raspberry on Joanna's belly.

I took Joanna from him, but she squirmed away from me. The water was too high for her, and when she noticed this, it was too late. She fell under, sucking in several lung-fulls of water. She tried to pull herself to the top, but someone jumped in, sending a large wave of water crashing over her. She was pushed down and away from me.

I dove under the water, after calling Carlisle's name frantically. I randomly thought: why in the world did a community pool have water this deep?

Joanna was already becoming limp in the water, as waves continued to crash on the surface. Her eyes locked with mine, before they closed. I growled and pushed forward. I wrapped my arms around her, cradling her to my chest, and shot towards the surface. I crawled out of the pool, still holding Joanna as she barely clung to her life. She wasn't breathing anymore, and I mentally cursed myself for being so slow to react.

Carlisle had spread out her towel and told me to lay her down. He listened for a moment.

"Her heart's slowing," he snarled, lacing his fingers together and pushing on her chest.

He had to be even more careful not to break her ribs because she was even more fragile than normal humans.

All of the bravery and pain she went through in her life, and it's all ending because she misjudged how deep the water was.

When Carlisle blew into her mouth, she lurched up, coughing water out of her lungs. She gagged and continued to spit water from the organ that hated water. We all didn't touch her as she coughed and gagged. Her hand was fisted in her towel and she finally calmed slightly. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide and terrified as she looked up at us. Carlisle picked up the towel that had laid in the small patch of sun for a while and wrapped it around Joanna. He collected her onto his lap, and held her.

Alice and I moved back over to the water, and just sat on the edge of the pool. Occasionally, we would look back, and when I did, my heart swelled.

Joanna was leaning back against Carlisle's chest, and would every now and then take a drink from her soda. Carlisle stroked her hair, which was still wet, and kissed her forehead very gently. He kept his lips pressed to her forehead for a moment longer, and then rested his forehead against her head. He looked older than he had the right to then, and I'm assuming it's because he almost lost Joanna. That would have devastated him the most, knowing that he hadn't been able to save her. But she was there, curled up in his arms, alive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A loud knock on the door startled Joanna. She looked up at me, and then at the door. Her eyes widened and she started to back away from the door. As Carlisle passed her, he kissed her head and rubbed her back reassuringly.

He opened the door and Joanna just whimpered, tears springing in her eyes. "No," she whimpered.

"What's the matter, doll?" I asked her gently, kneeling down in front of her.

She stared over my shoulder at our visitors, and the tears spilled over her lashes.

"Hello, Joanna. I see you've finally found a family," Aro purred.

She burst into tears, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"What did you do to her, Aro?" Alice asked angrily.

"I assure you, it wasn't me. It was Demetri," Aro explained, smiling grimly.

As Demetri stepped out from behind Marcus and Caius, along with Felix, Joanna sobbed harder into my shoulder.

She pushed me away and bolted into the kitchen. Jacob was in there with Nessie, and I could hear their worried voices.

"Joanna, sweetie, what's wrong?" Nessie asked her gently.

I followed her into the kitchen, but not before I shot Aro an irritated look.

Both Jacob and Nessie were kneeled by Joanna as she sobbed into her hands.

"What's wrong, Jasper? What happened?" Jacob asked me when I walked in.

"Aro's here. With his brothers, Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec," I explained, smoothed Joanna's hair back. "Baby, tell me what happened with them?"

Joanna sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve, before swallowing. "They came to the foster care place, and Jane was with Demetri. He knew there was something about me that appealed to vampires, and he wanted to know what is was. He had Jane do that thing in your head, and it hurt so bad." She started crying again, and I picked her up, hushing her softly.

I walked back into the living room, and glared at Demetri, and Jane. They had hurt the second love of my life, and that was not okay.

Suddenly, Joanna gripped my shoulder with such a vice-like hold that I thought she would actually leave bruises. She let out a muffled cry, and opened her mouth as if to scream, but nothing came out. Her little back arched violently, and she let out a pained whine. It was as if Jane's power gave her actual, physical pain.

I gripped her tiny body as she writhed and jerked in my arms. I heard Carlisle say something, but I was solely focused on the child in my arms. A silent scream was poised at the back of her throat, and her face was twisted into a mask of pain and shock.

"Stop!" Alice shrieked.

Jane snapped her attention away from Joanna, and she collapsed in my arms, panting. She whimpered when I shifted her ever so slightly. It _had_ caused her physical pain. That's why she had been making noise.

"If you ever visit us again, Aro, do not bring Jane with you. Or else you are not welcome," Carlisle explained through gritted teeth.

Aro nodded and made his leave with his guard and brothers.

"Joanna, are you all right?" Carlisle asked her.

She looked at him through tear-filled eyes, and shook her head slightly. She definitely was not all right.

"Take her upstairs, Jasper. I'll be up there in a moment," Carlisle ordered, disappearing into the kitchen.

I climbed the stairs slowly, and when I got to mine and Alice's room, I cradled her head in my hand as I lowered her onto the bed. She whimpered and sniffled pitifully when her back came in contact with the bed.

"Shh, just relax, honey," I murmured soothingly, stroking her hair from her face.

Carlisle knocked lightly before pushing open the door.

He looked at Joanna with an apologetic look and her eyes watered once more.

"Hush now, little one. Jasper will be right there with you, and it won't hurt as much as last time. It's a smaller needle, I promise," Carlisle soothed her.

She nodded and I let her hold my hand. She focused on my face, and I saw her grind her teeth together when Carlisle inserted the needle into her arm. I stroked her jaw comfortingly, and she relaxed it. Carlisle pulled the needle from her vein and brushed his thumb over the tiny hole.

"It's over, my love. You did so good. You didn't make any noise at all," I cooed, smoothing her hair back.

She nuzzled weakly against my hand, and I chuckled. Carlisle gently pulled her head over so he could look at her, and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be in my office, if you need anything," he breathed, kissing her forehead once more.

She nodded, and I wiped a few remaining tears from her eyes. I wiped my hand on my jeans, and smiled to myself. Being a father was a messy job. I was constantly being covered in things, be it food or bodily fluids.

"Why are you smiling?" Joanna asked me softly, and I realized that Alice had come in and she was on the bed with Joanna.

"Because you're so beautiful," I purred, stroking her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

She sighed and closed her eyes, exhausted. Alice was laying next to her, on her side, and she reached up to stroke Joanna's hair lovingly.

"Just go to sleep, sweetheart," Alice murmured, kissing Joanna's forehead.

Joanna grimaced slightly, as she situated herself more comfortably, but her face relaxed as she dozed off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You'll have so much fun, honey. I promise. It is a fantastic city to visit," Alice soothed Joanna.

They had just come home from an entire day of shopping, and poor Joanna was wiped. She looked up at Alice and I from her spot on the couch, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Seattle is a beautiful city, baby. And you never got to see it while we lived in Forks. You didn't even get to see Forks!" I defended.

"But, Alice isn't going is she?" Joanna asked.

"No, sweetie, I won't be going with you. It's just you and Jazz. He'll take care of you, though. He wouldn't even let you out of his sight while we shopped at the grocery store, remember?" She continued to attempt to soothe Joanna, and then to ease her mind, she bashed on me. But I didn't mind in the least.

"I remember," Joanna whispered.

"Darlin'," I started, kneeling down in front of her. "I will make this so fun for you. I know you'll miss Alice and Edward and everybody, but you can't keep yourself locked up in the house. It's not good for you. I know you went shopping today, but I want you to have a sense of other parts of the country, and later, maybe the world.

Joanna slumped, defeated. I wished I hadn't had to get so stern and practically force her to do this. She's gotten so attached to Alice, and I didn't want to accidentally brake that bond by taking her away from Alice for eight days.

"Okay, I'll go," Joanna whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, honey, it'll be all right. I'll call you everyday, and you can call me before you go to bed too. I'm always up, you know that. You'll have so much fun with Jasper, I promise," Alice cooed, holding Joanna close and kissing her head.

Joanna sniffled, and as I got up to leave, she lurched up and grabbed me around the hips in a hug.

"I'm sorry that I made you think that I didn't want to go with you. I really want to go somewhere and see other places. I love you and I'm sorry!" Joanna sobbed into my hip.

I sighed sympathetically and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Baby," I whispered, pulling her away from my hip and up into my arms. "You didn't make me think that. I will always love you and no matter if you choose me over Alice or Alice over me, we will keep caring for and loving you. I will make this trip as easy and fun as possible."

She nodded and sniffled pitifully. I kissed her forehead, stroking her bangs away from her face. Her face was flushed and she looked so apologetic and regretful.

"Hush, sugar bear. It's perfectly fine, and I'm so excited for us to go to Seattle together. We can to go the open market, where they throw the fish. And we can eat at the Space Needle. It'll be a lot of fun, I promise you," I murmured soothingly.

She nodded and snuggled up to my chest. She laid her head on my shoulder and I rubbed her back tenderly.

**

* * *

**

So sorry about the wait. I am actually in Seattle right now, so that's why Jasper and Joanna are going there together. I can't wait! For all of you diehard Twilight fans like me that are

_**obsessed**_** (which is probably most of you), I went to Forks yesterday. I was very excited, so I thought I'd let all my readers know.**

**Much love,**

**CFD**


	10. Honey, Honey

**This chapter is chock-ful of super fluffy pet names passed from Jasper to Joanna, and they are for You-Dazzle-Me-1901! Because she and I both adore them!**

**Do enjoy,**

**CFD **

* * *

"Jazz, what's another word for a 'revered individual'?" Joanna asked me, pointing to the four spaces on her crossword puzzle.

I read the clue again and looked at the tiny squares.

"Idol," I replied easily, going back to my book.

"Oh, right. I didn't know that one," she mumbled to herself.

I smiled and smoothed her hair down. The plane rocked a little, but Joanna continued on with her crossword puzzle. We'd been in the air for almost 2 hours and we had about 2 more hours to go. At the airport, I'd bought Joanna a book of crossword puzzles when I had been getting her a drink to take on the plane. She was right when she said she was good at them and loved them. She had already completed four of them.

"That one's sty. Like a pig sty. A messy spot," I told her when she paused at the second to last across space.

"Thanks," she murmured, filling it in.

I smiled again and kissed her temple. She closed her book and stuffed it in her bag. She settled in her chair, seeming bored and not knowing what to do now.

"What's wrong, sugar bear?" I asked her, leaning down and kissing her head.

"I'm bored," she muttered.

"Hm, well, let's do something. Do you want me to read to you?" I murmured against her hair.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do," she grumbled.

I pushed the armrest that was between us up, and she snuggled up to my side. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Only two more hours, baby. I promise," I whispered comfortingly, before picking up my book again.

I read to her, until her eyes drooped and her head lolled onto my chest. I chuckled and smoothed my hand down her back. My hand froze on her back for a moment. She was shaking. I nudged her gently, trying to wake her up, but she just whimpered and fell back asleep.

"Joanna, punkin', please wake up for me," I murmured close to her ear.

She shot up, rocking the seats, which caused the armrest to wiggle free and knock into her back as she sat up. She collapsed into my lap, teary-eyed and disoriented. She buried her face in my thigh, and I tensed. Not that her face being on my leg was a bad thing, it just seemed like an uncomfortable position to be in on a crowded airplane.

"Hon', sit up. Come on, Joanna," I pleaded, trying to lift her without hurting her. I hardened my tone and clipped my words. "Joanna, sit up. Now."

She jumped up and curled up against the wall of the plane. Her eyes were red, and her lashes were wet. They darted wildly. My face softened and I shifted towards her a little bit more. Tears welled up in her beautiful eyes, and they spilled over. She sobbed into her hands and flinched violently when I touched her leg.

I sighed and sat back in my chair. I covered my eyes with my hand, frustrated. A growl built deep in my chest, but I smothered it when Joanna sobbed harder.

"Darlin', I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–"

She cut me off.

"No, don't. Just...don't," she cried.

"Don't what, sweetheart?" I asked her anxiously, leaning closer.

"Just don't!" She sobbed.

I didn't quite understand what she wanted me to not do. Touch her? Come closer to her? Talk to her?

Joanna stayed curled against the plane, and I had my head turned away from her. I stiffened when I felt a hesitant hand push against my leg. I looked down and Joanna was curled up in her seat, with her head laying on my leg nearest her. I stroked her hair softly, tangling my fingers in her honey locks. I caressed her scalp, and she seemed to relax. Her eyes closed and she dozed off quickly. I continued my comforting ministrations until the seatbelt sign flickered on. I touched her cheek gently, and she pushed herself up. She looked at me through sleepy eyes, and I chuckled. I cupped my hand around her cheek and leaned closer.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" I asked her softly.

She nodded. "You're very comfy."

I laughed and pecked her softly on the lips. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss as well. We'd adopted this action a little while ago, when both Alice and I had noticed that Joanna watched when any of our family kissed. She'd watch us with a kind of longing for contact like that. One especially heartbreaking sight was when she'd brushed her little fingers over her lips as she watched Alice and I kiss, and they were trembling. When she'd noticed me watching her, she'd bolted upstairs and into her room. Now, whenever Alice got a kiss, no matter where she was, Joanna got a kiss too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There we go, beautiful. I'm gonna get everything situated, just sit tight," I told Joanna, after laying her on the bed in our hotel room.

I'd asked for a king-sized bed, because I wouldn't be sleeping, and I wanted Joanna to have the best of everything. But she wouldn't let me have a flashy car as our rental car.

_Joanna eyed the red and silver Camaro's out the window as we walked to the rental car counter in the airport._

"_Do you want one of those, sweetheart?" I asked her._

_She shrugged, and hauled her suitcase over a bump in the carpet. It caught, instead of being pulled over, and Joanna flew forward without it. She landed on the floor, and scrambled up before I could get to her. I snatched her suitcase up and handed the handle to her. I laughed when she ducked her head, her cheeks pooling with blood. I tilted her head up to look at me._

"_Don't be embarrassed, honey. It's perfectly fine. Do you know how many times Bella fell when she was human? Too many to count," I soothed._

_She smiled a little, and I took her hand. She stood obediently at my side while I gave our name to the man behind the counter._

"_How much would it cost to get a Camaro instead of the Santa Fe?" I asked him._

_Both Joanna and I watched as he typed on his keyboard and clicked on something._

"_It would cost $101 a day, sir," he told me._

_I looked down at Joanna when she nudged me._

"_That's way to much, Jazz," she said, her eyes still wide with surprise from the cost._

"_Is there something else that's in the same daily fare as the Honda?" I asked._

"_Um, there is a Chrysler Sebring. It's a convertible," he explained, looking from me to Joanna._

"_I'll take it."_

"Why do you guys take me from every single time zone that I get used to, and move me to another?" Joanna asked groggily.

"Because we want you to suffer," I teased, laying her t-shirts in one of the drawers.

She laughed softly, and snuggled down under the covers of the bed.

"Comfy?" I asked her sweetly.

"Mmmhmm," she sighed, her eyes closed.

I stood from my crouched position on the floor and moved over to sit next to her. I stroked her forehead tenderly, and smoothed her bangs away from her face. She sighed and swallowed quietly, her little hand finding its way into mine. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I cupped my hand around her cheek, and smiled gently.

"Do you want to go to sleep, baby?" I asked her in a soothing, hushed voice.

She nodded feebly, and I leaned closer to her.

"Give me a kiss, and I'll let you go to sleep," I murmured.

She leaned up a little and I met her midway. She sighed and smiled when she laid back down. It pleased her to finally have that contact with someone. It seemed to be a kind of therapy, that she could have contact like that with someone and overcome the horrible and degrading things she'd had done and said to her in the past.

"I love you. Goodnight, little one," I cooed softly, kissing her forehead.

Her hand slipped from mine as she lost consciousness, and I thanked every god that I knew of that I had her in my life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Joanna, precious, can you wake up for me?" I cooed at my baby.

She shot up, sleepy-eyed, and looked around. I chuckled and just rubbed her back gently. I was kneeled by the bed, in only my towel. **AN: That's a pretty picture isn't it? ;D**

I'd just taken a shower, and Joanna was looking at me weird.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" I asked her.

Her face softened and she smiled at me. She cradled my face in her hand and grinned wider.

"You smell good," she murmured shyly.

I grinned back at her and leaned down. I kissed her gently and she smiled even more. It made her so happy each time Alice or I would kiss her. It was the one thing that would always make her grin and dance around a room no matter what mood she had been in previously.

"Thank you, baby. You smell good too, in two ways," I teased.

"Which ways?" She asked, though she already knew.

"Mmm, you just smell good anyway, because you took a shower last night. And your blood, so young and clean..." As I spoke, I leaned closer and nipped at her neck. She sighed quietly, and then when I playfully licked her pulse, she jumped.

I laughed and pulled away. I ducked my head under the covers and blew a raspberry on her exposed belly. Her tank top was constantly being pushed up over her belly. She squealed and pushed at me. I laughed again and blew another raspberry on her belly. She shrieked and giggled happily. I peeked out at her, from under the covers, and laid my head on her abdomen. She pushed the covers away and tangled her little hand in my curls. I smiled and she smiled back. Her content and peaceful expression suddenly changed and she burst out laughing again.

"What?" I asked her, sitting up.

"Your. Face. When. You. Looked. At. Me." She choked out, rolling onto her side.

"Thanks. I feel so good about myself now," I grumbled.

She turned back, still laughing, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She hugged me close, and then looked up at me, through her impossibly long lashes. She smiled shyly and I melted against her.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked sweetly.

"Always," I murmured, and she smiled victoriously.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and I asked her, "What's up, sugar bear?"

"Um...could I–never mind," she mumbled.

"No, what is it, my love. I'm sure I can give it to you," I coaxed, smiling encouragingly

"CouldIhaveanotherkiss?" She asked, rushed.

"Of course, my dear. You don't have to ask. It doesn't have to be my idea, for you to get a kiss," I promised.

She blushed and ducked her head further. I smiled and tilted her head up. As her lips touched mine for the brief moment that they did, I could have collapsed then and there. When my eyes fluttered slightly, before I just blinked, she jerked away, falling off the other side of the bed. All this, including the short kiss, happened in ten seconds.

I jumped up, and darted around to the other side. She looked shocked, and terrified. I helped her up, and her eyes darted up and down my frame. She quickly averted her eyes when she registered that I was only in a towel. I stood in front of her, and she turned her head further away.

"Joanna, honey, you can look at me. I'm not uncomfortable here with you like this. I've been in less clothing around girls before," I teased.

She laughed and looked up at me. "You are _so dirty_, Jasper. Seriously, that's the second time you've said something like that to me."

I laughed and she grinned slyly.

**

* * *

**

So, what did you think? Next chapter, they're going to some famous Seattle attractions. I've got a few ideas, but how about you guys help me out? Come on! In your review, give me some stuff for them to do!

**I'll put your username and idea in my beginning author's note if I use your idea!**

**Much love,**

**CFD**


	11. Guardian Angel

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental..._

Joanna looked up from her lunch when the obviously familiar Hannah Montana song registered in her head.

"Do you like that song, angel?" I asked her, smiling, and pushing my Pepsi to her when she drained hers.

She nodded and took a sip from my soda. She smiled slightly to herself, and then took a bite from her burger. I grimaced and she laughed.

"Hey, I didn't make you try my burger and drink some Pepsi. That was all you, trying to look _normal_," she quipped.

"True, but that just looks so disgusting. I can't believe I'm eating dinner tonight. And it's going to be _seafood_! That's even worse." I pretended to gag for Joanna's amusement, and she giggled.

"Why did you smile when you drank some Pepsi?" I asked her.

She leaned closer to me, and whispered, "Because the straw tasted funny." Then, she smiled. "But then I realized it was just you, 'cause you'd taken a drink from it."

"God, you're just busting on me all the time, aren't you? Do you not love me anymore?" I joked.

"No, I still love you. But I just like to play with you."

I smiled and she grinned back. She held up her cup and tipped it a little towards me. "Want some more?"

"Noooo, thank you," I declined, pushing it and her hand away.

She laughed, throwing her head back. We quieted and I looked out the window, watching the Victoria Clippers come in to dock.

"What do you want to do after this?" She asked me, taking another drink from her soda.

"Whatever you want to do, darlin'. This was for you," I replied, smiling at her sweetly.

She blushed and looked down. I loved that I could do that to her.

"We could go to Pike's Fish Market. I've always wanted to see that," she proposed.

"Sounds good to me, baby," I purred, and reached across the table to stroke her cheek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I took Joanna's picture with our digital camera, as she held up her new Pike's Market t-shirt. She grinned happily, and then folded the shirt and put it in her bag.

"Where to next, doll?" I asked her.

I had turned to put the camera in my front jean pocket, and when I turned around she wasn't there. I looked down and she was on the ground. I kneeled by her quickly, and she looked up at me with teary eyes.

"What happened, honey?"

She took a shaky breath. "Someone on a bike swerved to miss a car, and they knocked me down," she whimpered.

"Oh, baby, I turned around for one minute," I groaned.

"It's not your fault. I was standing too close to the street," she mumbled, as I helped her up.

"Come here, sweetheart. Let me carry you," I offered, slipping my arms under her back and knees.

She snuggled up to my chest, laying her head down just over my dead heart. I walked back to the car, and sat her in the passenger seat. I buckled her in and kissed her forehead before getting in on the driver's side. She shifted and hissed in pain.

"What hurts?" I asked her anxiously.

"Everything," she moaned, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, shh. We're almost back to the hotel," I soothed her.

She sunk down low in her seat, soft sobs racking her tiny body. I reached over and pulled her hand into mine. She gripped it tightly and I brought hers to my mouth. I kissed it lightly, breathing in her warm, human scent.

After I parked, I pulled her into my arms again. I easily maneuvered my way to the elevators and pushed the button to our floor. I kissed her forehead and hushed her soft cries. She sniffled and forced herself to stop crying. She buried her face in my chest and gripped my shirt in her little hand. She mumbled something that I didn't catch.

"What was that, hon'?" I asked her gently.

She didn't answer, and just then the elevator arrived at our floor. I moved quickly down the halls to our room and when I got into our room, I immediately laid Joanna down. Except she wouldn't let go.

"Joanna, please, let go of me," I murmured.

She held on tighter.

I was not for any reason going to get stern or angry with her, that would just make matters worse as always.

"My love, I know you're in pain. But I can only make your pain go away if you lay down for me. Will you do that for me? Please? I'll lay with you and get you something to eat and drink. I'll make everything better if you lay down for just a minute," I coaxed.

She loosened her grip, and I eased her down onto the soft mattress.

"That's it, sweetheart. Shh, I'm right here. I won't leave you," I hushed her, wiping her tears away.

She sniffled and looked up at me. Her face was heartbreaking and I had to purse my lips, lock my teeth together, and tense my muscles up so I didn't a) start crying or b) hold her tight and not let her go.

"What's the. Matter, Jazz?" She choked out.

"Nothing, beautiful. Everything's fine. Now, what do I need to check out?" I replied, leaning up.

"Just everything hurts so bad," she whimpered, swallowing back her tears.

She hated crying with a passion. She despised it.

"No, sugar bear. Cry. I don't care. Baby, just let go," I pleaded.

Her lips trembled as some of her resolve crumbled.

I nodded. "Let go."

She broke down then and there, wailing out unintelligible words. She gasped for a breath and released it in another heartbreaking wail. As her heart broke, mine broke with it. She slammed her fist down on the bed and threw her head back against her pillow. She screamed, ending the horrible sound in a vulnerable and lost sob. She slowly began to calm and her wailing turned to whimpering, her sobs turning to sniffles. She coughed and gagged, lurching upwards.

I touched her back softly as she gagged. She finally settled, and just sniffled up at me. Tears still gushed down her cheeks and she looked exhausted.

I sighed sympathetically, and wiped at her cheeks and eyes. I wiped my hands on my jeans, and moved over to the tiny fridge to retrieve her Sprite. I sat on the bed with her, and stared out the window at Lake Union.

"I love you, Dad," I heard her mumble.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her eyes widen with the realization of what she'd just said. My eyes widened as well, though I continued to look out the window.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"No, don't apologize," I told her.

I realized at this moment, when she called me 'Dad' that I needed to step up and take better care of her. She was, after all, mine and Alice's child. We had adopted her under _our_ name. She was Joanna Vivian Hale as of a month ago today. Her birthday was printed on her birth certificate as July 4th, 1996. I've let her be hurt so many times while she's been with me. What kind of father lets that happen to their daughter? Not a good one, I can tell you that.

"Do you mind that?" She asked me hesitantly.

"Not at all, honey. You can call me whatever you want. I just want you to be happy. I'm sorry that I haven't been very careful with you. You aren't physically strong enough to handle the outside world on your own, and I haven't been there to help you. Please, forgive me," I sobbed.

Joanna was taken by surprise at my sudden breakdown. Only Alice or Joanna could make me break down and sob. I sunk to my knees on the floor and turned to lay my head on the bed. I sobbed out apology after apology and tried to forgive myself for doing this to her.

She didn't know what to do while I cried for her forgiveness.

"Daddy, I–I'm not mad at you," she stumbled over the correct words, afraid to send me into another round of hysterics.

Now that I had gotten her approval, I still had to get mine. But that would never happen.

I felt her tiny, thin hand thread in my hair and she curled up on the edge of the bed against my head.

"I'm not mad at you," she whispered again.

"I know, baby. But I'm mad at myself. I have your approval, but I don't have mine. Now, forgive me for one more thing," I requested.

"Anything."

"Forgive me for breaking down like that."

"Of course."

"I love you, darlin'," I choked.

"I love you too, Dad," she sniffled.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed all over her face and head. She laughed softly, wiping at her eyes. I smiled and kissed her briefly. She cupped her hand around my cheek, smiling contentedly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Holy shit, this is high up," Joanna stuttered, pressing closer to me.

It's the last day of our trip, and we've both adapted to the whole 'Dad' situation. I wrapped my arm around her waist comfortingly, turning us around so my back was to the outside of the elevator. She stood there, stunningly beautiful in the fuchsia dress she and Alice had picked out, terrified from the height that we were at currently.

"605 ft in the air, Dad. 600! And 5! How did I let you talk me into this?" She worried.

"Love, come here," I murmured, reaching for her.

She stepped into my arms, and laid her head on my chest.

"It's the Space Needle, darlin'. It's been struck by lightning three times in one storm, and it's in Seattle with all this wind. I'm sure that we will be perfectly fine," I soothed her, tilting her head up to look her in the eye. I smiled encouragingly at her and kissed her gently.

She blushed, ducking her head. I chuckled and kissed her head.

---

"Ugh, I'm so full. It hurts," Joanna moaned, but was smiling at me.

I grimaced briefly, before swallowing another bite of steak. Joanna gave me a sympathetic look.

"Don't eat the rest of that, Dad. It doesn't look like you like it too much anyway. And just because you ate that for me, you're not keeping me out of the bathroom with you while you hack it up," she sighed.

"Baby, last time it almost made you throw up," I replied, wiping at my mouth with my napkin.

"Yeah, well, we all have to make our sacrifices. And besides you look and sound so pitiful when you're in there all alone. Last time, because you had hunted earlier, your cheeks were flushed and your hair was all messed up. I couldn't stand to look at you because you wouldn't let me help you," she murmured.

"I don't want you to do that just because I ate something for you. That's not even fair."

"I am, and you can't stop me. And you brought me to _Seattle_. It costs about the cost of a meal to park for six hours here."

I sighed.

_Just let her, if she wants to._

"Fine. But you are way to kind for your own good, angel," I purred, leaning over the table for a kiss.

She smiled and complied. As we both settled in our seats again, our waitress brought our check. She blushed and took the folder back when I immediately sat a black credit card in it. I smiled politely, then turned back to Joanna. She smiled and giggled softly. She loved that I could get girls all flustered and blushing with just the turn of my head.

I finished off the 'e' of my last name with a flourish on the receipt and Joanna peered at my signature. I showed her and she smiled.

"It's pretty!" She crowed happily, grinning.

"I'm glad you think so, my love," I crooned, smiling back.

As we rode back down the elevator, Joanna peered happily out the window. She would occasionally poke me and point something out to me and I would happily comment on it.

I turned around to stare out as well, and rested my large hand gently on the small of her back. She smiled excitedly as she looked up at me. I smiled back, amazed at how I had gotten this child for myself.

**Don't hate on Hannah Montana! I like her songs so keep your angry words to yourself!**

**Now, I hoped you liked it, everyone.**

**Should I put in the part where Joanna helps our little Jazzy out as he hacks up his dinner? I'd like your opinions. I'm not easily grossed out about bodily functions, and I'm leaning more towards putting it in.**

**So, for all you easily grossed out. I'll put up notes in bold as to when you can continue reading and when to stop reading.**

**Review!**

**Xoxo,**

**CFD**


	12. Anywhere Is

"Take your tie and shirt off, Jasper. You'll get hot in them. You hunted last night, so you still have all that blood in you," Joanna advised, toeing her black flats off by her bags.

I did as she told, knowing that it would make her feel better. I also changed into some shorts, and when I heard water running, I went to investigate. Joanna was just wringing out a washcloth and turning off the water. She'd changed very quickly into some shorts and kept the cami she'd worn under her dress on. She looked me up and down, checking I had obeyed her. She smiled when she spotted my bare feet. She loved it any time my family had bare feet. She'd told me that she always thought we wore shoes all the time. That was obviously not the case.

Suddenly, my stomach, filled with blood, venom, and food, churned and I grimaced.

"I know it's not fun, Jazzy. It's not fun when I do it either," she sympathized.

"I know, babe. Thank you for doing this," I managed to get out.

"No problem. It's what family does," she answered, and nudged me into the bathroom.

**If you have a low tolerance for gross stuff (ex. Throwing up), stop reading here. Though it's not at all graphic.**

I abruptly lurched over the toilet, throwing the lid up, and wretched violently. I felt a tiny, warm hand on my back as it tensed. I gasped and my hair fell in my eyes. Joanna smoothed it away comfortingly, and rubbed my back.

"Don't fight it. That just makes it worse," she murmured soothingly.

I wretched and gagged again, and Joanna whimpered sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz. Don't try to stop it. Just let it come," she cooed, pressing a kiss to my shoulder blade.

"Mh, you're getting hot. How much blood did you drink last night?" She mumbled to herself.

"Three mountain lions," I gagged.

"No, no, no, Daddy, don't talk. Shh, don't talk," she hushed me. "That's way too much. That's why you didn't let me lay on you last night. Don't drink that much again."

I gagged and wretched up more blood. The food was up, but my stomach was still expelling the blood and venom inside it.

I felt something cold touch my bad, and I registered it as the washcloth. It felt odd against my scars, as it caught slightly as she moved it across my back. But the cold felt good. I never thought that the blood that had made its way into my veins in the short time it's been in my system would make me this feverish. A registered another sound, and realized I was crying. It was tearless, but I was still crying.

"Shh, calm down, Dad," she soothed, rubbing my back again.

As my stomach finally calmed and stopped convulsing, I leaned back. Joanna flushed the toilet and put the lid down, sitting on it in front of me. She wiped my face with the washcloth and then wiped at my mouth.

**Alrighty, you can begin reading again!**

"You have blood on your mouth. You look evil," she teased lightly.

I smiled shakily, and she smoothed my hair back.

"Come on, let's go to the bed," she offered, standing.

She helped me up and supported me as I walked back into the room. I caught sight of myself in the mirror by the TV as we walked to the side of the bed. I looked exhausted and so sick. But I was fine now, and I couldn't sleep off the exhaustion.

Joanna climbed up into the bed and reached for me. I climbed up by her, but she tugged me on top of her. I curled up against her, laying my head on her abdomen. She stroked my hair and face, murmuring soothingly to me. I realized I was shaking very slightly as if the room was cold to me.

"Shh, it's over. You're safe, hush now," she whispered, kissing my head.

Her voice began to soften and trail off as we watched America's Got Talent almost on mute. She jerked her head back up as it drooped and continued talking to me.

"Go to sleep, baby. You've stayed up long enough. We have to catch a flight tomorrow, and it's almost midnight," I told her in a hushed voice.

She dismissed my short speech with a weak wave of her little hand, and tangled it in my hair, comforting _me_. I heard her stomach churn and gurgle.

"Jazz, up, please," she whimpered.

I shot up and she slid off the bed. She padded away and I heard the bathroom door close.

_Poor thing. She's too loving for her own good, but then again that does pose as a good thing._

"Joanna!" I called when I heard a repetition of my earlier activities. "Sweetheart, hold on. I'm coming."

**Okay, another round of gross stuff! Again, not graphic.**

I shouldered open the door and fell to my knees next to my baby. My hands shook and hovered over her back uselessly. Why did my frantic father instincts kick in _now_? I was disoriented with panic for my child.

"Hold on, doll. I'll be right back," I murmured when I got an idea.

I darted away and snatched one of my button-down shirts. I wet another washcloth, and kneeled down next to her again. I pulled her cami off, along with her bra, which were both now soaked with sweat. I slid my shirt over her little arms, leaving it open as she was bent over at the moment. I held her hair back and stroked her face with the washcloth. She sobbed out apologies and I just hushed her, encouraging her as she had done for me. She gripped my hand and I drew soothing circles in her palm. I could feel the bones of her fingers and hand poke my own muscled hand.

**Okay, continue your reading!**

Joanna pushed away as she calmed but she still cried for me though I was right next to her. I flushed the toilet, but stayed on the ground with her. I cradled her head in my hand and wiped her tears away.

"Why does everything bad have to happen to me now? When I'm happy. I hate this! I was never sick or hurt all the time when I lived in Houston! Why, Daddy, why?" She sobbed.

"I don't know, my love. Here, let me button your shirt," I cooed.

I buttoned her shirt quickly and collected her to my chest.

"I know it hurts, honey. I'm so sorry. I'm right here, baby," I soothed her.

I grabbed my cell phone off the table the TV sat on and laid Joanna on the bed. I hit Alice's speed dial and as I waited for her to pick up, I opened one of the water bottles the hotel supplies in the rooms. I handed it to Joanna and told her to not drink it but swish it in her mouth. Alice picked up then after I let Joanna spit the water into the trash can.

"I saw Jazz. Are you all right? Is Joanna all right?" Alice rambled.

"Yes, we're fine. Joanna, do you want your Sprite?" I replied and turned to Joanna for her answer.

"Sure," she whispered, her lips trembling,

"Oh, baby," I cooed. I snagged her Sprite out the mini fridge and sat next to her on the bed. "Alice is on the phone, do you want to talk to her?"

She nodded and I handed her my cell phone. She began crying again as she heard Alice's soft voice soothe her, or _attempt_ to soothe her. I stroked her hair lovingly, and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Mom." Joanna smiled, hearing the silence on the other end.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Be good for Daddy, okay?"

"Okay."

Joanna handed the phone back to me and snuggled into the bed, cradling her Sprite to her chest. I laughed and stroked my hand down my back. I had to force my arm to slid gently back and not jerk away when I felt her back. Through the thin material of my shirt, I could see the bones that I had just felt. Though I'd seen her without a shirt on, I'd never been looking at her back or torso. It was sickening.

"Alice, you and Carlisle get on a plane and come here _now_," I tried to keep my voice as low as possible so Joanna wouldn't hear that an extra family member would be coming.

It didn't work.

"Why is Carlisle coming?"

I mentally smacked myself on the forehead.

"He's just worried about you, darlin'. Can you blame us for worrying about you? You're a miracle to our family, we don't want to lose you," I lied easily.

She didn't catch the lie and accepted this. She turned back over and snuggled down under the sheets.

"Okay, we're on our way. We'll get there in the morning. Around seven. What, Carlisle? Oh, okay. Carlisle says to tell Joanna he loves her. It'll make the fact he's coming too a little more believable."

"Joanna, baby, are you still awake?" I stroked her bangs away from her face gently.

"Barely," she whimpered.

"Carlisle says that he loves you. Alice loves you too."

"'Kay," she mumbled. "Love...them too."

I relayed this back to Alice and Carlisle and bid them goodbye. Closing my phone, I set it silently on the end table by the bed. I slipped into the bed behind her and she relaxed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on, Daddy! Hit it back!" Joanna called impatiently, sounding more like the child she needed to act like.

"Alright, alright," I grumbled, hitting the beach ball back to her.

She dove through the water and hit it back. The pool water felt slightly warm against my skin and I'm sure it felt good to Joanna. She grinned and leaped to hit it back to me. I tapped it lightly and it soared through the humid air of the indoor pool. Joanna dove backwards, throwing both her arms forward and smacked the ball back. She fell under the water, and the door to the pool room opened. As I grabbed the ball, I looked over. Carlisle and Alice stepped into the room just as Joanna popped back up. Water poured out of her nose and she spit water out of her mouth. I laughed and moved over to the edge to kiss Alice. Carlisle crouched by the edge as well, closer to Joanna, and waited for her to see him. As she pushed her hair out of her face and wiped water away from her eyes, she perked up as she noticed him. She dove over to the edge near him and peered up at him happily. He smiled and smoothed her hair back.

"Hi, Carlisle," she piped, grinning up at him.

"Hello, Joanna. That was some hit back there. Are you having fun?" He asked, smiling at her again.

"Yep! It's a lot of fun playing with Jazzy!" Her voice was so happy and carefree.

"I'm glad you're having fun, little one," he laughed.

Alice walked over to Carlisle and Joanna, and crouched down as well. Joanna grinned and pulled herself up a little, closer to Alice.

"Hey," I called softly, moving over to Joanna in the water. I scooped her up and pecked her softly on the lips. "Alice got a kiss, so now it's your turn, my love."

She smiled and pushed away from me. She stood next to me, and the height and body type difference was vast. While I was tall, and muscular, Joanna was short and unhealthily thin.

I lifted Joanna up and out of the pool and Carlisle wrapped a towel around her. He took another towel, and draped it over her head. She rubbed her hair with the towel, and when she pulled the towel off her head, her hair was messed up and tangled.

"Oh, Lord, Joanna. That's going to take forever to untangle," Alice groaned.

Joanna laughed and I couldn't help but smile and laugh with her.

"Alice, just let her. She's only a child," I whispered in my wife's ear, kissing her temple.

Alice glowered at me, and stepped away from me. I grabbed at her, but she darted away.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" I heard Carlisle ask Joanna as I grabbed Alice around the waist.

We were both laughing hard, and I realized that Joanna had fallen silent.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her, and Alice was alert as well.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry and thirsty," Joanna mumbled.

"All right. Well, let's go upstairs and we can take showers and then we'll get something to eat," I proposed.

Joanna nodded and Carlisle leaned down to look her in the eye. He said something to her that I blocked out. It was between them. Joanna nodded again and Carlisle smiled comfortingly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Alice_

"We only have fifteen minutes, Jasper. Are you sure?" I whispered, my breath coming in short, uneven little gasps.

"Yes. Absolutely," he panted.

I smiled and pulled his towel away. He growled and crushed his lips to mine. We fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Jasper was quick in discarding my clothes as well, and I moaned as we joined. I missed this feeling. A week without him was torture.

"Three minutes, Jazz," I gasped, moaning when he hit a sensitive spot inside me.

He didn't respond, but his power surrounded us in a haze that blocked everything else out.

I didn't realize that our time had run out and when the door opened, the idea of being caught by our daughter pushed me over the edge. Jasper followed, crying out my name. I heard the door slam shut and Jasper laughed.

"That just happened. And now we have to go deal with it," he teased.

"Oh, the poor thing. She's probably scarred for life officially now. Joanna, sweetie, please come back in," I called after we'd both dressed again.

"Nope, I'm fine out here," she called back.

We both laughed and Jasper went to open the door.

"Honey, please come in, we just want to talk to you," he soothed her.

"If either of you are thinking about giving me "The Talk", then forget it. I've had that too many times, and most of them have not...ended well," she mumbled, her voice cracking at the end.

"Oh, baby, come here. Shh, you're safe now, sugar bear. No one can hurt you now," Jasper cooed.

He walked back into the room, cradling Joanna to his chest. She was crying now, trying to stop, but this memory was something too strong for her to control. She struggled against Jasper and he let her down. She stumbled over to the chair by the window and curled up in it. She wouldn't let either of us touch her, so we both sat on the bed, watching her.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? What happened that made you so upset?" Jasper pleaded.

"So many times, I would get "The Talk" from my adoptive parents. More than a few times...I can't talk about it!" She wailed.

"Shh, shh, shh, baby. It's fine, you don't have to talk about it. We understand, precious," he hushed her.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, honey?" I asked her gently.

She didn't answer and just cried harder.

Carlisle knocked on our door and Jasper went to let him in.

"What's the matter? I can hear her next door. What happened?" He asked anxiously.

Both Jasper and I cleared our throats, looking down and away.

"Oh. _Oh_." Carlisle's eyes widened momentarily with realization.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"But...what caused her to be so upset?" He asked again.

"Bad memories. Uh, not something to be taken or discussed lightly," Jasper muttered, looking at Joanna before looking back at Carlisle.

"Let's go get something to eat. She needs it badly," I suggested, standing.

Carlisle and Jasper nodded. I let Jasper approach Joanna and he kneeled down cautiously.

"Joanna, darlin', do you still want something to eat?" He asked her gently, not touching her at all.

She nodded and sniffled. She lifted her head up and looked at Jasper. He stroked her hair carefully, and smiled gently.

"Come on, baby. We'll get you something to eat, and we'll have fun tonight. I promise," he murmured, standing.

She stood on shaky legs and let Jasper hold her hand. She tried so hard to live through one day, but it was almost too hard. I could tell this was going somewhere no one wanted to go. We had to fix it before it came.

**

* * *

**

So, hope it wasn't too gross in the beginning for you. It's my birthday today! So, Happy Birthday to me! Review and tell me your thoughts!

**Much love and Space Needle cookies for all reviewers,**

**CFD**


	13. One Thing

**Let's take a look into our favorite adopted child's head, shall we...**

_Joanna_

I was glad to be home, where everything was normal again. Well, as normal as you can get being as messed up as I am.

I knocked lightly on Alice and Jasper's door before opening it. My hearing has decreased for some reason, though I still have better hearing than regular kids my age. I took three steps into my guardians room before I groaned, wiping a hand down my face.

"God, is this all you guys do? Good Lord," I complained, turning around and shutting the door.

That's the second time I've seen my guardians in the midst of having apparently awesome sex. I heard Jasper's deep laugh as my words registered to them. It was accompanied with Alice's high, tinkling laugh. I smirked and pushed open the door to my room.

I have close to nothing in my room and I refuse to let Alice buy me more stuff. Flopping down on my bed, I paged through a magazine. I listened as Alice and Jasper got dressed. Jasper left his shirt off. They knocked on my door before pushing it open and Jasper smiled at me.

"Are you scarred yet? You pick the worst times to come see us, honey. What's gotten into you? Do you want some of this?" He finished his little speech by pointing at himself.

I laughed, throwing my head back into my pillow. Jasper and Alice laughed with me.

He had come close to something that was bothering me. Living with five couples that were constantly kissing, hugging, holding each other, or going off to do what Alice and Jasper seemed to be doing a lot of lately, was taking its toll on my mature pre-teen body. I had a sense of loss or emptiness when I would watch any of them kiss or hold each other. And then having to hear and sometimes see what brought them all closer intensified this feeling. I could feel the same feelings they could, but I had nothing but myself to satisfy them.

"What's the matter, sweetie? You're so quiet now," Alice wondered aloud, looking at me quizzically.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," I lied easily...

...but Jasper caught it.

"You're lying to us, young lady. Tell us the truth," Jasper ordered, sitting down on my bed by me.

I sat up and curled up, bring my knees to my chest. I sat my chin on my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs. Jasper rubbed my back gently, and I could feel his strong hand against my spine.

"Is it about all of us? And how you have the same feelings as us, but you don't have anyone there for you like we do?" Alice asked softly.

Of course she'd see this.

I nodded silently, looking at my feet.

"Sweetheart, you know that none of us would say anything about it if you wanted to talk about it. We know these feelings, baby. All you have to do is ask. Or just start randomly talking about and we'll listen," Jasper soothed me, stroking my bangs away from my forehead.

I nodded again, and Jasper kissed my head.

"Tell me what you feel right now, darlin'. I know, but Alice doesn't."

Was he seriously going to make me say it? My eyes started to water at the thought of being humiliated in front of my guardians and at where Jasper was kissing on the back of my neck.

"I don't know," I whimpered.

"Shh, it's all right, sugar bear. I'll tell you and Alice. You feel aroused. That's what that feeling in your belly is. It hurts sometimes doesn't it. That's what Alice and I feel before we make love. That's what you feel before you distract yourself and when you do that, you lose that feeling. I don't want you to lose that feeling, because then when you feel that for another person, you will be frightened by it," Jasper murmured.

I looked at Alice, terrified, and tears fell down my cheeks. She hushed me, wiping my tears away. This was what many of the men and women that had been my guardians did before they degraded me and hurt me in ways no one should ever be hurt.

"No one will ever touch you like that again, honey. We will do everything to keep you safe and that will never happen again," Alice whispered to me, cradling my face in her lithe hands.

I nodded miserably, but the memories just kept flooding back to me.

The doctor claiming that I was sick and needed to check me over.

The woman tying me down and whipping me.

Another one of the men blindfolding me and trying to soothe me, though I knew something wasn't right.

I broke down, sobbing over and over for them to stop, but I wasn't there with them. I was right here with Jasper and Alice. They were both holding me as I thrashed and writhed on my bed. I faintly heard someone call something, but all I could hear clearly were my agonized cries and my past guardians' degrading and evil laughs. All I could see were their faces and their pleasure from seeing me in pain. I had been a sex slave to more than one guardian, and that was what haunted me most along with a select few of the guardians who caused me pain through that one foreign area. I felt a prick on my arm, and something seep into my veins. My body became heavier and harder to control. I was still sobbing, but the real world was coming back into focus. I saw Jasper and Alice leaning over me, stroking my hair and face. I could only hear a droning in my ears, though their mouths moved, I heard nothing from them. I desperately wanted to hear my Daddy's deep voice that was twanged with a quickly returning Southern accent. I wanted to hear my Momma's soft, bell-like voice that reminded me of wind chimes. I loved wind chimes.

But I heard nothing.

I felt nothing.

And I soon could see nothing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Joanna, darlin', you need to wake up for me."

I jumped violently when I heard his voice. I cried out when a sharp pain shot through my back. I felt one cold arm wrap around my waist and the other stroked my hair soothingly. I opened my eyes, though I was still so tired, and looked up at him.

"Shh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you still in pain?" Jasper soothed me.

I shook my head, though there was a small throbbing in the small of my back. I was getting better at hiding my pain from him.

"Do you want something to drink, honey?" He asked me gently, after settling me back in my bed.

I curled up, pulling the sheets closer around me, and shook my head.

"Do you want something to eat?"

I shook my head again. I noticed he had on sweat pants and a t-shirt, and I was in my pajamas as well.

"Baby, at least drink something. You've been sleeping for almost two days," he pleaded.

I shook my head again and turned over, my back to him. He sighed, and I heard him run a hand through his hair. The memories that had left me for such a short period of time came all flooding back to me, and I almost vomited with the force of all the horrid pictures I was plagued with. Jasper shot up, and called for someone. I gagged once and then just broke down again. I recognized Carlisle's footsteps and shot up from the bed.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." I sobbed, pointing at both Jasper and Carlisle.

They both looked at me with shocked, confused looks. I was losing it and I didn't want their sympathy or help. I sobbed once and stalked past them and out into the hall. Still crying, I slammed the back door shut behind me, the glass rattling. I was in tiny sleep shorts made of thin cotton and a tank top, but thank god it was summer in Tulsa. I crossed over the river, using the small wooden bridge that they had made for me, and plopped myself down on the grass. I stared at the river as it rolled and watched the water crash silently against the rocks. I curled up as a soft breeze rustled the trees, bushes, and grass. Hugging my knees to my chest, I laid my chin on my knees. Tears spilled down my cheeks and a soft sob escaped me. I pressed my lips together, making myself be quiet. Nothing was right anymore. Nothing could make me happy. Not even Jasper or Alice giving me a kiss.

The river gurgled quietly as it moved. My sobs continued to rock my body, and my lungs were burning with my struggle against making noise.

"Sweetheart, don't hold on to it. Just let go," I heard Jasper murmur, from the opposite side of the river.

I wasn't listening to him anymore. No one mattered in my life anymore. I jumped up, yelled at him to leave me alone, and ran into the woods.

"Joanna! Come back!" Jasper called after me.

I was sobbing so hard that I could barely run, and I couldn't talk at all.

"Joanna!" I heard Alice yell.

I kept running, sticks and leaves scraping at my skin, and pushed harder through the trees. I'd never really liked forests, and now I was barefoot in one, running.

I was suddenly pitched forward and onto the ground. I tumbled, somersaulting several times. As I slid to a stop, I jumped back up, even angrier and more upset than before. Jasper was standing opposite me, with Alice at his side. He was panting, though he didn't need to.

"What. The hell?" I growled.

"Honey, please come back home. You can stay in your room and no one will come in or talk to you. I promise," he murmured.

I considered it, but decided against it. Still crying, I plopped down on the forest floor, and refused to get up. Both Alice and Jasper kneeled down in front of me, and looked me in the eye. I was exhausted and just wanted my memories to go away.

"Sweetie, please come back with us," Alice pleaded.

"No," I whimpered.

Jasper sighed and groaned, seeming more like a distraught, frustrated father now then he ever has. When he lifted his head from running his hand through his hair, I scrambled backwards through the sticks and leaves. His eyes were black, and his forehead was creased. He looked angry and terrifying.

"Jasper." Alice smacked his arm lightly, chiding him for frightening me.

He stood and walked over to me. He'd changed and now his jeans made him look taller and leaner. His shirt was as dark as his jeans, making his pale skin seem to glow in the dim forest light. He crouched by me, and when I flinched away from him, his face, so angular, softened.

"Baby, please. You can't stay out here all by yourself. It's dark here, and you're not safe. If you come home, we'll get you something to eat and something to drink, and you can be alone. No one will bother you. But please, doll, come home."

I almost started crying again at the sight of his face. He was about to break down. He just wanted to protect me, and keep me safe.

I nodded miserably, and he stood. I didn't let them touch me, but when something sharp poked my foot, I finally let Jasper carry me. I was still so tired and I was getting hungry and dehydrated.

"I'm sorry I made you upset, Joanna. I didn't mean too. But sometimes–"

"Sometimes you have to push someone over the edge to make it better," I finished for him, sniffling.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. I grew stone-still under his touch, and he stopped, pulling away.

---

I'd been locked in my room by myself for hours now. My food and drink sat untouched, though I wanted so badly to eat. My stomach turned again and I pressed my face into my pillow. I never wanted to face my family again. I was a burden to them. I was so messed up and depressed that it was making their lives harder and more depressing. I didn't want to see the world any longer. None of it mattered. I only wanted to make my family's life lighter and happier, as it used to be.

That would only happen if one thing happened...


	14. Five Little Words

...I would have to leave.

And not just leave the house either.

Everything was so hard, and nothing was easy. My life was turning in a horrible direction. It was worse than it was in the orphanage. Not the fact that I had a loving family, and that I had a beautiful home, but that these memories were worse than ever. It was the worst thing in the world; to close your eyes and see things that never left you, even in your sleep.

No one understood what I was dealing with. Not even Jasper or Alice. No one. No one could help me. Not even the most skilled professional. No one.

_How would you get away from them?_

_I don't know. That's the catch._

_Go out into the woods again._

_There's not much out there..._

_I'm sure you could think of something._

It was true. I was smart enough to find something that would do the job. Something _had_ to be out there.

"Joanna!"

I screamed in shock when I heard several loud, deep voices call my name. Edward was a pain, but would often understand better because he could see in my mind what I was always seeing. Jasper's voice was the deepest and easiest to recognize. He was the one I was most afraid of and he was the one I was the calmest around. He was polarized to me.

My door, though it was locked, cracked near the knob. I'm assuming they knocked the knob on the outside off. The door was pushed open and it slammed against the wall. I cried out again and scrambled closer to my headboard. I pressed as close to it as possible, and my eyes darted around wildly.

Jasper was standing in my room, his shoulders tensed but heaving with unneeded breaths. His face was torn between anger and most likely the need to protect me. I could see Edward in the hall, but he stayed put even when Jasper moved closer to me. I pressed closer to the headboard, as he edged closer.

"Joanna, Edward told me what you were thinking. Do not think those things. _Never._ You are not making our lives harder. All we are trying to do is make your life easier and happier. It doesn't matter if it makes our lives a bit harder or unhappier. We just want you to have the life you deserve," he confessed.

I nodded, looking down at my bed. The sheets were tangled around my legs and pillows had fallen off. Jasper moved towards me, and picked up my pillows. He laid them back down in the spots they had originally been and untangled my sheets. He smiled gently at me and moved even closer. He cradled my head in his hand and kissed my forehead lovingly. He smiled again and I smiled shakily back, my eyes darting back to my bed.

"Baby, look me," Jasper pleaded, lifting my head with two fingers under my chin. "We will give up everything, as long as it makes you happy, and healthy. Alice and I will give you whatever you want or need, as long as you will _never_ think those things again. You are anything but a burden, my love. You mean the world to me, and Alice. Every single one of us loves you tremendously. If you left, none of us would be able to live another day, especially me."

Jasper never let me out of his sight after that. He sat with me, laid with me, and kept me busy with all sorts of things. His constant watchful gaze about drove me crazy. Many times I threw things and broke things. Pulled my bookcases down and kicked and punched my door and walls. Then, my actions caught up with me, and I fell to the ground, defeated and lost. As Jasper would begin to pick up my bookcases and broken nicknacks, Alice would hold me on the floor as I cried, losing my mind slowly.

Finally, one day while everyone was hunting, and Jasper was fixing me lunch, I moved all my things into another room, and sat in my now empty room, waiting for him. This would make life easier. I wouldn't break my stuff, and destroy the things that I loved. Jasper wouldn't have to pick up after me, all he and Alice would have to do was comfort me, though that was becoming more difficult to do.

"Honey, do you want or need anything? At all?" Jasper asked me, watching me sit in my empty room on my bed.

Alice had taken an abrupt trip back down to Biloxi as she saw a vision that she need to, but didn't know exactly why. Everyone was hunting and we were alone in the house.

I shook my head, continuing to pick at my sheets.

"Joanna, baby, you need to do something. You are completely bored in here. Are you just going to leave your stuff to collect dust until you suddenly stop lashing out at things? Because you need to feel at home and be comfortable and content. I won't have you like this, doll. I won't," he muttered, moving back out into the hall.

At his vampire speed, he moved my things back into my room, arranging them like he knew I liked. Suddenly, as he was finishing, his cell phone rang loud and shrill. He picked it up, while he arranged my books in my bookcases.

I could hear clearly what Alice was telling him. She was practically yelling.

"Jasper, I found a very distant nephew of mine in Biloxi! His name's Jackson, and he's the sweetest thing in the world. I think Joanna might like him, as you know... But anyway, he's an orphan like Joanna, and he's had some pretty bad homes before, but nothing as bad as Joanna. I'm adopting him, and he's very excited to meet all of you. Especially Joanna. I showed him a picture of her, and I let him keep it, and he's always looking at it," Alice gushed.

I smiled. A boy thought I was pretty. A blush crept onto my cheeks and Jasper looked at me. My eyes widened and I ducked my head. He smiled and walked over to me. He kissed my head, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"He's 14, and so precious. I can not wait to bring him home. And don't worry, we won't lose him like we did Joanna. This adoption is flawless," Alice assured him.

"That's great, Alice. I'm very excited to meet him. When are you coming back?" Jasper congratulated.

"Tomorrow. Don't worry, Jazz. Oh, and tell Joanna that he's got a _huge_ crush on her. He's blushing and looking away whenever I talk about her." I could hear the smile in her voice.

Jasper looked at me, grinning. I grinned back.

This was what I was missing.

This was the key.

I needed a mate.

"Oh, and he's sick right now. So, be prepared to take care of a sick child when we get there," Alice teased, though Jasper and I could hear someone coughing in the background.

"All right. Well, I'll let you go. Joanna's probably about to burst, she wants to talk to me so badly. I love you, doll. I can't wait to see you," Jasper murmured, smiling.

"I love you too. Bye," Alice chirped.

"Bye," Jasper laughed.

He hung up and let out an excited squeal. He laughed long and hard, throwing his head back. He picked me up, spinning me around and kissing me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My excitement kept me up most of the night and I slept through most of the morning. Though when someone knocked on the door, I jumped, sliding off the couch. I landed flat on my face, and Jasper laughed once, pressing his hand to his mouth so he wouldn't laugh anymore.

"Fuck you," I grumbled.

"Hey, language, young lady," he scolded, moving to get the door, still smiling.

I flipped him off and he spun around, pointing at me.

"I saw that."

"You were supposed too," I mocked.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the gesture. I got up and went to get something to drink. I heard Alice and Jasper greet each other, and then another voice, slightly congested, and a little timid. Jackson. I grinned.

"Joanna, come out here, sweetheart. I want to see you!" Alice called happily.

I was terrified to go out there and meet him. But I had to see Alice. Shuffling out of the kitchen, my head was ducked down. I peeked out and Jackson's head was also ducked shyly. A sudden burst of confidence and I moved to hug Alice. Jackson looked at me, and I was instantly captured by his beautiful green eyes. He had black hair like Alice, and it was so curly. He was adorable and all I wanted to do was hug him and never let go. He blushed when he saw me looking at him and I smiled.

"Joanna, this is Jackson. Jackson, this is Joanna," Alice introduced us.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Hi," I replied, smiling.

Jasper and Alice left, and walked into the kitchen, obviously leaving us to acquaint.

"So, I heard you're Jasper's niece?"

"Yeah. You're Alice's nephew."

He nodded and I smiled again. He lifted his head a little more, as his confidence built. He sniffled and coughed away from me.

"Sorry, I'm sick. It sucks really, especially in this heat," he breathed.

"I was sick a few days ago, but it wasn't like your sick. The other sick. The bad sick," I joked.

He laughed, and even though it was congested, I almost melted in place.

"Joanna! Jackson! Come in here, you guys both need lunch!" Alice called.

"Does she always do that? Constantly worry over you and ask what you want or need?" Jackson asked me.

"Oh, yeah. And Jasper's worse with me. He's _always_ fussing over me," I groaned.

"Hey! Don't be hating on us already, or we'll make you sleep outside in a tent!" Jasper yelled from in the kitchen.

We both busted out laughing and I could hear their laughs as well.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it. I really wanted to name Jackson something that started with an A because Jasper and Joanna have similar names and I wanted Jackson and Alice to have the same, but for some reason, I really wanted Joanna to start calling Jackson 'Jay' as a nickname, and so Jackson it was.

**Review!**

**CFD**


	15. Sweetheart

_Alice_

"Jasper!"

Both of us jumped at Joanna's sudden, frightened wail. Jasper bolted out of our room, throwing open her door. I heard him wrap his arms around our child's tiny body, holding her so carefully.

"Alice, go deal with Jackson. He's up," Jasper said quietly, still holding Joanna.

I hopped up from my place on our bed, and walked to Jackson's room. He was sitting up in bed, still sick as could be, a worried look on his precious face.

"What's wrong with Joanna?" He asked me, sniffling.

I smiled and moved over to his side. I smoothed his hair back, feeling his forehead.

"She just had a nightmare. I'm sorry it woke you up. Go back to sleep," I murmured, kissing his forehead.

He grimaced, not liking that I called him the terms of endearment that Jasper and I called Joanna. He also did not like me kissing his forehead or kissing him at all.

"Hey, don't give me that face. You are the world to me, and I will show you how much I love you. So, get over it," I retorted, pushing his black curls away from his face.

He smiled and I pressed my hand to his cheek. He felt so hot.

I sighed, and looked over at his nightstand. I gave him some more cough syrup and two more ibuprofen. When he laid down, but couldn't get back to sleep. I leaned over him, rubbing his back, and he relaxed a little.

"That's it, sweetheart. Shh, you need to sleep. I'm so sorry that your sick, baby," I cooed, leaning closer to him.

I kissed his head, smoothing his unruly curls down. He swallowed and sighed softly, falling back asleep.

I moved into Joanna's room, and she laid, sniffling, in Jasper's arms on her bed. He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead, and said something to her, so quietly I almost couldn't hear it. I blocked it out anyway. It was between them–father and daughter. He was absolutely smitten with her, and couldn't get over how much he loved her. I knew now why he was so attached to her, because I now had Jackson, and they were our only connection to our original families. I understood why she only wanted him when she had a nightmare, he emitted a kind of safety and understanding that I didn't. Jackson was more attached to me than Jasper. He'd never had a mother before and he saw me as the best thing in the world. I reminded Joanna of an abusive mother, and Jasper reminded Jackson of an abusive father. But we took what we got.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Holy shit, Jackson. You scared the hell out of me," Joanna gasped, when Jackson coughed abruptly when he walked into the living room.

"Joanna! Language!" Jasper called from the kitchen.

Joanna mumbled something along the lines of what Jasper said, in a mocking tone of voice. Jasper stepped into the kitchen doorway and pointed at her...with a wooden spoon.

"Don't mock me, young lady," he told her, seriousness thick in his voice, but I could see a smile tugging at his perfect lips.

Joanna's scowl faltered and she doubled over laughing. Her laughing caused Jackson to start laughing, which caused him to start coughing. That made Joanna laugh harder, causing Jackson to laugh harder. It was a huge chain of reactions that kept backfiring and then causing more reactions. Soon enough, Joanna was laying over on the couch, and Jackson was leaning against the back of the couch.

Jasper growled softly and moved back into the kitchen. I smiled and followed him after making Jackson sit in the chair and relax.

"Sit your butt down in that chair, Jackson Monroe. Now!" I called into the living room when I heard Jackson stand up.

He sighed irritably and flopped back down.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he grumbled.

I smiled and kissed Jasper.

It was as if Joanna was Jasper's and Jackson was mine. I was fine with that, as long as I still got Jasper. And I did. They gave us our space. Both thought they intruded on us all the time though they barely came near us because of that. I could hear Joanna and Jackson talking in the living room, and when I peeked in, Joanna was curled up against the arm of the couch, nearest Jackson, smiling at him. He was blushing and smiling as well.

"You're daughter's a heartbreaker," I retorted, smiling at Jasper.

"_My_ daughter? What happened to 'our'?" Jasper wondered aloud.

"I have Jackson and you have Joanna. They chose us, and we can't help it or stop it. It's not that Jackson doesn't love you or Joanna doesn't love me, but they prefer the other. Does that bother you?"

"No. I'm perfectly fine with whatever they want. They're the most important things in the world. But, I don't want them to grow up, but I won't have them children for eternity unless they want it. I can't watch them grow up and fall in love with each other."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jazzy. Stop. Honey, they're only children. We will discuss that stuff later, but right now we need to enjoy and love them while they _are_ children. They're only babies, but do you have any idea how much they love us? Have you felt the love that Joanna feels for you? She adores you and would never want to leave you or make you sad. That one time when she was being defeated by her memories was because she isolated herself from us. Now that she's with us again, she's perfectly fine. She'd never want to make you sad or devastated because of her leaving you. She loves you so much."

While he mulled over what I had just spouted off to him, he whispered, "Have you felt how much Jackson loves you? He worships the ground you walk on, doll. You are the best thing that's ever happened to him. You come along, save him from having to go to another foster home, and you're suddenly his distant aunt and now you're his mother. He's never felt the kind of love you have for him, and it makes him so happy every time you just turn your gaze on him. And don't worry about him not liking you kissing him or calling him all those names I call Joanna, he loves that, because he's never gotten that kind of affection before. And he wants so much more of it, and you keep giving it to him. Which makes him even happier."

If I could have cried, I would have. Except that Jackson started coughing violently in the living room.

"Alice!" Joanna called frantically.

When Jasper and I darted into the living room, Joanna was kneeling on the couch, facing towards the kitchen, her face distraught and worried. Jasper, needing to hold her after my little speech, picked her up and cradled her easily to his chest despite her long legs. He was taller, so she could easily rest on his hip or against his chest.

"Jackson, honey, is it your asthma? Or do you need more cough syrup?" I asked him calmly, stroking his hot forehead.

He choked out a squeak, "Both."

I sighed and picked him up. Which looked quite odd because of his being tall and muscled, and I being small and thin. But he weighed nothing to me. I carried him upstairs to his room and laid him in his bed, though he just bolted upright, still coughing.

Jasper stayed in the doorway, with a terrified looking Joanna on his hip, and watched as I set up Jackson's nebulizer and talked him through this horrible coughing fit. I know he hated to start crying, but it was all too much emotionally. I hushed him, stroking his face as I calmly told him to try to breathe in his medicine deeply. I occasionally would lift the mask off of his nose and mouth to let him breathe in some fresher air along with his medicine. His medicine made him shaky, and his hands shook as he took the mask from me. I stroked his hand and arm lovingly, hushing him, and taking his mask away from him. I laced my fingers with his and laid our hands on the bed by his leg.

"Shh, baby. I'm right here. I won't leave you. Hush now, I'm here with you. I've got you," I cooed at him as I stroked his hair and face. "Jasper, take Joanna back downstairs. I'll be down in a little when I get him settled. Love you, sweetheart."

I blew a kiss to Joanna as Jasper turned to leave and she smiled for the first time in twenty minutes despite Jasper's attempts to comfort her while they watched Jackson and I. I smiled back and then turned to my _other_ baby.

"Alice, I'm-I'm sorry," Jackson sobbed, reaching for my hand as I had taken it away.

"No, no, no, honey. It's fine," I soothed him, smoothing his hair back.

"Where's Joanna?" He asked, his eyes watering again.

"She's downstairs, sweetie. She's fine. You just scared her a little bit, but she knows your all right. You need to sleep. If you can't sleep, just lay up here was watch TV or a movie. I'll come and check on you in a little. I love you," I murmured, kissing his forehead.

I blew him a kiss as well as I shut his door. He smiled slightly, before closing his eyes. I sighed; being a mother was tough. Now I knew how Jasper felt when Joanna was sick in Seattle with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jasper nuzzled my face up to place a tender kiss on my lips. I smiled and he smiled back. He looked so relaxed and finally peaceful. He worked harder than I did to take care of Joanna because she had a lot more going on inside that little head of hers than Jackson did. She never asks for anything, but he pushes himself to the limits to make sure she's safe and comfortable. He doesn't want any more of the horrible memories to come flooding back suddenly and render her helpless.

There was soft knock on the door, and we both looked towards it.

"Hold on," Jasper called softly.

We slipped into at least _some_ clothing and before Jasper could take the door knob into his hand, it was pushed open. Joanna threw herself into Jasper's arms, and he looked down at her, shocked.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked her, his Southern accent at it's thickest ever.

She sobbed out apologies, and he picked her up, nestling her against his chest. He cradled her head in his hand, and kissed her head.

"What are you sorry for? Tell me, honey, please," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I haven't been spending...a lot of time with you, and I'm really sorry," she sniffled once he'd gotten her calmed down.

He smoothed her hair back and she swallowed quietly. He smiled and chuckled softly.

"Darlin'," he said slowly, wanting her to feel each word. "It's fine. If you want to, I will spend all day with you today. It's my fault too; I was busy helping Alice get adjusted to having Jackson."

She nodded, and wiped at her nose and eyes. I wish she wouldn't cry so much. She missed being tough and independent, but having a loving family took its toll on her tender, sensitive heart. It had been hardened and scarred from her past, but as we took hold of it, wiping away the dirt and kissing each scar until it was healed, brought her to tears each time any of us looked at her. She worshiped us because we'd saved her and helped her. She loved us so much, that it caused her to sob her love and adoration out to us, and it was so strong. Love was a strong emotion, and she handled it like she wanted.

---

_Jasper_

I held Joanna's hand in the car as we drove into the city. Suddenly, she pulled her hand away, laying it in her lap.

"Sugar bear, what's wrong?" I asked her gently.

She wrung her hands in her lap, and I noticed sweat beading on her forehead. I could feel her hesitation, her embarrassment, and her horror.

"Joanna, talk to me. What's the matter? What's happened?" I asked her frantically.

She bit her lip, and thought hard about something.

She looked out the window and began talking. "What does it feel like when you and Alice are...you know?"

This was the last thing I thought she was going to say. But she had a right to know; the only time she'd ever witnessed or felt that kind of connection, it had been rough and it had hurt. Bless her heart.

I sent her a wave of pleasure, and she whimpered almost inaudibly. Another wave, but this time of satisfaction, and she arched off the seat slightly. As the waves of pleasure and satisfaction and lust crashed over her, she cried out, her eyes squeezing shut. I kept my eyes on the road, but looked at her as much as I could get away with. The dark tint of the windows let no one see us; an idea to make her more comfortable popped into my head as she shifted on the seat, but I dismissed it. She wouldn't want that. It would embarrass her, and it wouldn't be right for a father to suggest that. I was no ordinary father, but I still wouldn't suggest it.

"Jasper..." she gasped, gripping my hand with such a force it surprised me.

She tugged at her shorts leg and wiggled in her seat. Maybe...no. It was an unacceptable thought. She looked up at me, her eyes glossy and wide. A question lurked in the depths of the chocolate brown, and it was the same question I had come up with.

"Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want. I don't mind at all," I murmured.

She hesitated, only concerned that I would be uncomfortable, until she wriggled out of her shorts. Her panties looked like a pair of black boxer briefs, with two little pink button on the "fly". They were soaked at her core, and she sighed in relief. Her shorts were tight and they'd been especially uncomfortable at this time. She leaned back again and closed her eyes. She sighed again, awaiting for me to continue. She gripped the console when I sent her a particularly thick wave of pleasure. A cry was caught in the back of her throat, and she arched off the seat. The muscles–even though they were so weak–in her thighs tensed and she cried out finally.

"That's it, baby doll. Tell me if you don't like it and you want to stop. You aren't obligated to this, honey," I soothed her.

"Shut up, and give it to me," she panted.

I chuckled at her use of words, and sent another wave of satisfaction to her, and she slammed her head back into the seat.

"Jasper...Jasper, please," she cried out, reaching for my hand.

I couldn't deny my baby when she pleaded so desperately for relief. I finally sent the release to her, and her entire little body stiffened. She bit her lip, and curled up into her seat against the almost painful orgasm. She was left sated and panting in her seat.

"Thank you," she whimpered.

I realized tears were forming in her eyes and I immediately pulled over onto the shoulder of the interstate.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her anxiously.

"Every time I heard someone moan, or scream, I was always so scared for myself. I knew pain was coming, and that it was gonna hurt bad," she sobbed, her mouth dry. "But, knowing that you can feel those feelings without having pain along with it, it just..."

I wanted to cry along with her, hearing that she could feel good and connected to someone without being in pain as well. Her face, so covered in tears and sweat, broke my heart.

"Joanna, my love, you will never be in pain at any of our hands. You are always safe, and always protected," I whispered, cradling her face in my hands.

She nodded, sniffling. I kissed her sweaty forehead, and she relaxed back into her seat.

"Come on, let's go home, darlin'. We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. We can both keep it out of our thoughts, but you know Edward would never tell anyone even if he found out," I murmured.

She nodded again, and smiled contentedly. Her smile put me at ease, and I stroked her bangs, that swept to the side so beautifully, away from her face.

**

* * *

**

If you didn't like that last thing between Joanna and Jasper, I'm sorry. There was no touching or anything, just feelings. I can't please everyone. I changed the rating to M, so I could maybe put more adult themes in it like I was planning, and so I could put this in there.

**But I hoped you liked it anyway!**

**CFD**


	16. It Does

_Alice_

A gentle hand on Jasper's back, caused him to turn around. Joanna smiled up at him, but then looked back at the base of his spine. She smoothed her little fingers over the particularly scarred spot. A newborn had managed to pin him down and gnaw fruitlessly at the spot. It was more a collection of slashes; the vampire had been unable to properly bite the awkward spot.

"Do you know how I got those, baby doll?" Jasper asked her sweetly, looking back at her again.

Joanna shook her head, smiling at him once more.

He told her the short story of the newborn pinning him down and gnawing at his skin. She made a face, seeming troubled by this. Jasper cradled her face in his strong hands, kissing her forehead.

"Joanna, darlin', I'm fine now. I'm safe and here with you. See?" He patted down his torso, showing her he was real and there with her. "I'm here. You have nothing to worry about."

She nodded, and smiled ever so slightly. He pulled her closer into a loving hug, cradling her head in his hand.

"I love you so much, sugar bear. Don't ever doubt that," he whispered to her, kissing her head. "Now, go spend time with Jackson. He's getting antsy and bored."

Joanna giggled and scampered off into the living room. Jasper laughed and watched her go. We heard Joanna jump and land on the couch on top of Jackson.

"Are you awake?" She asked him happily.

"Am now," he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

Joanna laughed and settled comfortably on top of him. He pretended to gasp and wheeze for a breath.

"Get. Off. You're. Too. Fat." He wheezed.

Joanna scoffed, pretending to be offended. She hopped off of him, and flounced over to the chair opposite the couch. She curled up, her chin raised in mock annoyance.

"Alice, doll, what's wrong?" Jasper asked me, breaking me away from Joanna and Jackson.

"Nothing. I was just listening to them in the living room," I told him, putting my hand on his arm.

Why he decided that wearing no shirt today was a good idea, I will never know. Not that I'm complaining. I pulled him down for a kiss and he gladly accepted. When I pulled away, I kissed the two scars over his left eye, and he smiled.

"Hey, Joanna!" He called after he leaned back up. "Do you want any of these M&M's or should I just throw them out?"

He grinned when we heard quick footsteps sprint towards the kitchen. Joanna slid to a stop in front of him and snatched the bag of M&M's out of his hand. She ran back into the living room, throwing herself into her chair, and settled back down to watch the movie Jackson had put in. We both laughed and I heard Joanna giggle from in the living room.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Emmett asked as he appeared in the kitchen, Rosalie at his side.

"Joanna. She freaked when Jazz said he was going to throw out her M&M's," I explained, smiling.

Emmett smiled too. He loved Joanna. Since she was so tough and boyish, she was always up to a wrestling match or a video game.

"Don't talk about me! I like my M&M's!" Joanna called, and I could hear her pop a few more M&M's into her mouth.

We all laughed, and I heard her move from her chair, to the couch next to Jackson. They'd gotten well acquainted while we were all on a hunting trip for two days. They were very close now, but not as brother and sister. The bond between them was something different, but it was a good different. They had become comfortable around each other quickly.

"Comfortable enough to kiss?" Edward asked me as he walked in with Bella from the backyard.

"What?" Jasper asked, shocked.

Edward gestured towards the living room, and Jasper called, "Hey, what do you guys want for dinner?"

I smacked Jasper's chest, growling at him. Why would he do that? I wanted them to eventually have what Jasper and I had. They were pretty much soulmates if Jasper and I were.

"Um, nothing; my stomach hurts," Joanna called back.

"Me, too!" Jackson yelled.

"God, Jasper, what's wrong with you?" I asked him, angry.

He snickered, laughing harder when I hit him.

"Doll, you know it's hard for me. She's my baby. Don't you remember how Edward acted when Nessie started getting all over Jacob?" Jasper defended.

Edward snarled at him, and Bella just laughed.

I heard Jackson's deep voice that reminded me somewhat of Jasper's speak low and soft to Joanna. A few choice words popped out at me and my heart swelled.

"...I love you, sweetie."

Joanna's cheeks pooled with blood and he chuckled, kissing her head. They reminded me so much of Jasper and I.

"Jazz," I whispered, nudging him.

He listened hard to them, and I saw a smile spread slowly across his perfect face as Joanna kissed Jackson's forehead after he coughed. She tangled her fingers in his beautiful black curls, smiling contentedly. He smiled back, resting his forehead against hers. Joanna kissed his cheek before leaning back.

"I guess you guys already know about all of this considering you're listening to us," she called.

"Dammit," Emmett grumbled, and Joanna laughed.

"Yes, darlin', we know. We're happy for you if that makes a difference," Jasper called back to her, smiling.

"Oh, it does," she sighed, laying her head on Jackson's shoulder.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How can you walk around with bare feet on this concrete?" Joanna asked Jackson as we all walked through the water park in Tulsa.

It was a rare overcast but not raining day, and Joanna was wanting to play in some water.

Jackson shrugged and smiled at her. She smiled back, and Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist. Jackson got excited when he spotted a tall, tall water slide. Joanna was not excited; she was terrified.

"Come on, Joanna!" Jackson cried happily.

"No," her voice was thick with finality.

"Why? It'll be fun!" He whined.

"No," she repeated.

"I'll take her to the wave pool. You two hit the water slides and come over when you're done," I defended Joanna.

I took Joanna's hand and we walked to the wave pool. She settled in a lounge chair and I sat next to her. About twenty minutes later, Jasper and Jackson came back, soaked and grinning. Joanna and I had ventured into the wave pool, and were both still drying on the lounge chairs. Jackson leaned down, giving Joanna a tender kiss. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Did you have fun?" She asked him.

"Yep. Very exciting," he replied, as he settled in the chair next to her. "Did you have fun in the wave pool?"

"Yeah. I almost drowned like seven times," she joked.

He laughed and reached over to hold her hand. They were like Jasper and I in a lot of ways. Though they showed affection more openly than we did. Joanna's smile made my heart swell as Jackson leaned over and left a kiss on her shoulder. Jasper smiled and kissed me, watching me watching them. I looked at him and smiled. He chuckled and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

Everything was so perfect now. I just hoped it stayed that way.

**

* * *

**

SOH, what did ya think? Big shocker, right? Lots 'o Joanna/Jackson lovin'. Hope you liked it!

**It was brought to my attention by a fellow reader/friend that Joanna may have seemed to have a teeny crush on Jasper at one point, and it's sort of true. She'd never had a man that was as handsome as Jasper was around her, and she was pulled towards him in a way other than as a daughter. But she's getting over that quickly. I hope that cleared some stuff up.**

**Xoxo,**

**CFD **


	17. Major

"Jasper, Alice, we decided since Nessie and Jacob are grown now, and close to getting engaged, we were going to give you the cottage for both of you, Joanna, and Jackson," Bella explained, and Edward's arm tightened a little around her waist.

"Oh," Jasper said, his brow furrowing for a second, highlighting the two scars over his left eye.

Those, the one on his palm, and the ones at the base of his spine, were Joanna's favorites. He was content to have her in his lap, stroking his scars, and asking how he got certain ones, for hours.

Joanna squealed from upstairs and Jackson laughed. He most likely was playing with her, chasing her around her room, and trying to tickle her. Their quick footsteps confirmed my thought.

"Are you sure? You've had that for years as your haven away from all of us. Do you really want to give it up?" I asked.

"We're staying here more and more anyway. It's not getting any use almost at all, because Nessie and Jacob are always off doing something, or sleeping upstairs in his room, and we're always here. Jackson and Joanna need their time away from family. They need room to grow," Edward reported.

"If you're sure, then we'll be glad to use it," I stated, smiling.

As soon as we moved at least some of our stuff into the cottage, Jackson and Joanna both loved it. The peace and quiet let their minds finally rest and they slept better than they ever had before. Even though we were all as quiet as we could be at night, they still knew we were up and about the house, and didn't sleep well.

But tonight, everyone was hunting, and Jasper and I were feeling something was wrong. Jackson and Joanna were especially lazy today, laying around and watching movies. They went to bed a little early, and we both got even tenser.

A noise in the woods alerted Jasper. He told me to stay in the cottage, just in case Joanna or Jackson woke up, and went out into the woods to look. A few minutes later, he returned, confused and empty-handed. We settled on the sofa, figuring Joanna or Jackson might just be getting sick and we could both feel it.

Though when the door was opened, we knew something was actually wrong. Jasper jumped up, pushing me behind him. He crouched down, snarling. The door was slammed against the wall as several vampires, obviously not "vegetarians", strode in.

"Daddy? Momma?"

Joanna's soft, worried voice sent a jolt of fear and worry straight down both mine and Jasper's spines.

"Mom? Dad?"

Jackson was worried too.

They both appeared in the hallway, confused and worried something was happening.

"Well, well, well, Major. Sounds like you've been busy since I last saw you."

**That was the teaser, hope you don't hate me **_**too**_** much!**

Jasper's eyes widened before they narrowed once more and he growled deep in his chest. "Why are you here, Maria?"

Finally, she stepped over the threshold of the door and into the light. She was a little taller than I was, around Joanna's height, and her pale skin that gave away what she truly was had a slight caramel-colored tint to it. Cascades of dark, almost black, auburn curls spilled over her shoulders, and they contrasted with her skin sharply.

"I just thought I'd pay you a visit, since I haven't seen you in a while," she said casually, then her eyes traveled to Jackson and Joanna in the doorway to the hall. "Seems you've been doing just fine without me. A wife, two kids, a house. Good job, Major. You've successfully blended in with society."

She walked slowly over to Joanna and Jackson, and Joanna, normally so tough and unafraid, stepped back, terrified. Maria smiled comfortingly at her, and Jasper bristled.

"Stop. She's not what you want. She hasn't done anything to you; she's just a child," Jasper snarled, standing up from his crouch.

"No, but she's very pretty. Looks just like you, even the freckles. Thick, curly blond hair, big brown eyes, light brown freckles over your cheeks and nose, but she's thinner and unhealthier than you had been. Have you not been caring for her, Major? That's not good parenting," Maria commented.

"Don't tell me how to raise _my_ child," Jasper spat, his voice dripping with anger.

"Oooo, _your_ child? She's not Alice's as well? No, I suppose he is Alice's. Is he your nephew? He looks like you, though I didn't know you when you were human. But just like this he looks like you. But you," she stepped back over to Joanna. "Are just something else. Niece, I suppose? It's so odd, keeping them as humans. Do you want them to die when their life comes to an end? Because _I_ wouldn't want to lose them."

"We haven't gotten there yet. We wanted them to live their lives at least a little normally, and then talk to them about it when they got curious," I explained quickly, just wanting her away from our children.

She moved back over to stand in front of Jasper and I, and I relaxed only slightly. Jackson nudged Joanna behind him a little, but Joanna was too scared to care where she was.

"You're family won't be home for another three days, I guess me and my friends will be staying for a while then," Maria stated, smirking.

If you read between the lines, she had said: "I'm staying here, and if you disagree, we'll hurt your children."

Jasper grimaced, snarling softly when one of Maria's "friends" touched a drawing of Joanna's.

---

Jasper held Joanna as she sniffled, just calming from a sudden round of tears. Having strange vampires in your house did grate on your nerves, and Joanna's nerves were sensitive and thin. Jasper kept a sharp eye on Maria as he held Joanna. He stood, but I could tell Joanna wanted him to sit so she could try and relax.

"Do the kids have names? Ages?" Maria wondered aloud, settling in the armchair.

"This is Joanna. She's 12," Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"That's Jackson. He's 14," I gestured towards him, sitting in the rocking chair, as I spoke.

"Mm, Jackson and Joanna. Very pretty name Joanna is. So, tell me, did you adopt them? Because you couldn't have had them yourselves," Maria coaxed.

"We adopted them. You aren't getting any more information about them. They are only children," Jasper snarled.

Joanna whimpered and hid her face in his shoulder. He softened his tone, rubbing her back, and told her everything was all right. He shot Maria a pointed glare and she just smiled. I growled at one of her companions as they moved closer towards Jackson. He looked exhausted, and so did Joanna.

My cell phone rang and I never took my eyes off of our visitors as I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alice, could you and Jasper come to the house? And bring Jackson and Joanna?" Carlisle asked.

"Why? We're kind of...busy. Maria decided to come visit," I said, my stomach turning when Maria got up from the chair and ventured closer to Jasper.

"Ah, well, the Volturi are here again, and they wish to see Joanna and Jackson," Carlisle explained.

"Well, we'll just have to bring our visitors with us then. But Jackson and Joanna are very tired, and will not be very happy to have to come. Did they bring Jane?"

"No. They brought Alec this time instead."

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute."

I hung up and relayed this to everyone. Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose, and when Joanna's face crumpled from her forced mask of contentment to on the verge of tears again, he kissed her forehead. Jasper and I lead our group of visitors through the woods to the main house, and Jasper let Joanna down when she got nervous being in his arms. He made her hold his hand though. The two members of the Volturi Guard that Jasper and I were most fearful of right now, were Demetri and Felix. Felix, though it's quite odd, enjoyed hunting children (though they didn't have as much blood as adults), especially girls. So, this meant that he had to hunt more than one child. Felix is also known for "playing" with his food before he eats is an entire different story. He preferred young males, and enjoyed "playing" with his food as well.

"Don't leave my side for any reason at all, Joanna. Do you hear me?" Jasper ordered, looking her in the eye.

She nodded, fear leaking through her mask. I told Jackson the same, and he agreed.

We were greeted by the Volturi, and I could see Demetri and Felix eye the newest editions to our already large family. Joanna swallowed as she noticed this too. I could tell Jackson wanted to stand with Joanna, but he wasn't aloud to leave my side.

Aro was speaking with Carlisle, when we arrived. He noticed us, and greeted us happily. His brothers had brought to his attention the risk of having children in on the vampire secret. The only way to fix it, was to change them.

"Alice, Jasper!" Aro crooned, as if we were old friends meeting again. "I see you've brought what we're here about. They are lovely children. I assume the boy is a distant relative of yours, Alice?"

I nodded once, and Jasper tensed as Felix shifted in his spot, wanting nothing more than to get his hands on Joanna. Joanna peered up at Jasper, wanting to know what was going on. He looked at her, and tried to smile reassuringly. Her face fell and she looked so tired.

"Go sit down, darlin'. Jackson, go sit with her," Jasper instructed as gently as he could.

Having a house full of vampires that you don't really want there is nerve-wracking and terrifying. Felix and Demetri watched as they moved over to the couch. Jackson touched his hand to the small of Joanna's back in a slightly comforting gesture and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. This seemed to infuriate both of the biggest of the Volturi Guard. They wanted so bad to get each of them alone and have their way with them. Of course they didn't want to kill them, but they just wanted them for themselves.

"Why are you doing this to them? They're only children. Joanna's not even thirteen yet," Jasper spoke quietly, trying not to alert Joanna and Jackson we were talking about them.

"We've told you this before, about Bella. We can not risk exposure. They need to be changed if they are to live to see their next birthday. I thought you would have wanted to keep them forever. They are exceptional children, and _I_ wouldn't want to lose them," Aro explained.

Jasper snarled at Maria when she shifted closer to us, then he turned back to Aro.

"Can we discuss this after we've gotten them into bed? My visitors interrupted their sleep, and they're very tired," Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"Of course. They need to sleep," Aro agreed.

Jasper instructed Emmett to keep watch on Maria and her group, but they both knew that he was talking about Felix and Demetri. Jackson was very hesitant to sleep, considering our circumstances, but I got him to sleep anyway. Jasper was still in Joanna's room which still stayed untouched. All of our rooms in the house were untouched and in the same order we had left them when we went to live in the cottage. I listened to Jasper in Joanna's room as he talked to her.

"I don't wanna stay up here by myself. Why are they all here? Did Jay and I do something wrong?"

Joanna was so worried that she'd done something to endanger her family.

"No, baby. Maria is here to see me. Remember, I used to be in her army? Aro and his brothers are here because of something Alice and I did. You didn't do anything wrong, sugar bear," Jasper's voice was gentle and reassuring, but I knew he was scared to death they were going to take his baby away from him.

"But, what if something happens and I can't get to you?" She asked him, shifting closer to him on her bed.

She was laying on her side, facing Jasper, who was kneeled by her bed. He stroked her bangs away from her face, and pressed his lips to her forehead very gently.

"If something does happen, just start yelling my name as loud as you can and if you can, start fighting whatever's in your way. Try your hardest to get to me, all right, sweetheart? But I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," he assured her.

She nodded, and he stayed with her until she fell asleep. With a final, and tender, kiss to her forehead, he left her, shutting her door.

---

I listened as Jasper fought with Aro. Carlisle was on Jasper's side, obviously, and helped him as much as he could. Aro eventually won, but Jasper still was devastated that he had to do this to Joanna and I had to this to Jackson.

All our visitors were scattered throughout the living room, and when we heard the soft padding of bare feet come towards the top of the stairs, Jasper stood immediately. Joanna and Jackson appeared at the top of the stairs, and I could tell they were both terrified. They were tense and their eyes darted around to each face in the room. I stood as well, and they both moved quickly down the stairs. We pushed them into the kitchen, and followed after casting glances to our family. Jasper crouched in front of Joanna when her hands shook as she tried to get something to drink. Her mask slipped and she burst into tears. He took her into his arms, kissing her head, and trying to reassure her. Even though she'd been sleeping, she seemed to know that something was very wrong.

"Shh, it's all right, honey. I'm here, shh, you're all right," he hushed her, picking her up.

She quieted quickly, not wanting to draw any of our visitors's attention to her. Jasper got her something to drink, and walked back into the living room. Jackson and I followed, and we all settled on the couch. Joanna tucked herself tightly in between Jasper's body and the arm of the chair. She drank her drink silently, and Jasper kept his arm wrapped protectively around her. In our world, vampires were very protective of their mates, and if they had any, of their children as well.

"Joanna, how would you feel if you were to become a vampire?" Aro asked her abruptly.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at Jasper. He nodded towards Aro, telling her to answer him. All eyes were on her as she stuttered through her response.

"I-I never r-really thought ab-about it," she mumbled.

"Did you think it was never going to happen?" He asked.

"I never thought about it," she repeated, getting upset again.

"Enough, Aro. You're upsetting her," Jasper snarled.

Everyone knew vampires were protective of their children and mates, so he didn't push.

**

* * *

**

Wow, right? Phew! Rough chapter! But I was so excited to post it! Hope you liked it!

**If you didn't get the "playing" thing, which I hope you did, just ask me about it and I'll explain it to you. I'd rather not put it in here, though it's only a precaution considering something that happened earlier.**

**Review!**

**CFD**


	18. Surrender

Jasper sighed as he surrendered. We had to change Joanna and Jackson. Maria's group had left a few days ago, but she'd said that she'd be visiting some time soon, alone. The Volturi would leave, since it wouldn't make any difference if they were here or not. I rested my hand on Jasper's back as Carlisle bid his friends good-bye. Jasper had his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. Jackson was curled up on my other side, and Joanna was nestled into the corner of the couch on Jasper's other side. They were both asleep.

"You have all the time you need, Jasper. You don't have to do it right now. Joanna's birthday is in a few days, and we can change them after that," Carlisle soothed him.

"I know, but they don't want this. They wanted to live their lives at least for a little while, but now they won't be able to be normal kids. They'll always be different," Jasper fussed.

"I know, son. Parents only want one thing: for their children to fit in and live life. They'll have to learn to live life like we do, and adjust. None of us want any of the Volturi to turn them, because then they will be linked to them in the most powerful way. If we don't turn them, then the Volturi will take them and Demetri and Felix just might get their wishes," Carlisle explained.

Jasper nodded miserably and Joanna stirred. As she tried to stretch from her curled up and cramped position, her feet padded against Jasper's leg. He smiled grimly, stroking her leg. Joanna yawned and blinked sleepily at Jasper. He smiled gently at her, and she smiled a tired, and just waking up smile back at him. It was early morning, and she would most likely go back to sleep in a few minutes. When she noticed Jasper's grim, and upset mood though, she leaned towards him, worried.

"I'm sorry, darlin', that you don't get to live your life as a normal child. I wish I could do something, but I don't want you to be taken from me," Jasper apologized to her.

She dismissed this, though I knew she wasn't happy about it either, and snuggled up to his side, yawning again. He leaned back into the couch, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible for her, and just held her. He pulled her onto his lap, and she folded her long legs as best she could to lay against his chest. She dozed off quickly, and he couldn't seem to hold her close enough. Her hand flexed and she gripped Jasper's shirt in her little hand. He stroked her back softly, sliding his hand under her tank top to rub her back like she liked–without her shirt in the way. Her hand never left his shirt, seeming to anchor herself to him. Her dreams must have been influenced by what Jasper had said about him not wanting her to be taken from him.

She didn't want to go either.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Joanna, baby, wake up," Jasper coaxed, stroking Joanna's back tenderly.

She lifted her head from her pillow, looking at him. She was stretched out on her belly, under just her jersey knit sheet, and I wished the could have slept longer. She looked so comfortable. Her hair was falling out of the messy bun she'd slept in, and it flew in all different directions.

Jasper grinned at her, and cooed, "Happy birthday, darlin'."

She smiled and rolled over onto her back. She yawned and stretched her arm she'd been sleeping on out. Jasper smiled and stroked her bangs away from her face.

"Joanna! Get out of bed, puh-lease! I am waiting for you downstairs!" Jackson called impatiently.

"May I curse? Because you've been getting on me about it a lot lately," Joanna asked Jasper.

"It's your birthday, go ahead," Jasper allowed.

"Fuck you, Jay!" She yelled back.

"I'm flipping you off, but you just can't see it!"

Joanna busted out laughing, and I could hear Jackson laughing as well.

Five minutes later, Jasper had grabbed Joanna up after she finished her humanly business, and darted down the stairs. I followed after him, and smiled when Joanna wriggled her way out of his arms to get to Jackson. She was pressed up against him and he bent down to kiss her. She bent backwards against his arm as he kissed her. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It made me much more aware of what was special to a human. This simple kiss on her birthday, could make Joanna's week the best ever.

I knew that when we changed them, we would have to separate them. I hated to do that, but they would both want to get up and lay with the other, but they needed to stay in their own beds. That would only happen if they were in separate rooms.

We all settled in the living room, Joanna and Jackson on the couch, and Jasper and I on the love seat. Everyone else settled wherever they wanted. Joanna accepted all her gifts from us happily, and was excited to finally get birthday presents. She never got birthday presents from her old foster parents, and she doesn't remember what she would get as a child before her parents died. Jasper gave her a silver picture frame with the Seattle skyline on it, with a picture of them together on the front of a ferry boat, with the skyline behind them.

She was starving by the time presents were done, and before she could go upstairs with Jackson to get dressed, Jasper pulled her over to the side, under the stairs. He pulled a small, black velvet box from his pocket and gave it to her. She popped it open, and her face was awed. He smiled, taking it from her again. He took a necklace out of it, and still smiling, fastened it around her neck. A single, tear-drop shaped diamond laid against her chest, and she touched it with the gentlest of touches. She looked up at Jasper, tears threatening to appear, and threw her arms around him. He crouched down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sniffling, she kissed his cheek, and pulled back, cradling his face in her hands. He smiled lovingly at her, his large hands placed in between her shoulder blades, and on the small of her back. He held her as she leaned back to look at his face, and I swear he would have been crying too. She'd never gotten anything worth something, especially a diamond necklace, and it was too much to bear.

"Go get dressed, sugar bear. I promise I'll still be here when you come down," he murmured to her.

She nodded and he released her. Before he could stand, she bolted back over to him, and crushed her lips to his cheek again, before darting up the stairs. He smiled, brushing his fingertips over his cheek absently.

"Can you see how much she loves you _now_?" I asked him, smiling.

"Yes. I can see it now," he replied, kissing me softly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We must have worn her out; she's asleep already," Jasper said as he emerged from Joanna's room in the main house.

I smiled and he moved to wrap his arms around me.

"Now, Mrs. Hale, what do _you_ want as a gift?" He asked me, his eyes darkening, and his pupils constricting.

I giggled and pulled him into our room.

---

"Daddy?"

We both snarled softly at the question from next door.

"I'll be back," Jasper grumbled, pulling on his jeans.

I instantly felt his anger diminish when he got to Joanna's room.

"Oh, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked her tenderly, moving to her side.

"I don't want to be a vampire," she whimpered, pulling him closer.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his abdomen. Jasper sighed, smoothing her hair back.

"Baby, I know. I didn't want to be a vampire either. Remember? Maria attacked me and changed me. But, I know you'd rather have me change you than have Aro or one of the Volturi change you," he soothed her.

She nodded miserably into his stomach, and sniffled. He stroked her back as she clung to him. She pushed him away suddenly, and he stumbled backwards, shocked.

"Go back to Alice," she muttered.

"Darlin', I can stay in here with you. Alice won't mind," he murmured.

"Go!" She cried, tear streaming down her face.

She was blaming us now. Jasper sighed, and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened, and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you. Try to get some more sleep," he purred, kissing her forehead once more before leaving.

She grimaced and sniffled as he shut her door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jackson swallowed hard as I nudged his head to the side. I smoothed his hair back, kissing his forehead softly.

"I love you, and I'm sorry about this," I murmured.

He nodded, and shifted his head to a more comfortable position. I grimaced as I sank my teeth into his neck. His sweet, hot blood slid down my throat, and I wanted to latch on harder and drink more, but I couldn't. He wouldn't let a noise slip through, until my venom sank in more and more. He cried out, gripping the sheets. I'd never seen him so helpless and defenseless. As I sealed the bite at his neck, I knew that to give him less pain, I'd have to bite him more than once. I sank my teeth into his wrists and anywhere a vein was close to the surface.

"Are you all right with him, Alice?" Carlisle asked from the doorway.

Though he'd seen and heard five of our family members go through a transformation, he still winced as Jackson screamed and writhed on his bed.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

He nodded and left to go make sure Jasper didn't kill Joanna. It was hard enough to just have her around, but to actually bite her would be suicidal; Joanna had wanted him and only him to bite her.

---

_Jasper_

Joanna whimpered as I inclined my head towards her neck. I pulled back, sighing.

"Please don't do that, sweetheart. It kills me to think that I'm doing this to you. Please don't make it harder for me," I pleaded with her.

Carlisle watched us from the foot of her bed, and he smiled comfortingly at Joanna when she glanced at him.

"I know. I'm sorry," she apologized.

She'd gotten over the blaming us about turning her, but still despised the idea of being a vampire. I smoothed her hair back, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, darlin'; don't ever forget that," I murmured.

"I love you too, Daddy," she sighed.

I pecked her softly on the lips and she laid her head on the side, exposing her neck to me. I quickly sank my teeth into her neck, and her breath caught. She started to shove weakly at me, and I realized that I'd taken too much blood. I pulled away fast, and sealed the wound. Her breath was shallow and quick. Carlisle was just taking a step to come stop me, but stopped in his tracks when Joanna tried to speak.

"No, baby, don't talk. Shh," I soothed her.

My head was spinning. I'd almost killed her. My own daughter.

"Jasper, she'll make it," Carlisle assure me, laying his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and he left, knowing she wasn't in any danger anymore. Joanna couldn't even move. She arched her back weakly against the pain, and made soft, helpless sounds. I watched as her movements became jerkier and more uncontrolled.

Edward came in and sat with me, trying to give me some kind of comfort. I left Joanna under the watch of him, going to see Alice occasionally. She was doing better than I was. Once we'd kissed briefly, and asked how the other was doing, she made me go back to Joanna.

I could never stay away from my baby for more than a few minutes. If I was away from her for more than a few minutes, she would start crying for me. I tried my hardest to block both Jackson's and Joanna's pain, but my concentration slipped on each of them if I had to keep up both. Alice told me to just focus on Joanna, and that Carlisle could give Jackson medicine for the pain.

_I'm not going to make it through this,_ I thought grimly as I watched Joanna and held her hand. She panted and looked at me through glossy, unfocused eyes.

**

* * *

**

So, depressing enough, or do we need some more angst in there? Lol, just kidding! Hope you all liked it!

**Review and tell me!**

**CFD**


	19. Newborn

_Jasper_

Jackson finished his transformation at the exact time Alice had bit him three days before. Joanna's heart still beat quietly and weakly and she, giving up asking for death, just cried into her pillow. I stroked her back, hoping to comfort at least some. Jackson, just waking up from his change, nudged open the door. Emmett and Alice were behind him, making sure he didn't try to attack Joanna. He inched towards her, his eyes blood red.

"Careful, Jackson," Alice warned.

He carefully touched her arm, and she looked up at him.

"She can't see very well, Jackson. Just to let you know," I informed him.

For Joanna, everything got worse before they got better in her change. She could barely see and hear, and she couldn't speak at all. Jackson pulled his hand back, and smiled comfortingly, though he knew she probably couldn't see it. He didn't speak, afraid his voice would startle her. He left to hunt with Alice and Emmett, and Joanna got so bad that even I could barely look at her.

I heard her breathing turn to shallow, uneven gasps. Her heart faltered horribly, and my heart broke as it beat weakly once more.

"Jasper?"

I gasped when I heard her voice. Her accent **(yes, I know, I never said she had an accent, but she does. Sorry! It's obviously a southern accent, so, there ya go.)** was thicker than before, and it just added to her voice's beauty. Her voice was like a piano being played by the most perfect pianist. I turned to look at her, and though her eyes were the startling red they were finally clear of their cloudiness, and she was the most beautiful newborn I'd ever laid eyes on. I cupped my hand around her cheek, and stroked her cheek with my thumb. She smiled, showing her razor-sharp teeth. I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, baby. Do you feel okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, and smiled again. She reached out to touch my face, and her face fell. Her eyes were frightened and worried at the same time.

"Joanna? Honey, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked her anxiously.

She pulled her hand back, and her eyes darted around my face. She was looking at my scars. I silently cursed Maria and all the newborns that had given me them. My own daughter was scared of me now.

"I won't hurt you, sweetheart. You know that," I soothed her.

She nodded again, though her emotions were still apprehensive. She touched my hand and laced her fingers with mine. She smiled shyly at me, and I smiled back. She squeezed my hand gently, so she thought, and I bit back a cry of pain. She noticed this and jerked her hand away, scrambling away from me to the opposite side of the bed. I stood and leaned across the bed, reaching for her.

"No, no, no, darlin', come back. It's fine; I'm okay," I promised her.

She looked like she was about to burst into tears if she could have. She searched my face for any sign of pain or that I was lying. She found nothing. She inched towards me, and I smiled encouragingly.

"Come here, baby doll," I cooed, scooping her up.

I carried her out to the top of the stairs and said to our family down below, "Hey, look who's awake."

Everyone looked up and smiled when Joanna smiled shyly at them.

"Joanna?"

She perked up when she registered the deep voice that now belonged to Jackson. She leaned away from me, and looked down into the living room. She spotted him, and smiled. She would have flushed a brilliant scarlet when Jackson looked at her. He was even more handsome than before, and her eyes widened, the pupils constricting, when she saw him. She wriggled away from me, shooting down the stairs and almost tackling Jackson in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back, kissing her head.

"Come on, Joanna. You need to hunt," I said, pulling her attention from Jackson.

She made a face, and looked down and away from all of us.

"What's the matter, doll?" I asked her, crouching in front of her.

Her face was no longer happy, not even when Jackson touched her back comfortingly. I sighed, she was hating being a vampire already. I stood, taking her hand, and made her walk outside with me.

"Take a deep breath," I instructed her.

She complied, and I noticed as she caught the sent of a hear of elk in the distance.

"Smell that? I'm gonna get it before you if you don't HURRY UP!" I called as I shot into the forest.

She giggled and darted after me. If I made it a game, she'd hunt. I watched from a tree as she took down an elk. She killed it, but didn't drink from it just yet.

"Daddy?" She called.

I hopped down from the tree, and she shrieked.

"Don't scare me like that," she snarled.

She got up from her crouch next to the dead elk and stepped away. "You eat it, I don't want it."

I sighed and drank the elk dry, but gave Joanna an angry look. She ignored this, and looked genuinely upset. My face softened and I stepped closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her, and she buried her face in my torso.

"What's the matter, sugar bear?" I asked her gently.

"I can't hurt something that's innocent. I will only hurt something if it's guilty of something. I will not sink to that level!" She cried, her face would have been covered in tears if she could have cried.

I understood exactly what she was talking about.

She'd been hurt many times for nothing. She had been innocent, and not guilty of anything but living. She didn't want to sink to the level of her abusers. I knelt in front of her and she buried her face in the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back, attempting to soothe her.

"I don't want to be a monster," she whimpered.

"I know, baby, I know," I whispered.

I picked her up, and ran back to the house. "We can hunt later, sweetie," I told her.

"Did you hunt that quickly?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head, and said, "We're just having some difficulties."

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked, standing from his spot in an armchair.

"Nothing, Jay," Joanna murmured, and I gave her to him.

He sat back down, and let Joanna sit on his lap. She laid her head on his chest, and he rubbed her back with gentle pats. I moved to stand under the stairs with my family.

"She doesn't want to hunt at all. She can't bear to hurt anything that's innocent. She doesn't want to be a monster like her abusers. She can't even fathom killing something that's not guilty of something," I explained.

Jackson shifted Joanna on his lap, leaning back, and pulling her back with him. She curled up and kissed his collarbone that was peeking out from under his v-neck t-shirt. He smiled.

"Well, then she's not going to be able to hunt anything. We have to fix it before she attacks someone. We don't live that far from town," Alice mumbled to herself mostly.

"We can't just fix her like she's a machine, Alice. This is a child, who is trying to cope with memories from her horrible life," Rosalie snapped.

This shocked us all, but Jackson and Joanna were in their own little world. They didn't even care.

"I'm aware, Rose," Alice growled.

Apparently, Joanna was listening, and shrieked, "Stop! Please!"

We looked at her, shocked. She looked very angry and very upset. Jackson was leaning up, looking up at her, with a worried expression on his face. She smoothed his hair, looking at him briefly.

"We're sorry, Joanna. We didn't mean to upset you," Carlisle apologized.

She snarled at us, and settled back down in Jackson's lap when he tugged on her. He just wanted to comfort her and hold her.

"Jojo, just calm down," he whispered to her, kissing her softly. I'd never heard that nickname before, but figured it was between them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Everything's just so much harder," she breathed, laying her head on his chest again.

"I know, babe. I understand," he soothed, kissing her forehead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Drink, Joanna," I ordered, pointing at the deer that was quickly dying.

She turned her head away, and Jackson laid his hand on the small of her back. He seemed so much taller than her now, but I guess it was just the change.

"I bet I know something else she'd rather be eating," Jacob mumbled quietly and suggestively to Nessie, and she giggled.

Joanna spun and glared lividly at him. His breath caught and he gasped out a choked apology. Joanna's face changed to shock, and his breathing turned to pants.

"Jake! What's wrong?" Nessie asked him anxiously.

He panted out that it had hurt, but no more than that. Joanna looked up at Jackson, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively and comfortingly. She stared at Jacob, horrified that she'd hurt him, and confused as to how she'd done it. His breathing returned to normal as she watched him, and he looked at her.

"It's gone. I feel fine now," he stated, surprised.

"That's her gift," Nessie grumbled angrily.

I shot her a glare to leave Joanna alone, and walked over to her and Jackson. He was stroking her hair, and talking to softly as she trembled. He stepped away when I approached and Joanna apologized over and over to both me and Jacob. I hushed her, and calmed her down.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I didn't know," she whimpered.

"It's fine, sweetie. You couldn't help it," Jacob assured her, smoothing her hair back.

She nodded, but still felt bad. She looked at him again, with a soft expression, and he smiled. She'd taken his pain away again. She looked back up at Jackson, glad he was there with her.

Jackson suddenly swallowed hard, and pulled Joanna into a tight hug.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked him, searching his eyes, before saying, "He can see pasts."

"What?" I asked.

"He can see people's pasts. He just saw mine when I looked at him," she explained.

"Wow. That's a special power," Jacob mused.

Jackson kissed Joanna's head, and buried his face in her hair.

"Jay, what's wrong? I thought you knew my past," she murmured, kissing his temple.

"It's so horrible. I underestimated it," he mumbled into her hair.

She chuckled and turned around, looking him in the eye. She kissed him lightly, and stroked his cheek.

"Forget it. I already have...finally," she sighed.

She'd gotten her wish. Though certain memories were still sharp and clear, most of her horrid past was cloudy and unrecognizable.

After some coaxing from Jackson, Joanna drank a deer, but refused to drink anymore. We all went home, and later found that Jackson had a heightened sense of love and compassion, much like Carlisle. Joanna was pleased to find this out, and she used it to its full capacity.

**

* * *

**

Whoa! SHOCKING!!! I was even shocked! Hope you liked it! Review and scream in joy at me!

**CFD **


	20. The Farmer's Daughter

_Jasper_

"_You've_ endangered our secret now," Joanna snarled at Aro, and I pushed her back behind me.

"Joanna, enough," I ordered, and she sulked beside Jackson.

"It was not I, it was Santiago," Aro explained, motioning to the vampire in the back of their group.

"_Why the hell do they travel in groups anyway? It's not like it helps,"_ Joanna had said once.

We had to move now. They'd come to see if we'd followed through, and Joanna was _not_ happy about their visit. She'd about tore into them, and Jackson had shoved her into the kitchen.

"Do the children have any powers?" Caius asked, and Joanna scoffed.

"I'd rather Joanna not demonstrate hers," I waffled, trying to give them the hint.

They didn't get it.

"Nonsense!" Aro crooned.

"Alright, she needs a volunteer," I said, wishing they hadn't gone there.

They volunteer, ironically, Felix, and Joanna smirked. She cast him a look, and his knees buckled. She smiled, and he was fine. He felt no pain.

"Amazing. It's like Jane's," Aro said.

"It is most definitely _not_ like Jane's," Joanna growled.

"She has a temper now, doesn't she?" Felix mused, smiling.

Joanna threatened to give him more pain, and he backed off.

"Jackson can see someone's past when he looks them in the eye. He can see as far back as when they were first born," I explained.

Joanna thought Jackson's past was the coolest ever, but none of the Volturi seemed impressed.

They stayed for a night, and left the next day, leaving us to move.

"Can we move to a farm?" Joanna asked hesitantly, from her perch on Jackson's lap.

Carlisle thought about it for a second, and then replied, "I don't see why not."

Joanna grinned and Jackson kissed her cheek.

So, we were farm people now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is so cool!" Joanna shrieked, grabbing Jackson's hand and pulling him out into the pasture.

"That horse and the tractor will be brought by next week, Mr. Hale. It's been good to finally meet you," the Sheriff of the tiny town of Ten Sleep, Wyoming said, shaking my hand.

"It's good to meet you too," I replied, and he made his leave.

I watched with Alice tucked under my arm as Joanna and Jackson fell onto the soft grass of the pasture. They laughed and Joanna squealed happily when Jackson tickled her. It's nice as a vampire to be able to be tickled, especially for Joanna and Jackson because they were still kids.

We lived about five miles from the rest of the family, because Carlisle and Esme had told us that we needed a separate life away from them. We had an entire family, and they were giving us room to "grow" as a family.

"Hey! Let's go explore the house!" I called to them.

In the taller grass, I saw Joanna's head pop up and look towards our direction. She was liking being a vampire more that we were here on a farm. She may have lived on a farm before, but I couldn't be sure.

A moment later, Jackson and Joanna were bolting into the log cabin that we now called home. There was one master bedroom upstairs, that was open to the family room below, and two downstairs room, and a bathroom downstairs. There was also a basement. We'd already had furniture delivered and set up, so Joanna flopped on the green, cloth sofa, content as could be.

I laughed and kissed her forehead. She smiled and sat up abruptly, reaching for Jackson. He chuckled and moved over to sit next to her, she laid her head in his lap, and relaxed. If she could have slept, she would have been asleep instantly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Alice and I were hunting, when she was hit with a particularly hard vision. When she was brought back to me and the small bear she was currently drinking from, she smiled, shocked almost.

"What?" I asked her. "Is it Jackson? Joanna?"

"Yes. They've been mischievous while we've been gone," she told me, still a little surprised.

"Oh God, do you mean...?" I trailed off, not knowing if I could say it.

Alice nodded. I actually flushed because of all the blood in my system.

"Well, it was going to happen sometime," I mumbled.

Alice agreed. "Should we talk to them about it?"

"I suppose, though they're pretty much safe because of them both being vampires," I replied.

She nodded again, and we ran through the trees, heading home.

---

"Are you mad at us?" Joanna asked, shrinking away from us as if we were going to hit her.

"Not at all, honey. We just want to be open with you about things, and we don't want you to think that you can't come to us about stuff like this," I assured her.

Jackson's arm was wrapped around her waist, and he kissed her temple. He was so good to her. It amazed me how he could just meet her and fall head over heels for her instantly. They took to each other easily, and now we were here.

"Are you going to make us stop?" She asked.

"Never. That is something that is between a couple, and it would be hypocritical of us to tell you to stop, when we do it ourselves," I told her.

She nodded and Jackson rubbed her arm comfortingly. "It's fine, sweetie. They aren't mad."

She nodded again and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As it neared the end of summer, it got a little chillier, but that didn't stop any of us from playing in the fallen leaves or playing football in the pasture without coats on. We sometimes even went barefoot.

Alice and I returned from visiting the rest of our family, and Joanna shouted for us to stay downstairs. I smirked, because I knew what they had been doing, and in mine and Alice's bed.

"I know that you're probably mad at us, but your bed's more comfortable and it's bigger," Joanna explained, her black cotton shorts and cream colored tank top wrinkled and slightly askew on her slender body.

Jackson kissed her on the top of the head and looked sheepish. He'd taken her upstairs.

"No, it's fine. None of us sleep, so use whatever bed you want," Alice told them.

"Did we interrupt you? Because we can go back out or we can stay downstairs," Alice offered after Joanna shifted almost uncomfortably.

"Um..." Joanna trailed off.

"We'll go back to the other house," I said, and Alice and I left.

---

_Jackson_

_**Warning!**_**: This last part is gonna be a smut! Just to warn you. I got a request from someone to put a warning up when I was about to write a lemon, so this is your warning!**

Joanna sighed when the door shut. I chuckled and kissed her. She pulled at my t-shirt, and I pulled it off.

"No, not on the couch; I like to lay there during the day. Upstairs," Joanna panted.

I picked her up and darted up the stairs, laying her on the bed. I pulled her tank top off and closed my mouth around one of her nipples. She gasped and grabbed at the sheets. I smiled and bit down lightly. She whimpered, arching up and giving more of herself to me. I pulled away and she pushed her shorts off.

_Mmm, she didn't put any panties on when she got dressed. Very smart._

I discarded my shorts and boxers to the floor, and she rolled back onto her back for me.

Though we were quick in getting into bed, we didn't fuck, we made love. We've only been in bed with each other a few times, and we haven't tried different positions. Both of our favorite position so far was missionary, because we were just starting to get used to this sex thing.

As I slid gently into her, she tensed a little. It was still a little uncomfortable for her, even though she'd not been a virgin since she was around nine or ten years old. I rested my hands on her thigh and the bed as I eased into her. She whimpered at the slight discomfort and I hushed her gently.

"Shh, that's it, Jojo. Just relax and I'll let you adjust, baby," I soothed her.

She nodded and took several deep, unneeded breaths and relaxed. When she was relaxed and adjusted, she nodded and I pulled out, sliding back into her. As I thrust gently into her, she started whimpering and gasping. She didn't make much noise during our couplings. Her back arched slightly when I hit her hilt and she panted out my name.

"Jay...harder...please," she gasped.

I complied, unable to resist her precious voice. I leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. She snaked her tongue past my parted lips, and massaged my tongue with hers. She broke away when I moved my hand down to stroke her. She whimpered and jerked when I rubbed tight circles around her clit.

I'd never seen something as beautiful as her when she came. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, and she arched up towards me. Her face showed how much pleasure and happiness I gave her during our time together. I kept up my stroking her as she came down from the uncomparable high, and she jerked softly as her muscles continued to spasm around me.

She reached up and brushed my hair away from my face, and murmured, "Now, Jackson, I want to watch you come."

I jerked as I came in her arms, and a soft cry escaped my lips. She smiled as she watched me, and brushed her thumb over my cheek. I was panting as I came back to Joanna. I rolled over to lay next to her, and she snuggled up to my chest. I smiled and chuckled, wrapping my arm around her back. I nestled her against my chest and she drew random patterns over my smooth chest.

I would have been content to lay here forever, except that right then, Emmett yelled through the house, "Hey! Get up! We're playing football!"

**

* * *

**

Hahahahahaha! I love the ending. So, I hope you all liked it! Review and tell me!

**CFD**


	21. The Sheriff's Son

_Jackson_

Both Joanna and I had phenomenal control, and we could easily go into town and hang around the humans. We enjoyed going to the general store the most.

Joanna giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the general store. It was snowing outside, and it was mid-November, almost December. Joanna halted suddenly, locking her knees as Sheriff Walsh's eldest son appeared in the doorway to the general store.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Joanna apologized in that sexy southern drawl of hers.

"It's not a problem..." he trailed off, looking for her name.

"Joanna," she offered, smiling at him.

I stepped closer and she hit my leg where the boy couldn't see.

"It's not a problem, Joanna. Here, I was just leaving, so why don't you go ahead," he offered.

She smiled at him again, and stepped over the threshold. I let him pass, and fixed him with a hard stare.

"Jackson," she chided, fixing _me_ with a hard stare.

"I'm sorry, sugar. I didn't mean to upset you," I apologized.

Her face softened when I used her favorite southern nickname. She gave me her famous crooked little grin, and I melted in place.

I leaned in for a kiss, and when my lips were centimeters from her lips, she whispered, "Sucker," and scampered away. I snarled at her, and she giggled from her spot at the counter. We were picking up two pairs of cowboy boots for Joanna and I that Alice had ordered for us. We had a horse, and Joanna was making me ride him with her. I loved horses, so I wasn't going to fight her.

"Good morning, Joanna," the owner of the store, Mrs. McGinty, greeted her.

"Good morning, Mrs. McGinty. Are mine and Jackson's boots in?" She asked her, cocking her head to the side innocently.

"They are. And your mother paid for them earlier, so you are good to go," Mrs. McGinty told us as she gave Joanna the boxes.

"Thank you!" Joanna crooned, and we walked out of the store.

"I'm so excited to ride Nantucket now!" Joanna cried, looking up at me.

I smiled and kissed her softly. She smiled, kissing me back. Suddenly, a snowball smashed into the side of her head. She gasped, shocked at the sudden intrusion to our kiss. She looked toward the direction from which it came, and spotted Sheriff Walsh's son with a pile of snowballs at his feet. She smirked and crouched down, making a snowball herself. She whipped it at him, slower than vampire speed, but still hard and fast for a girl of her size, and it splattered on his chest.

She smirked again and turned with a flourish, prancing down the street. I laughed and followed her. I caught her around the waist and kissed her neck. She giggled and turned to press her lips to mine. Her lips felt warm against mine, considering we were both the same temperature.

"Hey, I thought you guys were siblings?" We heard another one of the boys in town ask.

Joanna pulled away, growling softly, but answered them confidently. "We are...sort of. Our parents adopted us both from different families, and you can't deny when you love someone."

"How old are you?" Another boy asked.

"I'm 13 and he's 14," Joanna replied, her eyes wide with innocence.

"Well, isn't it weird? To live in the same house and be like that?" The boy that asked the siblings question asked us.

"No," she answer easily. "Our whole family is kind of odd, so it doesn't make a difference to us."

"Yeah, you're Dad is pretty weird. He's scary almost," the boy that asked the age question commented.

Joanna bristled. Jasper was a sensitive subject with her, as Alice was with I. He'd saved her from her horrible life, and she was, at all costs, going to protect him.

"You better take that back," I advised.

The boy scoffed. "She's just a girl, what can she do?"

_Oh God..._

When Sheriff Walsh's son caught sight of Joanna's glare, he whispered to the boy, "Alex, you might want to take it back."

"Whatever!" Alex cried, seeming to taunt Joanna.

"Alex, seriously, take it back," the other boy mumbled.

"Shut up, Mike," Alex muttered.

He was literally taunting her now.

"That's right, I said that your precious Daddy was weird. He's tall, and has weird scars all over him. What did he do, get in a cat fight?" Alex taunted.

Joanna lurched forward, still maintaining a human pace, but I grabbed her around the waist.

Alex laughed, slapping his leg. "Yeah, go on home with _Jackson_. Maybe you guys can get closer and maybe he can _finally_ be the one to take your virginity."

"That's it! Hit him. Hit him _hard_," I said, loud enough for them to hear me, and let Joanna go.

She ran after Alex, and, trying to be brave, he stood his ground. But when she sucker punched him in the stomach, his knees buckled. Joanna, feeling better, spun on her heel and strode back over to me. Our boxes had ended up on the snow covered ground, and I picked them up. She laced our fingers together as we walked home.

---

"Joanna? How come I just got a phone call from the Smith's saying that you punched Alex in the stomach?" Jasper asked Joanna as she as I sat on the sofa, curled up in front of the fire Jasper had started for all of us.

"Because I did," Joanna mumbled.

"Why, sweetheart? I thought you of all people should no not to hit people," he asked her, kneeling in front of her.

"He said really mean things to me," she whimpered.

"Like what?"

"He said that you were weird, and he made fun of your scars."

"Well, I'm no reason to hit someone, Joanna-"

"That's not all he said."

"What else did he say?"

"He said for me and Jackson to come home and maybe we could get closer and maybe he could be the one to _finally_ take my virginity..."

Jasper fell silent at this and I wrapped Joanna closer to me, kissing her forehead. Jasper knew she wasn't lying.

"Okay, you have my permission to hit him if he ever says anything like that to you again. He apparently did not tell his parents that part of the story. I'm sorry that I accused you so early on, darlin'. I apologize," Jasper said, standing and kissing her forehead.

"I let her hit him, if that changes anything," I offered.

"That's fine. I'm glad you did," Alice chimed in from her spot at the table by the back door.

I listened to Jasper on the phone with Alex's parents. He explained what Joanna had told him and that I confirmed it. They believed him, mostly because there were two people saying it was true. He hung up and Joanna reached for the remote on the coffee table. She turned on the TV, turning it up kind of loud. I understood when I heard Jasper kissing Alice. I chuckled and kissed Joanna's neck. She smiled and snuggled closer to me as we watched _Unwrapped_. She loved to watch the Food Network, even though she was a vampire who didn't eat.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Joanna? Where is your coat?" Mrs. Walsh asked Joanna as she appeared in the general store in only a sweatshirt.

"At home, in our coat closet," she replied, smiling.

"It's twenty-six degrees outside! Aren't you cold?" She asked.

"A bit, but I'm only going to be here for a moment. I'm picking up something for Momma," she said, shaking snow from her hair, which was pulled back into a messy bun.

Mrs. McGinty searched through her arrivals and found the one for us. Jasper and Alice ducked inside and greeted Mrs. Walsh and Mrs. McGinty. Jasper bent down and kissed Joanna's head, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You need to teach her to wear her coat, Jasper. She's looking a bit pale; she might be getting sick," Mrs. Walsh advised.

"I'll see to it that she wears her coat next time she goes out, Mrs. Walsh. Thank you for your concern," Jasper replied, smiling and pulling Joanna to his side.

"There's a snowball fight outside. Go join in," Alice told us, nudging me and Joanna towards the door.

Joanna grabbed my hand and dragged me outside into the snow. She laughed and ducked a snowball that was tossed her way. She threw one back at the boy named Mike, and got him in the face. She laughed as he scowled at her. As she turned to look up at me, she pulled my head down and kissed me. Her head pitched forward, and she turned around. Her hair was full of snow and she scowled at the Sheriff's son. He looked horrified that he'd hit her, and he scrambled over the snow bank he'd been hiding behind.

"Jackson? Come here for a minute," Jasper called me, and I walked over to him and Alice.

Sheriff Walsh's son apologized to Joanna, trying to help her brush the snow from her hair. I could see his cheeks flush as she smiled at him.

"I never got your name," Joanna said to him, and gave him her crooked grin.

"Uh, Oliver. My name's Oliver," he told her, blushing again.

"I like that name. Thanks for helping me get the snow out of my hair," she murmured, and kissed his cheek.

She smiled again at him, turned, and walked back over to us. She left Oliver shocked in the snow, and kissed me when she got back to us. She looked over her shoulder at Oliver, and winked. We went back home then, and Jasper scooped Joanna up, kissing her forehead.

"You are a heartbreaker!" Alice cried happily, laughing.

She giggled and we all joined in.

**

* * *

**

Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Lol, I love Tim McGraw. Review as always! Show some love! Maybe we can make it to 130 reviews! Or 135?

**CFD**


	22. Happiness Is

_Alice_

"I forgot how dark that movie was," Joanna murmured, her eyes, just starting to turn gold, were slightly frightened and distraught as the credits for _Watchmen_ scrolled across the screen.

Jackson, although she was already pressed against his side, pulled her even closer, kissing her forehead. I could see she missed always having Jasper at her side. Now she had Jackson, and she felt as if she was giving Jasper up; as if she couldn't have both.

"Come here, baby doll," Jasper cooed, picking her up from the couch.

She just needed the protective and loving embrace of the first man she ever loved to feel safe and whole again.

"We don't have to watch that movie again, sweetheart. Jackson, put in Transformers," he said, cradling her head in his hand.

The snow still fell outside, and Jasper moved over to the window. He and Joanna watched it, and _I_ could feel her heaviness evaporate. Joanna laid her head on Jasper's shoulder, and I could tell she missed being able to fall asleep against his chest. She missed being able to escape for at least a moment. She wanted to be a human, not a vampire. Jasper stroked her bangs away from her face, and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. Jackson noticed how much happier she was with Jasper, and his face fell.

"I miss you," Joanna murmured, and Jackson knew she was talking to Jasper.

Until...

"...Jay," she finished, even though she'd been gone from his side for less than five minutes.

He smiled and she peeked over Jasper's shoulder at him. She smiled back and laid her head on Jasper's shoulder again, but facing towards Jackson. She looked so much more content than she had in the months before Jackson came.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jasper watched Joanna while she read. She was curled up in front of the fireplace on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her, and her book nestled in her hand. He seemed fascinated by the way her eyes flew across the page.

"Jo?"

She looked up when Jackson called her, and was alert immediately. She put her book on the end table and when she stood, her blanket dropped onto the couch. She walked towards the hall that contained the entrance to the small kitchen, the two other rooms, the door to the basement, and a door to the outside. She halted suddenly when she apparently reached where Jackson was and she made a sort of whimpering noise. Her whimper was cut off by Jackson obviously kissing her.

"Jay," she whined, and rested her hand on his chest.

"Please, I'll make it up to ya," he murmured, looking at her through his lashes.

"Fine. Jackson and I are going hunting," she said, and gave him a look.

"Okay, have fun!" I called from the master bedroom.

I heard the side door close, and smiled. Their accents were so thick they were never going to lose them.

Something knocked against the side of the house half an hour later, and Jasper tensed.

"It's just Jackson and Joanna, honey. Why are you so jumpy and skittish?" I asked him.

"Alice, Jasper!" Jackson sobbed into the house from the side door.

We both shot off the couch and down the hall, but we froze when we saw what Jackson was crying about. He sat on the landing of the staircase that comes off the side of the house outside the door, holding Joanna on his lap. Though this wasn't a casual, loving embrace. Joanna was shaking and her one leg was attached and curled up against Jackson, the other–the right–was attached, but unable to bend at the knee and laying stretched out sideways on the small porch.

"Alice, call Carlisle, _now_," Jasper instructed me.

He kneeled by them, and Joanna flinched away, hiding her face in Jackson's shoulder. I told Carlisle what was wrong, and in two seconds flat, he was there. He took Joanna from Jackson, and moved her into the family room. He laid her on the floor, and her body seemed to jerk and spasm when he touched her.

"Her leg is trying to heal, but it can't because it's not properly attached. Even if it never healed, and she got over the pain, she'll never be able to run again. Or walk properly," Carlisle explained, smoothing her hair back soothingly.

Her small body shook roughly, the spasms in time with the rolling pain of a still healing limb. I swallowed hard, and Jackson let out a soft sob, but quickly quieted when Joanna arched her back in response.

"I'd have to tear it off again, but I won't do it unless she wants me too. It will be more painful that what she's going through right now. She'll be healthy again, and will be able to function as if it never happened. There may be a scar where it was torn, but it's in the oddest place that no one will see it. Though I'm sure you'd just show it off anyway," he murmured.

She tried to smile, but she cried out and jerked in pain.

"Do it! Please!" She cried, wanting nothing more than for her pain to go away.

Jasper couldn't take anymore of it, and took her pain away. She calmed and quieted, though she blinked and whimpered pitifully up at Carlisle. He stroked her hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead. Jasper pushed both Jackson and I down the hall, not wanting us to watch. Jackson sank to the floor and I kneeled beside him, holding him while he cried. It was emotionally scarring to watch your lover's leg be torn off. When he calmed slightly, Joanna cried out again, and screamed with the agonizing pain. That drowned out the sickening crack I'm sure Carlisle and Jasper heard when Carlisle tore her leg from her body again. Jasper's concentration had slipped right then, and he hated himself for it. He quickly leant over her, stroking and kissing her face in apology. He hushed her and spoke so softly to her, I couldn't hear him.

"You can come back," Jasper said miserably.

Joanna had her hand on his cheek, stroking his scarred cheekbone with the pad of her thumb. Carlisle had cut away her pant leg, and he was still holding her leg still and steady as her body accepted it. His hand was on her little hip, and I saw something flash across his face. He brushed his thumb over her hipbone comfortingly, and she relaxed slightly.

She pushed herself up, and Jasper and Carlisle helped her. Jackson knelt by her, and kissed her. She kissed him back and Carlisle gave Jasper and I a confused look.

"Oh that's right. We haven't told any of you," Joanna giggled, and Jackson smiled.

I was glad she was already feeling better. She hissed slightly when we shifted, but smiled up at Carlisle and continued to explain. The blood in the system made Joanna and Jackson both flush when Joanna had to try to explain that they were "closer" than they thought. Carlisle chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

"It's fine, little one. I understand," Carlisle soothed her, and she smiled gratefully.

"Hey, is anyone home?" We heard Emmett ask from the side door.

"We're in here," Jasper called.

Jackson sat behind Joanna, and let her lean back against his chest. He kissed her head and she laced her fingers with his. When the rest of our family came in, they noticed two things. 1) Joanna's leg was exposed and 2) Joanna and Jackson were very close.

They both smiled, and Joanna blushed when they all raised their eyebrows at them. Jackson chuckled and kissed her forehead. They were beautiful together, and I couldn't have been happier for them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I heard Joanna giggle as she and Jackson danced together. They attempted to dance actually. But, she kept stepping on his feet, and going the opposite direction. He laughed and kissed her, smiling. The finally gave up, and they stood there together. She played with his shirt, and spoke quietly to him, occasionally looking up at him. He was smiling, his fingers stroking the small of her back. She peeked up at him for a moment before murmuring the three most important words in someone's life.

"I love you."

She ducked her head and Jackson smiled, his topaz eyes softening. He tilted her head up, and kissed her. She smiled against the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They'd been fighting lately about why one of them wouldn't say 'I love you'. It had once ended in Joanna dry sobbing on the front porch and Jackson promising all of us that he'd never hurt Joanna like that again. Joanna couldn't take arguments or fights, and got upset whenever there was one around her.

"I love you, too," Jackson whispered, stroking her cheek tenderly.

She smiled gently, and Jasper wolf-whistled from behind me. They jumped and Joanna snarled at us. We both laughed, and Jasper kissed me softly.

Christmas was nearing and I had blocked my mind completely from all visions. I knew this was why I hadn't seen Joanna getting hurt. That reminds me...

"Joanna, what happened when you got your leg torn off?" I asked her.

She pointed at Jackson. "He was born, that's what happened. There were werewolves, but they were so much bigger than Jacob. They were trying to hurt Jackson, and I jumped in front of him. I kicked one of the wolves, and punched another, and then their leader tore into me."

I could tell she'd been terrified, because Jackson wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. It had been hard for him to watch her get hurt protecting him.

"I'm the one that's supposed to protect you, sweetheart. I'm supposed to keep you safe," Jackson murmured to her, kissing her forehead.

I could see that he truly loved her and she truly loved him.

"Darlin', I couldn't let them hurt you. I couldn't have lived with myself if you had gotten hurt," she told him, stroking a few stray curls from his forehead.

I saw Jasper smile and look like he was about to cry. She'd called him 'darlin' and it was a name that most teenage couples didn't use.

They continued their little fight until Joanna gave up and turned her back on him. She crossed her arms over her chest, and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid his head on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance, ma darlin'?" He asked her, his accent making this sentence all the more special to her.

"You may," she giggled and moved into his arms.

This time they moved gracefully over the hardwood floor and seemed to forget we were there. They danced to their own song in their heads and forgot the world around them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Joanna_

_**Warning!: There be a lemon after this message.**_

I spotted my beautiful Jay in the armchair downstairs. He was reading, in only a pair of shorts. Alice and Jasper were gone on a hunting trip, and we were all alone.

He was curled up, and the muscles in his chest and stomach were scrunched up in this pose. He held his book in his left hand with that arm resting on the arm of the chair. The muscles in his back and arm moved as he turned the page of his book. I watched him and my eyes traveled to his lap. I couldn't really make it out, but I could see a slight erection hidden in the mesh of his basketball shorts. The thickness of his long legs made my mouth water. There were two things about Jackson that I loved most; his legs and his face. Don't get me wrong. I love all of him, but those two just knock me off my feet.

His bare feet were tucked under his bottom and I would have blushed, except I had no blood in my system and I needed to hunt. I let my eyes travel up to his face. His neck muscles shifted as he tilted his head a little as he read. His strong jaw was tensed at something in his book, and I wanted to stroke my fingers over it to get him to relax it. Smooth plains made his cheeks, and his straight nose was simple perfection. His eyes were blackening, almost the color of his hair. Dark, inky curls fell gracefully across his forehead, and I just wanted to twirl them around my fingers like I loved to do.

I moved silently down the stairs and over to him. I was wearing only one of his shirts and panties. I took his book from him and he smiled at me. I sat the book on the coffee table, and he shifted in the chair to accommodate me. I held up a finger and wiggled out of my panties. His eyes widened for a moment, and I smirked. I could easily see his hard and bulging erection and smiled. I slid his shorts off, while he lifted his hips off the seat, and saw he'd gone without anything else on under them. Smart boy.

I climbed into his lap, which seemed so large, with my legs on either side of his. He snarled softly when he couldn't get easy access to my breasts, and I just smiled mockingly. He was the only one completely naked, but that was his fault since he'd gone without a shirt. I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him. He smiled against the kiss, but then parted his lips. I followed him and our tongues, instead of battling for dominance, danced and caressed the other's mouth. We knew who was the dominant one and who was the submissive one. I wasn't one to challenge that, considering my past experiences with this stuff. Jackson often times had to encourage me during our times together. Though this position was new, I was still the submissive partner and Jackson still had to be careful not to set off a sharp memory.

Jackson pulled his mouth away, and kissed down my neck. I sighed and felt his hands fall to my hips. His finger found my scar where my leg connected to my body, and traced it. He was the only one who saw it on a regular basis. Jasper and Alice occasionally saw it whenever I wouldn't wear any pants around the house.

"Stand up for me, precious," Jackson whispered, and I stood, holding onto his head for support.

He kissed my scar, licking at it. He continued down my thigh, and then pulled me back down onto his massive lap. He was built like Jasper; lanky and not Emmett-huge but huge all the same. I think he'd actually grown from the time he became a part of our family, and when he was changed. He seemed as tall as Jasper now.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I sank slowly down onto him. A memory flooded back and I jerked away and off him. He caught me in his strong, thick arms. For someone who was 14, he was ripped and muscled beyond belief. I didn't care if he would be a freak of nature in human standards; to me, he was perfect.

"No, no, no, sugar. I'm right here, it's just me. You're safe and here with me, baby doll, shh. See? I'm here with you," he soothed me.

I nodded and let him help me guide myself down onto him once more. He made me look him in the eye as I slowly sheathed him in my heat. I could tell he was trying not to close his eyes and throw his head back and moan. His hips gently thrust upwards, wanting more. I finally settled on him, and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. He kissed me, and I ground my hips against his. He broke the kiss to choke out my name.

I smirked and he begged me to move. I complied, because I could never deny him. As I rocked my hips, I reached behind me and settled my hand on his thigh. His muscles were tensing, and I worked his muscles until his legs were weak and felt like jelly. He was really at my mercy, and I loved it. He was panting, his stomach muscles clenching and relaxing as I rode him. His hips snapped up to meet mine and he was whimpering now. I cradled his face in my hands, making him look at me. I could tell he was trying to hold off on his orgasm, to wait until I was on the edge. I looked him in the eye, stroking my thumb over his high cheekbones.

"Jay, darlin', let go. Just let go," I whispered, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

He shook his head quickly, crying out as his hips met mine again. He looked at me, and I ducked my head a little, letting my hair create a curtain around us.

"Let go," I said again, brushing my lips over his cheek.

He snapped his hips up one more time, sheathing himself completely in me, and cried out helplessly. His fingers dug into the skin of my hips convulsively and I felt his manhood, which he lacked in neither width nor length, throb inside me as he came. This was the most powerful orgasm of his life, and he suddenly felt the need for tenderness and intimacy. I smiled gently and though I'd still not come, I slid off him. He shook his head disapprovingly, and I rolled my eyes. I stroked him until he was hard and ready again. I was quicker in my movements as I slid onto him. He was gentler and more loving in his touches and movements. He kissed me with all the passion and love he felt for me, and it was my turn to whimper and silently beg for release.

"Mmm, that's it, sugar. Come for me, sweetheart," he murmured.

He looked at me with his head on the back of the chair, laying to the side, a soft, loving smile on his beautiful lips. He smiled wider, showing me his teeth, and I whimpered, my hips rocking harshly against his. I was so close.

"Come on, honey. Come for me," he cooed.

I screamed out his name, coming harder than I'd ever come before, and gripped his shoulders so tight I was afraid that I'd hurt him. As my muscles continue to spasm around him, he comes for a second time. We were both panting and stroking whatever skin we could reach by the time we both came back to each other.

"I love you, Jojo. So much," Jackson panted, kissing me.

"I love you, too, Jay. I will never stop loving you. Except when we fight, then you're a jackass," I replied, and grinned at him.

He scowled at me like a child and I giggled. He laughed, kissing my cheek. I suddenly felt the chilliness of the house, and shivered though it was barely cold to us. Jackson removed me from his lap, and went to the thermostat, turning the heat up. He flicked the fireplace switch on, and retrieved a huge blanket. We both snuggled into the blanket in the chair that we'd never look at the same again, by the fire.

We spent many lazy hours in that chair making love, and when Alice and Jasper finally came home, we were both wrapped in the blanket again, just finishing another sultry round of making love. We both were relaxed and sated, and just smiled weakly at them. I'd replaced my panties, and Jackson his shorts. They smiled and they both kissed our foreheads. I could tell seeing us together made them so happy. It was good for Jasper and Jackson, because there was no feud between them. Jasper knew that Jackson would always love me and care for me. Edward had never really liked Jacob, which in turn caused problems when Renesmee came into the picture as Jacob's mate.

But there was no doubt that Jackson and I were soulmates. Everything was perfect...finally.

**

* * *

**

**Wow! That was some chapter. Personally, I am very happy with how this turned out. The beginning doesn't really strike my fancy, but man, that ending rocked my world.**

**Hope it rocked yours! Review and tell me!**

**CFD**

**P.S. Thanks to You-Dazzle-Me-1901 for the "ma darlin'" quote. She came up with that in a PM she sent me. I decided that I'd use it for Jackson. YOO GAIZ I am falling in love with Jackson. There's just something about him. Lol! ;D **


	23. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_Jackson_

I handed Joanna a large, slightly square present, and smiled as she opened it. The Christmas tree that sat in our living room was decorated and the fire that flickered in the fireplace reflected off the shiny, colorful ornament balls. Joanna tore through the wrapping paper, and grinned up at me. She tackled me in a hug, and kissed me.

"I love it! Did you remember or something?" She asked me, flipping through the pages of the book I'd gotten her.

It was Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen _The Movie Universe_. She'd spotted it a few months ago, and had dismissed it, though she'd flipped out in the book store. She never liked shopping, though she loved to go to book stores. It was big and hardcover, so it had been a little more than fifteen dollars. Coming from the family she did and the childhood she had, she was terrified to buy things that were more than ten dollars, especially books.

"I never forget anything you take interest in, sweetheart," I told her, kissing her once more, before she practically threw a present at me.

She was grinning and I was suddenly terrified. Jasper laughed and quickly kissed Joanna when she gave him a collage of her cartoon-y doodles; framed and everything. I tore through the wrapping paper, and opened the box. I pushed away the tissue paper, and my mouth fell open. I pulled out the fedora that I'd told Joanna that I loved in town, and Joanna squealed.

"Put it on," she urged.

I fixed the hat on my head, and Joanna giggled happily. I pulled her onto my lap, and kissed her.

"I never forget anything you take interest in either, baby," she repeated my earlier words to me, stroking my cheek with her thumb.

I grinned and kissed her again. The fedora was straw with a black band of cloth around the base. Joanna had spotted it while with Jasper, and had to show me. I'd fallen in love with it and now I had it. I nuzzled Joanna's cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

We all exchanged a few more gifts and settled around the living room to relax before we went over to see the rest of the family.

"Come with me, Jay," Joanna murmured, pulling me off the couch.

She took me into one of the two downstairs bedrooms. "I just want to be alone for a while."

"Well, sugar, you know they can still hear us," I said, sitting by her on the bed.

"I know, but we're alone in here," she told me, and I sensed something was wrong.

She was dressed in a pair of black cotton shorts and a tank top with red, white, and blue stripes on it. It was most definitely not the shirt to be wearing on Christmas, but she didn't care.

"Do you love me?" She asked me out of the blue.

"Of course. Why would you think that I wouldn't?" I replied, shocked.

"What do you love about me?" She asked then.

"Everything. You're perfect," I told her, kissing her forehead. "What brought all this on?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. "I was just wondering."

"Sweetie, I know something's wrong. Tell me," I coaxed.

"How can you love me?" She asked, and I knew tears would have been streaming down her face if she had any.

"Joanna, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't be happier with you. Do you love me, Joanna?"

She nodded miserably, and I put my hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer. I held her as she sobbed dryly into my chest.

"If you love me, then that's all I need. If you ever stopped loving me, then I would gladly leave if it meant you were happy," I told her, though that thought hurt me to think of it.

"No!" She cried, gripping my shirt. "Don't leave!"

"I'm not, baby, I'm not. I'm right here with you. I will never leave, I promise," I whispered to her, kissing her head.

Later, at the other house, we sat on the love seat and Joanna made a face as she downed a glass of blood. They'd made her drink it, because she wouldn't hunt. She was getting so weak. It's been three weeks since we'd made love that day in the chair by the fire. I was terrified I'd hurt her if we made love again, and she refused to hunt. She regained some strength after she handed Jasper the empty, red stained glass. I wiped a smudge of blood from the corner of her mouth as she licked at her lips to get it. She smiled sheepishly and licked the pad of my thumb clean of the blood.

"I'm sorry I freaked out earlier. I knew that you loved me, but I'm just so...messed up, and you deserve so much better," she whimpered to me as we snuggled up to each other by the fire.

"No. Don't say that. You are mine, and I'm never giving you up. I'm definitely not giving you up to Oliver; he's never getting anywhere near you," I told her, kissing her softly.

She smiled and snuggled closer to my chest. I smiled and laid my cheek on her head. I felt her pull my undershirt down a little and kiss my collarbone. She played with a button of my shirt and I remembered that I had to be somewhere. I sat up, bringing Joanna with me.

"What's wrong, Jay? Baby, talk to me," Joanna pleaded, worried about me.

"I have to go pick something up in town, sweetheart. I won't be gone long, I promise," I told her, and kissed her. "Stay here and relax."

I stood and she followed me. She caught me around the wrist by the door and made me look at her.

"Jackson, tell me what you aren't telling me," she demanded.

It was quiet between us for a moment, but the rest of the family talked on. The radio somewhere in the room played the opening notes for "Baby, It's Cold Outside".

_I really can't stay_

_But baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away_

_But baby it's cold outside_

"I have to pick up another present for you. It wasn't ready this morning, and I have to go get it. The store opened tonight just so I could go pick it up for you. I need to go," I explained.

Her eyes flashed to the ceiling for a second but then returned to me.

_This evening has been_

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice_

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Her face softened and she looked out the window, but she knew I'd be fine.

"I love you and I'll be right back," I whispered to her, leaning in for a kiss.

_My mother will start to worry_

_Beautiful what's your hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

She stopped me for a moment, and suggestively looked up again. I followed her gaze and saw what she'd been looking at. I growled under my breath at Emmett. Mistletoe. He'd talked about putting it right in front of the door. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, and I chuckled. I pulled her closer, ducking my head until our noses were touching.

_So really I'd better scurry_

_Beautiful please don't hurry_

_But maybe just a half a drink more_

_Put some records on while I pour_

When our lips touched finally, I felt weak at the knees. Her tongue slipped past my open lips and prodded my tongue. She smiled a little as I whimpered into the kiss and her hands, which were settled on my hips, gripped onto my hips harder. I needed to leave, but she was so good at kissing me. But this was really important, but she's going to be lonely by the fire when I leave. I have to go.

I pulled away, and she smiled at me.

"I need to leave, sweetie. Alright? I won't be gone long, I promise," I murmured, placing kisses on her face.

She nodded and I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Love you, Jay," she told me as I stood in the front doorway.

"I love you, too, sugar." I blew her a kiss as I left and she smiled.

---

_Joanna_

I settled back on the couch by the fire, and I felt it sink once next to me. I looked over, and Jasper was there, stretched out. I laughed and he smiled at me. He turned around and stretched out sideways, laying his head in my lap. I smiled and pushed his hair away from his face. He smiled and closed his eyes. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Jackson will be right back, sugar bear. He's very excited to give you your present, so it must be good," Jasper murmured, reaching up to stroke my hair.

"I know, but he's been so distant and jumpy lately. I get the feeling something's coming," I explained, leaning into his hand.

I smiled and he tucked my hair behind my ear.

We sat like that, talking, for who knows how long. Then, when the knob turned, Jasper sat up and I shot off the couch. I was waiting by the door when Jackson came in, dusted with snow. He shook the snow off his jacket and took it off. I smiled and he kissed me, smiling back.

"Joanna," he murmured. "I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. I was terrified to talk to you, but I knew that I would end up loving you. I am going to love you every day of forever, and I couldn't fathom a life without you by my side."

He fished something out of his pocket and slid down to one knee in front of me. My mouth opened and my eyes widened. He popped open the small velvet box and nestled in the velvet was a beautiful diamond ring. I looked at him, and he smiled at me.

"Will you marry me?" He asked me.

"Yes. Of course," I whispered.

I let him slide the ring onto my finger and I hugged him excitedly. I heard our family all start talking at once while I tried to understand that I was now engaged to the one person I loved more than myself. Jackson realized I was so quiet and pulled away to look at me.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked me, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"It's just...when I was little, I never dreamed that I'd get married. I only dreamed about getting out of whichever horrible home I was in at the moment. I never thought about things like this. It's amazing," I explained to him, brushing my thumb over his cheek.

"Oh, baby, I can't even think about not marrying you or loving you. I just hoped that you wouldn't think this was too soon," he murmured.

"No. Never. I can't wait to marry you, Jay," I told him, crushing my lips to his.

He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Jackson_

_**Warning!: Psst! I spy a lemon.**_

Renesmee and Jacob got married on January 15, six months after Jacob proposed. Joanna was still in shock about me asking her to marry me. I remember New Year's Eve vividly. She had seduced me, quite easily I might add, and had me whimpering and begging before I could realize what had happened. She had said that it was us celebrating our engagement a little late. I'd refused to make love to her after Christmas until she hunted, but she got so weak that we'd had to get several blood bags from Carlisle instead.

Joanna laid stretched out on the couch, and I crouched by her, stroking her hair away from her face.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" I asked her gently, kissing her forehead.

"Nothing," she whispered.

I knew something was wrong. She wanted to reenact that day in the chair by the fire, but I refused to give in. She turned her head away from me, and I sighed. I picked her up, and moved to fall backwards into the chair. She looked ashamed, but I just pulled her t-shirt over her head. She smiled at me, and pulled mine off. I made short work of her sweatpants and she rid me of my jeans, though I could see that the rough denim against her soft skin excited her. She settled in my lap, not seated on me yet, but sitting on my legs. She rocked her lips against my thighs, and I could feel how wet she was.

"Mmm, honey, I need you," I panted.

"Come here," she whispered, pulling my mouth to hers.

As our lips met, she sank down on me, and I choked out her name. She was so tight, hot, and wet, and it went straight to my head. All coherent thought left as she smiled her crooked grin at me and brought my bottom lip into her mouth. She decided that my lip bored her, and pulled my earlobe into her warm, wet mouth. I gasped and gripped her hips as she moved slowly against me.

"Mmm, that's right, Jay. You like that, don't you?" She murmured.

She was in control of me, and I loved it. Her left hand slid up my stomach and then up my chest to cup around my neck. I saw the light of the fireplace glint off of her ring, and my heart swelled. Thunder rolled loudly outside, and rain started pouring down, making a pattering noise on the tin roof. I snapped my hips up against her, and she cried out as I hit a sensitive spot inside her. She ground her hips against mine, and her lips throbbed around me. She was so close.

"Come for me, sugar," I murmured, latching onto her breast with my lips.

She arched into me and gave more of herself to me. When she changed the angle and I thrust up into her, she cried out, her muscles clamping down onto me. I came with her, and we gripped each other as we came down from that incomparable high.

"I love you, Jay," she whispered against my collarbone and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you, too. Always," I sighed, kissing her forehead.

**

* * *

**

I. AM. SO. EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As you can tell. Wow, I had like this major epiphany when I was writing and I was all, "YES!!! I have found the perfect reason for Jackson to leave for town!!!" So, I hope everyone liked it!

**Reviewing makes me excited, and when I'm excited, I write!**

**CFD**

**P.S. Can we make it to 140 reviews? 145? **


	24. Walk The Line

_Joanna_

"That's a really pretty ring."

I turned around and spotted the new girl that had just moved into town. I looked down at my left hand, and wiggled my fingers, making the diamond sparkle. There were three diamonds on my ring. Two smaller diamonds sat on either side of a bigger one in the middle.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling.

"Where did you get it?" She asked.

"Uh...my boyfriend gave it to me," I told her, unable to come up with a better excuse.

"Oh, it looks really expensive," she commented.

"I don't know how much it was, but he comes from a very wealthy family," I explained.

She nodded and then stuck out her right hand. "My name's Laurie Bennett."

"Joanna Hale," I said, shaking her hand.

"Where were you born? Your accent is very thick," she wondered aloud.

"Houston. I lived there until I was 12. I moved then to Forks, Washington when I was adopted and then to Tulsa, Oklahoma, and now I'm here," I reported, and noticed Jackson walk into the store.

"Wow. I've only lived in Helena, Montana and now here. But, I don't really mind. Who's that?"

I looked towards where she was pointing. Jackson had ventured over to the opposite side of the store, when one of the boys he'd befriended called his name.

"That's Jackson," I answered, deciding to lead her on a little.

"He's really cute. Do you know him well?"

_Oh man, do I know him well._

"Uh, yeah. We're close." _Closer than you think._

"You go to the high school, right?"

"No, I don't. I got my GED a year ago," I retorted.

"Oh, well they're having a dance in a few weeks for spring, and I wouldn't mind asking him. It starts with a 'p' or something Do you know if he goes to the high school?" She pressed.

My stomach churned and the blood I'd just recently drank wanted to come back up and say hello.

"I'm not sure. We don't talk much about school. It's called 'prom' by the way" I replied, and tried to smile.

"Oh, that's it! Is something wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, um...he's..." I trailed off, not wanting to hurt her by saying it.

No matter how much I loved to play with people's heads, I couldn't bear to hurt them in any way.

"Is he gay?" She tried to help me finish my sentence.

I almost started laughing, but shook my head quickly.

"No, he's...my boyfriend actually." I bit down on my lip and after a minute the words finally sank in.

"Oh! I'm really sorry," she started to apologize, but I stopped her.

"Don't. He's beautiful, so I don't blame you. He's something else. He's from Biloxi so he really took an interest in me. I've never had a boyfriend before so I'm really bad at this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing," I told her, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, I've had so many boyfriends, it's not even funny," Laurie laughed, and I tried to smile.

She didn't understand that I wasn't just to chicken to ask a boy out, but it was that I'd never really gone to school unless I was at the orphanage where I studied like mad to get my GED so I would never have to face other kids my age. They could be so cruel.

"Hey, baby doll. Oh, excuse me for being so rude. I'm Jackson Cullen," Jackson said, and shook Laurie's hand.

"Laurie Bennett," she introduced herself.

Jackson's arm tightened the slightest bit around my waist, protectively. I knew he'd never fall for this girl's vain attempts at flirting with him.

"Joanna! I've been looking for you!" Oliver called from the doorway.

I smiled and nodded at Laurie as I left, and Jackson stayed to acquaint with her.

"What can I do for you, Ollie?" I asked him, using the nickname I knew went with Oliver.

He blushed and I smiled.

"Um, would you go with me to the prom at the high school?" He asked, blushing harder.

I thought about it, and decided it wouldn't hurt. "Sure."

He grinned and thanked me several times. I giggled and dismissed it.

"It's fine," I laughed.

"Won't Jackson be mad?" He asked.

"What will I be mad about?" Jackson asked from behind me.

"Me going with Oliver to the prom," I told him, and he rolled his eye.

"It's fine, sweetie. I'm going with Laurie anyway," he told me, too fast for Oliver to hear.

"Oh, okay, that's cool," I replied, though that bothered me a little.

"Jojo, could I talk to you for a minute?" Jackson asked, now speaking to where Oliver could hear.

"Of course," I said and moved to stand a little ways away from Oliver on the porch of the general store.

"I know that you don't really like me going with Laurie, because she liked me when I first walked into the store. I don't like you going with Oliver, but you have known him longer. How about no kissing? The cheek is fine, but no where else," Jackson proposed.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead, resting his against the top of my head.

"I can't wait to see you in a beautiful dress. You're going to look stunning," he murmured, pressing kisses to my head.

I smiled and he tugged me closer.

"This will be good for you, sweetheart. You'll get to experience high school," Jackson whispered, still kissing my head.

I loved how he so openly showed me affection. It was what I lived off of; the reason for my existence

"Jackson?"

I felt his warm lips press once more to my forehead before he went to talk to Laurie. I caught a sneering glare from Laurie before Jackson stepped in front of her. I flipped her off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jackson asked as he kneeled by me.

His strong arms wrapped around me, and I clung to him. He hushed me, kissing my head and forehead, while rocking us. He was so good to me.

"I don't want Laurie to steal you away," I sniffled, and he pushed my head onto his shoulder.

"She won't, sugar. I'll see to it. Now hush," he soothed me.

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid," I whimpered.

"No, baby, you have the right to worry," he assured me, and stroked my hair to calm me.

It worked and we sat talking for a while. He touched under my eye, feeling the purple bruises.

"Do you want to hunt, sweetheart?" He asked me.

I nodded a little, and he helped me stand. We left a note for Jasper and Alice, and darted out the door.

---

I drank several deer and Jackson was pleased that I was so full. I hopped on his back, and he gave me a piggyback ride back to the house. He took the stairs easily and Jasper laughed when we came back through the door.

"Are you two having fun?" He asked us, kissing us both on the forehead.

We nodded and I giggled as Jackson made a face of pain when I got off his back. I smacked his chest and nipped at his shoulder. I could never use my power on him, Jasper, or Alice. He nipped back and I giggled more. He laughed, kissing my cheek.

"Joanna!" Alice trilled from upstairs.

I groaned, and called back, "What?"

"What colors do you want for the wedding?" Rosalie asked.

"Silver! And Gold! There, we'll have a Christmas wedding," I grumbled.

Jackson laughed and kissed me, but I was still mad. I hated picking stuff out and deciding.

"That works! You got engaged on Christmas! You're amazing!" Alice cried happily.

I laughed then, and Jackson laughed with me.

"I'm going back to the other house to visit with Emmett, he's been bugging me about not spending any time with him anymore," Jasper scoffed when he pulled the car keys from the pocket of his jeans and I asked him where he was going.

"Okay, have fun," I replied.

"Wait! We're coming! Esme and Bella wanted to help with starting on the scrapbook pages; we're going to put the pictures in when we get them," Alice said, and she and Rosalie darted out the door as Jasper held it open.

He rolled his eyes, but grinned. He waved to us as he shut the door.

"Come on, I wanna listen to music." I tugged him over to the iPod dock on the bar by the kitchen.

I put my iPod–that I'd gotten from Jasper and Alice for my birthday–on the dock and scrolled through my music. They'd given me an iPod Touch, so we'd had to tweak the system when I became a vampire to make it still work by touch. Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward were amazing at computers and hacking things. Who knew? I selected a favorite song, _7 Things_ by Miley Cyrus, and pulled Jackson over to the empty space between the stairs and the back of the couch.

I sang along as it started and we danced around the living room. I'd never seen him so carefree and crazy. It was exciting.

"The 7 things I hate about you! The 7 things I hate about you, oh you!" I sang, pointing at Jackson.

He grinned and I continued to sing at him.

"You're vain, your games, you're insecure! You love me, you like her!" I pointed towards the door, meaning Laurie.

He rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

"You make me laugh! You make me cry! I don't know which side to buy!"

He smiled and knew it was true. This was like our song, except that he'd never hurt me. He silenced my singing to kiss me and I couldn't help but let him.

"You have an amazing voice, Jojo. It's beautiful," he whispered, nuzzling against my face gently.

I smiled and kissed him. "Will you sing for me?"

I gave him my pout and then my crooked grin that he couldn't get enough of, and he caved. _Success!_

Jasper and Alice had given him an acoustic guitar for Christmas, and we sat on the bed upstairs while he played for me. He was amazing, and as he sang to me the famous Johnny Cash song, _Walk the Line_, I almost went to sleep. When he finished, he sat the guitar up against the nightstand and cuddled up to me. I'd laid down, curled up on my side, and he smiled, kissing my nose. I closed my eyes and he brushed his hand over my cheek.

"I love you so much," he murmured, pecking me softly on the lips.

I smiled and kissed him back. "Love you, too."

I suddenly got mischievous and pushed him onto his back. I kicked a leg over him as he shifted into the middle of the bed, and settled on his hips. I put my hands on his chest, and slid down his body, dragging my short fingernails over his chest and stomach. He whimpered and jerked at the feeling.

"Relax," I told him.

**

* * *

**

**Whoa! Joanna! It's Jackson though. He goes to her head. Lol. For those of you who don't know, I am going on a trip with my family on Saturday. I will be taking my laptop that has all my writing on it, and will still be updating. I may not be updating as much, so I just wanted to tell you why, if I don't.**

**As you can see, I loooove to name my chapters after song titles. I don't know what it is, it's just so awesome to me for some reason.**

**Come on! 150 reviews this time? Let's try, and it will most definitely work in your favor. I get excited when I review and that's when I write! Do it, you know you wanna!**

**CFD**

**P.S. You get a Jackson cookie if you review!**


	25. 7 Things

_Jackson_

I watched as Joanna walked down the stairs in her dress for prom. She looked so beautiful. It was a blue and white dress with a chiffon skirt and a sky blue bust; it also had rhinestone spaghetti straps. Her shoes were silver and they didn't have a very high heel, because she didn't want to fall and look like an idiot. Though I didn't know how someone so beautiful could look like an idiot doing anything.

Her necklace was flowers made of faux pearls and Swarovski crystal rhinestones. She'd never had her ears pierced, but I could care less. My breathing had stopped when she appeared at the top of the stairs. She smiled and walked over to me. She waved her hand in front of my face, and when I started, she grinned. Her hair was curled and her top layer was pinned in a bun at the back of her head. The rest fell in beautiful curls down her back.

"Do I look okay?" She asked me, biting her lip.

"Okay?" I asked, baffled. "You look...amazing."

She giggled and I just had to kiss her. She smiled as I pulled away, though I didn't want to.

"Come on, kids. You're going to be late if you don't go out to the car _now_," Alice snarled at us, after snapping pictures like crazy.

We laughed and when we got to the car, I helped Joanna in.

"Good boy, Jackson. That's how you're to treat her for the rest of your life," Jasper teased me.

I laughed and Joanna giggled from in the car. I sat next to her in the back of the Porsche, and she kissed me the entire way to the high school.

"I can't believe I won't be able to dance with you to every song," she whimpered, though I knew she was kidding.

"I'll be sure to dance with you, sweetheart. I promise," I whispered to her as we pulled up.

_Showtime!_

---

I could see Joanna with Oliver across the room, and she was laughing and having a good time.

"Alright, I know she's your girlfriend, but seriously," Laurie snapped at me.

I was just coming here with her to humor her because she was the new kid in town. She obviously did not have any problem with fitting in, because she acted like all the other girls.

"She's more than my girlfriend, Laurie. She's my life," I told her, but continued to dance with her.

I most definitely was imagining Joanna dancing with me, though she was more than one inch shorter than Laurie. I'd grown four inches between when I'd first been introduced to Joanna and when I was changed. I was taller than Jasper was now, and Joanna loved that I was so tall. She said that she had a thing for tall guys.

I heard Laurie sigh irritably, and Joanna threw her head back, laughing. At least she was having a good time.

Oliver twirled Joanna under his arm and Joanna smiled happily. Laurie snapped her fingers in front of my face and I pulled my attention back to her.

"How is she so important to you? She's just your girlfriend," Laurie growled.

"Our relationship is much more different than you think it is. It's stronger than you think," I explained, and twirled her under my arm.

She muttered something under her breath and I didn't catch it, because Joanna stumbled but righted herself quickly. Oliver wasn't so bad, at least he was caring for her. The song ended and all the couples either waited for the next song, or split up, or walked away together. When they played the opening notes to The Beatles song _Help!_, most kids groaned or yelled something about changing the song, Laurie included. But Joanna, I, and a few other kids yelled to keep the song and play it louder.

"I am _not_ dancing to this!" Laurie scoffed, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the dance floor.

"I want to dance with my girlfriend, Laurie. I will be back after the song is over," I told her, and without waiting for her to comment, I walked across the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked Oliver, nodding towards Joanna.

"Not at all," he replied, stepping away.

I smiled and Joanna gripped my hand. We danced, not like a slow dance, but the wild and carefree kind of dance we'd danced in the living room. We grinned at each other, moving together as one. Too bad the song was only a little over two minutes long. We kissed each other quickly, and I forced myself to go back to Laurie. This day was not going to get better. That was for sure.

---

I stood by the wall with Oliver and some of the other boys while the girls danced to several girly, pop-y songs. I would have gladly danced to them, if it had been with Joanna. I saw Joanna dancing with a small group of girls that had befriended her easily. I watched Joanna's body shift and glide on the dance floor, and my mouth watered.

When _7 Things_ started up, Joanna grinned in my direction. I grinned back and moved out onto the floor. We sang along to each other and threw our arms up, gliding along with the beat and each other. We let loose everything and gave over to the music. Her little body up against me and moving with the song was enough to fulfill all the ache from not being with her for the majority of the night.

Her face was alight with happiness and pure bliss and excitement. She was loving this.

"Excuse me!"

Joanna whirled around to see Laurie standing there, her hands on her hips. She wasn't in the most beautiful dress; it was a very unflattering shade of green.

"What?" Joanna asked.

"Why are you dancing with him? He didn't even ask me if he could dance with you," Laurie stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, because he's my fiancé," Joanna stated matter-of-factly, holding up her left hand and wiggling her fingers to make the diamonds sparkle in the lights of the dance floor.

"I thought that he was just your boyfriend?"

"I guess I left out some minor details. Sorry," Joanna sneered.

She could be mean if she wanted to, and boy was she being mean.

"Well, he's still _my_ date. Come on, Jackson!" Laurie grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her side.

I couldn't risk hurting her or exposing our secret, so I let her.

Joanna was livid by now.

"By the way," Laurie snipped. "You look like a fairy."

She turned and pulled me along with her, until I locked my knees and pulled my hand away.

"She's my fiancé, Laurie, and you won't talk to her that way," I snarled at her.

A crowd had formed and the kids were watching this all unfold before them with eager eyes.

"I can talk to her any way I want! Now come on, I'm going to show you a night you won't forget," she said, winking at me.

"The only night he won't forget is when we made love for the first time. Don't look at us that way!" Joanna retorted and then yelled at the crowd. "He loves me, and not you. Just accept that and walk away. Don't make a bigger fool of yourself than you already have."

When Joanna said all that, and the kids gave us weird looks about having sex, and then she reprimanded them for it, they all seemed to accept this and move on.

"Do what she says, Laurie, and you might keep the last shred of your pride that you have left," I told her.

Angry tears had welled up in her eyes and the shrieked and stomped through the doors, her friends scurrying behind her. Then entire gym erupted in applause and cheers. I rushed over to Joanna and caught her into my arms. I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Let's go home," I told her, and she nodded in agreement.

We walked out of there, hand in hand, and neither of us could have been happier to do so.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Warning!: Be there a sweet, and quite possessive, lemon after this message.**_

Joanna panted as she kissed my chest, paying extra attention to my collarbone. There's just something about it that she loves. The whole thing with Laurie had left us both aching with the need to get closer to each other. My shirt was open, but still on my shoulders. Her dress had been long discarded to the floor of the living room and she was there, on my lap, in only her lacey, white bikini underwear. She looked so beautiful as she whimpered and attempted to get my belt undone. Her hands were shaking.

"Shh, Jojo, calm down. Let me get it," I soothed her, and undid my belt easily.

"I can't believe I let that girl go with you. She held your hand and touched your chest and your arms. But your mine now and I'll make sure you know it. You will never do that again, do you hear me?"

Her voice was thickening with lust and her accent that got thicker when she was upset or aroused. Jasper's got that way too. Mine was just thick all the time.

"I'm yours. Always," I gasped as she stroked me through the material of my boxers.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you?" She purred, and I bucked my hips into her little hand.

"Please," I whimpered, wanting her on me.

"Shh, you'll get what you want. After I get what I want. I want you to whimper and cry out that you want to come. You. Are. Mine. I'm in control tonight, darlin'."

She pulled my pants and boxers down, pushing my shirt off as well. I was naked and at her mercy, and I _loved_ it.

"Baby...please," I cried as she stroked me.

I was painfully aroused and wanted so badly to come. She smiled and chuckled softly.

"That's it, Jay," she whispered against my neck. "Come for me, sweetheart."

When I heard her tell me to come, I jumped as she sank her teeth into my neck. The pain, coupled with the pleasure, caused me to fall over the edge. All I could do was whimper her name over and over. That was the only word that would come to me. White hot pleasure shot through me and I arched into Joanna's hand.

"Joanna..." I whispered and she smiled.

Once I got my breath back and control over my limbs, and my muscles stopped tensing at every movement, I placed Joanna in the chair and went into the bathroom. I wet a washcloth and wiped my release from my stomach. Joanna's stomach was covered in it as well, but I had something to take care of. I stroked myself until I was hard and ready again, wet the washcloth again, and went back into the living room. Joanna smiled and as I wiped off her stomach, she spotted the bite mark on my neck. She stole the washcloth from me and made me get in the chair. She straddled my lap and gingerly touched the cloth to the mark. It was bleeding a little still, but it didn't hurt. It stung a bit, but nothing unbearable. As she tossed the cloth onto the coffee table, she gave me an apologetic look. I smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

We were done being dominant and in control, we needed to be gentle and loving now. I rid her of her panties, pressing kisses to her stomach as I did so. It tensed as she ached for release. She straddled me, and eased herself down onto my member. She gripped onto my shoulders as she did so, and I could have cried with how good it felt to have her on me again. She loved to be in my lap while we made love, she liked it better than being on her back. She felt vulnerable on her back, and I would gladly have her ride me for the rest of eternity if it meant she was happy.

_She_ was the one that was making me groan. _She_ was one I was thrusting up to meet. _She_ was the one that had her name cried out in velvet-soft, honey-sweet tones. _She_ was the only woman in my life.

I was a one woman kind of guy, and I loved it.

---

_Jasper_

Alice and I came home from hunting with Emmett and Rosalie, and we immediately halted when we found what was waiting for us at home. Joanna was on Jackson's lap, grinding her hips into his, and Jackson had his head thrown back, while Joanna peppered his neck with kisses. The sound of her kisses was soft and wet. They were both close, I could feel their pleasure and passion rising.

"Come for me, baby doll," Jackson murmured to Joanna.

Neither of them knew we were there, and neither Alice nor I could seem to move.

Joanna shook her head in anguish, choking out a soft sob. It was all too much for her, and she was losing it. Jackson reached down and stroked her, causing her muscles to jerk and convulse. Her voice was soft, but we could all hear it.

"I'm not going back. Never. Help me stay here, Jackson. Please," she whispered.

We all knew what she was talking about. She didn't want to keep going back to the horrible times of her past. She was fighting with everything she had to stay anchored in the present.

"I won't let you, Joanna. You're mine, and you will stay here with me," he told her, still stroking her.

Suddenly, she came hard, and Jackson followed her. Her back arched and Jackson laid his hand on it, holding her steady. She cried out, both in pain and pleasure, and screamed Jackson's name. As she came back, panting unevenly, she looked at Jackson with wide, gold eyes.

"I can't remember. Jackson, it's gone," she cried, cradling his face in her hands.

She crushed her lips to his, and he wrapped his arms around her. Alice and I slipped back a little, still unheard, but we could still see them, they just couldn't see us. After Joanna calmed her breathing, she lifted herself a little, and Jackson slipped from her. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his stomach. Jackson slid his shirt on her, leaving it open, and pulled on his boxers. They curled up in "their chair", and I could see both their muscles relax. They still tensed a little every now and then in the aftershocks of their orgasms, but they were completely spent. Joanna laid curled up on top of Jackson, while he laid across the chair sideways. Her body laid on his abdomen while her head rested on his chest, near his shoulder. They needed to be close and intimate with each other now, and they looked perfectly content.

Alice and I made our presence known by opening and closing the side door. Neither of them moved an inch. They just smiled at us, and snuggled even closer to each other. We left them alone, going upstairs.

**

* * *

**

Shame, shame I know your name, Jasper! Alice too, but still. Hope you liked it!

**150 reviews? 155?**

**Review and get a Cullen/Hale cookie of your choice! Lol.**

**CFD**


	26. Dance Tonight

_Jasper_

"No! I am not going to school!" Joanna cried, and Jackson hushed her.

She just hit him and moved away.

"Joanna, doll, it'll be good for you to experience this. You've never been to high school before," I pleaded with her.

"You said it yourself! High school sucks! I'm not going, no matter what you say!" She yelled, threw open the side door, and took off.

"Joanna!" Jackson called, and started to take off after her, but I caught him, not letting him go.

An agonized scream from the woods made us all tense and Jackson snarled, shooting into the trees. Of course he would do that, she was his mate, and he had to protect her.

"JASPER!"

"Alice, stay here, call the rest of the family. I love you, be safe," I murmured and kissed Alice before darting into the trees.

I slid to a stop when I saw Joanna was cornered by a werewolf, who was _much_ bigger than Jacob. Joanna was curled up against two huge rocks, and the werewolf growled at her. She whimpered but reached out and, when the wolf wasn't looking, hit him. He yelped and charged at her. His mouth clamped down on her arm and she wailed in pain. She fought against him, but the pain was too great and she started crying.

"Joanna, baby, don't–" Jackson tried to say, but the wolf growled at him and he quieted.

Venom seeped slowly out of the puncture wounds on her forearm, and Joanna whimpered. I calmed her and she quieted as the wolf snarled at us. She watched Jackson with wide, worried, gold eyes. He mouthed something at her, and she smiled helplessly. I heard a vicious growl from behind us, and Joanna shrieked terribly loud. Jackson wanted to hold her so badly, to comfort her, but he didn't want the wolf to hurt her more. The wolf spun, but not before snapping his teeth into Joanna's other but this time on her upper arm. She cried and threw her head back into the rock, denting it.

Emmett and Edward were crouched behind us, and Jacob bounded up, as a werewolf, and slid in front of us, by the wolf. His eyes grew wide and the other wolf stepped back a little, and dropped its head. Jacob nodded towards Joanna, and Jackson darted to her side, kneeling by her. She apologized as she cried, and he shook his head, kissing her forehead. He just held her for a moment, until the other wolf turned and ran into the forest. Jacob moved to stand in front of Joanna, and he nuzzled his head against her tiny body. She stroked his fur and looked confused.

"That was Sam that hurt you, sweetheart," Edward explained, crouched down by Jacob.

"He was the one that hurt you before too. The one that...ripped your leg off," he continued.

It was hard for all of us to talk about what happened to her leg, because it was so gruesome and horrible.

Joanna nodded and shifted closer to Jackson. Jacob bowed his head to her in apology, and she stroked the fur on the top of his head reassuringly. She didn't even know Sam, so it didn't really make a difference to her.

"Come on, we have to get you home," I told her, and went to pick her up.

She gripped Jackson's arm, and I backed off. Jackson slid his arms under her and lifted her easily. Whenever her arms were jostled or touched against something, she buried her head in Jackson's shoulder and he would soothe her, kissing her head.

Alice freaked when we came back. As did all the other women. Carlisle was the only calm one. He hushed Joanna's distressed cries as he worked on her arms and the scratches that the wolf had given her. I was really the only medicine that he could give her. He wrapped her arms with bandages and kissed her forehead when he was done. She laid on the couch with Jackson and tried not to cry. She felt no pain, because I was constantly alert about her pain. She was still so scared and in distress. Jackson pulled his t-shirt off, pulled Joanna's shredded one off her, and replaced hers with his. She wiggled out of her shorts and snuggled up to his chest on the couch.

We all left them be and went out onto the front porch to talk. Jacob apologized many times, but we told him that he couldn't control Sam. Only when my concentration slipped and Joanna choked out a soft cry, did the conversations stop.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watched Jackson lift Joanna up and sit her on the kitchen counter. He changed her bandages with Carlisle's medical skill and kissed her softly, holding her face in his hands. Their relationship went beyond the physical part. Though they do enjoy that, it's new to them, so they're curious and wanting to expand on it. Jackson's helped Joanna through many things, and it's brought them closer. I watched as Joanna wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into the small of his back to bring him closer, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him close, and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled, and rested his head on her shoulder. This tight, and loving embrace showed how much they really loved and cared for each other.

"Are you in pain?" He asked her, stroking her hair away from her face when they leaned back up.

"No, I'm fine. It's not hurting much anymore even without Jasper, anyway," she reported, kissing Jackson's forehead softly. "I love you. You are truly an amazing man."

He smiled and kissed her jaw. "You are truly an amazing woman. I love you more."

She snorted, "Doubt it."

Jackson chuckled and laid his head on his chest.

"Jay, darlin', you know you can't hear my heart," Joanna murmured, stroking his inky curls.

"I know, but I can hear you breathing and I know that you are here with me," he whispered, kissing the top of her breast.

She smiled and tangled her fingers in his hair. "You're such a pervert."

"Maybe, but I know you like it. I can't help it I'm amazing in..._chair_," he teased.

Joanna threw her head back, laughing. It was true. They chose the chair in the living room over the beds in the house. No one cared.

She rested her forehead on his, and looked at him. They were beautiful and I couldn't get enough of them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Joanna_

"Everybody gonna dance tonight! Everybody gonna feel alright! Everybody gonna dance around tonight!" I sang happily to Jackson, and he grinned, still strumming his guitar.

"Well, you can come over to my place, if you want to! You can do anything you want to! Everybody gonna stamp their feet! Everybody gonna feel the beat! Everybody gonna dance around tonight!" I continued.

This was the best Paul McCartney song ever on his album _Memory Almost Full_. Jackson learned how to play it on his guitar and now he plays it for me while I sing to it. I danced around the room and he laughed at me while he played.

"You're so beautiful when you dance, sugar," he crooned, pulling me to him for a kiss.

He stopped playing and sat his guitar on the coffee table. I kissed him, and he settled his hand on my hips. I swished my hips, letting his hands go with them. He laughed and snaked his tongue into my mouth. I tangled my hand in his hair and gripped it tightly. I jerked away when a pain shot down my arm.

Jackson cradled my arm in his hand and pressed a kiss to my hand. "Don't use your muscles too much, baby doll. He cut down really deep, and your still healing."

I nodded and my breathing was still ragged and pained. He gave me a sympathetic, yet loving look, and opened his arms for me to snuggle up to him. I immediately curled up against him, and he smiled, kissing my head. He brushed his thumb over my head, and I started to relax. His hands gently pushed me down onto the couch on my belly, and he very gently kneaded the muscles in my back. Something in the back of my head alerted me that this wasn't good and that I should get away as fast as possible. He hit the part of my back that had hit the rock when the wolf had thrown me against it and I shot up. I was crouched on the ground, snarling at him, when I finally realized what had happened. He was looking at me, worried and scared at the same time.

He opened his mouth, to apologize, but I stood, and hung my head, ashamed.

"Don't apologize. It was my fault. It's never your fault, Jay. Don't think that," I told him, looking away when he approached me.

He wrapped one around my waist and the other smoothed my hair back and rested on the back of my head. He kissed my head and held my face to his chest. I didn't wrap my arms around him, because I didn't deserve to.

"Sweetheart, you are only protecting yourself. I don't blame you. I am never going to stop loving you, just because you growl at me," he explained gently, lifting my head to look me in the eye.

I turned my eyes away. I didn't deserve him, and he should know that.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you, and you will finally understand that I can't bear to be away from you for more than a minute," he whispered to me.

He pushed me down onto the couch, laying me stretched out parallel to the couch. I kept my eyes away from him. Even as he pulled my clothes off and rid himself of his, I didn't look at him, though his naked body was so beautiful it was a sin not to look. I whimpered and arched up as he stretched me with his fingers. He readied me for his thick member, and I cried out when he removed his fingers. I heard him lick his fingers clean of my juices and moan. I smiled a little, but it vanished as he tried to get me to look at him.

"Are you ready, honey?"

I nodded and he slid in slowly. He pulled out painstakingly slow, and then slid in just as slowly. He peppered my entire body in lavishing kisses, making my heart melt to goo as he showed me love. I was thrashing and arching wildly soon enough as he moved slowly. He hushed me, stroking my face, and told me, "I'm loving you, my sweetheart. It takes time."

I huffed and settled down into the couch to feel his love. He massaged every body part and I my muscles were so relaxed, I couldn't keep my legs around his waist anymore, and the only muscle that was moving was my core as it throbbed around Jackson. Until he hit the spot that had me quivering uncontrollably. My legs tried to spread even farther apart, but they would go no further. He never sped up, no matter how much I cried for it. He was gentle and loving in his kisses, thrusts, and strokes of my clit. I was trembling beneath him in no time, and I gripped his arms as I snapped my hips up to meet his, seeking more friction and force. He finally thrust his hips against mine once more and came hard inside me. I came as well, and cried out, my eyes snapping open to look up at him. Our eyes locked, gold gaze meeting gold gaze, and we both smiled as we came down from our climaxes. He kissed me, lovingly and gently, stroking my face as he did so.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get cleaned up and we can watch TV," he murmured, pulling out of me and picking me up.

"Jackson!" I squealed. "I can walk on my own!"

"Nope, you can't. You're crippled. Sorry, I guess I'll just have to carry you!" He teased.

He set me down in the bathroom and I let him wash me off gently, because it kinda felt uncomfortable but not horribly sore. He picked me up again and carried me into the bedroom where our clothes were just kind of strewn about. He put a t-shirt of his on me and I squirmed into some panties, while he pulled on some boxers and some cloth shorts. He swung me into his arms again, tossing me around as he walked back to the living room. The house was filled with my shrieks and giggles and his laughs and coos. He cooed lovingly at me as I giggled up at him. He brushed his nose against mine, and I felt happier than ever to be with him.

We settled on the couch, curled up against each other, and we flipped through the channels. We stopped on ABC and watched a little bit of _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_.

"Oh! Did you hear? Laurie's pregnant now," I told Jackson, and his jaw dropped.

"No! You're kidding!" He laughed.

"Nope. She got with some kid on prom night, not you obviously, and it's been almost a month and she missed her period, and now she's pregnant," I giggled.

We both cracked up laughing and ended up kissing each other, thankful that couldn't happen to us. I laid my head on Jackson's chest and listened to him breathe as we watched _The Cleaner_. I stroked my thumb over his chest by my head, and he looked down at me.

"What's the matter, sweetiepie?" He asked me, kissing my head gently.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking. I lost a friend to drug abuse. He overdosed and died...in my arms actually...I think. My arms that are now full of holes from werewolf teeth," I told him.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead when I looked up at him.

"You will never lose anyone ever again. We are all here for you for eternity. I promise," he whispered against my forehead, and then pressed his to mine.

I couldn't help but grin at him when he turned his beautiful eyes on me.

"You're too good to me," I reprimanded him, but still smiled.

"I'm sorry. Shall I treat you worse?" He replied, feigning scandalousness.

"Never. I'm just saying," I murmured, pressing a kiss to the spot where his jaw, ear, and neck all meet. He gasped and after I nibbled on it a bit, he pushed me away lightly.

I giggled and he scowled at me.

"That wasn't nice," he chastised.

"So? Who said I was being nice?"

"I'll show you nice," he growled, pulling me close.

He ducked his head and found exactly where my pulse should have been. He sucked lightly on it, flicking it with his tongue. I became goo in his arms as he held me firmly against his chest. When he was satisfied that I had been tortured enough, he pulled away, grinning wickedly. I glared at him, and he shifted uncomfortably, jerking away from an unknown pain. I smiled and his pain vanished. He smiled and kissed me, smiling against my lips.

"You're a sweetheart, did you know that?" I asked him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I believe you've told me that..._a million times_," he answered, grinning.

I laughed and kissed him. I stroked his cheek with my thumb, and he leaned into my hand.

"Can I tell you something?" I whispered just centimeters from his lips.

"Anything," he breathed.

"You're a sweetheart."

**

* * *

**

**Hee hee. I like the ending part. The lemon wasn't really up to par in my mind, but I hope you like it anyway. Coupla things:**

**1.) The song Joanna sang to Jackson playing the guitar was "Dance Tonight" by Paul McCartney on his album "Memory Almost Full". I own this album, and this is the only song I've ever listened to on it. I should probably get listening. :B**

**2.) I __****haaaaate**** The Secret Life of the American Teenager. All of you can like it all you want, but all they talk about is, "Drama, drama, drama! Sex, sex, sex!" Bleh!**

**3.) I __****looooooove**** The Cleaner. It is definitely my favorite TV show EVER. It. Is. Epic. You should watch it if you haven't yet. Jackson Rathbone was actually on one of the episodes in the first season. I freaked when I found out.**

****

**4.) Jackson is a pervert.**

**5.) Jackson is a sweetheart.**

**6.) Joanna likes to flirt with disaster...and Jackson.**

**That's all! Review! Imma shut up now!**

**CFD**


	27. Marshmallow

_Jackson_

I watched Joanna from the top of the stairs as she danced. Her short clad hips sway to the quick beat of one of her favorite 80s songs, _99 Red Balloons_ by Nena. She grinned and laughed as she enjoyed herself. I crept up behind her as the familiar music started as the lyrics stopped for a moment. I pressed against her back and we both moved to the music. It was picture perfect and I loved it. She tossed her head around, her ponytail hitting my chest. We danced and danced and when the song came to an end, we kissed each other, and Joanna giggled.

"I _love_ 80s music! They were _geniuses_ back then!" She cried, grinning. "Even though half their songs were about the war."

She smiled and I kissed the nape of her neck. She put her iPod on Shuffle and waited for the next song. I rolled my eyes but she grinned and pleaded with me.

"You know I could never deny you, you silly, oversensitive girl," I cooed at her, brushing her nose against mine.

She giggled and started singing to me.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared. When I think about the previous relationship we shared," she sang, grinning at me.

I glanced at her iPod and the video to our song played.

"I don't buy you enough stuff," I commented as she danced around me. She giggled, but kept singing.

"It was awesome but we lost it. It's not possible for me, not to care. And now we're standing in the rain. But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear."

I smiled and stole a kiss from her as she danced around me. We always waited until the chorus to start dancing.

"The 7 things I hate about you! The 7 things I hate about you, oh you! You're vain, your games, you're insecure! You love me, you like her! You make me laugh, you make me cry! I don't know which side to buy! Your friends, they're jerks when you act like them, just know it hurts! I wanna be with the one I know. And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do, you make me love you."

I smiled and we danced around the living room. I sang along with her, and I knew she loved it. She always loved it when I sang with and to her.

"It's awkward and it's silent as I wait for you to say what I need to hear now, your sincere apology. When you mean it, I'll believe it. If you text it, I'll delete it. Let's be clear. Oh, I'm not coming back You're taking 7 steps here."

"The 7 things I hate about you! You're vain, your games, you're insecure! You love me, you like her! You make me laugh, you make me cry! I don't know which side to buy! Your friends, they're jerks when you act like them, just know it hurts! I wanna be with the one I know. And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do! You make me love you."

Her face was precious as she belted out the lyrics she knew so well. Singing made her feel so happy and free, like she was flying and no one could ever tether her down. I smiled as she grinned as my deep voice joined hers for the home stretch.

"And compared to all the great things that would take too long to write. I probably should mention the 7 that I like! The 7 things I like about you! Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's! When we kiss I'm hypnotized! You make me laugh, you make me cry! But I guess that's both I'll have to buy! Your hands in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright! I wanna be with the one I know! And the 7th thing I like most that you do! You make me love you. You do..."

"Come here, sweetheart. I need to kiss you," I murmured, and she snuggled up to my chest.

I kissed her, but she didn't let it go any farther than some tongue groping. She pulled away and laid her head on my chest. I continued to press kisses to her head, and she relaxed, letting out a soft sigh. I smiled and pushed her bangs away from her forehead. I tilted her head up to kiss her forehead and she closed her eyes against my kiss. Her skin was warm to me, and I loved how soft it was under my fingers and lips.

"You know, that was a weird sentence that you just said back there," she told me.

"Yeah, I know, but shh. You're ruining the moment," I hushed her, holding her closer.

She giggled and couldn't help but laugh with her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joanna sat in front of me in the saddle on Nantucket.

"Are you ready, sugar?" I asked her.

She nodded, but I could feel her shaking. She'd never ridden a horse before, and she was terrified.

"Shh, I'll make it up to you, baby doll. Alice and Jasper are leaving for a week long hunting trip, because they know that I've been denying you until you hunted. If you will ride Nantucket with me for only a few minutes, I will be yours for the entire week," I proposed to her.

She nodded and pressed back against me.

"Joanna, doll," Jasper's voice was deep and rich in the warm, spring air and Joanna look towards him. "It'll be fine. When we come home, I'll ride Nantucket with you, and I'll show you a good time on a horse."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" I replied to him, and he grinned.

"Maybe," he waffled.

"I can't choose between you guys, and you know it. Leave me out of this," Joanna whimpered.

"Oh, sweetie, we were kidding. Shh, it'll be fun, I promise," I murmured to her, kissing her neck.

I kicked the horse into a trot and Joanna held onto me for dear life. I chuckled, and she just curled up against my chest as best she could in the saddle.

She relaxed as Nantucket trotted around the pasture. Though when I kicked him into a canter, she gripped my thigh hard. Her fingers dug into my leg and I pulled her against my chest to soothe her. And so she'd let go of my leg; it was starting to hurt.

"Jackson, please, I don't want to do this anymore!" She cried, gripping my arm.

It broke my heart to see her so scared and helpless.

"Baby, what happened to the Joanna that was so tough and not afraid of anything?" I asked her, nuzzling against her neck comfortingly.

"She's gone, remember! I'm terrified of everything under that. I'm a chicken! I admit it! I'm a fucking chicken and you can laugh all you want, just let me down!"

She was genuinely scared, and when her shoulders started shaking, I immediately stopped Nantucket. I hopped down off him, and pulled Joanna off. She wouldn't turn to look at me, and so I just held her. I cradled her head in my hand and she buried her face in my chest...well, more my stomach since I was so tall now. I kissed her head repeatedly and gently, trying in vain to comfort her. It was odd. A vampire afraid of everything.

"Joanna, sweetheart, look at me," I murmured, tilting her chin up so she'd look at me.

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes closed. I noticed trails of thick, milky venom slowly rolling down her cheeks. I wiped them away, and wiped my hands on my jeans. I cradled her face in my hands and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Jojo, please. I need you to look at me," I whispered.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled gently and continued to brush my thumbs over her cheeks.

"It's fine if you're scared, honey. We don't have to ride anymore. Let's go home and we can relax, okay? I have something for you at home, so let's go. Come on, I won't make you get back on Nantucket," I promised her.

She nodded and we walked at a human pace back to the stables. I put Nantucket up and deciding that I'd tortured her enough, carried Joanna back to the house. She laid in my arms, silent, and I would occasionally kiss her forehead or her lips. She looked up at me when I balanced her in one arm to open the door. I kissed her lightly and then closed the door behind us. She deserved to be loved tonight, and I was going to make sure she got what she deserved.

I sat her on the couch and pulled off her boots. She tucked her feet under her after she pulled off her socks, and sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. If you still want to ride, you can. I'm fine," she mumbled.

"No. If you don't want to ride, then I won't ride unless you want me too. I'm spending tonight with you, and I won't take no for an answer," I told her.

She sighed again, and I stroked her hair away from her face. "What's the matter, baby doll?"

"You deserve better than me. I'm always crying and needing help or_ something_," she grumbled.

"Sweetie, you can't help that. And I don't care if you cry or need help. I'm always here for you, no matter what you do," I explained, and she nodded.

"I love you, and I wish you didn't have to put up with my crap," she told me, and smiled a little.

I smiled at her, stroking by her mouth. "There's that smile. And, love, I don't care if you're scared. You are my life, and I will always respect your wishes and boundaries."

She smiled again and kissed me. "Now, what do you have for me?"

I chuckled and moved into the kitchen. "Close your eyes!"

She did and I picked up the vase of a dozen roses from behind several boxes of cereal and rolls of paper towels. I thought my hiding spot was awesome. I sat the vase on the coffee table and sat down next to her.

"Okay, open your eyes," I told her.

She peeked out and then gasped, her eyes widening. I smiled and she tackled me on the couch in a hug.

"Jackson! Thank you! I love them! They're so beautiful," she cried happily, stroking the petals of one of the flowers.

I smiled and kissed her neck. "You're welcome, baby doll. I knew you'd like them."

"Like them? I love them!"

I laughed and she pushed me down onto the couch, thought again, and pulled me up. She pushed me into the chair and smirked wickedly. I grinned and she giggled.

"Now, do you want your present, Mr. Cullen?" She asked me.

"Oh, yes." I pulled her onto my lap, and she giggled again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joanna laid in the master bedroom's bed, looking almost sleepy. Her back was turned to me and I crept forward.

I crouched behind her and touched her back. She turned over and smiled at me. I smiled back and brandished the simple, brown teddy bear I'd gotten her. I felt that I didn't buy her enough things so I decided to fix that. The dozen roses still sat in the living room on the end table next to our chair.

Joanna grinned and took her bear from me. I smiled and smoothed her hair back.

"I've never had a teddy bear before," she told me, smoothing the bear's fur.

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"I've never had one. Do you not remember my past?"

"I remember, baby; but that's like a right of passage. Every kid who's come to the specific age gets a teddy bear," I mused.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I also don't remember ever getting a birthday party before I came to the Cullens."

"True," I agreed.

She smiled contentedly, and told me, "You're an angel."

A very foggy memory surface then.

"I'm pretty sure my Dad used to call me 'angel' when I was little," I mumbled.

Joanna smiled and shifted closer to me.

"I'll call you 'angel', angel," she murmured.

I smiled, and kissed her softly.

"I'd like that, sugar," I whispered.

She smiled at me; her crooked grin that had me hard and wanting to be at her every beck and call.

"I know you're hard now, but I want to relax tonight. You're at a loss unless you go "take a shower"," she said, putting air quotes around 'take a shower'.

She smirked and turned over. I groaned and smacked my forehead with my hand. She giggled and snuggled under the covers with her bear.

"I'm going to name you...Marshmallow," she mumbled to the bear.

"Sweetie, he's brown," I explained gently.

She glared at me over her shoulder.

I backed off, and kissed her head. "I'm going to call you 'angel' as well, just because it fits you so well."

I saw her roll her eyes, and I chuckled.

"Fine, if you want," she mumbled.

I slid into bed behind her and she snuggled back against me. I pressed my raging erection into her back and she snarled under her breath at me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she tensed to push me away but relaxed when I didn't touch her more than my arm across her. I knew how to make her aroused and begging for me without touching her below the waistband of her panties. As my lips moved against her neck, she arched away from me. I heard a soft whimper of protest, and she whispered my name. I smiled.

_Mission accomplished_.

"Darlin', please," she gasped.

I slipped my fingers beneath the waistband of her black shorts and her pink bikini panties with a lace waistband. I tugged them both down, and she pulled at her light green t-shirt. While she rid herself of her shirt and bra, I took off my shorts and shirt, tossing them and her clothes to the floor. I laid back down behind her and she lifted her leg, al most stretching it out, but I knew better.

I thrust into her gently and she whimpered. She grabbed onto my hip as we rocked together, and I massaged her breast in my hand

"Jay, angel, more...please," she gasped, her fingers pressing harder into the skin of my hip.

"Anything, love," I moaned.

Every sensation was heightened in this position. I had Joanna whimpering and crying out in no time. She came with a strangled, and muffled cry. Her muscles clamped down on me, pushing me over the edge. I gripped her to me hard, my hand massaging her breast convulsively, and when I finally came back to reality, I notice Joanna's shoulder her shaking; her entire body was shaking.

"Joanna? Are you all right, sweetheart?" I asked her nervously.

She nodded, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Angel, what happened?" I asked her gently.

"It was just...overwhelming," she whispered.

I snuggled up to her back, and nuzzled my face against her neck. I was relieved that I hadn't hurt her. Once she had calmed down, we hunkered down under the covers.

"Joanna, baby, are you all right?" Jasper asked, coming up the stairs to check on us.

She looked up at the first man she'd ever loved, and then looked down and away. She crouched down and leaned closer to her. She clutched the sheet and comforter to her chest and the blood in her system made her flush only slightly. Jasper sighed and lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"Are you all right?" He repeated.

She nodded, and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry about... If I had known, I would have warned you," she mumbled, averting her gaze again.

She pulled the covers tight around herself. Jasper smoothed her hair back, trying to comfort her.

"It's perfectly fine, sugar bear. It's not like Alice and I haven't done the same thing to you," Jasper soothed her.

"I know, but I still feel bad," she muttered.

Jasper spotted "Marshmallow" on the floor and picked him up. Joanna reached for it, and Jasper chuckled, tucking it in her arms and against her chest. He smoothed her hair back again and pressed his lips to her forehead as she stroked Marshmallow's fur.

"Don't apologize for something Alice and I do, honey. I love you. Just relax tonight, you're emotions are still a little iffy," he told her.

She nodded and pecked him on the lips as he stood to leave.

**

* * *

**

**1.) The 80's have THE best music. Especially _99 Red Balloons_.**

**2.) Though Jackson sometime's says weird things, he's still sexy as hell and you know it.**

**3.) Joanna may have the suckiest luck in the world, but Jackson will always be there to save her.**

**4.)Roses and teddy bears are the best presents for a girlfriend/wife/fiancé. At least I think so.**

**5.) 'Angel' is now my favorite term of endearment. I don't know what it is, but it's the cutest pet name I've ever hear.**

**6.) I have put a poll up to determine the Best Man and Maid of Honor for Jackson and Joanna's wedding. I can't decide, so I need your help!**

**7.) I AM BACK, BABY!!! I left all of my power chords at home, so my laptop died. It sucked, and I am sooooooo sorry!!!**

**Hope you liked it! Review!**

**CFD**


	28. My Love, My Life

***~* = switching POV's during the same part of the chapter**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* = page break**

**--- = mini page break (later in the same day as the part it's in) **

**_

* * *

Warning!: Jackson and Joanna get a little touchy feely in some water. Just fyi._**

_Joanna_

Seducing Jackson is easier than one would think.

We slipped into the water of the lake that had formed in the pasture after weeks of rain, and the warm water tickled our skin. The water was the color of the sky, and Jackson's hair–black and inky. Jackson smiled and pulled me flush against his stony, cool body and I could feel him–hard and bulging–between my legs.

"This is new," he whispered, smiling mischievously.

I smiled shyly, and he pushed me against the bank of the lake.

"Are you adjusted to me yet? Or do I need to go slow?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you check?" I murmured, holding his hand up and looking seductively between his hand and his eyes.

He smiled, more like grinned, and his hand disappeared beneath the surface of the water. I tensed when I felt his long, smooth fingers probe my entrance.

"Shh, easy, angel. I'm not going to hurt you; you know that," he soothed me in a whisper.

As his fingers worked me, I felt him grow even harder against my leg; my satisfaction turning him on. I bucked my hips into his hand and he encouraged me to show him what I wanted. He was a fucking tease...but I loved it.

"Jay, please... Darlin', I need you in me," I whimpered pitifully. I was so far gone in the pleasure, that I could barely form a coherent thought much less a sentence.

He obliged, and that was the last thought that passed through my head, and the last words to leave my mouth. His thrusts were gentle, as if he were afraid he'd break me, and his kisses were exactly the same. My hands gripped at his beautiful, muscular body, and my lips left trails of soft, wet kisses along his neck, chest, and collarbone. We moaned together and our lips met eagerly.

I jerked away when something crunched a few yards away from us. Jackson wrapped his arms around me protectively, and peered over the bank.

"Hush, sweetheart. I don't see anything," he soothed me.

I nodded and his lips pressed against my forehead. I moved my hips wantonly, reminding him of what we had been doing.

As he pulled back and snapped his hips against mine, my breath caught and I panted out unintelligible words. My uneven breathing caused something that hasn't happened in months to happen.

I hiccuped.

Jackson froze and so did I. I hiccuped again.

"Did you just...?" He asked.

I nodded.

We got over is quickly, and though I continued to hiccup, we were both too close to the edge to care. My hiccups dissipated and instead I cried out as I came. Jackson thrust into me one more time and he muffled his cry in my shoulder and his hand–which was resting on my hairline–convulsively smoothed my hair back. As we both calmed, he stroked his thumb over my eyebrow soothingly.

"Shh," he whispered. "I love you, Josie. I will always love you, and I can't wait for you to be mine forever."

'Josie' had become another nickname for me as of a few days ago.

I ran my thumb over my ring on my left hand and smiled. Then I traced Jackson's features absently, just wanting to touch him and be close to him. My entire upper body, from my waist up, wasn't wet at all. Jackson ducked his head and suckled one of my breasts into his warm mouth. I gasped and tangled my hands in his soft, midnight-colored curls.

"I wanna go inside," I whined, my accent thickening as I was aroused once more. I could feel Jackson against my thigh again, his manhood rising to attention once more. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, sweetie. Up you go," he said, lifting me up and sitting me on the bank.

He climbed out and sure enough he was erect again. God, it never ended! But I didn't mind, he was my everything and I'd gladly stay in bed with him for days if he wanted. I'd go anywhere for him; do anything for him. He was my life. He dressed and then helped me into my panties and his shirt. He kissed me as he picked me up and cradled me in his arm, bridal-style.

I held our remaining clothes while we went back to the house, which was my bra, shirt, shorts, and flip flops; his boxers and socks. He had on his shorts and sneakers.

He walked into the house, and I immediately hid my face in Jackson's chest.

Carlisle sat with Alice and Jasper in the living room, and here I was without pants and a bra on.

"Go on upstairs, Jay. We're not looking at you, sweetheart," Alice told us.

Jackson stole up the stairs, and took me into the bathroom. He turned on the water and started the shower. We stripped again, and climbed in the shower. The hot water felt amazing on our skin.

I melted against Jackson's chest as his fingers worked my shampoo into my hair. He smiled and kissed my forehead while he rinsed my hair. Once my hair was clean, he leaned down and rested his head against mine. He took a deep breath and kissed my ear. He loved how my shampoo smelled, along with my soap. We had different smells without soap too. Jackson's was thick and could turn me on or comfort me in the blink of an eye; it was clean and had a slight peppermint-y tint to it. He said mine was fruity and the best thing he's ever smelled; it was nectarine, pomegranate, and violet-y and he was in love with it. He couldn't get enough of it. Most of the time, if overpowered any soap or shampoo, but none of us really cared.

"Mmm, you're so beautiful. How did I ever end up with you? What did I do to deserve you?" Jackson asked me in a murmur.

"Hmm, you ended up with me by either magic or fate; and you didn't do anything to deserve me because I was always yours. Oh, and you're more beautiful than I could ever be," I told him, smiling as he kissed my forehead again.

He smiled back and I felt as if I could fly. Nothing could touch me while I was with Jackson. Absolutely nothing.

He crouched down in front of me and washed all over me. He paid special attention to my most intimate and private place, saying that he needed to be sure that I was clean there after being in a lake.

I knew he was up to something when his fingers began to stroke me. I chocked out a protest, but he 'shh'ed me and continued his ministrations. I came quickly and, surprisingly, quietly. He stood and sat me on the small ledge that jutted out of the wall, making sure I was okay. He cradled my face in his large, strong hands, and brushed his lips over my forehead. I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the wall. The water hit Jackson's back and sprayed out. Only some hit me. He moved away, letting me recover, and washed off.

"I'm mad at you now," I said with finality in my voice.

But he had never been good at leaving it be. "Why? I can't believe you would say that."

"Because, I told you _no_," I snapped, leaning forward, and immediately felt bad about it.

His face smoothed over, and I leaned back, looking away. "I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. Angel, I should have stopped and respected your wishes. I wasn't thinking," he apologized, kneeling in front of me.

I shook my head. "Stop taking the blame."

He sighed and stood back up, rinsing his hair. I stood and pointed at the ledge.

"Sit," I commanded.

He sat and I settled in his lap. I grasped his member and stroked him. His muscles jerked and tensed as I stroked him, and his breathing caught several times. I let him go and leaned up, trapping his erection in between his stomach and my hips. I ground my hips into his manhood as I kissed him, and his hips snapped up.

"That's it, darlin'," I murmured, brushing the pad of my thumb over the head.

He gripped my waist hard as he begged me to let him come. I grasped him harder and worked him faster. He grew still under me, and came hard. He was left panting shallowly and his head hung down between us. He was so unmoving and quiet that I thought something was wrong.

"Jay, honey, what's wrong?" I asked him anxiously.

He chuckled softly and looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes. Though when he saw my worried expression he lifted his head fully and pulled me closer. "Nothing's wrong, angel. I promise. That was just so intense that I had to recover for a minute."

I nodded and he kissed me briefly and gently.

"Come on. Let's get out and we can lay in the bed," he proposed, and I nodded.

Once I was clad in one of Jackson's t-shirts and some shorts of mine, and he had on basketball shorts and a t-shirt, we snuggled up to each other under the covers of the master bed.

*~*

_Jackson_

Joanna and I laid together and then Jasper called Joanna's name.

Her patience wearing thin with men, she snapped back a clipped, "What?"

He chuckled and said, "I just wanted to know if you wanted Marshmallow? He's down here in the living room."

She immediately felt bad about snapping at him. He flitted up the stairs, Marshmallow in his hands, and crouched in front of Joanna. He pressed Marshmallow's nose to hers. She smiled and, despite herself, giggled. He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. She pecked him on the lips, and he smiled.

"I'm sorry, Jazzy," she apologized, stroking his hair away from his face.

He smoothed her hair back and left a kiss on her forehead.

"It's all right, baby. I know that you're getting impatient with us men," he said, and looked at me.

"But I shouldn't have snapped at either of you guys anyway," she whimpered.

"Baby doll, you need to get your anger out somehow. We will never stop loving you because you snap at us once," Jasper told her soothingly.

She nodded and sniffed. Jasper sighed, leaned closer to her, and whispered something to her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her shoulders shook only slightly as she apologized for not spending time with him anymore. I'd done the same thing to Alice only a few days before. We were just caught up in wedding stuff and finding our niches in our relationship. He soothed her and told her it was all right. Her sniffling decreased and Jasper eased her back onto the bed. He nudged her towards me, but she grabbed his hand. He shook his head, and peeled his hand from hers. He laid it on my shoulder and smoothed my hair briefly. He kissed Joanna's forehead again.

"I love you both. Just relax for a little," he murmured, and left us alone.

Joanna clutched Marshmallow to her chest and sniffed. Her lips trembled but she didn't cry anymore. She pressed her nose into the fur where Jasper's hand had touched and sniffled. I pulled her closer, and cradled her head in my hand.

"Angel, you can spend some time with him tomorrow maybe. You don't have to choose between us. You can have whatever you want. Even both Jasper and I," I whispered to her, stroking her bangs away from her forehead with my thumb.

She sniffled and nodded. I pressed my lips to her forehead and closed my eyes, resting my forehead against her head.

Once she calmed, I slipped out of bed, promising Joanna that I would be right back. I dressed and watched as she inched into the slightly warm spot–to us–I left in the bed.

I swear it made me hard again.

I leaned down and coaxed a kiss from her before darting out the front door. I ran to the other house, and asked Carlisle for two blood bags. Once I had them, I ran back to the house. Joanna was sitting up in bed by the time I had emptied the blood into two cups. I sat on the bed next to the love of my life, and she smiled at me. I nuzzled her face up for a kiss, and pressed my forehead to hers.

"You know I'll always be okay, Jay. As long as I have you," she murmured, cupping her hand around my cheek and kissing me.

It was easy to frighten or anger her now, but it didn't happen often. I'd frightened her by disappearing while we were playing in the backyard. I had gone into the trees to find the bunch of amazingly beautiful flowers I'd seen in there a few days before, and Joanna had started getting very anxious and scared. She screamed for me, and I shot back out to her. She sobbed and clung to me as I soothed her. It was easy to frighten her, but we knew what would keep her calm and happy.

"Jackson! Joanna! Run! Get out!"

We both shot out the bed, sitting our cups on the nightstand, and Joanna grabbed Marshmallow. My hand searched until it found Joanna's and I pulled her along with me as we ran out the front door. A few moments later, Jasper and lice joined us. They checked to see if we were okay, and we asked what was wrong.

Jasper opened his mouth to respond, but Joanna shoved at us instead, her eyes locked on something in the distance. We all spun and locked our eyes on what Joanna was looking at, and Jasper sank down into a crouch.

Maria was standing at the head of a large group of eager, snarling newborns. I sank down into a crouch in front of Joanna. She was not going to get hurt under my watch. Maria had wanted Joanna and I when she'd first came to see Jasper. She'd originally wanted Jasper, but knew he would never come back. She settled for Joanna, knowing that she'd be powerful once a vampire. She was right; and since she knew that Joanna wouldn't come without me, she wanted me as well. Though we were very human for newborn vampires, we were powerful when together.

The rest of our family appeared and Joanna and I were pushed to the back of the group. I turned to my life, my love, and my everything and cradled her face in my hands.

*~*

_Joanna_

"Josie, sweetheart, if anything happens, I always will love you and no one could ever replace you," Jackson murmured, and kissed me.

This kiss was different. His lips moved slowly and gently against mine and he stroked my face as he kissed me. I could feel all the love he felt for me pouring out in the kiss.

We were pulled away when a fight erupted around us.

Jackson made sure I had nothing to do but hold Marshmallow. I was terrified to say the least, and just wanted to run away.

Jasper kept busy protecting me, and killing newborns like flies. He pushed me down to the ground when a newborn tried to tackle me. He kissed my forehead quickly before leaping over me. He'd given up on trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do; she could take care of herself.

My eyes darted around wildly, and the only eyes that ever locked with mine were topaz.

Suddenly, three things happened.

One: I felt rock-hard arms wrap around my torso, pinning my arms to my sides.

Two: Jasper was pinned to the ground while a newborn sank his teeth into his arm.

Three: Jackson sank to his knees as his arm was dislocated from his body.

My heart sank to my feet and I thought I could throw up right then and there. But Jackson needed me. My love needed me.

The newborn squeezed, and I let out an enraged and pained cry. I ripped into the newborn who had her arms wrapped around me, and she was dead within seconds.

It hurt me to have killed something, but I had to get to Jackson.

I did not let Marshmallow out of my sight, even as I fought off several more newborns on my way to Jackson. When I kneeled by my Jackson, my stomach churned unnaturally. His arm was pushed backwards, and his bones were visible. Venom seeped slowly out of the would and I wiped it away very gingerly.

"Jay, darlin', I'm gonna try to fix it, because Carlisle's busy, all right?" I spoke in a soothing murmur, trying to comfort him.

He nodded and positioned himself better. "I trust you, angel."

I sniffed, and left a kiss on his neck. "I'm sorry."

I shoved his boned back into place with all my strength; popping his shoulder joint back into the socket. We cried out in unison. He was obviously in excruciating pain, but my heart ached horribly as I caused him pain.

Though when our pain started to fade, so did the fighting. I made Jackson lay down, and held his head in my lap. He held Marshmallow on his stomach and I kissed his forehead.

Once everything was over, and everyone let out a sigh of...something, they noticed us.

"What happened?" They all asked, shocked.

But I was still too worried and distressed to answer. Jasper scooped me up, and we all headed to the "main" house.

*~*

_Carlisle_

As I checked Jackson's arm over, he held Marshmallow on his lap. His face was emotionless, but I could tell he wished Joanna hadn't seen him get hurt. He was still so young, as was Joanna, and he had so much on his shoulders. I smoothed his hair back comfortingly, and he smiled briefly. Joanna had disappeared upstairs with Rosalie when we'd gotten here, and I faintly heard their voices upstairs. Rosalie was trying to console Joanna as she fretted over causing Jackson pain. Only moments later, Joanna padded downstairs with Rose hovering protectively around her. She was the youngest of the family, and we all were protective of her. She was in one of Emmett's grey t-shirts, and some purple mesh shorts.

Now, the thing that surprised me was that, when Joanna reached the bottom of the stairs, Emmett very gently picked her up. Alice and Esme were fretting over Jasper's bite, though he could care less. He watched Joanna, scrutinizing her. She didn't notice him and laid her head on Emmett's shoulder. He rubbed her back, kissing her head. She was everyone's child in this family, and we all cared for her. It was amazing how each couple just took her in as their child and cared for her and protected her. She didn't mind though, and bent over backwards to try and please us.

Joanna snuggled up to Emmett's chest, grateful to have someone to cling too. She was shaking almost uncontrollably. Emmett stroked her back and she relaxed, but didn't cease shaking. Emmett sat on the couch and Rose sat with him. I watched them with Joanna, and as they spoke to her and affectionately stroked her hair, she calmed.

Having to relocate her soon-to-be-husband's shoulder had obviously torn her up. She'd had to cause the love of her life pain, and she hated it.

Once she was relaxed in Emmett's lap, Jackson moved hesitantly over to them. Joanna had been looking down at her lap, but she felt Jackson's presence, and looked up. When their eyes locked, Joanna could have burst into tears. She very carefully cradled his face in her tiny hands, and he smiled encouragingly at her.

"Are you still in pain?" She asked him softly.

"No, baby doll. I'm perfectly fine," he assured her.

She nodded and quickly slid from Emmett's lap. Jackson pulled her over to the love seat and immediately kissed her. She pulled away after a moment, and spotted the angry, red line on Jackson's shoulder. She traced is and buried her face in Jackson's other shoulder.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, cradling her head in his hand. "It's okay. I'm fine; Jasper's fine; even Marshmallow's fine. Everyone's safe. And it won't scar, I promise."

She picked her head up, nodded, and whimpered, "I know, but it was just..." She trailed off, and ducked her head.

Jackson nodded and kissed her forehead. "I know, angel. It was scary."

Everyone moved around and settled more comfortably in the living room. Jasper smiled grimly and then told Joanna and Jackson that Maria wouldn't bother them again. Joanna shuddered and Jackson pulled her closer, trying to soothe her.

"Jackson, take Joanna home. You two relax the rest of the night," Jasper told him.

He nodded and stood, pulling Joanna with him.

"Come on, sweetie," he murmured to her.

We all kissed and hugged them good night, and I saw Emmett speak to Joanna, making her smile.

"You can keep my shirt, baby. It's old, and Alice wanted me to get rid of it anyway," he told Joanna.

She smiled, and Emmett kissed her forehead.

Joanna smiled shyly at me, and I couldn't stay across the room any longer. I wrapped my arms around her, and she buried her face in my chest. I stroked her hair, and she pressed even closer, not wanting to let go; but she needed to home and rest. I pulled away, but kneeled down in front of her.

"Do you want me to come check on Jackson in a few hours?" I asked her, smoothing her hair back.

She nodded, and blinked her black, thirsty eyes. I felt as if she was biologically my granddaughter, but I love her even more because she isn't and needs everyone to love her.

"All right. Now, I want you to go home, and get a blood bag from the refrigerator for you and Jackson. Just relax and then when I come to check on Jackson, I'll check on you too," I told her.

She nodded again and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, little one. Get some rest for me," I murmured, kissing her forehead once more before standing.

That was a mistake. Joanna scowled at me and tugged me back down. I rolled my eyes and Jasper and Edward laughed. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Love you too, Carlisle. Or...grandpa!"

She grinned and scampered off to Jackson's side. She blew me a kiss, and they were gone. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett howled with laughter, and I shot them a dirty look.

---

It was just beginning to dawn the next day and I was in the cozy, log cabin that my son and daughter lived in with their two children. The sun poured into the windows and warmed the entire house.

"Where's Joanna?" I asked Jackson as he pulled his t-shirt off.

"Getting something from the Porsche," he told me, and winced a little as I touched the fading red line on his shoulder.

"Is she doing okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. She's not upset or anything. We've been watching movies, and she seems to be fine. But we all know she's a pro at hiding her feelings," he retorted.

I nodded and told him he was fine and that it wouldn't scar at all.

"Jackson?" Joanna called from outside.

He was just straightening his shirt while he walked to the door. When he opened the door and opened his mouth to speak, he froze, his entire body tensing.

"What is it, Jackson?" I asked him.

He shot out the door, screaming Joanna's name. I bolted out the door after him, but halted immediately when I saw what had cause Joanna calling Jackson's name. There were, well had been, three hikers in the are, but they were now drained entirely of their blood, lying in the gravel driveway, and a trail of blood was left in the direction that Joanna had obviously taken off in. I swallowed and looked towards the trees, but there was nothing there.

I disposed of the bodies, and called Jasper.

"She what?!" He asked, completely shocked.

"Jasper, we can't get angry with her. She was thirsty and they had come too close to her to ask her for directions to town. We just have to find her and help her. We never got angry with you when you slipped up," I argued.

I knew that was a blow below the belt, and I immediately regretted it.

"I know, Carlisle, and I thank all of you for that. But I thought she had great control. She never strained around humans before," he mumbled.

He sounded just like a distressed father. His children have gone missing, and they might never come back. If Joanna didn't want to come back, Jackson would never force her and would go wherever she went.

Then, I heard my name being called.

My head snapped over to the trees, and Jackson was kneeled on the ground, Joanna sobbing in his arms. I darted over to them, and told Jasper we'd be at the house in a minute. When Joanna cringed away from me, my heart broke into several million pieces. She expected to be hit and chastised, but that would never happen.

"Joanna, sweetheart, shh," Jackson murmured, trying to hold her as she thrashed.

"Joanna. Joanna, look at me," I said, cradling her face in my hands.

She calmed a little when my voice wasn't angry or stern but gentle and coaxing.

"Shh, that's it, little one. Shh, calm down," I whispered, brushing my thumbs over her cheeks soothingly.

Her eyes were the color of rubies and my heart ached for her. The wedding was in two months; hopefully her eyes would begin to lighten by then.

I picked her up from Jackson's lap, and ran. Jackson was close behind me.

When Joanna wiggled out of my arms as we stepped through the door to the house, she landed with a muffled thump. She immediately shrank away from the family, and panicked. Jasper stepped closer and she darted away from him. She pressed into the corner by the stairs, and he gave her a sympathetic and loving smile. She still buried her face in her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Jasper sighed and moved over to her. He crouched in front of her and stroked her hair.

"Joanna, darlin', will you please look at me?" He asked her gently.

Thinking that if she disobeyed him she'd be hit, she looked at him, but still hung her head. She looked devastated and ashamed. It was hard to look at her because you felt so sorry for her.

Jasper cradled her face in one hand, and stroked her cheek, on which was a smear of blood, and smiled gently.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked him quietly.

"Never in a million years, honey. Nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving you," he assured her, and licked his thumb. He wiped the blood on her cheek away, and then wiped it on his jeans. She smiled only slightly and then shrank away from him once more.

"Shhhh," he soothed her, and scooped her into his arms.

He took her upstairs, and Jackson knew to just leave them alone. He settled on the couch, and Alice flitted to his side. Esme came to my side, and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Joanna will be fine," she reassured me, though I already knew that.

"I know. She has Jasper; she'll get through this," I murmured, and kissed my wife's forehead tenderly.

*~*

_Jasper_

Joanna sat in the tub while water sprayed over her. She was in her bra and panties, but could care less. I wiped some shampoo from her forehead before it could make its way to her eyes as I washed her hair. Her face was emotionless, but her emotions were a wreck. I rinsed her hair and she poked at the bubbles in the water.

"Come on, baby, let's get you out of there," I said after I washed her off, and held her hand as she climbed out of the tub.

Her foot slid on the slick porcelain and she almost fell, but I caught her.

"Easy, darlin'," I murmured.

Once I wrapped her in a towel, and she'd peeled off her wet bra and panties, she laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and just held her close. I rubbed her back–half covered by the towel–and kissed her head.

"I will always love you, sweetheart. I will never stop loving you because you slip up. If you murdered the entire town, I would still love you. Nothing will ever keep me from you either. You always have me to come to, and protect you. You'll never be alone," I promised her, and I felt the wet of her hair soak through my shirt, but I didn't care.

**

* * *

**

So, there was a lot of depressing stuff in this chapter. Sorry! But there will be some definite fluff and upbeat stuff in the next one!

**1.) Jackson and Joanna love to get touchy feely in water. Just thought I'd let you know...**

**2.) Maria was a bitch, and everyone knows it! (Except that she gave us vampire Jasper. But that's the only good she's done!)**

**3.) Yes, Carlisle gives people dirty looks. But only when they deserve it....sort of...**

**4.) Carlisle is the best grandpa ever! THERE IS NO DENYING IT!!!**

**Hope you loved it as much as I did!**

**CFD**

**P.S. 170 reviews?**


	29. She Don't Know She's Beautiful

_Jasper_

Joanna was much more hesitant to move around or touch us. Edward coaxed her forward, and smiled encouragingly and gently. He sat in an armchair and patted his lap, holding his arms out for her. She was careful with her movements as she settled herself in his arms. He kissed her forehead, and Bella smiled fondly at them from the stairs. Edward was always gentle and loving with Joanna, no matter what. I smiled when Joanna finally just snuggled up to his chest, and rested there, so relaxed, as Edward rubbed her back with gentle pats.

Jackson came through the door, and smiled when he saw Joanna was finally relaxing. He didn't want to take her from Edward, afraid to cause her to tense up again.

We were debating on whether or not to move again, and whenever the subject is brought up around her, Joanna tenses up and looks like she could burst into tears at any minute. Carlisle and Esme were searching for a house down south that is big enough for all of us but yet we'd still have space to move, and they found a huge plantation house in southern Georgia that's tucked way back into the woods. The town it's in is even tinier than Ten Sleep.

We worked on packing our belongings quicker than we did that last time we moved. We used our vampire speed to make it faster and less painful for Joanna. She felt beyond horrible for making us move again, but everyone, even Rosalie, didn't blame her. Even the best vampire slips up. I thought hard about possibly killing someone that was either dying or that committed a heinous crime just so Joanna wouldn't feel so bad about it. I would give up everything for her. Even my control.

"Daddy," Joanna's soft voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, my dear?" I asked her.

"Don't think about killing someone just for me. You need to keep your control. I don't care if you guys have to lock me up, just don't ruin yourself for my sake," she said, and my heart broke several times for her.

"All right, sugar bear. I won't. But we won't have to lock you up, I promise," I assured her. "You'll pay for that, Edward."

As I walked back upstairs to retrieve more boxes from mine and Alice's room, I heard the one sound that I missed so terribly. Joanna giggled and squealed as Edward tickled her. She tried in vain to get away from his skilled fingers, but it was no use. Edward let her calm down, when she started hiccuping, and couldn't contain his laughter. She scowled at him, though it didn't do much good considering she was still hiccuping.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watched as Joanna turned her ruby eyes on Carlisle. He smiled at her–a comforting gesture–and smoothed her hair back.

"Do you like the new house, little one?" He asked her, and she nodded in response.

Jackson came down the huge staircase, and Joanna glanced at him. He'd just finished setting up their room. Carlisle moved away, so Jackson could crouch in front of Joanna. She was curled up on the couch, and when Jackson settled in front of her, she smiled easily.

"Will you go shopping with me, angel? The mall is only a few minutes away, and you can always come back early," he prodded gently.

She nodded, and stood. Though neither of them were of legal age to drive yet, Jackson has known how to drive since he was ten and they both had fake driver's licenses. Jackson didn't care if he had to stand in Victoria's Secret for an hour, he just wanted to get her out of the house. I would do the same, and probably would in a few days if she didn't get out after this. Carlisle lent them his Mercedes, and just before they walked out the door, Joanna threw her arms around my waist.

"I love you, Daddy," she mumbled into my shirt.

I chuckled and smoothed her hair. She'd taken to calling me 'Daddy' more lately.

"I love you too, doll. Have fun," I murmured, and kissed her forehead.

---

_Jackson_

"Come on, Jay. I wanna go in the Aerie store," my beautiful fiancé said, and pulled me towards one of the stores men did not like to go into.

"Honey, I should probably sit outside on the bench," I told her, but she shook her head.

"You're the one who sees my underwear the most, so you've got to help me. You've destroyed how many bras and panties of mine? Hm?" She countered.

I hung my head. She was right. I got carried away with myself sometimes and tore the flimsy underwear from her body.

Alice had gotten Joanna some brown contacts, but her eyes were a muddy brown instead of the gorgeous, pure brown they had been before. She had to change the contacts many times because the venom in her eyes would dissolve them.

"Mm, I like these," I murmured, and Joanna scoffed.

"Not on your life," she said, and flung the thong back at me.

I laughed and she couldn't help but giggle.

Joanna held up a pink plaid bra with lace trim on the cups and band. "Do you like this?"

"Yes. Very much. Is it...'full coverage'?" I replied.

"Yep. I don't like the demi cups."

"I don't like them either. I don't want you showing half your boobies to the public. They are mine, and only mine," I whispered, ducking my head and kissing down her neck to her collarbone. I tugged her t-shirt away and pressed a kiss to it.

"Since when do you say 'boobies'?" She asked me, looking at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Since now, considering we're in public. I would say 'breasts' but then people would probably look at us weird considering no one says that in public. I'm just trying to fit in," I explained.

"I like it better when you say 'breasts' really seductively when you're trying to get me into bed," she whispered. "But whatever."

"You're so dirty," I retorted.

"Nu-uh! You are," she countered, but when I gave her a look she growled at me under her breath. "Fine, but I get it from Jasper."

I looked around quickly, and since we were in the back of the store and it wasn't very crowded there was no one around. I crouched down and pushed her shirt up, kissing her belly just above her shorts.

"Jackson, stop it!" She whispered harshly at me.

"No," I mumbled against her skin.

I took a deep breath and then blew a raspberry on her belly.

She squealed, turning around quickly, and picked up a pair of black plaid bikini underwear. She loved that type of underwear, and I loved it too. She looked at me, and I nodded. She acted like nothing had happened and moved on through the store, but shot be fake annoyed looks every now and then.

She held up a pair of royal blue lace boyshort panties, and I nodded excitedly. She laughed and hit me playfully.

We walked out of there with a bag full of bras, panties, and one pair of shorts. Next stop...wherever Joanna wanted to go!

"Oooo! Jay, you _have_ to get a vest," Joanna squealed when she spotted a dark grey vest in the window to American Eagle.

I groaned, and she quieted. "Do you not like vests?"

I recovered myself quickly, but she already knew my answer.

"Never mind. There's some jeans in here I want, so come on," she mumbled, and pulled me inside.

She never said anything more about vests, even when we passed some in the windows that I knew she liked.

I left her in a store called Buckle, promising her that I would be right back. I went back to American Eagle and bought the vest. I bought the few others that Joanna had liked that actually did peak my interest from the other stores. When I came back to Buckle, Joanna asked what I had bought. I told her that it was a surprise, and she shrugged it off, knowing she would find out sooner or later.

"Isn't this shirt so cool?" She asked happily, showing me the black and white marbled t-shirt with red metallic wings screen-printed on the back. The front said 'Sinful', which was the company.

"It is, sweetheart. You would look so cute in it." I was totally sucking up, but she looked so happy to find some shirts that she actually loved to death.

Believe it or not, she was self-conscious. She had always been, since her foster parents had always degraded her and told her she wasn't beautiful. She'd always been malnourished and unhealthy, so she really hadn't been beautiful in today's society's standards. But I thought she was always beautiful. Even after we make love and her hairs messed up, or when she's upset and everything seems to be going wrong for her.

"Here, let me try them on," she said, and got a salesgirl to open a dressing room. "Be out in a sec."

She blew me a kiss before shutting the door. My bag, which had my several bags with my vests in them in it, sat at my feet. Another guy waiting for his girlfriend stood next to me. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen.

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked me.

"Fiancé. We're getting married in July," I told him.

"Wow. She looks really young," she retorted.

"She's actually 18. She just looks really young."

We had our fake ages for when we were in public and we were asked. Joanna had just turned eighteen on her actual birthday, July 4th, and I had turned 19 on my actual birthday, April 6th. We were still teaching Joanna how to drive a car, but that had ended when the whole Maria coming and Joanna killing humans thing came around. Joanna was excited to start up again, and I was eager for her too learn. A good boyfriend/fiancé/husband wanted nothing more than his girlfriend/fiancé/wife to learn and succeed in life.

"She's very beautiful, you did good," he told me as his girlfriend came out of her dressing room in a very low cut top and low slung jeans.

That outfit is what Joanna would call a "hobag outfit". I smiled despite myself and then Joanna's dressing room door opened.

She ducked her head when I looked at her, and I smiled. I tilted her head up and murmured, "Don't hide your face, sugar. You're so beautiful."

She smiled and kissed me chastely on the lips.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she turned around to show me the back.

I smoothed my hands over the red wings on her back, and she shivered underneath my touch.

"It's perfect; you're perfect," I murmured, and moved her ponytail to the side to kiss her neck.

She laughed and shoved me away. "Not here, but you will be happy when we get home, don't worry."

She slipped back into the dressing room and left me shocked still. She flounced back out a moment later, and passed me, pushing my jaw closed with her hand as she passed.

She bought a pair of shorts, two shirts, and one bathing suit, which to my amazement was a bikini.

Once she was done, and she walked over to me, she held up the bathing suit top. "This is only for you to see, you got that? I'm not wearing it around anyone but you."

I nodded and took it from her to see. It was green and blue plaid with 'Billabong' embroidered and screened on the right cup. It was a halter top and I couldn't wait to see her in it.

"Can I see the bottoms?" I asked.

I traded her the top for the bottom. The bottom was the same color plaid, and 'Billabong' embroidered and screened on the back. She was going to look fabulous in it.

---

"Baby, can I come in?" I asked Joanna, tapping lightly on the door to our room.

"It's unlocked," I heard her say.

I pushed open the door and my breath caught in my throat. Joanna stood in front of the full length mirror on our wall in her new bathing suit. I moved over to her after shutting the door with a quiet _click_, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my head on her shoulder and she reached up to stroke my curls.

"Do I look okay?" She asked me, and my heart lurched as if it would restart.

"Sweetheart, you look...amazing. Beyond words," I explained, stumbling over my words because there weren't any to describe her.

She touched her flat stomach, and then looked down at it. "I hate being skinny. I hate being perfect. I wish I was still human."

I sighed and turned her around to face me. Despite myself I checked out her butt in the mirror, but immediately scolded myself for it.

"Honey, I don't how to help you, but all I can say is that you weren't healthy when you were human, and, sadly, you were pretty close to death too. I don't exactly like being perfect either, or getting hit on all the time because then you get protective and hurt and I don't like it when you're hurt. I wish I could help you, sweetie, but I can't. This is something you can't change, but I wish you could just so you'd be happy," I told her softly, hugging her close and cradling her head in my hand.

She wrapped her arms around me, and pressed closer. I rubbed her back, and she relaxed a little in my arms. She regained herself and apologized for freaking out on me. I shook my head, smiled, and smoothed her hair back. I kissed her forehead.

"Now, stay here for a minute, and I'll be right back," she purred, before leaving me in the room and disappearing into our closet.

A moment later, she appeared in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe in only the pair of lace boyshort panties, and a royal blue pushup bra that I'd never seen before. The blue contrasted with her skin sharply, and that made me hard instantly. I swallowed dryly, and drank her in. She strode over to me, her sexy hips swaying with each step. She pushed me back and I hit the bed with my legs. She pushed me down onto it and crawled up me. There was something cat-like and graceful about her as she pulled back, her butt rising in the air.

"Stay," she commanded.

She moved down my body and I had an amazing view of her breasts. She smiled and unbuttoned my shirt. She pushed it away and pressed kisses down my stomach. She nibbled at my muscles and they clenched underneath her. She swirled her fingers over my camouflage covered erection, and my hips bucked into her hand.

She was so good at teasing me and driving me insane. My hands moved of their own violation and touched her head. Her eyes snapped to mine, and the red flashed with anger. She growled at me.

"I said _stay_," she snarled.

I put my hand back down on the bed, and she smiled.

"Good boy."

**

* * *

**

1.) Phew! That last part was getting steamy. Had to get out before we all burst into spontaneous flames.

**2.) Still loving Daddy Jasper! (That's for you, You-Dazzle-Me-1901!)**

**3.) Jackson would shop in underwear stores for hours if it made Joanna happy, and that's why we love him!**

**4.) I absolutely love guys in vests. It's like an addiction.**

**5.) I actually have the Sinful shirt I described in the story. It's like my fave t-shirt ever. I wore it when I met Jackson Rathbone at the Barnes & Noble near my house. That's **_**part**_** of why I love it so much. I really love the wings on the back though. They're awesome!**

**6.) Joanna **_**loves**_** to tease Jackson. It's like a sport for her.**

**Review and tell me if it was good! I need to know, guys! Come on!**

**170 reviews? 175?**

**CFD**

**P.S. One more thing:**

**7.) She Don't Know She's Beautiful is the bomb!!!!! It's a kick-butt country song by Sammy Kershaw. Just thought I'd let you know that little factoid.**


	30. Pool Party in the USA

_Jackson_

"We'll pick you up at 5!" Alice said as Joanna and I stood by the Jeep.

She and Jasper sped away, leaving us to fend for ourselves at the pool party. We'd made friends in the tiny town easily, and now we were invited to the beginning of summer pool party at the community pool.

"Joanna! Hey, come over here!" Joanna's little group of friends called from a spot under one of the many huge trees.

The pool was surrounded by grass and trees. The only spot that's concrete is the edge of the pool and the small patio at the concession stand. It was a rare cloudy day, which was great.

Joanna had braved it, and worn her bikini today. One of the guys from the high school had hit on her, and she was going to get him back today. I couldn't wait.

"Hey, Jackson! Come on, man! Over here!" My friends called.

Joanna and I kissed briefly before parting ways. I watched as she spread her towel out and settled on it by her friends.

Miley Cyrus's new song, _Party in the U.S.A._, came on the radio, and Joanna and her friends squealed. They loved this song.

They sang along to the song, and when Joanna's voice overpowered theirs, the girls stopped, amazed.

"We never knew you had such a good voice," one of her friends, Veronica, said, shocked.

Joanna smiled sheepishly, and looked in my direction.

"Dude, your girl's got a voice. Lucky! My girlfriend sings like a dying moose," Hunter retorted.

"Hey! I heard that!" Mary, his girlfriend and one of Joanna's friends, yelled at him.

I smiled and laughed along with my friends.

My Josie did not sound like a dying moose, that was for sure.

"Come on, let's get in. It's hot!" Anna complained and pulled her t-shirt off.

They all pulled their shirts and shorts off, and they all had on one-pieces. Even Kat, who played soccer and was rail thin. Joanna hesitated before stripping down to her bathing suit.

Nathan, who'd hit on her a few days earlier, said something cocky to his friends before standing and making his way over to Joanna. She was standing on the edge of the pool, joking with her friends, when he walked up. We hadn't told anyone that we were engaged, they just thought we were going out. Joanna still wore her ring, and just said that I'd given it to her for Christmas. Which I had, but not in the sense she was implying.

Joanna turned around just as Nathan walked up to her. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

_Oh, shit. He's gonna get it._

That's what I had thought when that newborn had dislocated my shoulder and Joanna had come after him. She'd actually smiled when she'd snapped his neck.

"Have you dumped _Jackson_ yet? He's not good for you. I'm sure he doesn't treat you like I would," Nathan murmured to her, and he was circling her like a shark.

She rolled her eyes, and all the kids watching chuckled. She smirked and walked around him to stand in front of him. She poked him in the chest and walked toward him.

"You don't know shit about Jackson and me. He's the best there's ever going to be, so just accept that and go harass some other girl, asshole. And leave me the fuck alone," she growled at him, and shoved him into the pool.

We all erupted into applause and she grinned, blowing on her knuckles and then dusting them off on her shoulder.

I got up and went over to her, kissing her. Nathan surfaced and Joanna turned to him. She seemed to flip him off, but it was her ring finger on her left hand.

"Hey, Nathan, guess what?" She called.

"What?" He grumbled.

"We're getting married!" She squealed, kissing me again.

The entire pool erupted into applause and cheers. We had "just graduated from high school" when we moved here so everyone knew our ages. It wasn't as weird because we were playing as adults now.

We both went back to our friends, and Joanna couldn't stop grinning.

"So, when do we get to throw you a bachelor party, Jay?" Jason asked, nudging me playfully.

"July 9th. We're getting married on the 10th," I told my friends, and they all congratulated me.

I saw Joanna get up and leave her friends, grabbing her bag, and head to the bathroom. She had to change her contacts.

"Jay, you should go check on her. She hasn't come out for a while," Sam told me, nodding toward the bathroom.

I got up and made my way over to the lady's bathroom.

"Joanna, sweetheart, are you all right?" I called into the bathroom.

She came out, and her face was slightly flushed. She'd hunted recently and her cheeks flushed easily after she hunted.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked her, grabbing her arm before she could pass me.

She sniffed and I smoothed her hair back. "Baby, please, talk to me."

"I wanna go home," she whimpered.

"Oh, sweetie," I cooed, pulling her against my chest.

I cradled her head in my hand and rocked us both for a moment. She buried her face in my chest and I kissed her head lovingly. I didn't care who was there, or if people were watching us.

I could see my friends making fun of me, but my poor baby needed me.

"Why do you want to go home, sugar?" I asked her, kissing her head again.

"Because, I don't want anybody looking at me like Nathan does. He won't stop, Jay! He still fucking wants me to sleep with him," she cried into my chest.

I searched around and found Nathan with his friends again. I glared at him, but he wasn't paying attention to us. He could care less about Joanna's well-being. He just wanted to get her into bed. Little did he know, she could kill him easier than he could break a twig.

"Shh, baby doll. Let's go back over to your friends, and you can put your t-shirt back on. Don't worry, Nathan will never bother you after my friends are done with him. I don't think I could trust myself with him," I said, stroking her hair soothingly.

She pulled away, and sniffled. I wiped away the trails of venom from her cheeks and kissed her forehead. When my friends saw that she was crying, they instantly stopped making fun of me, and were alert. They watched out for Joanna, because she was new in town, they were good guys, and they knew some of the crap she's gone through. We give up certain information that made us who we are to our friends whenever we move. We all watch out for each other's girlfriends, and for Sam's boyfriend. We all embraced his being gay, and we could care less. Sam and his boyfriend, Xavier, were the nicest people I'd ever met. All my friends loved Joanna and I to death, because we were the nicest people _they'd_ ever met.

I led Joanna back to her friends, and picked up her stuff. She apologized to her friends about moving to sit with my friends and I, but they shrugged it off, saying they'd talk to her later. Joanna pulled her favorite, and very worn out, Transformers t-shirt over her head and walked behind me over to my friends' spot under the biggest tree.

"Come here, darlin'," Xavier crooned, beckoning her over to him.

She sniffled and curled up under his arm, in his side. He stroked her hair away from her face and spoke softly and quietly to her. She relaxed and calmed quicker than I thought possible. She continued to talk to Xavier, and Sam smiled fondly at his lover.

"Jay, get my water bottle out of my bag," she told me, and wiped her nose on her hand reflexively.

I handed her the water bottle that I knew had blood in it, but no one else did. Thank God for aluminum water bottles.

She took a drink from it, and immediately wiped her mouth on her towel so none of my friends would see the blood on her lips.

"You guys want anything from the snack bar?" I asked my friends.

They all rattled off several things to me, and I remembered them all. That's a great skill when you're having to feed several teenage boys.

As I got them their food, I watched them all swarm around Joanna, forming a kind of protective shield around her. They'd protected her like big brothers before, but now that they know we're getting married, they'll never let her out of their sight.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Hunter asked her, resting his hand on hers.

"Nathan. Like always. He won't leave me alone. He's always watching me with this look in his eyes. He just want to fucking get me in his bed," she mumbled, pulling her knees to her chest.

Mackenzie (but he would kill me if I called him that so we call him Mac) smoothed her hair down, and Wes brushed his hand over her arm.

"He won't ever bother you again, honey. Not after we're done with him," Adam told her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

They were all big southern gentlemen, being born and raised in this tiny town. No matter if she was their girlfriend or what, they were going to protect and care for Joanna. Wes's girlfriend was Joanna's friend Kat; Mac's girlfriend was Joanna's friend Victoria, but they all called her Tori; Jason's girlfriend is Joanna's friend Veronica, but they call her Ronnie; Adam is with Joanna's friend, Shanna; and Hunter is with Joanna's friend Mary.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go help Jackson. He looks like he could use some help," Sam said, and Joanna popped up.

They walked over to me, and helped me bring all the food back. Joanna and I shared her water bottle o' blood, and watched the rest of them devour their food.

When Xavier offered Joanna some of his popsicle, she shrugged and bit some off. She knew the consequences but she hadn't had human food in almost a year and she missed it. He smiled and she smiled shyly back at him. She curled into my side and I wrapped her even closer subconsciously when someone passed us. It turned out it was Nathan, and he turned, walking backwards, and winked at Joanna. She groaned, rolling her eyes, and flipped him off, looking in the other direction irritably.

We all laughed and Joanna couldn't help but giggle along with us. She leaned into me and she laughed, throwing her head back onto my shoulder. Her blond locks spilled over my shoulder and tumbled down my back. She yelped when something or _someone_ pulled on her hair. We all glared at Nathan's retreating form while I held Joanna's head in my hand against my shoulder. We turned back to Joanna, and I leaned closer to her than necessary.

"Are you all right, angel?" I asked her, stroking the back of her head soothingly.

She nodded and snuggled up to me. She may never leave the house again because Nathan was always in town, waiting for her.

"That's it; he's gone too far. Once we're out of this pool, he's dead," Hunter snarled, and glared at Nathan.

Joanna stiffened in my arms and shot him a look. _You're upsetting her._

He looked away and mumbled something of an apology.

"Do you want to get in the pool, sweetheart?" I asked, brushing my fingertips over her cheek.

"Sure," she mumbled, and I pulled her t-shirt over her head.

She stood and I pulled my shirt off as I stood as well. Xavier ran past me, grabbed Joanna's hand, and they ran to the pool, jumping in together. Joanna's mane of honey-colored hair looked brown when she surfaced.

"Zay?" She asked and she squealed when he grabbed onto her ankle before surfacing in front of her.

His blond hair looked brown, but not as brown as Joanna's. Something touched her again, and she squealed, clinging to Xavier. He held onto the side of the pool, so she wouldn't drown him because it was 11 ½ feet deep even though she was barely 100 lbs. soaking wet. It was just Sam and he grinned at her when he came up. She scowled at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

---

Joanna shifted on the towel and laid her head in my lap. I stroked her wet hair away from her face, and she closed her eyes. Adam ran past us and leaped off the edge of the pool, doing a canon ball and splashing everyone within a five-foot radius. Xavier and Sam sat next to Joanna and I, and Xavier laid his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam reached up and pushed Xavier's hair out of his eyes.

"Are you tired, baby?" He asked him, and Xavier nodded, snuggling even closer to Sam's side.

He smiled, and kissed Xavier's forehead. Joanna had shifted again and was curled up against my legs, her head still in my lap.

"Do you wanna go home, angel? You look so tired," I murmured, leaning down to kiss her head.

"No, I'm just resting. I'll be fine in a minute," she whispered, kissing my calf.

Sure enough, a moment later, Joanna hopped up and took a running jump off the edge of the pool. She wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned back slightly, hitting the water with her butt. It created a huge splash, and the guys looked at her, shocked. She smiled and giggled.

"Hey! Guys, I wanna play!" She cried happily, swimming over to where Hunter, Jason, Adam, and Mac were all attempting to get on each other's shoulders to play Chicken. "Come on, Jay!"

I smiled and got up, but stopped to talk to Wes for a second. Suddenly, Joanna's scream pierced through the air and I spun around. She was just snatching her top out of the water and diving under. A minute later, she popped back up, and made her way over my friends. I dove into the water and swam over to them. When I got there, I wrapped my arms around Joanna so gently that they barely brushed her skin. She had her arms wrapped around her chest, and I kissed her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jay," she mumbled, and Xavier and Sam came over.

She assured them she was fine, and Xavier lifted her up, sitting her on my shoulders. She grinned and I smiled up at her.

"You got this, sweetheart. They're going down!" I said, and she giggled happily.

As she locked her fingers in Xavier's, she immediately tensed her muscles. She couldn't hurt him, and so she let him throw her in a few times, before she brought out the big guns. Her fingers locked in his again, and they shoved against each other as Sam and I tried our best not to fall over, though my struggling was fake. Joanna cheered and laughed as she shoved Xavier off Sam's shoulders and into the water.

"Damn, you've got some muscles, girl," Mac said as he came up from being thrown in by Hunter.

She smiled innocently and giggled, but then went silent. Something hit my head, and Joanna jerked around, falling off my shoulders. I noticed that she was missing something when I looked back at her, worried. She looked like she could have burst into tears, and then she did.

Venom gushed down her cheeks and her face was a brilliant scarlet. I snatched her bikini top out of the water, and pulled her against my chest. Adam, Hunter, Wes, Mac, and Jason all made a kind of wall around Xavier, Sam, Joanna, and I. As I tied her top back on, Sam and Xavier tried to comfort her. She just buried her face in my chest after I finished with double-knotting her strings, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I kissed her head and she sniffled.

I pulled her into deeper water, and when she couldn't touch the bottom anymore, she hopped up, and wrapped her legs around my waist. Once she was calmed and smiling again, she kissed me. Her fingers braided in my hair, and her lips moved against mine surely. I held onto the side of the pool with one hand, and rested the other on her waist. I was so caught up in this amazing kiss, that I didn't notice her hands move from my hair. She bolted away from me suddenly, and scrambled out of the water. Then, I noticed that something was missing.

Then I saw them.

Joanna held my swim trunks in her hand as she stood on the edge of the pool, her other hand on her hip. My friends howled with laughter, and I shot them dirty looks.

"Now that's not even fair, Josie. I didn't do anything to you," I growled playfully.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't do something to you. Actually, you did do something, but I don't think it's appropriate to say out loud...in public," she mused.

I sighed irritably, and my friends laughed harder.

"Come on, angel. Please give them back," I pleaded.

She shook her head and giggled. She held them up to her hips, shimmied into them, and decided to beat on my self esteem.

"God, you're so fat," she teased, grinning at me.

My friends were now gasping for breath. I rolled my eyes.

I turned my eyes to her, and I knew she was crumbling when her smile began to fade and her eyes took on a glossy effect as she looked at me. She smiled wider, took a running leap, and did a canon ball again into the water. She swam up to me, and smiled.

"May I please have my shorts back, baby doll?" I asked her, stroking her wet hair away from her face. "I may just take you right here if you don't cooperate, because seeing you in such little clothing around all my friends just makes me so aroused."

She pressed herself up against me, and traced random patterns on my chest. She looked up at me through her lashes, and bit her lip.

Her friends, who'd been suspiciously quiet for some time now, squealed excitedly as they watched us.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked me, then bit her lip again, still staring up at me through her beautiful, long lashes.

"Never, angel. I could never get mad at you, much less stay mad at you," I murmured to her.

She pulled my bathing suit off, almost pulling hers off in the process, and helped me slide into it. She tied it easily and kissed me, wrapping herself around me. I pulled away, just to tilt her head back with my hand on the back of her neck, and she whimpered and gasped as I worshiped her neck with kisses and licks and nips. She pulled her lips back to mine, and tangled her fingers in my hair. Our lips moved together and our heads turned to the side, switching around every few seconds to get a different angle.

"Hey! Get a room!" Joanna's friends, Shanna and Ronnie, called to us at the same time.

Joanna flipped them off as we continued to kiss, but then pulled away. "We do have a room!"

All our friends made fake disgusted faces, but we all knew that they actually loved seeing us happy and so close to each other.

It was amazing Joanna and I hadn't gone under water yet, considering we were in 11 ½ feet deep water. That is, until Joanna pulled me under water with her.

She smiled at me, and we dove further under water. We swam around each other for a moment, until I was back in my original spot as was Joanna, and she swam up to me, pressing herself flush against me. She brushed her thumb over my collarbone, and then crushed her lips to mine.

**

* * *

**

1.) Jackson and Joanna are scared to death in the beginning when they're left to fend for themselves. Jasper and Alice are just throwing them to the sharks, but that's okay.

**2.) **_**Party in the U.S.A.**_** is the best song ever. No room for discussion.**

**3.) Nathan is an asshole and everyone knows it, but he's not done with Joanna yet. And Jackson's friends haven't even gotten to him yet. Just wait.**

**4.) Everyone's gotta love water bottles o' blood.**

**5.) Love Xavier! He's so cute!**

**6.) Jackson can persuade Joanna to do just about anything...except give him back his swim trunks **_**right then**_**. She's gotta make him work for it.**

**7.) Loved the kiss part with the girls ruining it. Gotta love 'em!**

**8.) Shanna and Ronnie are two of the most loyalest (yes, that is a word...now) readers of this story out of all my friends. You guys rock!**

**Show me some love! I know Ronnie wants a nekked Jackson cookie!**

**CFD**


	31. Drive In Movies Anyone?

_Joanna_

I watched from the protection of Jackson's arms, as Nathan walked out the pool gate. Xavier stood by us; his face was hard and his beautiful, full lips were turned down in a seemingly permanent frown.

I moved away from the loving shelter of Jackson's arms, and walked over to Nathan. I only had on my shorts over my bathing suit, and I knew that he was happy about it too.

"Hey, baby. So, have you decided to come home with me?" He purred, and I had to hold myself back from slapping him hard across the face.

"I'm never going home with you, Nathan. So just, please, fucking leave me alone. I do not want you, and I will _never_ want you. Why can't you just accept that?" I said, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because, I know, you're just lying to yourself. Jackson's nothing compared to me. I'm 10 times the man he'll ever be. Yeah, he may be buff and whatever, but I could give you a night you'll never forget."

I rolled my eyes, and turned to walk away. As I turned, he slapped my butt and I froze. I spun back around and got in his face. "The only night I'll never forget was the night Jackson first told me he loved me. The night I will most likely forget is tonight, when I do this."

I cocked my arm back and punched him in the jaw. His lip split and it bled out onto his chin. I wasn't pulled toward it at all, because the next thing I felt was his hand coming down hard against my cheek. I actually felt it too. I fell to the ground, absolutely shocked. I was close to tears again, and I couldn't move at all. All I could do was just sit there. I heard the rumbling of an engine, and registered it slowly as the Jeep's. I felt someone's arms around me, and registered them as Jackson's. He made me look at him, and my eyes focused and unfocused on his face. They finally fell into focus, and I bursted into tears for the second time today. Jackson picked me up and I heard Jasper's voice, shocked and worried, ask what was wrong. I clung to Jackson as Jasper drove us home.

"What happened?" Our entire family asked us as we arrived back home.

I was still sobbing uncontrollably into Jackson's chest as he held me.

"Joanna's had a rough day–to say the least," Jasper explained, and then went into the entire story Jackson had told him on the way home.

I wouldn't let anyone near me, and Jackson pulled his t-shirt off, putting it on me. He kissed my forehead, whispering sweet nothings in my ear in an attempt to soothe me. It worked eventually, and I curled up against his chest even more, and laid with him on the couch.

Soon, we had our much needed alone time as the family left to hunt after some nudging and persuading from the both of us. Jackson was positioned over me as we kissed. I needed him now.

My hands shook as I untied his bathing suit and pushed it down his hips. He cupped his hand around my cheek and kicked his suit off. His shirt was pulled off me and he pulled it on himself. We discarded our bottoms, and pulled a blanket over us. We were still covered on top, and we had a blanket over us from the waist down just incase someone came home early.

I wrapped my legs around his lean hips and pulled him closer. He eased into me, and my eyelids fluttered closed. It felt so good to be around him again.

"Oh, Joanna. So warm..." he panted, kissing my chest.

I smiled and bucked my hips against his when he was finally seated in me. He chuckled and pulled back, sliding forward easily. His movements were so slow that I thought I'd die. I clawed at his back, arching up and pressing my chest to his. I whimpered and cried out with need.

"That's it, angel," he whispered against my neck. "Easy. Shhhh, I'm here."

His soft words of love, comfort, and encouragement pulled me even closer to the edge. His thrusts were starting to speed up and get harder. I angled my hips so he hit that spot that made me quiver uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me. Our eyes locked and I came hard. My muscles spasming around him cause Jackson to come with me. We kissed as we continued to jerk and shake from the aftershocks of our orgasms. We both stroked each other's hair, face, and chest as we snuggled up to each other under the feather-filled blanket.

"I wanna go to the pool again," I murmured, and kissed Jackson's collarbone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why can't you just choose something? Why do I always have to choose things for the wedding?" I yelled at Jackson.

"I thought you would want to choose them without one more person bothering you about your choice!" Jackson snapped back at me. "This is supposed to be _your_ day!"

"Well, there are a lot of things that you have to choose that I can't choose for you!" I shouted. "And this is for both of us! It's not all about me!"

He just snarled at me, and I turned away, my hand on my forehead. "Why can't you just help me, Jackson? I'm only one person!"

"I want you to have what you want! Is that so horrible? For me to want you to be happy?" He growled.

I spun around and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me, Jackson Monroe!"

He pinned me up against the wall, bringing us to eye level. "That was unnecessary. I am not a child."

"Then stop acting like one, and I'll stop treating you like one!" I snipped, and shoved him away.

I land on my feet on the carpet, and we stalked away from each other. He stood by the window and looked out into the bright, sunny summer day. The one huge peach tree stood tall and proud, showing off its light orange-colored fruit. I moved over to Jackson and when I touched his back gently, he spun around. His hand came down across my face, and I was thrown to the floor. I landed on the soft carpet with a muffled _thump_. I stared up at my soon-to-be-husband, at his horrified expression. I'd just hunted, and I knew there was now a hand print-shaped discoloration marring the left side of my face.

"Oh my, God. Joanna, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," he said, falling to his knees at my side.

He brushed his fingertips over the red discoloration on my cheek. That's the second time I've been slapped in 48 hours.

"Oh, baby doll, can you ever forgive me?" He asked, and I could almost see venom well up in his eyes.

Sure enough, a trail of thick, milky venom stained his cheek as the drop of venom rolled down his beautiful face. He closed his eyes, and I pulled him down to my level. I wrapped him as close as possible, and he curled up on my lap. I stroked his hair and told him it was okay, and that I was fine. He eventually calmed, and brushed his thumb over my collarbone.

"I'm so, so sorry, Josie. Please, forgive me," he whispered against my neck.

"I forgive you, Jay. Just calm down, darlin'," I murmured, kissing his mop of inky curls.

It felt good to finally comfort him instead of him comforting me. I liked the feel of him curled up in my arms, wiping the venom off his cheeks. It takes a lot to make a vampire cry their venom. But Jackson and I were odd newborns, considering we weren't blood-crazy.

We shifted so I could lean against the bed, and Jackson laid his head on my chest. I continued to stroke his hair as we sat there, talking about everything and nothing.

"What were we fighting about?" He asked me, looking up at me through his lashes.

"The wedding...I think," I answered, unsure.

We both laughed and hugged each other close, kissing.

"I love you so much," I murmured into Jackson's hair.

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing my neck. "I promise to never hit you again too. Do you really forgive me, or are you just saying that so I won't feel as bad?"

"I really do forgive you, Jackson. Nothing you could ever do, could make me stop loving you," I soothed him, smoothing his hair back and kissing his forehead.

"But I hit you, sweetie. That has to count as something that I could do to make you stop loving me. It was unacceptable and very cruel of me to do that to you. You were hit too much in the past, and you don't ever deserve to be touch harshly again," he told me sincerely.

My heart melted as his gold eyes showed that he was genuinely upset and very, very sorry. I smoothed his hair back again, and cradled his face in my hands.

"I will always love you, Jackson Monroe Cullen, and nothing you can do will stop me. You are my life, my love, and my everything. And you can never be replaced," I told him.

We kissed hard and long then, our lips moving smoothly against the other's. We couldn't get close enough, and yet we pressed even closer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"11:11; make a wish!" I cried happily to Jackson as we drove to the mall to meet up with our friends.

"I wish I could kiss you," Jackson and I said at the same time.

"Jinx!" I yelled, and giggled.

When the clock changed to 11:12, we kissed each other after Jackson parked the Jeep in the mall parking lot.

"See, wishes do come true, and you owe me some blood when we get home," I joked.

He laughed and I hopped out, landing gracefully on my feet.

We held hands as we walked through Barnes & Noble. It had a mall entrance, and I loved to pass through, checking out all the new books. We stepped out into the mall and immediately spotted our friends by the Ruby Tuesday's.

Jackson spun me under his arm, and I giggled. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, smiling against my skin.

"Come on, you two love birds. You're gonna make us all sick soon," Kat called to us.

_*~*_

_Jackson_

Joanna laughed and pulled me over to them.

"You guys are like ten minutes late. What took you so long?" Sam said, looking at his watch.

Joanna looked up at him through her lashes and smiled innocently. "Can you blame us, Sammy?"

He melted under her gaze, and she giggled, standing on her tiptoes and still having to pull him down to kiss his cheek.

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "Never, sweetie."

She giggled again, and slipped her hand into my back pocket. This went unnoticed by our friends, but I almost jumped at her sudden touch. She'd never touched my butt before, and I'd never touched hers. As her friends pulled her away from me and my friends to go do girl shopping, she winked at me, smiling mischievously. My friends wolf-whistled and then dissolved into laughter.

---

We all met back up, and Joanna immediately showed me what she'd bought. She was unable to keep secrets very well from Jasper, Alice, and I. Anyone else, her lips are sealed. We all sat in the food court, but Joanna and I sat away from the rest of the group a little, letting them eat.

Joanna showed me a t-shirt she'd bought at American Eagle. It was grey with the word 'state' spelled out across it.

"You know, since we're "going to college" and all," she mumbled under her breath.

We weren't ever going back to school. We'd both had enough with school and its petty drama.

As she sat back up from folding her shirt back up and laying it back in its bag, I brushed her bangs away from her face very gently. She froze for a second, and swallowed hard. I thought that she'd smelled blood, and tensed as well.

"Josie, angel, what is it? Do you smell something?" I asked her, implying that she needed to leave because of the blood.

"Nothing. It was just a memory...I think. I can't remember it," she said, her eyes closed and hand over them.

I got up and moved over to her, picking her up and sitting her on my lap as I settled in her seat. I stroked her hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and kissed her temple.

"What happened?" I asked her softly.

"It was...a foster parent. The only nice father I had. He...did that same thing...I think...after the mother beat me. He tried...to help me...but I ended up going to the...ER because it was so bad." She struggled through the memory, picking out what she could.

"Shh, easy, sugar. Don't try to remember. Today's going to be fun, and I don't want you ruining it for yourself," I murmured, and kissed her head.

She dropped her head to my chest and panted almost from the struggle to remember. I rubbed her back with gentle pats, and she relaxed, snuggling up to my chest.

I faintly heard whispers and aw's coming from our friends as I held her. They knew she had horrible childhood memories, and tried to sympathize with her, but struggled since they didn't fully understand.

Joanna shuddering brought me back to reality.

"What is it, baby doll?" I stroked her bangs away from her face, and she sniffed.

"Just, childhood is supposed to be so great and carefree, and I was mentally twenty-five before I even reach five," she whimpered, and I knew she was trying to remember all those times in the hospital, giving bone marrow and stem cells to her sister.

I cradled her head in my hand and held it against my chest, hushing her. "I told you not to think about it. I want you to have fun today, all right, babe?"

She nodded and I helped her down off my lap. She shuffled to the bathroom to change her contacts and I stood, collecting her two bags. Her friends had several already, and I knew Joanna had much more money to spend than they did. She hated spending money on herself, but before we left, Carlisle pulled her over to the side, telling her not to hold herself back if she saw something she wanted and that he's acquired this money for almost 300 years. My lips quirked a little at the corners thinking about that. She'd been taught to not spend money at all, and she was kind of coming out of that shell since every time we leave to come to the mall, Carlisle tells her the same thing.

"What are you smiling about?"

I jumped a little when I heard Joanna's voice right next to me. She smiled and giggled.

"Nothing, love. I was just thinking about you and all your money-saving," I teased.

She scowled at me, and gave me the 'you know why I do that' look that she's perfected. I leaned down to give her a kiss, but she turned her face away, and I caught the corner of her lips instead.

"Fine, be that way," I said, and leaned back up.

"Where's Xavier? I just now realized he's not here," Ronnie asked.

"Wow, Ronnie. Are you extra slow today?" Joanna joked.

Ronnie stuck her tongue out at Joanna.

"He's down there. He came later, because he didn't feel good," Sam said, and pointed down a way to the doors where Xavier towered over everyone else. He was six and a half feet tall and lanky beyond belief.

When Xavier stopped at our sides, Joanna gasped, and pulled him down to her level.

"Zay, honey, you're so sunburnt," she murmured, touching his face gingerly.

He smiled without humor and winced a little when Joanna touched too hard. "You're hands are so cold; it feels so good."

She smiled and pressed her hand to his cheek. "Is that better?"

He nodded and kissed her hand gently before standing back up. Sam stroked his messy hair away from his face and Xavier smiled at him lovingly. Joanna brushed her fingers over his arm, feeling how hot it was. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, and Joanna, being the mother-like child she was, fretted over him like she had done with me after I'd hit her. I shuddered at the thought and shook it from my head.

"Did you put anything on it?" Joanna asked him, pressing her hand to his arm. "Aloe gel or lotion? Did you take any ibuprofen?"

"Yeah, but it still hurts. How do you know so much medical stuff? I've never met an 18 year old that knows so much of that stuff. Most of them are hormone-fueled and complete idiots," Xavier responded, and smoothed her hair down.

Joanna thought for a second, coming up with an answer. "Lots of injuries when I was little. You know..."

Xavier remembered suddenly and apologized.

Joanna shook her head. "It's fine, Zay. I can't remember it too well anymore anyway. Besides, I have a doctor for a father, remember?"

"True that. But I really am sorry, Joanna. I totally forgot," he said, and she waved it off.

She held my hand and while we walked through the mall, and Xavier stuck close to her, asking her questions about what to do and what not to do.

It felt good to be around humans, because it made us act more human and we fit in surprisingly well.

"Hey, we're all going to the drive-in movies tonight, do you wanna go?" Jason asked Joanna and I, as we were all standing around his car.

We looked at each other and then both nodded.

"Cool. See you at eight," he said, and got in his car with Ronnie.

We all scattered to our cars, and I helped Joanna up into the Jeep. She smiled and kissed me before I closed her door.

A night under the stars watching two movies with the love of my life and my friends sounded perfect. Tonight would be fun.

* * *

**1.) Nathan is officially an super asshole. So, there ya go.**

**2.) Nothing's better than making love on the couch under a feather blanket just incase someone in your family comes home. Nothing...at least to Jackson and Joanna.**

**3.) Never, I repeat, never fight with Joanna or Jackson. They hit.**

**4.) I love to make a wish whenever it's 11:11 or any other time like that. It's a compulsion.**

**5.) I have this really bad habit of starting off in Joanna's POV and then automatically switching to Jackson's randomly and not noticing it until I'm at the end of the chapter. So I just change the POV and post it, because I don't really care who'd POV it's in, as long as I write it.**

**6.) I am currently burnt to a crisp from a day at the pool with my two friends without any sunscreen on. I am super pale and so no sunscreen = crispy me. Fun right? So Xavier had to share my pain, but that's okay, he's got Sam and Joanna.**

**7.) Don't go to drive-in movies with four other people and take a pick-up truck. There. Is. No. Room. In. The. Bed. Of. The. Truck. If you do take a truck, TAKE FOLD OUT CHAIRS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. Haha, I made that mistake and went with my sister, and three of her friends. I ended up laying on my belly facing the screen with my feet smushed in between two peoples' butts. It was awesome. Oh! And one of her friends was sick, which made it even better. Note: We did not take fold out chairs because 1) we were stupid and 2) we didn't have any room in the backseat with me and two other people. 2****nd**** Note: There is no room in the backseat of a pick-up truck. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Review and spread the love!**

**CFD**


	32. Tied

_Joanna_

Jackson and I laid stretched out on our bellies in the bed of Xavier's truck. My legs were next to Xavier's and he patted my calf every now and then. Ronnie, Jason, Shanna, and Adam all sat in fold out chairs in front of the truck bed, and the rest of our friends were either in the back of Hunter's truck or settled in more fold out chairs in front of his truck.

"Channing Tatum is so hot," I murmured.

_G.I. Joe_ and _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_ were playing tonight at the drive-in, and Channing Tatum, the hottest guy on Earth, was in G.I. Joe.

"What about me?" Jackson feigned hurt, and his lower lip stuck out in a sexy pout.

"Meh," I replied, and his jaw dropped. "Channing is the hottest person ever."

"Well, am I second?" He asked, his lip still sticking out.

"Nope. Channing is 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th."

"Am I 6th?"

"Sure, why not. I never said he was the sweetest, or cutest, or most compassionate," I reminded him.

He smiled, and kissed me. I smiled back and snuggled closer to him. We watched the movie, and I eventually shifted away from him, getting caught up in the movie. Xavier wiggled his way in between us, and Jackson pouted again. We both laughed and I patted his head over Xavier. He snarled at me, and I giggled.

"So, what do you think about Channing Tatum?" Xavier asked me.

"Oh, man, he is a piece of work. A piece of _hot_ work at that," I said, smiling and fanning myself.

Xavier laughed and I giggled along with him. It didn't seem weird to gush about a guy to another guy, because I was used to weird by now.

"Xavier, come back up here, you need to take more ibuprofen," Sam said, nudging Xavier's leg with his foot.

Xavier sighed and shifted to sit up. I kissed his cheek and he smiled, dropping a kiss on the top of my head.

I snuggled back up to Jackson as the movie ended and a romance blossomed between the arch enemies...like always. We laid on our backs as the lights came on and intermission started. Our friends got up to get food and use the bathroom, asking if we needed anything. We'd packed several water bottles o' blood and we downed two of them each before our friends even came back.

"That was one long-ass line," Ronnie and my girlfriends whined.

I laughed and said, "Well, I'm glad I didn't have to go."

Jackson wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him, kissing my head.

"Are you all right? Do you need to leave?" He asked me, low enough so no human could hear us.

"No, I'm fine. That blood filled me up, and I'm okay," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

_**Warning!: Sorry, peeps, no lemon right now, but there is a spoiler or two for Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. So, just lettin' ya know. I'll put another thing up to when you can start reading again.**_

"No!" I cried, watching the screen as Optimus Prime was killed by Megatron, even though I'd already seen the movie.

I covered my mouth with my hand, and I could almost feel my lips tremble.

Jackson wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head, pulling my against his chest. "Baby, it's just a movie, and you know he'll come back, because the Autobots can't not have a leader."

_**Okie dokie! You can continue reading!**_

I nodded and he nuzzled my face up for a kiss. It was crazy, because I'd never even thought of kissing someone before I met Jackson. The moment I laid eyes on his beautiful face with his tempting, full lips I wanted to do nothing more than kiss him. I came back to my Jackson now when I felt his lips leave mine and press against my forehead.

"Come on, you've seen this before; let's go for a walk," Jackson said, and sat up, bringing me with him.

I looked back at Xavier and Sam as I sat on the edge of the bed, and Sam was curled up under Xavier's arm. Xavier raised his hand in a small wave to me and I smiled. I blew him a kiss and he smiled.

Jackson helped me down, but being the spaz I am, I still fell flat on my face. I was one clumsy newborn.

"Jackson, put your sweatshirt on her, she looks cold and she didn't bring one," Xavier advised, and then stroked Sam's hair when he shifted in his sleep.

Jackson grabbed his grey sweatshirt and pulled it over my head. I snuggled into it and turned to Xavier.

"Thanks, Zay."

"No problem," he said, and smiled.

Jackson wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

"Sweetie, why are you so ungraceful? I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful," he asked me.

"Why do you think I know? I'm the one that's constantly falling on my face and can actually feel pain from humans. I have absolutely no fucking idea what's happening to me, Jay. And it's scary," I said, and felt as if I could cry.

Jackson wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. His cell phone buzzed and he fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He said, and I shifted, snuggling closer to him. "Here, baby doll, it's Jasper."

He handed me the phone and I took it hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Hey, darlin'. Are you all right? Alice said that you fell getting out of Xavier's truck," Jasper said.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine. It's just weird, cause I'm really clumsy and I can feel pain from humans, and I don't know why," I whimpered.

"Alice said that too. Carlisle is trying to research about it, but it may just be that you're a bit different. No one has really changed someone as young as you and Jackson," he told me.

"Okay. Well, talk to Jackson," I said, and gave the phone back to Jackson. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go put my hair up."

"All right, baby. I'll be right here," he murmured, and I kissed him before trekking to the bathrooms.

No one was in the bathroom when I stepped in front of the mirror and pulled a hair-tie out of the pocket of my shorts. I combed my hands through my hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail. I was hot and uncomfortable, yet cold and clammy. Walking out of the bathroom, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I spun around just in time for someone's fist to come in contact with my face. My head snapped to the side, and I touched my mouth, licking at my lips. Blood covered my fingers, and my eyes snapped open wide. I was a vampire, this couldn't happen. I didn't have enough blood in me to bleed, and this was a human hitting me, so they weren't strong enough.

"You made the wrong decision to punch me at the pool, Joanna."

My blood–yes, blood–ran cold hearing Nathan's rough, gravelly voice in my ear.

He grabbed my face in his hand, and his fist connected with my face again. I fell to the ground in a crumpled, bleeding heap just in time for him to kick me repeatedly in the stomach. My mind was flying in different directions, thinking I should be remembering things, but I couldn't. I was scared and confused.

I almost vomited by the time I heard Adam and Wes's voices yell at Nathan. I flinched when I felt ice cold hands on me, but realized that they were Jackson's. He didn't care about that I was bleeding–though it was quite odd for a vampire to bleed–but that I was barely able to hold my head up, much less speak to him.

He picked me up and ran, just as the police showed up and pulled Adam and Wes off of Nathan. He ran all the way back to the Mercedes, and while he drove home, he spoke anxiously with Jasper and Carlisle on the phone. I closed my eyes, willing it all to just go away. This shouldn't be happening again. I was safe, and protected...so I thought. But then something Jasper had told me lit a light bulb in my head.

_You will never be in pain at any of our hands._

That's just it, my family didn't hurt me. Nathan did.

"Joanna? Joanna, sweetheart, open your eyes. Look at me, Joanna," I heard Jackson order me.

I whimpered and shoved weakly at his hand as it touched my leg. I cringed when I felt bigger hands on me, lifting me out of the car. Emmett.

"Shh, it's just me, Joanna. I won't hurt you, baby," he soothed me, and I pulled my eyes open just to look up at him.

None of my family cared that I was a vampire and that I was bleeding, they just cared that I was bleeding. Carlisle and Edward worked to bandage me up, and once they were done, they drugged me up with morphine. Ah, I love that stuff. It is my new best friend.

They laid me on the couch, and Jackson sat in front of me on the floor. I was very loopy and sleepy, but I stayed awake just to look at Jackson. He didn't care that I was pretty much a freak of nature, but that I was still living and breathing. Sort of. My heart still didn't beat, though I had blood in me. It didn't circulate, and I didn't need it too. I was vampire, with blood and softer skin. When Carlisle gave us this diagnosis so to speak, Jackson smiled in relief and kissed me gently, minding the split lip.

I laid on that couch for days, wanting to sleep, but couldn't. Until on the third day of laying there, as it neared twilight, my eyes drooped, and I slipped into the magical world of unconsciousness. I had wished to be human again, and now I got my wish. Sort of.

I guess wishes do come true.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Joanna, honey, can you wake up for me?"

I stirred and curled up against the soft voice of my fiancé. I just wanted to sleep.

"Baby, you've been asleep for almost two days. Please, wake up," he pleaded.

I sighed and yawned. Jackson chuckled, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"How do you feel, angel?" He asked, and I peeled my eyes open to look at him.

"Very, very loopy and very, very hungry. Maybe a little thirsty too," I mumbled incoherently, but I knew everyone in the room caught it.

Jackson smiled and chuckled at my slurred words and sleepy expression. He stood up to obviously get me stuff, but I shook my head and pulled him back down.

"No, I want to stand up. My legs are all...bleh!" I muttered.

Jackson helped me sit up and then stand. He supported me as I stumbled along next to him. As we came back into the living room, my eyes locked on Jasper and Alice. They shouldn't have to see me like this–beaten and bloody. I could tell that they were both devastated that this had happened to me again, but they couldn't have helped it. Jackson lowered me onto the couch and I stretched my legs out, curling my toes and stretching my muscles. He smiled and sat next to me, curling into my side. I wrapped my arm around him as I munched on the human food I'd missed so much.

When I was completely full, I curled up on the couch, and Jackson laid behind me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I pushed myself up from mine and Jackson's bed, yawning and stretching. It felt satisfying to sleep again. I was healing quickly, and to celebrate my healing, Jackson was taking me to the pool with all our friends.

He was making sure I wasn't overdoing myself, but I knew he could never deny me anything.

"Honey, are you ready to go?" I heard Jackson ask from outside the door.

I bit back a soft cry as I pulled on my bathing suit bottom, but he knew something was wrong when I didn't answer. He opened the door, and immediately rushed to my side. I heard the door shut with a soft _click_.

"Shh, baby doll, hold on. Let me help you," he soothed me, and pulled my bottoms on me.

I was wearing my bikini because I couldn't bear to have anything touching my stomach. When he tied my straps around my neck (in a double knot), he left a kiss on my neck and smiled at me in the mirror. I smiled back and he grinned wider.

He helped me into some shorts and a t-shirt, and walked with me to the car. I waved to our friends when we pulled into the parking lot for the pool, and they all waved back. When I scrambled out of the car to see my friends, I stumbled, and Xavier lurched forward to catch me. I smiled and thanked him, though I'd righted myself before I could fall on my face. I grinned up at my freakishly tall friends, and I got many hugs and kisses of relief.

Jackson wrapped his arm around me as we walked into the pool after paying.

"Why do we always come on cloudy days? Why are there so many cloudy days? I mean, we're in Georgia, right?" Shanna rambled on, and I rolled my eyes.

"What's with all the questions?" I asked her.

She glared at me, and I ducked inside the protection of Jackson's strong arms. He laughed and kissed my head.

"You're a mess, angel," he murmured, and kissed my forehead.

We settled on our towels, and I watched with jealousy as my friends swam in the pool. I knew if I swam around, that I'd be in excruciating pain, and no one wanted that. I leaned back against Jackson's chest and he stroked my bangs away from my forehead, pressing his lips against it after my hair was clear.

The heat made me sleepy, and I sank lower and lower in Jackson's arms. He eased me down onto the towel, resting my head in his lap, and kissed my forehead again as I lost consciousness.

---

I jumped awake when Jackson shifted, and he hushed me, apologizing. We were still at the pool, and I was suddenly starving. My belly growled and he laughed, easing my head from his lap and onto something that was folded up to make me a makeshift pillow. I looked up at him, and he was shirtless. It was his shirt. I turned my head to the side and sniffed at his shirt. It smelled just like him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right back, baby doll. Just lay there and relax," he told me, and disappeared behind the tree that was blocking my view of the snack bar.

I closed my eyes again and relaxed onto the warm towel. My friend, Kat, plopped down next to me, and slouched over me, her head landing right on my stomach. I yelped and shot up. My head spun and I doubled over from the pain. Jackson ran over to me, and kneeled down, reminding Kat that I had bruises on my stomach. Tears–yes, tears–welled up and spilled over. They rolled more satisfyingly than venom down my cheeks, and Jackson wiped them away, soothing me. He situated me on the towel again, this time on my side, and went back to the snack bar.

I snarled when Kat got up and dove back into the pool, not caring that she'd hurt me. My friends were so stupid and inconsiderate sometimes.

"Josie, sweetheart, can you sit up for me?" I felt Jackson's hand stroke my back, and I pushed myself up so he could settle behind me again.

He gave me the popcorn and soda he'd bought me, and I smiled at him. He knew popcorn was my favorite snack. He smiled back and I gave him and buttery kiss. He grimaced and I scowled at him. He laughed and kissed my head.

"Aw, you guys are so cute," Ronnie said, and I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not, so I flipped her off anyway.

She flipped me off back, but I was searching for the perfect piece of popcorn to eat next. Then, Shanna pushed her in the pool. I smirked.

"Hey, can we sit with you guys?"

I looked up when I heard someone talk. There stood two boys, twins, and they looked shy and lonely.

"Sure. Have a seat," I offered.

"I'm Ian, and this is Travis," the shorter of the two boys said.

That was the only way I could tell them apart, and for the fact that they had on different bathing suits.

I wiped my hand on Jackson's suit and he sighed. "Oh, gee, thanks."

"You're welcome," I told him, and then shook Travis's hand. "Joanna. And this is Jackson."

We all shook hands, and I settled back against Jackson again, my stomach muscles starting to hurt.

"Do you need something for your belly, sweetie?" Jackson asked me and I nodded.

"Are you two...together?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, we're getting married in a few weeks," I said, and showed him my ring, as Jackson dug in my bag for the ibuprofen I'd thrown in there.

"Congrats!" Ian said as he plopped down next to his brother.

"Thanks," I replied, and took the Advil Jackson gave me.

They had curly brown hair, dark green eyes, looked to be about 6'1''-ish, and they seemed very nice because when I wrapped my arm around my belly, they asked me what was wrong.

"Uh, just some idiot guy thought it would be cool to beat me up for punching him in the face after he slapped my butt. He like stalked me or something for a while before that though. He gave me a lot of bruises on my stomach," I mumbled, and Jackson's arms tightened around me protectively.

"That's not cool. I would never hit a girl. Would you hit a girl, Trav?" Ian said, and looked to his brother.

"No, not at all. That's just unreal," Travis muttered, and I could tell it made him mad that I'd been hit.

I smiled and Jackson kissed my head.

"Can I...see? Your bruises?" Ian asked.

I nodded and pushed my shirt up over my belly. Both Travis and Ian gasped when they saw my stomach.

"Joanna, who hit you?" Travis asked me.

"Nathan Samuels," I said, my eyes wide with confusion.

"We've only been here for a few days, but we heard that he's notorious for hitting girls when they won't go out with him," Ian explained.

My eyes grew even wider as I registered someone walking into the pool. "Jackson! Jackson, it's..."

"What, baby? What's the matter?" He asked me, smoothing my hair back.

Then his eyes locked on the person walking–but more like stalking–towards us. My stomach throbbed just seeing him.

I turned my head away and my gag reflex decided to act up. Jackson leaned with me, his hand resting lightly on my back.

"Joanna, angel, what is it?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Joanna? What is it?"

My stomach turned and I gagged.

"Nathan, go away. Just go. Away." Jackson growled at him.

Travis and Ian stood up, standing up for me, while I gagged and tried not to throw up.

"Nathan, she hasn't done anything to you. She was only telling you the truth. She is getting married, and you can't stop that. Leave her alone, you're making her life a whole lot harder than it needs to be," Travis snapped.

"Do you see that?" Ian demanded, pointing at us. "That is what you wouldn't do for her. She is sick, and needs help; and you wouldn't do shit for her if she was with you. Jackson is what she needs, not you. He loves her for real, you just want to get her in your bed and have your way with her."

Nathan snarled but they just pushed him back and away from Jackson and I.

"Well, well, well. Did you enjoy your overnight stay in prison, Nathan?" Adam sneered, walking up.

"I did, _Adam_. Thanks to you, and Wes," Nathan snipped.

I lurched up from Jackson's lap and sprinted to the bathroom. Jackson chased after me, and caught me just as I broke down sobbing.

I didn't see what happened, but I heard a car peel out in the parking lot.

"Joanna, baby, he's gone. Nathan's gone," Jackson whispered to me.

"And he won't be bothering you anymore."

I jumped when I heard Ian and Travis's voices next to us. Jackson hushed me, and held me close to his chest. He stroked my hair, telling me it was all right, and that I was safe. I eventually believed him, but still jumped or yelped when someone surprised me or got too close and spoke abruptly. Jackson sat with me, rocking us comfortingly, and kissed my head and forehead. He spoke so softly to me I wasn't sure if he was actually speaking. Thank God I still had my vampire hearing. It was also good that I couldn't get pregnant. Or prego, as my friends would like to put it.

---

I slid into the water, and Jackson held onto me. I had on my t-shirt still and it stuck to me as it got wet. I ducked under the water and then popped back up next to Jackson. I swam as best I could over to the deep end and Jackson followed me. As we were swimming, Jackson pulled me back and against his chest. His lips crashed down on mine, and I whimpered. I was so caught up in the kiss, that when he abruptly pulled away and dove under water, it took me a minute to realize I was missing something.

"Jackson!" I yelled at him, and I heard him snicker from behind me.

He was standing on the edge of the pool...my swim bottoms in his hand.

"Hey, guys! Look what I have!" He called to his friends.

They all looked and I flushed a bright scarlet. Jackson crowed with laughter as they all whistled and laughed. I wanted to scream at Jackson and burst into tears again. He noticed this and dove in. He grabbed me up and pushed me against the side of the pool. His knee pushed up in between my legs, holding me up. It was amazing how he was holding both of us up with one leg. He pulled my bottoms on me, and kissed me lovingly.

"I'm sorry, baby doll. I didn't mean to embarrass you," he whispered between his soft kisses.

"It's alright, Jay. It's fine," I breathed, and kissed him again.

"Hey! Do we have to tell you again? Get a room!" Kat yelled.

"Fuck you," I pulled away to yell at her, then went back to my favorite hobby, kissing Jackson.

---

Jackson's hand hovered over my back as I climbed into the Jeep, and he closed the door, walking over to the driver's side. I rolled down my window and Xavier walked up, leaning against the door.

"You were very brave today, darlin'. I wouldn't have been able to even stay near him as long as you did," he said, and I smiled, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"It's because you're a sissy gay boy...just like Sam," I teased.

He gasped, his hand at his throat, feigning scandalousness. "Excuse me!"

"You heard me. Now, don't get any more sunburnt than you already are, babe. You need to stay indoors for a few days," I told him.

"Thanks, Jojo. Bye."

"Bye!" I cried happily after he kissed my cheek.

He smiled and tapped my door. "Bye, Jay."

"Bye, Zay! See ya!" Jackson called back.

We pulled away and I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart," Jackson murmured, and smoothed my hair back.

I laced my fingers with his weakly and our hands rested on my leg.

* * *

**1.) Channing Tatum. Is. Smokin'!**

**2.) I've seen **_**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen**_** 4 times! Once in IMAX. It's an awesome movie.**

**3.) Nathan should go die in a hole, and everyone thinks it.**

**4.) Any questions about Joanna's "change", ask in your review or send me a PM.**

**5.) Love Ian and Travis! They are mine...NO STEALING! That also goes for Joanna, Jackson, and all of their friends! (Especially Xavier)**

**6.) Nathan still should go die in a hole.**

**7.) Jackson likes REVENGE!!!!!!!**

**So, love it? Hate it?**

**CFD**


	33. Blue Jeans

_Jasper_

Joanna sat curled up on the couch, clutching her pillow to her chest, shivering. Jackson sat on the opposite side of the couch, refusing to touch her. She buried her face in her pillow and she sobbed into it. I settled next to her, and rubbed her back. She had on red, white, and navy blue pajama pants, a cream-colored tank top, and a red sweatshirt, yet she was still shivering.

"Baby, come here," I murmured, wrapping two blankets around her and pulling her onto my lap.

She snuggled up to my chest, sniffling, and laid her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair away from her face, and she hunkered deeper down in the blankets. I kissed her forehead, and she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Shhhh, I'm here, doll. I've got you," I whispered to her, stroking her back with gentle, soothing fingers.

After a minute of my comforting words, and my soothing strokes, she calmed and crawled into Jackson's lap, pulling off her sweatshirt and sleep pants; she was hot now. She sniffled and snuggled up against his chest, smiling contentedly. He smiled and hugged her closer, kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back.

"I'm so glad I can kiss you and not get you sick," she breathed against his lips, and my heart swelled.

She was finally so happy all the time, except for the occasional "disaster," but anything that was thrown at her, Joanna could handle as long as Jackson was at her side.

"Am I your baby? Or am I your love?" Joanna asked Jackson, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You're my baby, always. I love you, but you are definitely my baby," he answered, nuzzling her neck and leaving a very possessive kiss on her collarbone.

There was a knock on the door, and Joanna got up to get it, after some sleep pants were non too gently thrown at her and practically forced on her by Jackson. She giggled, darting up to kiss him, before opening the door.

Ian and Travis stood on our front porch, two other boys walking up the sidewalk behind them.

"Hi, guys!" Joanna chirped happily.

She could go from depressed to giddy in seconds. She probably got her control over emotions from me. I chuckled inwardly at my own joke.

"Hey, Joanna, Jackson. Are you feeling better? You sent a text–a rare text at that–to all of us saying you were really sick," Travis said, and she put her hand on her hip, giving him a hard look.

"I'm going to kindly ignore that jibe at my "rare text". Yes, I am feeling better, thanks. Hi, Ian," she replied.

"Hello," Ian said, nodding and smiling at her.

She returned the smile and nod, and went back to scowling at his brother. "Now who are you two?"

Her accent was as thick as ever, and she was so adorable, her hand on her hip in her tank top and sleep pants. She actually looked normal. Then I remembered she pretty much was now.

Ian and Travis stepped aside as the two boys finally made it onto the porch.

"I'm Magnus Brody," said the flashiest of the two. He was dressed in tight–but not too tight–jeans and a black shirt covered with multiple metal buckles. His eyes were covered with a racoon mask of black glitter; his lips colored a dark shade of blue. His hair was black, dense, and spiked. His skin was tanned and the almond-shape of his sleepy eyes made me guess that he was part Asian. He pulled a ring-laden finger through his hair when he caught me staring, and blushed. He was thin as a rail, and tall.

"I'm Lucas Teal," the shyer one introduced himself.

"Well, there's not very many people in this little town that I don't know. I'm Joanna," she mused, and shook their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you," Magnus smiled.

"Well, I guess I might as well be a good hostess, so, come on in," Joanna muttered and waved them all in.

Jackson introduced himself to the two new friends, and I did the same to them and the twin brothers. I made my leave, telling them all I had to go "help my brother-in-law carry firewood to the back of the house". I played as Joanna's father, and Alice her mother. Jackson was a Cullen. Joanna was a Hale. I was giving her away at the wedding, and so we were playing as father and daughter. Joanna knew that I was actually going to hunt with the rest of the family, giving her and Jackson a few days to themselves before the wedding.

I smiled as I left and heard Joanna coax answers from Lucas. He was shy, but she knew how to make him open up. She was special and I couldn't stop loving her.

I could never get over how much I loved her. Never.

*~*

_Jackson_

"Joanna, honey bee, you need more medicine," I told my baby, and she looked up at me.

"Alright. Anybody want anything to drink? Eat?" She offered.

Everyone declined.

She shrugged and padded off to the kitchen.

"They're getting married in–what? A week?" Ian said.

I nodded.

"Yeah. A week, and they'll be married. Aren't they the most picture perfect couple you've ever seen?" Ian told Magnus and Lucas.

"Wow, really? Congratulations!" Lucas exclaimed, and I grinned.

"Thanks!" Joanna called from in the kitchen.

It got quiet in the kitchen and then Joanna started into a coughing fit. I excused myself and rushed to her side. She was doubled over, her one arm wrapped around her abdomen and the other holding her up via the counter.

"Baby, shh, it's all right," I soothed her, and she finally calmed.

She whimpered and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against my chest. She pulled away and took her ibuprofen. She drained her glass of pink lemonade and wiped her mouth on her arm. She sighed and nodded.

"I'm okay. Let's go."

She pulled me back out into the living room and plopped herself down on the couch next to Magnus.

"Is there a relationship with you two? Or am I just thinking there is?" She asked.

"There is. We're together," Magnus replied. "So, he's mine," he added, and laid a possessive yet loving kiss on Lucas' cheek, making Lucas blush.

Joanna giggled and I dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Love you, baby."

"Love you too, darlin'," she murmured, and caught a kiss from me before I settled next to Travis on the other couch.

We all talked, and joked, but when Lucas excused himself to talk to his sister on his cell phone, Joanna leaned closer to Magnus.

"Where did you meet Lucas?" She asked him.

"I met him at an orphanage. I'm an orphan, obviously. He was too, for a while, until his family decided they wanted him back," he told her and her face smoothed over.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, not at all. I'm sorry, it's just–I'm an orphan too. Well, I was, until I was adopted into this wonderful, amazing family. When did you lose your parents?" Joanna said.

"They died when I was three, in a car accident on a rainy night," Magnus explained.

"I'm so sorry. My parents died when I was seven. They were murdered...right in front of me," Joanna mumbled.

"We all have our regrets and our sadness in our lives, but we just have to think about what's right and what's constant in our lives. Something's gotta give, so why not take whatever this something gives us, right?"

Joanna giggled again. "Right."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where's Joanna?" I asked Jasper.

He pointed out the window, and I ducked my head to see.

Sure enough, Joanna was there, saddled up on one of the two horses we owned. Woods lined our property, but not for acres behind our house. She looked beautiful in the sun–not sparkling though–bouncing in the saddle on top of Blue Jeans, her horse. She and I both had a horse. Mine's name was Whiplash because she was so fast. Her legs kicked Blue Jeans into a faster canter and they flew across the field together.

I grinned and bolted out of the house to the stables. We had given Nantucket to one of the families looking for a horse in Ten Sleep, but Joanna had wanted another horse, and so she got what she wanted.

"Hey, Whiplash. Are you ready to go out, girl?" I spoke gently to the horse, and she whinnied excitedly.

I laughed and saddled her up. We cantered out of the stables and Joanna whipped her head around, pulling Blue Jeans around to face our way. She grinned, and I smiled back. She kicked Blue Jeans and he shot forward like a bullet towards Whiplash and I. We both stopped next to each other and Joanna leaned over to kiss me. It was perfect here with her in the field, on our horses, kissing. Nothing could have been better. Joanna smiled and stroked my cheek as it sparkled beautifully in the sun. I never really had gotten to see Joanna in the sun before she "changed back", but now that she was "human" I got to protect her more and more. She's taken care of me, now it was my turn to repay her. If I had it my way, she'd be constantly getting hurt or sick, just so I could take care of her and make her better.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, still stroking my cheek in amazement.

"No, baby doll, you are. I am nothing compared to you," I told her softly, pressing soft, loving kisses on her lips in between sentences.

She smiled again and crushed her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her hands in my hair. At that moment, something spooked Blue Jeans, and he shot forward, but Joanna didn't go with him. She was left with nothing underneath her and she fell to the ground, yelping.

The entire family, having seen and or heard everything, bolted outside, and then started laughing. Joanna snarled at them, flipped them off, and took off after her horse.

"Blue Jeans!" She yelled, running after him.

She whistled and clicked at the animal, but she was draining of energy fast. She was still recovering from her sickness, and if she wasn't careful, she'd get dehydrated. I kicked Whiplash into a canter, and as we went past Joanna, I leaned down and scooped her up. She squealed, shocked, and clung to me for dear life. She scrambled into the saddle behind me, and then relaxed, enjoying the ride. I unhitched the lasso–yes, the lasso–from the back of my saddle, and threw it. It successfully wrapped around Blue Jeans' neck, and we all slowed.

Joanna hopped down, falling again, but clamored onto Blue Jeans anyway. She flipped our family off again and she kissed me briefly before we rode off to the stables.

As we put up our horses, Joanna strode up to me and my mouth watered as I watched her. Her hips, clad in dirty, and tight jeans, swayed as she moved. Her feet were covered with her cowboy boots, and they made almost no noise as she walked on the hay. Her t-shirt was spotted with sweat, but I could care less. It clung to her body, outlining her breasts perfectly.

"Like what you see, cowboy?" She asked me in her sexy southern drawl.

"Oh yes, cowgirl," I growled, pulling her against me.

We kissed hard, and I wished her hair was down out of that ponytail so I could tangle my hands in it, but I wanted her to be comfortable. She pulled away, just to locate a stack of hay with a blanket draped over it in the perfect spot. She stripped for me, making my knees shake and whimpers escape me.

"Now, I'm all yours," she purred, and I eased her back onto the hay.

I kissed her body, though it was sweaty, and she relaxed. When I looked at her face though, she was looking down and away; she was ashamed of something.

"Baby, what's the matter?" I asked her.

"I'm all sweaty and gross, don't kiss me like that," she muttered.

I stroked her cheek, but she never looked at me.

"Sweetheart, you do remember that I've made love to you since you've "changed", right?" I asked.

She nodded, and pushed her bangs behind her ear.

"Well, you were very sweaty once after I made love to you, and I thought you were so beautiful. Your skin was glistening in the light, and you looked so happy and content. I could care less that you're sweaty," I told her.

She smiled then, and looked me in the eye. Then I noticed that they'd changed color. I cradled her face in my hands and inspected them

"Jay, babe, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked me anxiously, reaching for her jeans.

"Your eyes changed color. They're brown again," I said.

"Really? Cool!" She cried happily.

I laughed and pushed her back down onto the hay. "You're mine. So, I'll have my way with you now."

She giggled and licked her lips as I stripped. I plopped my cowboy hat on her head and she giggled more. She was always so happy and excited before and after we made love. During she was loving me, not caring if she was happy or not.

I straddled her body, and she shifted, angling her hips towards mine. I pushed in her, and she threw her head back as white hot pleasure shot through her. Her little stomach clenched and relaxed as I thrust in her. She could never make a lot of noise, it was just felt too good to ruin it with noise. I only got whimpers and gasps, but I still knew she was enjoying it as much as I was.

This time would have to be quick, because Joanna needed water soon or she'd get dehydrated. But we could always venture out here at night when Joanna couldn't sleep and spend the night in the stable, swaddled in one of the warm blankets. My favorite nights though, were the ones when Joanna couldn't sleep and she got hungry but nothing appealed to her at home. We would go to the small grocery store, or convenience store for a midnight snack run, like any other couple would do.

"Jackson," she whimpered, and I felt a soft hand on my face.

I leaned into her palm, feeling just how tiny, and hot it was against my skin. Everything about my baby was little, and I loved it.

She gasped and I knew she'd come. I felt her muscles spasm around me, and came with her. We both laid in the hay, intertwined with each other, for a while, until the fact that we'd just made love in the stable occurred to us. We both laughed as we dressed and as we made our way back to the house, Joanna danced, singing a song softly to herself.

I smiled and kissed her as she danced. I recognized the song as _Don't Stop Believin'_. She was singing the redone version by the Glee Cast. I sang with her, and our voices rose in volume and strength. We sang and danced to the house, completely happy there in the backyard by ourselves. Thank goodness there was a girl and boy lead singer for the remake of the song. It worked out quite well. Joanna's voice was ten times better than the girl's that sang the song; and she had a good voice.

We ended as we threw ourselves through the back door, and our family laughed as we dissolved into laughter against each other.

"So, where was it this time?" Jasper asked us, his arm around Alice.

Joanna giggled, grinning up at him. He couldn't help but smile back. She had the biggest, almost cheesy, grin that was her smile, and we all loved it and couldn't get enough of it.

"The barn," she giggled.

Jasper rolled his eyes, laughing along with her. "You are a very large, and catastrophic mess, sugar bear. But I love you even more for it." He kissed her forehead lovingly, and she grinned up at him again.

It was easy to forget she was just a child. I forgot I was still a child. We were raised to be so much more mature, and we were constantly around people that were at least eighteen.

Joanna drained several glasses of water and snacked on whatever she could find. She laughed and carried on with her giddy and happy mood for hours until she dozed off in my lap.

* * *

**1.) I am currently sick. And it currently sucks. A LOT.**

**2.) Joanna does not like to be picked on about her "rare texts". She will get you.**

**3.) Love Magnus Brody and Lucas Teal. They are my new little OC babies. No stealing!**

**4.) Gotta love teh orphans. Not that creepy Esther kid. She **_**really**_**–I mean **_**REALLY**_**–needs some intensive therapy for something, for the love of God.**

**5.) I love, love, love Jackson as a cowboy. He has so much skill, that he picks up girls being a cowboy. (No pun intended, though it was pretty good.)**

**6.)** **So, there are perks to living on a farm with a barn. Well, at least Joanna and Jackson think so. ;D**

**7.) I am in love with the Glee Cast remake of **_**Don't Stop Believin'**_**. It's a uber good remake. Normally, they like totally screw it up, but I actually like it better than the original. (Don't tell Journey!)**

***8.) Review, as always, and SPREAD THE LOVE!!!**

**CFD**

***Hi.**


	34. The Wedding

**OKAY!!! THIS IS THE CHAPTER WE HAVE _ALL_ BEEN EAGERLY WAITING FOR!!!! Kind of important Author's Note at the end! Please read!**

_

* * *

_

_Joanna_

"Joanna, baby, get up."

I groaned, and curled up, squirming away from Jasper's soft voice.

"Darlin', do you want to be late for your own wedding?"

My eyes snapped open at his words, and I flew out of bed faster than I thought was possible for a human/vamp thing like me.

"Holy shit! What time is it?" I freaked.

"It's ten, honey. You've got time," Jasper soothed me, laying his big hands on my shoulders.

I stared up at him, and he smiled reassuringly at me. My stomach was churning, and he chuckled, leaning down to pick me up gently. He was always good at calming me down, but I highly doubted even his power could calm me down today. His gentle hands pushed my head down onto his shoulder, and then rubbed my back. He rocked me as I shook with nerves and anxiety. Little did I know, that I would continue to shake all day.

I snarled as my hands shook and I spilled my pink lemonade. Jasper laughed, kissing my head, and zipped my dress. He hasn't left my side all day, and I was grateful for it. I know that the Dad is supposed to help the groom, but Jasper was my Daddy first, so Carlisle and the other boys helped Jackson.

Jasper moved out of the way as Alice moved to try to tame my mass of blond waves. She growled under her breath as she unsuccessfully pinned it to the top of my head.

"She's got your hair all right, Jasper Whitlock. I can do almost nothing with it because it's so heavy!" Alice griped.

I looked at my lap and Jasper slipped his hand in mine, tracing soothing circles in my palm.

"Alice, please–you're making her anxious. I just got her calmed down," Jasper said softly, and Alice apologized.

"We'll just keep it down, sweetheart. It looks beautiful just as it is," Alice told me, and I tried to smile.

Jasper stood again and picked up my necklace from the table. Alice moved from behind me and he smiled at me in the mirror as he hooked my necklace behind my neck. He left a kiss on my forehead and stroked my cheek. I had refused to let any of the girls–or Jasper–put makeup on me, and Alice just wanted me happy so she'd left it alone.

"I can not wait for you to be Jackson's forever, baby doll. He loves you so much, and nothing could ever keep you away from each other," he whispered, pressing his lips to my temple.

Just thinking of Jackson made me smile, and my heart flutter. Jasper noticed this and grinned.

"There's that smile," he laughed, and I giggled.

"Wow, she laughed. You've got a special power or something, Jasper," Bella teased, and I giggled even more.

Jasper scowled at Bella, but then leaned down to kiss my cheek.

My necklace rested on my chest, and it felt chilly against my warm, flushed skin. It had a small pendant made of crystal circles, and the one on the end was the biggest; other crystal circles hung from the necklace and rested on my skin.

Now, my dress was beautiful. Jackson had no idea what it looked like, and I hadn't seen him since last night, when his friends took him out. I'd been put to bed after some nail painting and watching the Hannah Montana movie last night. Big bachelorette party, right? My dress had a full tulle skirt, and a beaded bodice. I love it, and freaked out when I saw it. It had a sweep train, which is a train that just brushes the floor. I was thankful for that, because if it was any longer I'd trip over it.

"What's my old thing?" I asked.

"One of Jasper's old Confederate patches is sewn into the inside of your dress," Alice told me, positioning my veil on my head.

"Daddy! You gave up one of your patches?"

Jasper laughed, kneeling next to me. "Joanna, you mean everything to me. I would give up everything I've owned, everything I own, and everything I'm going to own just for you. It was just a star, doll. It's right there." He touched my bodice right near my heart. "Right next to your heart. Which I can hear right now. Are you scared?"

I nodded sheepishly and he laughed. "Don't be, darlin'. Jackson won't back out, you know that. Everything will be perfect."

"What's new?" I asked Alice.

"Your underwear are new," she said, and I flushed.

Jasper chuckled, kissing my hand lightly. "It's fine, baby."

"Borrowed?" I inquired.

"The veil. It was mine," Rosalie said.

"It was? Thanks, Rosie!" I cried, and hugged my "aunt".

"It's nothing, sweetie," she told me, kissing my forehead.

She and I had hit it off well–both knowing how horrible it was to be beaten and left for dead. She smiled at me as she moved back to give Alice and Jasper their space with me.

"Blue? I've never understood that one," I mused.

"This is the bracelet Jasper gave me for the anniversary before you came to live with us," Alice explained, and fastened a blue and silver bracelet on my wrist.

"Why are you all giving me your things to wear? I could have gotten something blue," I wondered aloud.

"Sweetheart," Jasper said, and I looked at him. "This is just stuff. Being a vampire, you really begin to understand that the only thing that lasts forever is love. Materialistic vampires are few and far between. It's the things that you could possibly lose and never replace that matter."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead, cradling my head in his hand. He stood and I wriggled closer to him. I laid my head on his stomach, and he pressed his hand against my head, holding me against his body.

There was a knock on the door, and I jumped. Esme smiled and said, "It's time."

On the drive to the church, I sat in between Jasper and Alice. They were my Maid of Honor and Best Man. They kept telling me over and over that it was okay, and that everything was taken care of, and it took me a moment to realized that I was shaking, harder than before. Jasper wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest, and kissed my head. He stroked my hair, whispering words of love, comfort, and encouragement.

I calmed just as we pulled up to the church, and Jasper helped me out of the Mercedes. Almost the entire town was here–all of mine and Jackson's friends, their parents–even Oliver had flown all the way from Ten Sleep to come to my wedding. Now that's dedicated.

We all rushed around, as time began to run out. My heart pounded with the imaginary sound of the second hand ticking around the face of the clock. Jasper stood next to me, and squeezed my hand reassuringly before I became a Cullen. But I would always be a Whitlock. As Jackson would always be a Brandon. No matter what family we were adopted into, we would always be Joanna Vivian Whitlock and Jackson Monroe Brandon.

Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Ronnie, and Shanna all walked down the aisle and I looked up at Jasper. He was so handsome in his suit. He wore a silver and gold striped tie, to match Alice's dress, and a grey suit and vest. He caught me looking at him, and smiled.

"You're very handsome," I whispered, trying not to cry.

"You're very beautiful," he told me, and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

I was walking to Taylor Swift's "Crazier", and my heart kicked itself into overdrive when I heard it start.

"Come on, doll. I'll try my best to keep you calm, but I can't take away you crying. I think you need that. It'll feel good later," he murmured, and kissed my forehead.

I held onto his arm as we walked down the aisle together, and I couldn't take my eyes off of Jackson. Everyone turned to look at me, but my eyes were only for my incredible soon-to-be-husband. He smiled at me; his million-watt smile that I adored. I had to smile back, and his eyes crinkled on the edges as his smile grew impossibly wider. His dimples that only appeared when he smiled really big indented his cheeks, and I felt tears start to well up. I fought them away, making myself not cry until I was allowed to. I didn't want to be choking on my tears while I was trying to say my vows.

I turned to my fantastic, adoring father that had helped me through so much, and almost lost my control right then and there. His smile–so loving and charming–comforted me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned down to hug me.

"I love you, darlin'. And always will. Nothing you could ever do will make me stop loving you," he whispered to me, and I sniffed.

He kissed my cheek, and I sniffled.

"I love you, Daddy. I always have, and always will," I choked out, and pressed my lips to his cheek.

We moved to our respective spots, and my control started to chip around the edges.

"You look...amazing," I whimpered to Jackson.

"You look like an angel," he murmured, and my control cracked like a spider web.

"On behalf of the Cullen and Hale families," the minister begins. "I welcome you, and thank you for joining us here on this fabulous summer day as Jackson and Joanna commit their lives to each other."

---

I slid my finger over the gold band that circled my left ring finger, right next to my engagement ring. I'd learned that my engagement ring's diamonds meant something. The smaller one on the left side meant past; the biggest and middle one present; and the smaller one on the right side meant future.

"Joanna?"

I jumped and looked up when I heard my husband's voice. It felt so good to finally call him that.

Jasper was right; crying had made me feel better. I sniffled, and Jackson handed me a handkerchief. I smiled and took it. He sat in a chair next to me, turning to look at me. His black tuxedo contrasted sharply with his skin, but he was so beautiful.

"Are you all right, baby?" He asked me.

"Yes. I'm fine," I whispered, wiping my eyes.

He smiled gently at me, and a laugh bubbled up through my lips. He grinned and kissed me softly.

"Jackson! Joanna! Come on! It's time for you to dance!" Ronnie shouted at us.

We were having our reception in our HUGE backyard.

Flush faced and sniffling, I made my way through the crowd, Jackson in tow, to the dance floor. We got applause, cheers, and whistles as Jackson pulled me flush against him. I smiled and he grinned back, his dimples appearing.

"Are you ready," he asked. "Wife?"

"I am," I said. "Husband."

We laughed together, and smiled as the song we were dancing to started. "Stand By Me" by Ben E. King was the song we were dancing too. It is and will always be my all time favorite song. Jackson likes it too.

The photographer tried to draw our attention, but he only successfully captured it a few times. I could look no where but my husband's face. He was beautiful, inside and out. We whispered endearments to each other, occasionally pressing our lips together, but we mostly just stared into each other's eyes; into each other's souls.

When the song ended, everyone cheered and I grinned, letting Jackson dip me low and kiss me. Flashbulbs went off at this, and I giggled into the kiss.

The second song was surprisingly Jackson's choice. But no one had to know that. Miley Cyrus' "The Climb" began, and it fit very well to our lives. We came from nothing and now we're here, married. Our family was called to join us, and I smiled in Jasper and Alice's direction. Jasper smiled back at me as we all danced, and it was then that the photographer snapped our picture. It was a beautiful picture, happing only on luck.

I had to rest after the song was over, my feet were beginning to hurt. I groaned when Jasper called to me from the dance floor. I had to dance with him and Jackson had to dance with Alice. It was just Jasper and I on the dance floor as I padded barefoot up to him. He grinned, and I couldn't help but smile.

"My shoes were hurting my feet," I explained, and he nodded.

He lifted me up and stood me on his feet. We danced to yet another Miley Cyrus song, "Butterfly Fly Away". (She apparently sings very good wedding music.)

"You've come so far since that faithful day you came to live with us," he murmured, and my eyes filled with tears.

I had in fact. I came from being beaten and abused constantly to now being married to the man of my dreams, and having the best father anyone could ask for. I bursted into tears, and Jasper pulled me closer. He pressed kisses to my head, and told me it was okay, and that I was safe. I didn't let go of him when the song ended, I only held on tighter.

He lead me off the dance floor, and I watched through tear-filled eyes as Jackson and Alice took the dance floor. I didn't pay attention to the song, though I should have. Jasper held me as I cried. Suddenly, I just had to release everything I'd even been holding onto.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked up. Jackson stood over me, concern etched in his perfect, flawless features.

"I'm fine, Jay. I just got–overwhelmed," I mumbled, and he sat down next to me.

"That's fine, beautiful. I just wanted know if you were okay," he murmured, and kissed my hand as he held it gently in his cool grasp.

I smiled shakily and he flashed me his huge smile that was occurring more and more now.

"Do I get to see that smile every time you smile now?" I asked, grinning back.

He nodded, smiling and looking at me through his lashes.

"Have you been saving it for me until you married me?" I asked him, stroking his cheek with my free hand

"Yeah, that's my normal smile," he mumbled, and he could have blushed if he'd been human. "But your big, cheesy grin is so much better."

I scoffed and feigned hurt. I crossed my arms over my chest and Jackson laughed, nuzzling my face up for a kiss. When his lips touched mine, I could have sworn my heart skipped several beats. I instantly forgot my anger and hurt when he kissed me, and tangled my hands in his hair.

"Better?" He asked, pulling away.

I nodded, breathless, and grinned at him.

"Look," he said, and touched my cheek. "You've got dimples too. Small ones, but then again, everything about you is small, my baby."

I smiled. "Everything about you is _not_ small. And I mean _everything_."

We all laughed, and Jasper high-fived her.

"Are we telling dirty jokes? 'Cause I got a few."

I looked up when I heard the familiar yet foreign voice. I jumped up throwing my arms around the boy that had grown some since I'd last saw him.

"Oliver!" I cried excitedly.

He laughed and patted me on the back. "Hey, Joanna. It's good to see you again."

I pulled away and looked at him. He was still gangly, but still Oliver.

I shrieked when someone grabbed me up, and giggled as they spun me around. It was Magnus. He laughed and stood me back on my feet, steadying me.

"Congratulations, you guys. It was beautiful ceremony," Lucas said, and Magnus pulled him closer, holding his hand.

"Thank you, Lucas," I said, and Oliver said his parents were calling his name.

I said good-bye to him, and we were suddenly being swarmed by people. I slid into my shoes again, which I was having trouble standing in. Jackson wrapped his around my waist, holding me up.

Xavier and Sam looked very handsome in their suits. They smiled and hugged me, kissing my cheek.

The Denali clan came, and congratulated us as well. I felt out of place with them, because they thought I was human. Jackson rubbed my arm reassuringly, kissing my head.

"You were so beautiful," Xavier told me as I neared the time for Jackson and I to leave for our honeymoon. "And I've never seen you so happy."

I smiled, and brushed my fingers over his cheek. "Thank you so much, Zay. I'm so glad you came."

He smiled, hugging me close. He kissed my head. "Me too, Jojo. I hope you enjoy yourself on your honeymoon."

'Thanks," I whimpered, and pushed the tears from my eyes.

"Don't cry, honey. This is happiest day of your life, be happy," Magnus crooned, and pulled me against him.

Jackson laughed, hugging Xavier and Sam. "I am happy, Magnus. I'm crying because I'm so, so happy that all of you could be here to see me and Jackson get married. Ian! Oh, my God!"

I threw my arms around Ian and Travis, and they laughed, hugging me back.

"I have never seen you so happy to see Jackson, Joanna. It was hilarious," Travis teased, and I smacked him.

"I thought that it was beautiful and that you were gorgeous in your dress," Ian murmured, smoothing my hair back.

"Thank you guys, so much for coming. I have to leave now, but I'll be sure to call all of you as soon as I can!" I called to them as Jackson drug me away.

Jackson curled around me as we ran under the shower of rice. Except one stray grain decided to fly past the protection of Jackson, and hit me in the eye. I knew who'd thrown it because he was the only one at the end.

"Jasper! You hit me in the eye!" I cried.

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Here, let me kiss it better."

Jasper pressed his cold lips against my right eye, and I leaned into his arms.

"I love you, darlin'. Have fun, and call me as soon as you can when you get there," he murmured, and I pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too, Daddy. I will try my best to call you, I promise!"

He helped me into Edward's Volvo that he'd so bravely let us use to take to the airport. I didn't know where we were going for our honeymoon.

I guess I'd find out soon enough!

**1.) I got choked up many times during this. Almost cried a few times too.**

**CFD**

**P.S. Almost 200 reviews!!! OMG YOO GAIZ!!!**

**P.S.S. I'm too tired, and feel too sick to write more author's note. Sorry. Hope you liked it anyway!**

**P.S.S.S. I changed that her heart didn't beat. It beats now. Sorry about that.**


	35. The Honeymoon

_Jackson_

"Josie, angel, you look so sleepy," I crooned, stroking Joanna's hair away from her face.

Her eyes, a dull green/brown, darted around the spacious living room. I'd brought her Isle Esme just as Edward had done with Bella, but we promised Esme that her furniture wouldn't be damaged as it had been when they'd come. That had earned Joanna and I a few pointed glares from Edward.

"Yeah, well, we all have our differences," she mumbled, and I sighed.

"Baby, you need to sleep," I told her, and picked her up.

She struggled against me, fighting me as best she could. Though when she punched at my shoulder and I heard something crack, she quieted, her eyes filling with tears. I kissed her forehead as I sat her on the big white bed in "The White Room". She stared up at me with sleepy, tear-filled eyes. I cradled her face in my hands, shocked at how small she seemed now as a "human". Her eyes downcast and I coaxed them back up, smiling at her when they locked with my golden ones.

"We've had so many amazing nights together, honey. I'm sure we can relax one night and just be together," I whispered, brushing my lips against hers.

But she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down onto the bed. She kissed me, her tongue slipping past my parted lips. She smiled into the kiss, practically raping my mouth with her tongue. I smiled too at my joke, filing it away to tell her later. Her hands left my hair and snaked down to my belt. She made short work of it, and I moaned into the kiss as her soft, warm hand brushed my erection. She could have me hard and squirming in seconds. Her lips left mine, trailing down my neck, and I gasped for an unneeded breath. She pulled away from my neck, and I felt as if I was on fire. I felt as if I were going to suffocate.

"Jackson?" Joanna asked, her voice shocked and worried.

I panted, my chest tightening even more, and I started to shake. Joanna scrambled off the bed, nudging me gently to lay down. She kissed my forehead quickly before running out of the room. Moments later, she came back with her cell phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder and moved back to my side.

"Try to take deep breaths, Jay. Shhhh, everything's gonna be okay." She was getting scared and nervous. Her accent was thicker and she was shaking as well. The person on the phone picked up, and she threaded her hand with mine. She traced soothing, comforting circles in my hand and spoke to the person. "I don't know what's wrong, Daddy." Ah, Jasper. Her voice shook and I saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

She tried to hold back her hysteria as Jasper gave the phone to Carlisle, but she just gave up sobbing out almost unintelligible words. Seeing her so distraught and reduced to a sobbing mess was grating on my nerves, because I couldn't hold her and tell her it was all right because I couldn't breathe. Soon enough, she pressed 'End' on her phone, and slid it shut. She'd accidentally run her phone over with Emmett's Jeep (which was hilarious) and so Jasper had gotten both her and I new phones. We both got the new LG Xenon; mine was blue and hers was red. She loved her phone. She turned to me, breathing raggedly and still crying.

"Baby, I'm going to the hospital on the main island. Carlisle thinks that whatever blood you drank before we came was tainted somehow. He thinks that's how whatever happened to me happened. He thinks your part human like I am, and that it's your asthma that's acting up. Just stay right here, and––" She pulled my phone out of her pocket, pressing it into my hand and curling my fingers around it. "––here's your phone if you need to call me."

I nodded and tried to take a deep breath. I relaxed somewhat to soothe her, and she kissed my forehead again before leaving. So, here I was in my boxers and t-shirt unable to breath while my new wife went to the mainland to get me an inhaler or whatever because I drank tainted blood and was now part human just like her. All on my honeymoon! My life was so fucked up in some ways.

---

"Jackson! Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I jumped, sucking in a harsh and painful breath, at the sound of Joanna's voice.

"Resting," I choked out.

She nodded, her face still flushed and tear-stained. She dug in her bag, pulling out the inhaler. Her hands shook as she fixed it. I snatched it from her when she pushed it at me. I was a pro at inhalers, so as I held my breath I studied Joanna as she sat on the bed across from me. When I was finally able to breath normally, Joanna burst into tears again.

"Angel, what's the matter?" I cooed, bringing her onto my lap.

She sniffled, trying to calm herself but failing miserably. I stroked her hair, loving how perfectly she fit against my body. She still shook violently, and choked out sobs that she tried to hold back.

"I'm sorry––I took so long," she sobbed.

"Oh, I was okay, baby doll. You were perfectly fine," I soothed.

It felt good to finally be in control and be able to hold my baby like I'd wanted to earlier. She didn't deserve to have to take care of me like that ever again. That had been a horrible start to our honeymoon. But as Joanna calmed, sniffling tiredly, I decided that whatever we had been starting before I had my asthma attack could wait until tomorrow.

We fell asleep soon after, starving but not caring, with Joanna curled up literally on top of me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up to a rough shaking, and immediately shot up. That was a mistake. Joanna was still on top of me, and when I sat up she was thrown off me. She tried to grab onto the bed, but instead tumbled off the end.

"Joanna!" I cried, scrambling to the end and looking over.

She was panting, and looked up at me. Then we cracked up laughing. It was hilarious having seen the fleeting glimpse of her terrified and shocked face before she rolled off the edge of the bed. She pulled herself up, her laughs decreasing to the occasional giggle. I kissed her, pulling her onto my lap. She smiled shyly up at me, looking at me through her lashes. She had the longest lashes I'd ever seen, and they just added to her stunning beauty.

As we climbed off the bed, we looked at each other. Our clothes were impossibly wrinkled and stuck to us. It was so _hot_.

"You're eyes are..." Joanna started but then trailed off, confusion written all over her face.

"What, sweetie?" I asked her.

"They're blue," she whispered, touching my cheekbone.

I shrugged. "My eyes were blue when I was a kid. They'd only just changed to green–which was really weird–before Alice adopted me. They were blue all before that. The orphanage manager was so freaked out that they took me to the doctor, but the doctor said that nothing was wrong and that I was perfectly fine with my eyes changing color."

Joanna smiled, cradling my face in her tiny hands. I had to lean down for her to do that but still she smiled and kissed me.

"I don't care if this is the second time they've changed colors. They're beautiful," she told me after she'd pulled away.

My mouth water as I watch Joanna peel off her T-shirt and bra. I only caught a small glimpse of her breasts, but I didn't care. I was just lucky to see her back–bare to me. All of her, no matter what part, was beautiful. She pulled a sports bra over her head, wiggling into it, and then a huge grey T-shirt of mine. I looked away when she shimmied out of her panties, giving her her privacy. I changed into some shorts and left my shirt off. Joanna had put on a pair of blue cotton shorts over whatever panties she'd changed into.

We padded out into the kitchen, starving to the point of pain. I lifted her up to sit on my shoulder when she spotted something on top of the fridge she wanted. She giggled as I pressed a kiss to her thigh and grinned up at her. She put her iPod in the ever strategically placed dock and we sang and danced to her music as we made kind of a breakfast/lunch/snack thing.

"Don't be a baby! Remember what you told me! Shut up, and put your money where your mouth is! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!" Joanna sang to Katy Perry's "Waking Up In Vegas."

"Get up, and shake the glitter off your clothes now! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!" I sang back.

She laughed, and kissed me fleetingly before going back to raiding the fridge. We were panting and even hungrier after we finally sat down at the table. We had a variety of things and, believe it or not, we ate _everything_.

I carried a sleepy and full Joanna into the TV room, and we laid on the couch as we watched the Hannah Montana movie together. She dozed on and off curled up against my chest. I stroked her hair away from her face very gently as she slept, kissing her forehead. We were finally husband and wife, and nothing could make me happier. Except for Joanna being happy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know how you've always wanted to go to Los Angeles and New York?" I said to Joanna, letting her lick the brownie mix off my fingers.

"Mm hm," she mumbled, smiling around my finger.

"Don't be dirty," I chastised. "Well, in a few days when we leave here, we are flying to LA instead of going home. We'll stay there for a week or two, and then fly to New York. After we're done there, we'll go home. How does that sound?"

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" Joanna shrieked, a grin forming on her beautiful lips as she sat on the counter next to where I stood mixing the brownies.

I nodded, touching my brownie mix-covered finger to her nose. "As long as you want to go, we're going. So, be ready with your camera when we get off at LAX."

She giggled and I licked the brownie mix off her nose. She giggled more, pulling me against her. Her hand ventured down to practically grope me through my jeans, and I whimpered.

"Mmm, looks like someone was being bad while he made his wife brownies. What were you thinking about, darlin'?" She crooned, grinning.

I glanced back at the small kitchen table, and she caught it. She nodded, still smiling. I grabbed her up, but still laid her down gently, bunching her t-shirt around her waist. I kicked my jeans off as she wiggled out of her shorts and panties. Her head smacked back onto the table as I pushed inside her.

"Easy, sweetheart," I whispered, cradling her head in my hand so she wouldn't hit her head like that again.

"Jay, please," she whined, her hips lifting off the table.

I could never deny my baby when she pleaded with me like that. I pulled back, shuddering with pleasure, and Joanna arched her back, whimpering. Her muscles tensed as I thrust back in, and a gasp caught in the back of her throat. I leaned down, changing the angle of my thrusts, and brushed my lips over hers. She arched her back and lifted her head and tried to kiss me harder. She threw her head back, and I caught it in my hand so she wouldn't hurt herself. She writhed on the table, just wanting to come, and moaned far back in her troat. Her hair was fanned out on the table; a golden halo that fit her so well.

"Angel," I whispered, kissing her neck.

"Jackson," Joanna gasped loudly, crying out.

Her muscles clamped down on me, and her skin flushed scarlet as she came. I thrust into her one more time, holding myself still as my legs shook and I came.

Joanna's head was still cradled in my hand and she was panting while she looked up at me. Her skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat, and it shined in the sunlight that streamed in. I pulled out of her and she sat up. Her little hand reached up and she wiped the sweat off my face.

"Let's go take a shower," she proposed, hopping down off the counter.

She pulled on her shorts, leaving her panties off, and walked backwards toward the bedroom. "Come on, Jackson."

I smiled, yanked on my jeans, and followed her. She was already in the shower by the time I'd calmed my breathing enough to even walk in there. I'd been great as a vampire around Joanna, but now as a "human" I could barely breathe when she turned her beautiful brown eyes on me. And I loved to tangle my fingers in her luscious honey-colored hair.

"Jackson, baby, where are you? Did you fall or––?" Joanna asked as she stuck her head out of the shower.

I stood in the bathroom, half clothed, shaking. She disappeared back in the shower, turned off the water, and jumped out. She grabbed a towel, and pulled me out into the bedroom.

"Sit," she ordered, scuttling out of the room.

She came running back in, her fingers curled around my inhaler. She fixed it, shaking it, and pushed it into my hand. Her face was anxious and scared almost as my breathing finally calmed.

I held my arms open to her, and she crawled up into my lap. She let the towel fall away from her body, and I trailed my fingers over her soft skin. She pressed her lips to my collarbone, and smiled up at me.

**

* * *

**

So, how'd you like it?

**1. How many of you expected a steamy wedding night and were shocked/enraged/disappointed when you got Jackson "changing back"? *looks out into the crowd of readers* A few hands; not surprising.**

**2. I'm ashamed of that lemon. It fails. Epically. I'm like, "Crap, they're all expecting a lemon in the chapter. I don't wanna! But I gotta." I'm losing my mojo with the lemons.**

**3. Joanna sends Jackson into panic/asthma attacks. That takes skill.**

**4. Please drop a review and make me exceptionally happy.**

**CFD**


	36. Check Up

**So, we're checking up on Xavier and Sam while Joanna and Jackson are on their honeymoon. Don't worry the next chapter will be Joanna and Jackson going to LA for the first time. Any ideas of what celebs they should see/meet? I've got a few!**

* * *

_Xavier_

Sam was the dominant one in our relationship and he never ceased to amaze me with his gentleness and loving gestures. His hand cupped my neck as he brought his lips to mine. He was only a half inch taller than me, but he always thought that I was so much smaller and more delicate than I actually was. My back arched as he rested his hand on my waist.

"Xavier," he panted, his hips pressing against mine.

Both of our very obvious erections brushed together, and my hips bucked up into his. He whimpered into the kiss. My head spun with the lack of oxygen, and I had to pull away. Sam laid his head on my chest, panting, and I stroked his hair.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing my neck.

I kissed his head, and murmured, "I love you too."

We laid in silence together for a while, until I finally worked up the courage to ask Sam the one thing I wanted from him.

"Make love to me."

Sam's head popped up, and I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see his face.

"Zay," he coaxed gently. I still didn't look at him. "Baby, look at me."

I pulled my eyes to him, expecting to be rejected and hurt like every other time those words had come out of my mouth, and a tear slipped down my cheek without my permission. Sam's face was concerned and soft when I looked at him. He wiped the tear away and kissed my forehead.

"I won't reject and hurt you like all those other boys did. I will always give you what you want, and I will always love you," he promised me.

He pulled me up to sit with him and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me against his chest. He stroked my blond hair out of my face and rubbed my back.

"No one will ever hurt you like that again, baby," he crooned, kissing me on the lips gently.

He eased me back onto the bed and I recoiled slightly when his hand stroked me through my pajama pants. We were alone in my house tonight, and I was thankful. My hips lifted off the bed, pushing against Sam's hand. I was terrified to actually give myself to him, but yet I wanted him to have all of me. I knew he wouldn't push me. He'd had a serious relationship before he met me, and he wasn't a virgin anymore. I'd had three _very_ unhappy and abusive relationships before Sam, and he knew all about it. No one else knew except for my family, Sam, and Sam's family. I'd never felt loved by anyone but my family until I met Sam.

"Easy, sweetheart. I won't hurt you," he soothed me, stroking my hair away from my face.

His blue eyes were gentle and caring as I looked up at him. He cupped his hand around my cheek and stroked my cheekbone with his thumb.

"I won't hurt you," he repeated in a whisper, and brushed his lips over my forehead.

I nodded, "I know."

I trembled under his warm hands as they pulled my pajama pants off along with my boxers. My face flushed a bright shade of red but he distracted me by making me sit up and take my shirt off. His hands trailed over my chest as I laid back down. He tugged his shirt off, and I swallowed hard. This was happening. I started to shake, and my breath started coming in shallow, uneven gasps. Every time I'd gotten this far with someone, I'd been hurt. Emotionally, mentally, and physically I'd been hurt. I hid it so well from my friends, but when I was with Sam I couldn't hide anything.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my breathing, and a minute later I felt Sam's hand on my cheek.

"Xavier? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Sam asked anxiously.

I opened my eyes and he was hovering over me. He looked scared and worried.

"Nothing, baby. I'm fine. Just––some memories," I soothed him. "God, you're so beautiful."

His cheeks flushed pink and I smiled. My eyes raked up and down him, taking all of his beautiful body in. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to give my virginity to my boyfriend. He was my life, and I never wanted to let him go. Even though I'd come so close to losing my virginity in all of my relationships, that never happened because I was always hurt before they ever got anywhere near where they wanted to be. They had always been rough and unloving and I'd always either made them leave my house or left theirs as fast as possible.

I had three older brothers and one older sister. I was the youngest and all my siblings were very protective of me now after all my horrible relationships. They all adored Sam because he treated me so well and so lovingly and never hurt me.

"This will hurt, sweetheart. But you just need to relax," Sam told me, and I stiffened when I felt him stroke my entrance with a slick finger.

"Relax, baby," he whispered, kissing my neck. "Shhhh, just relax."

I began to relax when his finger slipped inside me and I began to tremble with the pleasure of it. Sam smiled against my neck and left a soothing kiss on my shoulder.

"That's it, Zay. See, it's not too bad," he crooned, brushing his lips over my cheekbone.

I arched away from him slightly when he slid a second finger into me, but relaxed as the pain subsided quickly. When Sam was sure that I was ready, he pulled away and slid a condom on his erection. He leaned over me, pressing soft kisses to my face.

"I'm not going to risk your health. I have no idea if any of the boys I've been with had HIV or AIDS. I'm not going to get you sick. I will do everything to keep you safe," he murmured, and my heart swelled with the love I felt from and for him and with the fact that he would do that.

I kissed him, and winced when he eased himself inside me. The pain burned through me, but I locked my eyes with Sam's to distract me. The deep cobalt blue washed over the pain like cool water, soothing me. I tried to relax as he seated himself fully inside me, and his hand stroked the skin at my waist comfortingly.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked me, and I nodded.

He pulled out, and pain and pleasure shot through me. The pleasure was so intense that it was close to the point of pain. Sam panted out my name along with some professions of his love for me. My back arched roughly as he thrust back inside me and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'm so glad I have you," he crooned, and continued to pull out and push back in.

"Baby, I love you. It doesn't hurt anymore, I promise. Make love to me like you mean it, Sam. I want to feel all your love for me," I whimpered.

Sam smiled and brushed his lips against mine. His hips began to move quicker and mine began to meet his.

---

I woke up with sunlight shining right on my face. I had my lanky body curled up against Sam's chest, and his arms were wrapped around me. Last nights events came back to me and I smiled. I could never regret what happened, and I would only love Sam more because of what happened.

I disentangled myself from Sam, and covered him up. He needed to sleep late today. He's given me so much, and he deserved to be taken care of. I pulled on some pajama pants, and immediately felt the soreness and pain from last night. When my siblings came back home today, they would immediately know what I'd done last night. I was never going to be ashamed of it, and I knew they'd just be proud of me.

Settling on the couch in the family room, I stretched out trying to ease the pain. I watched ESPN while they recapped a baseball game from the previous night (a baseball game Sam and I missed), and just thought about last nights events. Sam had been so beautiful as he made love to me. Sweat had glistened on his skin, making his body slid against mine, and his lips had worshiped every inch of skin they could reach.

The front door opened and my second oldest brother came in.

"Morning, Zay. How was your sleep over with Sam last night?" He teased.

"It wasn't a sleep over, Aaron," I growled.

He raised his hands in surrender, and ruffled my hair as he passed me. Even though we always acted tough with each other, my brothers, sister, and I were never actually mean with each other. We loved each other and never meant to hurt one another. My brothers even would kiss my head or forehead when they would pass by me or whenever they just wanted to make me blush. My sister, Nicole, and my oldest brother were the most affectionate towards me. Nicole was four years older than me and loved me more than anything in the world.

"Hey, sweetheart," Nicole crooned, kissing my head as she passed.

Danny, my oldest brother, was the most protective of me. He was gay also, and always looked out for me. He was married to his partner, Tom, one Summer when they stayed in Maine for a month. Though when they came back home, it didn't matter because Georgia doesn't allow gay marriage. They could care less, and just loved each other. I envied him for his guts and his bravery.

"Good morning, beautiful," Danny greeted me, kissing my cheek.

I grinned at him. He was my favorite out of my siblings, and he was my best friend. He had the most infectious smile and no one couldn't not smile when he was smiling.

Now, the middle child of my family, Leroy, was shy and insecure. That is, until he found his calling in art and became a very well known artist in the state of Georgia.

"What's up, bud? Did you have fun while we were gone to Atlanta?" Leroy asked, smiling and smoothing my hair back.

None of my brothers were afraid to show me affection, even in public. Believe it or not, all my brothers were taller than I was. My dad was six feet and six inches tall and we were all tall. Even my mom was tall. She was five feet and nine inches tall. My sister was five feet seven inches.

I nodded and stretched out more on the couch as my parents walked past, greeting me. I stretched my legs out and gasped when pain shot through my muscles. Danny smirked at me, and my cheeks flushed red. I turned my attention back to the baseball game. He wait until the rest of our family was in the kitchen, and turned the TV off. He crouched in front of me, and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Zay? Did you and Sam...last night?" He asked me, not wanting to make me uncomfortable but wanted an answer.

I turned my face away, and nodded. He let out a breath and pushed some hair away from my face.

"Were you okay?"

I knew what he meant, and nodded again.

"I'm glad you've finally connected with Sam like that. He loves you very much, Xavier. But don't ever let him hurt you," Danny told me.

I nodded once more, and wrapped my arms around my brother. He hugged me, rubbing my back, and kissed my forehead.

"Is Tom coming over today?" I asked him as he stood up.

"I think. We'll have to see. Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

I flushed again, and looked down at my lap. "I just...can't right now. It's too new and different. They'll have a heart attack when I tell them."

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"No. I could never regret anything I do with Sam," I explained.

Danny smoothed my hair down as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Zay?"

I sat up when I heard Sam's sleepy voice from my bedroom. I stood, trying not to whimper, and made my way back to my room.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked him.

He was sitting up in my bed his cheek flushed a light pink, and his lips full and slightly bruised. I'm sure I looked similar.

"I didn't know where you were. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Danny figured it out. They all just came back, and he knows now. I don't think I can tell my parents yet, but I can't ask you to keep it to yourself if you don't want to," I told him.

"Do you regret it yet?" He asked me.

"No," I murmured, moving to sit on the bed next to him. "I could never regret anything that I do with you."

We kissed each other languidly for a few moments, until I helped him up and into some of my sweatpants and a t-shirt. I put a shirt on too, and we walked as well as we could out into the living room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I heard you and Sam had fun last night," Tom said as I stood in the kitchen, making Sam and I lunch.

It was a rainy Saturday and no one wanted to do anything but stay inside.

Tom had come over and now he knew. Danny could keep stuff from our family, but not Tom.

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm gonna kill Danny."

"Now don't be mad at him. We've been there and done that, Zay. I don't think any less of you and Sam. I'm actually proud of you, as is Danny. You've finally found someone you can love and share that kind of experience with," Tom explained.

I sighed again, and nodded. "Thanks."

I took mine and Sam's sandwiches out into the living room where everyone was crowded around the Braves and Yankees baseball game.

I sat with Sam on the love seat, and I could tell all my family was happy that I was finally safe and happy with someone who loved me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's been three days since Sam had made love to me and I couldn't have loved him more. I checked to make sure no cars were coming down the street, but Sam was walking backwards across already, trying to coax me across to the art gallery Leroy was being showcased at. I didn't have time to call out to Sam as I saw the black car squeal out onto the street and barrel towards Sam.

The scream that was ripped from my throat was drowned out by the screeching of tires as the front of the car connected with his legs. His head crashed into the hood and then he rebounded and slumped to the ground. He kind of caught himself before his head could make contact with the ground, but he was hurt badly.

"LEROY!" I screamed desperately as I bolted over to Sam.

Leroy appeared in the doorway to the art gallery and immediately pushed through the quickly forming crowd to get to us. He called 911 and spoke to them as I tried to keep Sam calm. He was conscious and trying not to scream from the pain in his body.

I watched with worry and horror as they put Sam in the ambulance. I climbed up into the back with him, holding his hand.

"Are you his friend?" The EMT asked me.

I debated on whether or not to tell him the truth. I had to be honest. I didn't care if he didn't like that we were gay.

"I'm his boyfriend," I said.

I could tell he wasn't expecting that answer, and his eyes widened ever so slightly. "Oh, okay."

---

They'd examined Sam and had found his shin in his right leg was fractured in two places and his knee had become very swollen. I sat in the waiting room. It was freezing cold and I shivered even though I was in jeans and a sweater. Sam's favorite sweater on me. It was a dark hunter green.

"Zay?"

I looked up when I heard the familiar soft voice. Joanna stood in front of me, her blond hair pulled back into a messy bun, and her brown eyes worried and concerned. Jackson stood behind her, his hand resting on her back, and his light blue eyes were soft and gentle as he looked at me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"How are you?" Joanna asked gently, smoothing my hair back.

"I'm okay. I'm really cold though," I mumbled.

I realized Jackson was holding a sweatshirt and he handed it to me.

They sat with me forever, and I eventually laid on the bench with my head in Joanna's lap. She stroked my hair and I dozed on and off.

---

"Xavier? Honey, wake up."

I jumped and sat up quickly when I heard Joanna's voice in my ear and felt her hand prod me.

"Easy. Shhhh, it's just me," she soothed me, and smoothed my hair back.

"Where's Sam?" I asked anxiously.

"He's in his room. Jackson's in there with him while he wakes up. That's why I'm waking you up," she murmured, and kissed my forehead. "Come on. Let's go see him. Jackson has you and me some coffee or whatever too."

We walked together to Sam's room, and I bit my lip when I saw him. His right leg was just a lump under the sheets, but he was awake and talking to Jackson. Joanna moved over to Jackson and took a spot in his lap. Sam locked his eyes on me and I bolted over to him. I buried my face in his shoulder, and he rubbed my back.

"I'm fine, Zay. Shhhh, baby, please don't cry" he soothed me.

I nodded and sat back in a chair on the opposite side of his bed than Jackson was on.

Jackson gave me a cup of coffee and I sat in the chair, holding Sam's hand as I drank it.

* * *

**How many of you knew something bad was going to happen after Zay and Sam "got it on"?**

**A few?**

**That's what I thought. ;D**

**Reviews make my world a little brighter. And when my world's a little brighter, I write less depressing chapters. Lol.**

**CFD**


	37. Home

_Joanna_

I stroked my husband's hair soothingly as he slept on my shoulder on the plane to Los Angeles. He was snuggled up to my side, and his head laid on my shoulder while he slept. I flipped the page of my magazine and sighed. We sat like that for a few hours until the plane turning woke Jackson up. He jumped, and I hushed him, pulling him down to kiss his forehead. He sighed, and I could hear his heart pounding. He looked over at me, leaning down to kiss my head.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked.

I shook my head, blinking tiredly. He pursed his lips and leaned down, coaxing my lips up to his.

"We're almost there, Jay. We can sleep when we get to the hotel," I told him, pecking him gently on the lips.

He snuggled back up to me, laying his head on my chest. We read my magazine together, and I eventually put it away deciding to kiss Jackson instead. He cradled my face in his hands and brushed his lips over mine.

"Are you all right?" He asked me, referring to having to go back home to see Xavier and Sam.

Jasper had called me and told me about Sam being hit by a car. I had broken down crying and demanded to know if he was okay. But Jasper couldn't tell me that. He didn't know.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled.

---

My cell phone rang just as we got off the plane and I turned it on. I read the caller I.D.

_Emmett._

"Hello?" I said, holding the phone between my shoulder and ear as I pulled my other backpack strap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Josie. Are you in Los Angeles?" Emmett said.

"Yeah. We just got in. What's up?"

"Who is that?" Jackson asked me.

"Emmett," I told him.

"I was apparently named the person that had to call you. Jasper and Alice are hunting with Edward and Bella, Carlisle's at work, and Rosalie and Esme told me to call. So, I did," Emmett joked.

I laughed. "Well, tell them all that we miss them and love them. Jackson's attempting to get both of our suitcases off the baggage claim, so I have to go. I love you."

"Love you too, babe. Be careful in those big, bad cities."

"Okay, I'll try. But I make no promises. Bye."

He laughed; a deep, rich sound that made me not miss them so much. I knew that they were just a phone call away. "Bye, Joanna."

I hung up and laughed as I watched Jackson finally get our suitcases over the lip of the baggage claim.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jackson sat me on the desk in our hotel room, and I ran my bare foot over the inside of his thigh. He groaned, and I smirked.

"Baby, stop, please," Jackson pleaded breathlessly.

I chuckled and continued to stroke the skin of his inner thigh. His body tensed and relaxed in time with my strokes, and he cried out as my foot brushed against his erection. I smirked again and hooked my other foot in the arms of the rolling chair and pulled him closer. I leaned down, catching his lips with mine. His soft moan shot straight down my spine and I tensed. His lips moved from mine and went straight down to my legs. He used his hand to push my legs further apart and kissed the inside of my thigh. I trembled as his lips moved closer to my core. His long, warm fingers danced across the skin of my legs and skimmed over my entrance, covered only by my panties and shorts.

Our movements were erratic and fueled only by our arousal. Soon I was settled in Jackson's lap in the rolling desk chair. _Royal Pains_ was on the TV, but neither of us payed attention to it. I moaned when Jackson's hips snapped up to meet mine. All I could hear was Jackson's deep baritone moans and his pathetic whimpers. All I could see was his ice blue eyes. They changed color according to if he was tired or rested. All I could feel was his strong hands holding onto me. All I could taste was the inside of his mouth and the next thing I knew, Jackson was stroking me and murmuring to me.

"That's it, angel. Come for me," he whispered, kissing my neck.

I pressed my forehead to his shoulder as I felt my orgasm approaching. I cried out as I felt it rip through me, and Jackson wrapped his arm around me, holding me to his chest, and thrust his hips up once more. We came simultaneously and were both left panting and sweating. My skin slid across his as he stood and carried me over to the couch. I laid on the couch with my head in his lap and as we both started to doze off, he situated us so he was spooning me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Joanna, honey, do we need to go home? You're very depressed," Jackson murmured, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"No, Jay. I'm fine. I'm just...tired," I mumbled, and he kissed my forehead.

"Well, I'm taking you home anyway. We've been gone long enough, and I don't care that we haven't gone to New York. We can go another time. You obviously aren't happy, and I want you to be happy," he said.

I laid my head on his chest and he kissed my head. "You're too...kind and understanding."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to be mean and conceited?"

I smiled slightly. "No, but I think sometimes you aren't happy when I am. I don't want you to be unhappy or uncomfortable."

"Baby, I'm always happy and comfortable when I'm with you," he whispered into my hair.

I smiled wider, and snuggled up to him. We were curled up on the couch in our hotel room together.

I couldn't get enough of him calling me those terms of endearment; it made me so happy. We showed each other affection constantly; it was our reassurance that we still loved one another.

I was sad to cut everything short, but I was a bit depressed and couldn't take being away from my family for much longer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I squealed and jumped into Jasper's arms. He laughed, hugging me impossibly closer to his chest.

"Oh, darlin', I've missed you so much!" He crooned.

I gripped him so tight I could almost feel my fingers bruising.

My family greeted me and Jackson with many hugs and kisses. I couldn't stop smiling, and I was just so happy to be home.

The familiar humid Georgia heat was comforting as we walked to the house from the cars. Jackson leaned down and kissed me.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered.

I smiled and kissed him, pushing myself up onto my toes. He laughed and swung me up into his arms. He walked into the house, and we kissed for a moment before I scrambled out of his arms. I had missed this house immensely.

As we settled back in, the doorbell rang and I slid to a stop in front of the door to get it. I pulled open the door and launched myself into my friends' arms. They all hugged and kissed me, pulling a surprised Jackson into the mess as well when he came to investigate.

All of our friends were there. Adam and Shanna. Jason and Ronnie. Kat and Wes. Hunter and Mary. Sam and Xavier. Mac and Tori. Magnus and Lucas. Ian and Travis.

"Jazz? Me and Jackson are going out!" I called to Jasper as we waited by the door.

"Okay! Have fun!" He called back from somewhere in the house.

"Looks like you guys got tan while you were gone," Xavier pointed out, touching my nose. "You got burnt a little too."

"Yeah, I know. It wasn't too fun the first night. The sun is a lot stronger down in Brazil than up here," I said.

"You went to Brazil?!" Shanna shrieked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, dumbass! She told everyone before they left, stupid!" Kat laughed.

Jackson laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side.

It was good to be home.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, sorry about the shortness. I was getting a little bit distracted and whatnot and so this was just squeezed out. I got bored with the honeymoon and cut it short. REALLY sorry about the wait. I was pretty much harassed by my friends to get this chapter out so I HOPE THEY'RE HAPPY NOW.

**CFD **


	38. A Change Is Gonna Come

_Joanna_

"You broke up with him? Why the hell would you do that to him? What did he do?" I asked Shanna, eating another chip.

"He was a douche, so what?" Shanna replied, shrugging and popping a few more M&M's in her mouth.

"So what? You hurt someone, Shanna. Adam came over to see Jackson crying. Crying!" I told her, totally pissed off now.

My friends could care less about other people's feelings. Ronnie and Kat laughed at something Mary said, and I rolled my eyes. Tori threw a cheese ball and hit Kat in the eye. Ronnie's two cousins, Shannon and her little sister, Cassie, came to visit and they sat there, shooting comments back and forth at each other about my crazy-ass friends.

"Well, I'm sorry, but he told me that he was gay and that he still wanted to be friends. So, I just up and dumped him. He doesn't want me, so I don't want him," Shanna quipped.

I suppressed a growl and asked her, "So, do you feel that way about Xavier and Sam? They're gay. If they didn't want to hang out with you, would you just dump them as friends?"

She made a face at me and I sighed. My cell phone buzzed and I looked at the text. It was from Jackson.

_Can you come home? Xavier and Sam came over. They and Adam are sleeping over._

I sent him one back.

_I can't stand Shanna anymore. Tell Adam I love him and that everything will be okay. If Zay and Sam pull the whiney thing, tell 'em I love them too. :) Love you the most! Be home in a min._

I told my friends that something had come up at home and that I had to leave. I jogged up to the house and unlocked the door. Everyone was hunting, leaving Jackson and I home alone.

"Hi, Joanna," Adam sniffled when I walked in.

He sat on the couch in between Xavier and Sam. I noticed his normally black hair was turning red (his normal hair color).

"Hey, beautiful," Jackson greeted me, kissing me.

"Hey, babe," I murmured, and then moved over to the couch where my best friends were sitting. I leaned down and kissed Adam's cheek. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm doing better. Thanks," he mumbled.

I smoothed his hair back, ruffling his bangs. "I like your hair red. It's adorable."

He smiled briefly. I bent over the back of the couch again and kissed Sam's cheek, then moved over to kiss Xavier's.

"No that everyone has gotten their kisses, are we gonna have a party or what?" I asked playfully, grinning.

Adam laughed miserably, but smiled back at me anyway. "Of course. That's why we're here."

I giggled which in turn caused everyone to laugh with me. Jackson got the snacks for us and I got movies. We stayed away from any romance movies.

"Oooo! Oh, wait. Nevermind," I said, putting _Milk_ back on our DVD shelf.

"What? I don't want to keep you guys from watching a movie you like," Adam said, wiping at his nose with a tissue.

"No. I can always make Jay watch it with me some other time. It's fine, Adam," I assured him.

He scowled at me and I smiled.

"Fine," he grumbled.

I persuaded them all to watch an animated movie, and sat on the couch curled up in between Jackson and Adam. As the night continued on, we all ended up spreading blankets on the floor and curling up together. My head ended up pillowed on Jackson's stomach, his hand stroking my hair soothingly, while he was stretched out, his arm curled underneath his head. Adam's head laid on my lower stomach, and I aimlessly played with his hair. Xavier and Sam laid tangled together, somehow laying on me as well. They didn't want to make Jackson uncomfortable since he was surrounded by gay guys. Though I knew even if one of them kissed Jackson he wouldn't have cared.

The last thing I remembered was Jackson sitting up, just to better kiss my forehead and tell me good night.

---

I woke feeling a lot more comfortable than I should have. I realized that I was laying on the couch, a pillow under my head and a blanket draped over me.

"Mornin', little darlin'," Xavier crooned, and I smiled.

"Wow, you sounded country right there. It scared me a little," I teased, rolling onto my back.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Don't make fun. Just because you grew up in _Texas_. I'm a Georgia boy. Different state, sugar."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed. Jackson came in then, smiling at me.

"Are we discussing different states? Morning, baby doll," he said, and leaned down to kiss me. "It's too early for you to be up. Sam and Adam are still asleep. Go back to sleep."

I blinked sleepily up at him. I _was_ really tired.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," he repeated.

I nodded, turned back over onto my belly, and fell asleep.

---

"I don't think she feels good. She feels kind of warm."

I curled up against the soft voices of my husband and my friends.

"Just let her sleep. She hasn't been sleeping good lately."

I fell asleep again quickly, unable to stay awake.

---

"Joanna, angel, can you wake up for me for just a minute?" Jackson asked me, rousing me from my sleep.

I sat up, rubbing at my eyes. Jackson reached up and felt my forehead.

"You don't feel too warm," he muttered to himself.

"I'm fine, Jay. I just need to get up and move around. I'm warm 'cause I was sleeping under a blanket and I was all warm and cozy," I told him, and pushed myself up.

Adam, Sam, and Xavier came back into the room, and I found myself wrapped up in Adam's arms. He was 6'1'', but was one of the shortest in our little group of friends. I hugged him back, kissing his cheek, and smiled.

"Morning. Did you sleep good?" I asked him.

"Slept just fine. Your floor is very comfy," he replied, smiling.

I hugged Sam and Xavier, asked them how they slept, and then we ate breakfast.

"Hey, a friend of mine called me yesterday and I invited them to come see me. Can I tell them to come here and meet all of you?" Adam asked.

"Sure. That's fine. We have this huge-ass house, so why not?" I joked.

Jackson laughed and kissed my head. "True that, babe."

I smiled and kissed his gently. "If you guys want to take a shower or whatever, you can take one in the bathroom upstairs. There's towels in the closet right next to the bathroom."

Adam took advantage of this offer first, and came back a little bit more redheaded. He laughed and raked his hand through his hair when I pointed this out.

"My friend that's coming over is even more redheaded than I am. My hair is like legitimately red. His is _orange_. Like, fo-sho orange," Adam teased.

"Don't make fun of him when he's not even here to fight back. That's just mean," I said, giggling despite myself.

Adam laughed, throwing his head back and nudging my arm.

The doorbell rang a few minutes after that and I got up to get it. The boy–well, I really should say man–that stood behind the door was _at least_ as tall as Xavier's older brother, Danny, or Jacob. He had curly, ginger-colored hair and a big smile.

I smiled back, and said, "Hi there. I'm Joanna."

"I'm Dainan," he drawled, his voice thick with an Australian accent.

"Well, Dainan, come on in. Adam's in the kitchen," I told him, letting him in.

He stepped into the house, and made his way into the kitchen. I followed after him and Jackson immediately came to my side when I stepped into the room. For some reason, I felt as if I'd missed him. I stood up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. He smiled and chuckled against my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You two are the most adorable couple I've ever seen," Dainan told us, grinning.

I smiled, blushing, and pressed closer to Jackson's side. "Thanks."

"I'm serious. It's as if you were made for each other," he said.

Jackson and I smiled at each other. We _were_ practically made for each other. Jasper and Alice were made for each other, so it only makes sense that we were too.

"They're married too," Adam said, and smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and blushed a little.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Apparently Ronnie's cousin Cassie slapped Shanna with a piece of pizza," I mumbled after checking my phone for messages.

Jackson laid next to me, his arm being my pillow as I curled up against his side. My thigh was draped over his equally naked one and we were still trying to calm our breathing. We'd just done some...questionable activities and we were exhausted.

"Serves her right for dumping Adam, but that is the weirdest sentence I think I've ever heard," Jackson said, pushing a few stray curls of hair off his forehead.

I pushed myself up and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. Jackson reached for me and I brushed my fingers over his forearm.

"I'll be right back, Jay," I told him, and he smiled a little at me.

I slipped off the bed and padded to the bathroom that was attached to our room. I stood in front of the sink, staring at myself in the mirror, and sighed. How could I be so messed up inside but still look so perfect on the outside? I guess I'd never know. I went back out into the room and found Jackson standing instead of in his previous spot on the bed. He stood in front of the full length mirror and I watched him for a moment. He studied himself in the mirror and I realized he was holding his breath.

"Breathe, sweetie," I murmured and his head snapped around to look at me, the air whooshing out of his lungs like I'd punched him in the stomach, and his cheeks flamed a bright scarlet.

He quickly looked down and away from me, his blush creeping down onto his neck. I moved closer and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Jay, what's wrong? Why are you so self-conscious all of the sudden?" I asked, touching his arm.

"I've always been self-conscious, Jo. Just never around you. I don't know why I've gotten like this so suddenly," he muttered, raking a hand through his curls.

When his arm lifted to push his hand through his hair, I watched the muscles in his side ripple. I laid my hand on his waist and he relaxed. I took his other hand and tugged him back over to the bed.

"Come on, baby. Let's lay back down," I proposed, and he finally smiled, lifting me up onto the bed.

We crawled under the sheets and I laid my head on Jackson's chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His fingertips brushed over my side and it was hard enough not to tickle but to lull me to sleep. The last thing I remembered was him kissing the top of my head and murmuring, "I love you."

---

_Jasper_

"Can you touch your toes?" Joanna asked Jackson out of no where, her legs curled against her chest while they sat on the couch together.

"Um... I guess," Jackson said, unsure.

He stood up and leaned down, his fingertips touching the floor past his feet.

Joanna snarled. "I've never been able to touch my toes!"

She stood up as well and reached towards the floor. I felt the jolt of pain just as she gasped and shot up into a standing position. She grabbed the back of her thigh and Jackson didn't know what to do to help her. She groaned and panted heavily.

"Jo, baby, what's wrong?" He asked her, touching her back tentatively.

"Charlie horse. I'm okay, Jay," she choked out, still holding her thigh tightly. "Guess I still can't touch my toes!"

Jackson had to laugh and she giggled along with him. She finally got the Charlie horse to go away, and sat back down. Jackson pulled her onto his lap and she happily curled up against him.

The doorbell rang and I moved from my spot in the doorway to the kitchen. I stroked Jackson's hair as I passed. I gave him these small affectionate touches hoping to gain his trust as Alice did with Joanna.

Joanna and Jackson's friends, Magnus, Adam, Travis, and Ian, stood on the porch. I smiled and let them in. Joanna was the first to clamor off the couch and throw herself in her friends' arms.

"How have you been, darling?" Magnus asked her, smiling, and curled a finger under her chin.

She grinned, and said, "Good. Not much has happened since we got back."

He smiled wider and I glanced at Adam quickly. He seemed to look through Joanna's facade of being a college age kid. He appeared to know that she was younger than she said and that she had several secrets hidden behind her near perfect act.

Travis and Ian, I was happy to see, adored Joanna. They liked having a friend that was a girl that they could look after. They were twin boys so they didn't really have to look out for the other.

Joanna wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, standing up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "How are you doing?"

"Better. A lot better. Magnus... can I...?" Adam trailed off.

"Of course," Magnus answered, smiling.

"Magnus broke up with his boyfriend while you guys were gone and he's..."

"Mag! You broke up with Lucas and didn't tell us?" Joanna cried, scowling at her much taller friend.

He smiled and shrugged. "Sorry, sweetheart."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You'll pay for that eventually."

"He's what, sweetie?" Joanna prompted Adam to continue his sentence.

"Asked me to go out on a date with him," Adam finished, blushing and looking down, his voice dropping low.

Joanna squealed. "That's so great! I'm so glad you're able to move on after all of that."

Magnus grinned as Adam blushed harder from Joanna's attention. I could see the love he felt for Adam in the way his green/brown eyes gleamed and I felt it radiating off him. I smiled, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen once again.

**Wow. THAT took a long time to write. School's been kicking my butt lately and I was sick for the last week of October and the first week of November. And now I'm on my way to see my extended family down in GA and TN. It's been a crazy month!**

**Anyhoo! I hope you liked it. Drop me a review and tell me what you thought. :)**

**Peace,**

**CFD **


	39. Defiance

_Jackson_

Joanna sat by herself at a table in the small Italian restaurant we were eating at and I stopped on my way back to the table when Adam walked over to her.

I moved a little closer but stayed out of view.

"Joanna, how old are you?"

She stared up at Adam, and I saw something change in her. My eyes widened as I realized her mask, which had been gone for so long now, slipped back into place on her beautiful face. Her eyebrows knitted together and she stood. Adam hadn't meant the question to be so curt and hurtful, but that's how it came out.

"Why?" She asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Adam took a deep breath through his nose and said, "You don't seem to be eighteen anymore."

Her eyes glanced around nervously, her mask slipping away because she knew she was caught now and she was vulnerable.

"Not here, Adam. Please," she pleaded with him, and he looked shocked almost to see that look in her eye.

I'd seen that look before and I knew how much it physically hurt to see it. She was lost, confused, vulnerable, and pleading and just wanted you to help her. Her past honestly made her life a living hell and she had to live in that hell each and every day.

I slid back a few paces and started back to the table. Joanna saw me and turned to Adam.

"Jackson's coming back. I promise I'll tell you, Adam. I swear. Just not here," she whispered.

Adam wrapped his arms around her, and she let him. He kissed her head, and murmured, "Of course. I'll come by your house later."

She nodded and he let her go, walking back over to his table where Magnus sat waiting for him. She was shaken up now.

_A memory must have been struck when Adam came over._

I sat down across from her, reaching across to touch her hand. She shook under my gentle, reassuring touch and my forehead creased.

"Angel, what's the matter?" I asked her gently.

She shook her head, and I knew not to press further. When we got our food, she picked at it, but never really ate. I made her eat a few bites, but decided it was a lost cause. She did drink her Coke though and that got some sugar into her.

I walked with her up the sidewalk to the porch and she pressed closer to my side. I kissed her head, as I unlocked the door. No one was home, thank goodness.

"Sit on the couch, Joanna. I'll be right back," I told her and she nodded.

I got her some sweet tea, a southern quirk that had made its way into our family through me and Joanna. When I leaned down, sitting the glass on the end table and kissing Joanna's cheek, the doorbell rang. I started to get up, but Joanna shook her head, standing and moving to get the door.

"Hi... Adam," Joanna mumbled, then looked further up. "Hi, Magnus."

She let them both in and shut the door. She'd never been like this before, exhausted from a memory.

"About... what you said at the restaurant," Joanna started, tugging her sweatshirt closer. "You're right. I'm not eighteen. I turned fourteen on the 4th of July. Jackson turned fifteen on April 2nd. We're... vampires. Sort of."

Adam and Magnus didn't look shocked or anything, kind of like Bella had acted with Edward or Joanna and I did finding out about our adoptive parents and family. They seemed... interested.

"How... sort of?" Magnus asked.

"We were full-fledged vampires for a while, but then we "changed" back. We don't have super-human strength or hearing. We can't age or run fast. We're pretty much non-aging humans. We have heartbeats and need to breath. We sleep at night. We eat food. We're just like you, but we'll never age," she explained.

She explained everything about our family and vampires around the world and the Volturi.

There was a few moments of silence, until Adam said, "How did you ever keep this secret?"

Joanna giggled, and told him, "It wasn't easy, but I've gotten good at it."

She realized what she'd said too late, and her cheeks turned scarlet.

Magnus, being one of the oldest in our group, stepped a little closer to her. Ever since he'd found out about how her parents had died and that she was an orphan as well, he felt very protective of her. He was like her big brother.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean by that? What are you still hiding?" He prodded her.

I knew this was her story to tell, so I didn't bother her as she told her long, horrid story. She was in tears by the time she finished, and gasping for air so hard that she was practically hyperventilating. She buried herself in Magnus and Adam's arms as they tried to comfort her with their sympathy.

She pushed away from them finally, breathing harshly, and stood with her back tensed and hands balled into fists. She couldn't handle a lot of sympathy or she would lash out.

"We had no idea about any of that. You were too good at hiding it, Joanna. How... have you been able to live another day or sleep during the night?" Adam said, shocked.

Joanna, still standing, told him, "Even _I_ don't know that. It's been years since I've slept without nightmares. I don't even remember not having nightmares. They've gotten less violent, but they're still there. Nothing will make them go away completely, that's a big _duh_, but you have no idea."

I decided to cut in now. "We've discovered that Joanna has what we call a mask. When she feels threatened or scared, you can actually see her face change and smooth over. That's her mask."

Magnus stood and carefully approached Joanna. She let him come closer and he brushed a few tears off her cheek.

"Darling, everything will be fine. You've put up with so much that you're bound to get some good in your life now," he murmured, cradling her face in his long-fingered hands.

She sniffled and nodded. "I've already got Jackson, so there's not much more the world can give me."

My heart soared, and Joanna choked out a laughing sob. Magnus wrapped his arms around her and cradled her head in his hand. He held her and she let him soothe her anxiety and fear.

"You're only a child, Jo. You can't be required to hold the world on your shoulders," Magnus hushed her, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"I wish I could tell everyone this and get it all off my chest, but I can't. That's just too many people knowing a deadly secret," she mumbled into his chest.

He continued to rub her back. "You don't need to tell anyone if you don't want too."

She laid her head to the side, and Magnus tangled his fingers in her hair, stroking her scalp soothingly.

"I at least need to tell Zay and Sam. They deserve to know," she whimpered, and Magnus kissed her head again.

That day was full of sobbing apologies and stories out into the open. Joanna was stretched out on the couch by the time she'd told Xavier and Sam everything. They'd dropped everything to come see her when she said there was something important to tell them. I had no idea why I was sitting on the sidelines and letting Magnus comfort my wife, but I figured she wanted the comfort of her friends.

Xavier folded his lanky self on the floor next to the couch and Joanna reached over to stroke his sandy hair. He reached up and caught her hand, holding it in both of his.

"And I thought you were just brave because that's who you are?" He said, and Joanna laced her fingers with his.

I realized they were being so much more affectionate towards her because they knew she was so much younger. It was harmless to hold her hand or kiss her head. She was just a child, as was I but they wouldn't be like that to me since I was a guy.

"No, I'm actually a chicken. I'm afraid of the dark, Zay. Do you remember Nantucket, Jackson?" Joanna explained.

"Oh yes, I remember," I teased her, and she smiled.

"Okay, since the mood is a little lighter, here's a random question. Do you have any video from your wedding?" Adam asked.

Joanna laughed finally. "Yes, Adam. We do."

I found the DVD and we put it in. The video started all the way from when we were starting to get ready. I remember Edward going into Alice and Jasper's room and then later showing me him catching Joanna trying to fight off Alice. Jasper had just stood there and laughed.

"Oh, man! I remember dancing like crazy to that song! That was the best dance of the night!" Joanna cried, laughing and laying over against Xavier.

She and I had danced harder than ever to "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga and had enjoyed every minute of it. Joanna swallowed and stared at the screen when Edward caught Jasper and Alice kissing. Jasper's hand was curled under Alice's chin gently and they're kiss was as soft as Joanna's favorite fuzzy blanket. I saw how much Joanna adored them and how much she respected them as she watched the screen.

Joanna laid her head on Xavier's shoulder and Sam laid his head on his other shoulder. Zay seemed to be in heaven, with his boyfriend and best friend so close.

We finally didn't have to fake anymore in front of our friends. They knew the truth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Jasper_

"Daddy, I told Ian and Travis too. It's only our close friends that know," Joanna mumbled, her head hanging down as if she was ashamed.

I curled my hand under her chin, lifting her head so she'd look at me.

"Joanna, baby, you can tell whoever you want. I don't want to make you lie just because I'm worried about what would happen to us. If we have to, we'll change them and we can live back up in Alaska. We've always got a plan, doll," I told her.

She nodded and I heard a knock on the door. She moved away from me, and I saw that she was physically exhausted from the past few days of "coming out" to her friends. Her shoulders drooped and the dark circles under her eyes were easily seen. She looked horrible.

"Hey, guys," she mumbled, and slipped out the door to talk to her friends.

I shouldn't have listened, but I was honestly worried about her.

She sank into a rocking chair, hugging her legs to her chest. She always felt more at ease with men even though she'd been beaten and abused by so many. If they were kind to her, she felt more secure with them.

"My dad said that it was okay that I told all of you. He said that if we had to, and you chose it, we could change you. We'd live in Alaska after that, to keep you away from human blood, and everything would be fine. Bella, my... aunt, even told her father after she was changed. I'm sure you could give your families some kind of information like she did. She only gave him the "need to know" information. I don't want to make you guys choose, but I just wanted you to know that you have the option," she explained to them.

"That's what we were coming to talk to you about," Adam started, and Magnus slipped his arm around his waist.

Concern and worry rolled over me from all of them. Seeing Joanna in such an exhausted and sunken state made them scared for her. Her Chicago Cubs t-shirt was her favorite. She'd gotten it from a friend a long time ago in the orphanage, and he'd always been there for her. He had been seventeen when we adopted her, and he'd been like her big brother, always waiting for her to come back with another horrible story. He'd given her his phone number when we took her, but she'd lost it in our many moves.

Xavier stepped closer to her, and crouched down. They were all so much gentler with her now that they knew she was only fourteen but physically thirteen.

"We'll do anything for you, Joanna. Now, I know that it's all up to your family, but you'll be the one that we're closest to. We don't want you to have to go through your life with only a few constants," he told her.

She nodded, and moved slowly to wrap her arms around his neck. He hugged her, being so careful with her.

"I never wanted to ask this of you guys, but you guys did it yourself. It's not fun to go through, but then you'll be just like us. You might be like me and Jackson but you might not," she told them, and Magnus reached over to stroke her cheek.

"We're willing to go through hell and back for you, Jo. You've done so much for us, and we want to repay you. You've taught us so many things and we want the chance to do the same for you," Magnus stated, and she smiled fleetingly.

"Do you guys want to meet the rest of my family? They don't bite... hard," Joanna joked.

They all laughed and agreed.

When they came into the house, she called, "Guys, can you come downstairs?"

Jackson was hunting by himself, only a few miles from the house, though Joanna wasn't too happy about it. Everyone came down and I stood close to Joanna.

She pushed her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. Her eyes stared almost pleadingly up at Carlisle, and he smiled.

"These are my friends: Magnus, Adam, Xavier, Sam, Travis, and Ian," Joanna introduced her friends and pointed to each of them as she said their name. "This is my family, guys."

We all kind of met and talked with each other. Carlisle snagged Joanna, pulling her over to the side.

"I have an odd request..." She mumbled.

"What is it, little one?" Carlisle asked her, stroking her hair away from her face.

"You know I've told them everything about us, and we've decided that they want to be vampires and live with us," she whispered, looking at the floor.

Carlisle sighed and crouched down in front of her.

"Joanna, if that's what they want and what you want, we'll make it work. It'll be just fine," Carlisle promised her.

She nodded and threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled and hugged her tightly. He kissed her cheek and she went to make sure Emmett wasn't giving Ian and Travis any bad ideas since they were so prone to practical jokes.

**Whoa, that was exciting. :)**

**I'm excited for this swerve in the plot. I'm thinking that I may have to end this story pretty soon and start a sequel. *sobs***

**Anyhoo! Hope you liked it as always. Click that button down there and make me REEEALLY happy! :D**

**Peace,**

**CFD **


	40. New Editions

**Now, I have no idea if I'm going to end this story. *bangs head on laptop* I'm just going with the flow right now. :)**

_Third Person_

Joanna slipped into a deep depression when moving to Alaska. The cold and desolateness of the state did make one feel isolated. She and Jackson sat together in front of the fire, curled around each other as if something wasn't right.

Jasper and Alice had come so far from that first day they saw Joanna walk down that hall in the orphanage in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Next came her spilling her guts to the family and shocking them all into silence at her bravery. She pushed through each and every day, telling herself that she would not leave them because it would hurt Jasper so much. The next thing the family knew, Jackson was with them and he and Joanna were married. They made friends and now those friends were becoming a part of the Cullen's large family. They kept connections with their family, and that was fine. They couldn't be asked to give up their old families permanently.

"Joanna?" Magnus called, leaning on the railing at the top of the stairs.

"What, Mag?" She asked, her voice so fragile.

She looked over at Magnus. His hair fell dark and straight, halfway to his shoulders, and his skin looked clean. He'd just taken a shower. He was dressed in black silk pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Adam wants you," he said softly, and his eyes downcast to his feet.

She nodded and got up from Jackson's lap. He patted her back gently as she stood, and she cast him a small smile. She followed Magnus to the room where Adam stayed. Magnus sat down on the right side of the bed, and Joanna leaned over Adam.

"It's almost over, sweetie. I promise. I know it hurts. Shh, don't sit up," she murmured, stroking his red hair away from his sweaty forehead. "Magnus, you know that when we change you, he won't be able to stay with you."

"I know that. I've already thought about it," he mumbled, playing with the silk of his pants.

"It'll be fine, Mag. I swear. I only had Jasper with me because Jackson was changing in the other room. I'll stay with you the entire time," Joanna soothed, and Magnus looked up at her.

She offered him a smile, and he returned the favor.

"Are you okay with him? I'm gonna go check on Zay and Travis," she said, standing and moving over to hug Magnus.

He leaned up to kiss her cheek and she left him just as Edward came back. They had a vampire for every pair of humans changing. Joanna thought it was funny. Edward kissed Joanna's head and sat down in the chair on the side of the bed Joanna had been on.

"Sam, are you doing okay?" Joanna asked, poking her head in the room where Sam and Jasper sat with Xavier.

Sam nodded, and Joanna moved over to kiss his cheek. Jasper motioned her over to him, and he pulled her onto his lap.

"You really do look alike," Sam commented, holding Xavier's hand.

Jasper smiled, kissing Joanna's cheek. She grinned and hugged Jasper.

"He's my great-something uncle. I guess good looks run strong in our family," Joanna giggled.

Jasper hugged her close for a moment before letting her go. She leant over Xavier and kissed his forehead.

She padded down the hall once more to Ian and Travis's room. Ian and Emmett were bantering back and forth, and Ian was actually stroking Travis's forearm distractedly. Joanna had never really seen them be affectionate towards each other, but she loved seeing this between them.

Emmett grinned at Joanna, and she smiled, kissing Ian's cheek and moving over to sit on Emmett's lap. She had spent so much time with her friends lately that she missed her family.

"How's he been?" She asked Ian and Emmett.

"Hasn't moved an inch. I'm worried," Ian mumbled.

She stood and walked back over to Ian, stroking his hair.

"I didn't move much when I changed, Ian. I'm sure he's just fine," Joanna soothed him.

He nodded, and when Travis's fingers curled slightly he brushed his fingers over his brother's calloused palm.

"Are you older than Travis?" Joanna asked him, rubbing his back slightly.

Ian's mind wasn't able to focus on one thing. He was too anxious and, though he wouldn't admit it, scared. _She's still acting like an eighteen-year-old. I don't want her worrying over me, when she's only a child. I should be in her place._

"Yeah. Though only by a few minutes. I've always treated him like I was eight _years_ older than him instead of eight minutes. He always looked up to me even though we're the same age. I was always more mature and bigger than him and I was always so worried about him when he played sports because he was so little." Ian let all his worry flow freely, and Joanna gladly listened.

Emmett didn't listen to Joanna and Ian's conversation. He felt that it was between two friends (soon to be siblings) and to give them their "privacy". As private as you can get in a house full of vampires.

"Go hang out with the rest of your family, Jo. I'm fine here," Ian murmured, and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

She smiled, ruffling his hair, and left. She decided to go outside for a moment; get some fresh air. She pulled on her boots, her coat, and hat.

She trudged through the snow to the shore and stood there, letting the wind whip her hair around her. Her ears perked when she heard a cracking sound. She looked down at her feet just in time for the ice she was standing on to shatter and for her to plunge into the icy water underneath. A scream was ripped from her throat just as she was submerged. She held her breath for all she was worth and thrashed in the water, trying in vain to get to the surface. She fumbled with the zipper on her heavy winter coat as it dragged her further down.

She was running out of oxygen and her lungs were screaming at her to breathe. But she couldn't. She kicked her boots off, still flailing in order to wiggle out of her jacket. She faintly heard voices outside of the water, but she couldn't have been sure. She finally squirmed out of the jacket, and she was starting to feel the effects of the biting water on her arms and legs. She pulled herself to the top, gasping for air. She noticed two figures on the ice, but she couldn't be sure who they were because she was so far out into the water.

Joanna didn't have time to try and get to shore, because she was knocked forward and under as a ice cold wave crashed over her. She knew she was running out of time and fast. She popped back up, her brown eyes locking on Jackson, his ice colored eyes horrified. She timed the next wave, ducking back under with a lung-ful of air and moving as fast as her weakening body could go. She hauled herself onto the ice just as another wave lapped at the shore. Jacob, always the hero with freezing cold water, snatched her up and, with Jackson running beside him, sprinted back to the house.

After Jackson had gotten Joanna into warmer clothes, she was swaddled in blankets with Jacob. She clung to him, sniffling and trying not to cry, while he hushed her and rubbed her back. She trembled, her body trying to warm itself, and Jacob kissed her forehead.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Jacob asked Joanna after she was calmed down and most everyone had gathered to hear the story.

"I went outside and I guess I was standing on some thin ice. I fell through and my jacket was weighing me down. I kicked off my boots and just barely got out of my coat. When I got to the surface, a wave knocked me back under. I finally got out though," she explained quickly, and hunkered down in her blankets.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam watched anxiously as Joanna leaned close to Xavier. She smoothed his hair back and his bangs ruffled and fell back down onto his forehead.

"Zay, sweetie," she murmured, and his eyelids fluttered. Sam moved a little closer, and bit his lip worriedly.

It all happened so fast then.

Joanna sighed, her breath fanning out over Xavier's face, and his eyes snapped open after a deep breath in through his nose. Jasper was fast to react, but Xavier was faster. He lunged at Joanna, knocking her backwards onto the floor, and she yelped. Her heart pumped faster and faster, and Xavier sank his teeth into her neck. She cried out, shoving at him. Jasper, being careful not to rip his teeth through her throat, pulled Xavier off of her. She was sobbing full out now and Xavier struggled against Jasper. Emmett and Carlisle both appeared quickly and Emmett took Xavier hunting. Jasper picked up Joanna, her blood not even phasing him, and told Sam to follow him and Carlisle.

"The venom will wear off in a few hours. It won't hurt her," Carlisle explained, and gingerly touched the gnarly bite mark.

It was more of a gash since he'd been careless and fueled only by his bloodlust. It was deep and bleeding a lot. Joanna laid her head on Jasper's shoulder as he held her, and winced when Carlisle touched her neck.

"Jasper, can you?" Carlisle asked, and Jasper nodded, knowing what to do.

Joanna relaxed and when Carlisle cleaned the wound, she didn't even flinch. Sam felt horrible and just wanted to cry. He was scared to death for Xavier now. Carlisle put gauze on the wound, and Joanna brushed her fingertips over it curiously. Sam had to remember that she was only fourteen and had been so sheltered and cooped up her entire life.

"Sam, are you all right?" Carlisle asked the scared teenager.

He nodded, cerulean eyes wide and pupils dilated. Carlisle smiled gently, and Sam felt a little more at ease. Jasper stood, cradling Joanna easily to his chest. He carried her into the living room, and she pulled at her bloodstained shirt. He sat her on the couch and pulled his T-shirt off. She pulled the sticky shirt off and put on Jasper's, snuggling into the familiar and comforting scent of her father. It was little motions like that one that warmed Jasper's cold, frozen heart.

"Sam, would you mind staying with Joanna for a little while? Just keep an eye on her," Jasper asked Sam, and he nodded, ducking his head at the fact that Jasper was shirtless.

Jasper smirked when Sam couldn't see, and went to put Joanna's bloody shirt in the wash. He'd gotten a shred of his confidence back when Joanna came to live with them. He wasn't ashamed of his scars anymore. Joanna had convinced him that they were something to be proud of. That he'd made it through so many battles just so he could hold Joanna, his baby girl, in his arms.

"Hi, Sammy," Joanna mumbled sleepily, yawning and whimpering when the muscles protested in her neck.

"Hey, sweetheart," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I love it that I don't have to act so much older now. It's so much easier just being myself," she mumbled, her words slurring slightly.

"Did Carlisle give you any medication?" Sam wondered, smiling.

Joanna shrugged. "God knows. He's too good at tricking me. It may just be Jasper still."

Sam nodded and Joanna stretched her legs out, laying her feet in Sam's lap.

---

Jackson laid on his back on the couch and Joanna snuck up on him. She settled herself on his stomach, and he smiled, bringing his legs up behind her. They laced their fingers together and grinned. Just looking at each other made them happier than they'd ever been. Joanna leaned forward, kissing Jackson's nose, and he chuckled. She giggled happily, and kissed his knuckles.

"How did I ever deserve you?" Jackson asked Joanna, grinning.

"You didn't have to do anything. I was always yours," she murmured, leaning down to brush her nose against his.

"Well, you most certainly deserve me. You've done so much to deserve me," Jackson purred, and she smiled.

"Joanna?"

She turned to look at the source of her name, and she smiled at Jasper.

"Someone wants to talk to you," he told her, and Xavier padded into the room behind Jasper.

His head hung down, his chin resting against his chest, and his shoulders were curled inward. Joanna hopped down off of Jackson's lap and moved over to Xavier and Jasper.

"Zay," she murmured, looking up at him.

He looked at her, and she noticed that his eyes were still brown, matching hers.

"Are you all right?" He asked her softly, his voice a breathy whisper.

"I'm fine," she told him, brushing her fingers over the gauze on her neck.

He swallowed and slid his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She buried her face in his abdomen and he swallowed again, stroking her hair.

"Are _you_ okay?" She asked him, looking up at her best friend.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah."

"Good," she breathed, and he leaned down, kissing her head.

"Is it hard for you?" Joanna asked him.

"Not really. I guess because I'm like you and Jackson. It actually tasted pretty nasty," Xavier explained.

"That makes sense–" Joanna was interrupted when there was a sharp clattering noise upstairs.

Xavier grabbed Joanna since her running wouldn't get them anywhere fast and took the stairs two at a time. Joanna wriggled out of Xavier's arms and landed with a graceful and muffled _thud_ on the floor. She pushed open the door to Adam's room and slipped inside.

"Adam, darling, I won't hurt you," Magnus was murmuring, crouched of a shaking and terrified Adam.

"Mag, what happened?" Joanna asked softly, not moving in fear of spooking Adam.

"He just woke up and shot out of the bed and into this corner. Something's scared him," Magnus whispered, extending a hand towards his boyfriend.

"Let me try, Magnus," Joanna mumbled.

Magnus moved away tentatively and Joanna kneeled down in front of her friend. Adam's light blue eyes peeked out through his tangled red hair at peered at Joanna fearfully.

"Adam, baby, what's the matter?" Joanna asked him, unconsciously moving her hair away from the gauze on the left side of her neck.

The boy (Adam was only 17) stared at the gauze on Joanna's pale neck. He pushed his hair out of his face with a shaking hand, and looked Joanna in the eye.

"What happened?" He demanded, reaching for his smaller friend.

Joanna let him pull her onto his lap and he gently touched the gauze-covered wound. She flinched as a sharp pain shot down her neck and into her shoulder and up into her head. Adam jerked his hand back and Joanna gave him a shaky smile.

"Xavier attacked me. I'm fine though. It was early this morning, so the venom wore off already," she told him, reaching up to cradle his cheek in her tiny hand.

Magnus crouched down next to them, resting one hand on Joanna's back and the other cupping the back of Adam's neck. Joanna looked up at Magnus and he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, Jo," he murmured, and she smiled.

Adam let her go and she caught a glimpse of Magnus straddling Adam's legs and kissing him. She smiled and her cheeks gained a pink tint.

"What scared you?" He asked Adam after kissing him.

Joanna never heard what had startled Adam because she was knocked to the ground as Jasper leapt over her in the hallway. Travis was crouched at the end of the hall, snarling. Ian and Emmett burst through the door and stopped dead in their tracks. Emmett pushed Ian back into the room just as Travis lunged for Joanna. Jasper growled and Travis stopped, his red eyes darting over Jasper's lanky frame. He was noticing his scars for the first time.

"Trav, calm down," Ian said from the doorway.

Travis shook his head, standing up straight, and looked towards Ian.

"You're fine, buddy. You didn't hurt anybody," Ian assured his brother.

"Thanks, Ian," Travis muttered, angry with himself. "I'm sorry, Joanna. I don't know what came over me."

Joanna shook her head, and Jasper pulled her to her feet. "It's fine, Travis. No harm done."

Sam came sprinting up the stairs, his cobalt blue eyes worried. He relaxed when he noticed neither Joanna nor Xavier was hurt. He moved to stand next to Xavier and nuzzled against his ear. Xavier's cheeks flushed with color and Sam grinned.

_Three down; three to go,_ Joanna thought, sliding under Sam's other arm.

**Wow. That was... I don't even know what that was. ;)**

**So, what did you like in this chapter? No one's telling me what they like in these chapters (except You-Dazzle-Me-1901 who told me she liked Magnus, Adam, Xavier, and Sam. I do too!) So I'm just kind of writing whatever comes to me, hoping that it's good and that people like it.**

**Well, I'm on my way home from GA and TN. *sigh* These trips are so long. *head/desk***

**You know the drill. Read, review, blah, blah, blah...**

**Peace,**

**CFD**


	41. Ma Cherie

_Joanna_

"Something wrong, darlin'?"

I looked up at the sound of Jasper's voice and smiled slightly.

"No. I'm just worried about all of the guys," I told him.

He nodded and moved to sit down next to me on the couch.

"Let's go somewhere. We haven't gone out somewhere just the two of us in a long time," Jasper proposed, and I agreed.

"Let me just go say bye to Jackson. He's with Ian," I said and popped off the couch, running upstairs.

"Jay," I started as I opened the door. "I'm going out with Jasper for a little. We'll be back later."

"Okay, sweetie," Jackson replied, grinning. "It'll be good for you two to have some time together."

I kissed him and his fingers lingered on my cheek as I pulled away.

"Bye!" I crooned, and blew him a kiss from the doorway.

"Bye, angel," he chuckled.

---

"What do you feel whenever my friends are around me?" I asked Jasper, cupping my hands around my (already half gone) hot chocolate to warm them.

"They really love you. All of them. If you asked me to tell you who loved you the most, I couldn't tell you," he told me, smiling.

"You're really happy about that, aren't you? That all of them love me so much and that they'll never hurt me," I teased.

Jasper laughed, a deep, rich sound, and nodded. "Yes, I am. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter, so I have to protect you from everything. And I mean everything."

"Yeah," I said, then dropped my voice. "Everything from vampires–" I raised my voice back to a normal level. "To boys."

He laughed again, and a few college age girls glanced over at us. I heard their not so quiet conversation about how the "hottie" had a kid but they would still date him. He heard them too and deliberately raised his left hand, letting his wedding band glint in the light.

I giggled and he grinned.

"I love that you got my twisted sense of humor. Alice would have chided me for that," he joked.

I smiled, but then had to address the subject that had been keeping me up at night. "How do you and the family feel about... Xavier, Sam, Magnus, and Adam?"

I tensed in my chair, waiting for the worst.

But the worst never came.

"They're really nice. They're all really sweet boys. They're the ones that care about you the most. Don't get me wrong, Ian and Travis care for you, but if I had to trust any of them with your life I'd choose one of the others. They are all willing to give up anything for you in a heartbeat," Jasper explained.

"But... are you all comfortable with the fact that they're... gay?" I bit my lip and Jasper leaned back in his chair.

"Being raised in the times we all were, that subject is touchy," he said slowly, deliberately.

I flinched internally.

"But," he said, and I waited. "We've gotten over that. We know that the times have indeed changed and we're going to accept them into the family regardless of who they love. It's only fair."

I relaxed, and Jasper did too.

_Oh, I forgot about that..._

He grinned again at me. "You were terrified that I'd say something hurtful about them. I would never say anything like that about some of your best friends, doll. I may be damned, but I'm not heartless."

"Jazz, you're anything but damned," I told him.

He smiled, a softer, gentler smile than his dazzling grin.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he murmured, reaching across the table to brush his fingertips over my cheek.

I leaned into his cool touch, and he cupped his hand around my cheek, brushing my cheekbone with his thumb.

"Why were you so worried about me saying something bad about your friends, darlin'?" Jasper asked me, and leaned back in his chair again.

"It wasn't so much you, but I'm just afraid for all of them. Many times when we've gone out somewhere, someone's said something... dirty, I guess you could call it, to them. Normally I would defend them, because I was the first to react since I've gotten good at that," I explained.

My phone, which sat on the table, buzzed and lit up. I watched it for a moment. I had a new text message. I pressed 'view' on the screen and the text popped up. It was from Xavier.

_Sam finished the change. He's a "normal" vampire._

"Who is it, angel?" Jasper asked me.

I cleared my throat, over the emotion of worrying about my friends, and said, "Xavier sent me a text. He said that Sam finished the change and that he's a "normal" vampire."

Jasper nodded, and glanced down at my throat. He leaned forward, brushing my hair away from my neck.

"It's bleeding again. Have you been scratching at it?" He commented.

"No. I don't touch it if I don't have to. It makes Zay nervous if I touch it," I told him.

"Well, let's head home so we can check up on everyone and clean it again." He stood, pulling on his grey pea coat.

We blasted the heat in the car, and I winced as a sharp pain shot through my neck when I shivered. I got two more texts on the way home, saying and Ian and Magnus also finished changing. Magnus was a hybrid type thing like Jackson, Xavier, Adam, and myself and Ian was a "normal" vampire.

So, we had a pair of regular vampires (Travis and Ian), a pair of hybrids (Magnus and Adam), and a pair that had both (Xavier and Sam).

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Months passed with no incidents with the new "regular" vampires in the family. Christmas rolled around and my friends wanted to see their families. Jackson, Jasper, Alice, and I all traveled back down to Georgia with the newest members of our family.

Standing with Xavier on the front porch of his old house, I was so nervous to meet his family. I never met them before, and I really hoped that they wouldn't blame me for this.

Xavier's oldest brother, Danny, who was visiting for Christmas with his boyfriend, answered the door. I felt as big as a blade of grass compared to the two brothers.

"Zay! It's so good to see you again!" Danny pulled Xavier into a hug.

"Who is this?" Danny asked, grinning down at me.

"This is Joanna. She's pretty much my best friend and now my adoptive sister since... you know," Xavier explained.

My hands shook as I smiled politely at Danny and my knees felt weak.

"I think you scared her, Dan. Great job," Xavier teased, patting Danny on the shoulder and walking into the house.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Come on in," Danny apologized and held the door open for me to walk in.

"Thanks," I whispered.

I met the rest of his family, feeling absolutely tiny. The only _guy_ there that didn't make me feel like a midget was Tom, Danny's boyfriend.

"So, how old are you, Joanna?" Aaron, Xavier's second-oldest brother, asked me.

I swallowed and started to say "eighteen", but stopped myself. "Thirteen."

"I thought I told you that," Xavier wondered aloud.

"I think that was when Aaron had to go talk to his girlfriend," Leroy laughed.

Aaron scowled at his younger brother, and Leroy grinned.

I pulled all of my hair to one side, letting it rest on my right shoulder. I glanced up at Tom and he was staring at my neck.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

I self-consciously brushed my fingers of the bite mark on my neck and flushed.

Xavier sighed and reached over to pull my hair back over my neck.

"I attacked her when I first woke up," Xavier explained, his face hard.

"I'm fine though," I quickly interjected before there could be a fight.

"Way to be a gentleman, Zay," Nicole jabbed, scoffing.

Xavier grimaced, and stroked my hair. He looked down at me, and said, "Can't you tell we all love each other _so_ much?"

I smiled. "Oh, yeah. You can definitely feel the love in this room."

Laughter rippled through the family, and I was a little more at ease.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in Alaska on Christmas Eve, Jackson and Ian got in a fight. I didn't want to put up with their stupid testosterone-fueled argument/wrestling match, so I went upstairs. I padded past Magnus and Adam's door, but kept going. I heard a noise behind me and turned. Magnus was suddenly behind me, and I almost jumped fifty feet in the air. My heart pounded in my chest, my breathing kicked into overdrive.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, chérie? What's the matter, darling?" He asked me anxiously.

"You speak French?" I asked him.

"Of course. I've had a lot of time on my hands, sweetheart," he explained. "Why are you scared?"

"You scared the crap out of me. I was walking past your door and no one was behind me and then I turn around and you're _right there_," I told him.

"Aw, je suis désolé," he murmured, pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry."

He stroked my hair, and I held onto him. I'd been feeling so depressed and lonely lately. Jackson had been spending a lot of time with Ian and Travis, while I spent my time either alone, with a family member, or with one of the other boys.

"Will you teach me French?" I asked Magnus, looking up at him.

"Of course, darling. Bien sûr, ma chérie," he purred, kissing my forehead.

I smiled slightly and started to pull away.

"No, no. You've been pulling away far too much lately. Come watch a movie with me and Adam," Magnus breathed, pulling me into the bedroom he shared with Adam.

"Look what I found," Magnus teased, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me onto the bed next to Adam.

Adam, before I could get away, slid his arms around me and pulled me back onto the mountain of pillows that resided on the bed. Giving up, I wiggled under the warm covers, curling up in between two warm bodies. Adam and Magnus were both _always_ warm. I joked that they were part werewolf and didn't know it.

"Eesh, Jo, your freezing," Adam hissed when I pressed my hands to his stomach teasingly.

"I know! That's why I'm so hunkered down in these awesome blankies," I mumbled into the downy blanket on top of me.

While we watched the movie, I started getting sleepier and sleepier. Suddenly, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was curled up, facing Magnus, and decided to screw staying awake. I felt warm lips press against my forehead.

"Je t'adore," a honey-sweet voice purred in my ear.

I smiled fleetingly and quickly slipped under the black curtain of unconsciousness.

**Aww! I loved that last part with Magnus.**

**Okay, I know that the Cullen's have all but disappeared, but I'm trying. I swear! :\**

**So, what'd you like?**

**Peace,**

**CFD**

_**French Translations (if you didn't catch on):**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, chérie? = What's the matter, darling?**_

_**Aw, je suis désolé = Aw, I'm sorry**_

_**Bien sûr, ma chérie = Of course, darling**_

_**Je t'adore = I love you (it's actually 'I adore you' but it means the same thing.)**_


	42. Snuggie

_Joanna_

"Joanna, sweetie, get up."

I started, sitting up so fast that my forehead collided with someone else's. I held my head in my hands, groaning.

"I didn't tell you to hit me. I just told you to get up," Jackson whimpered.

I laughed, and he grinned. "Are you all right?"

I nodded and he brushed his thumb over the red splotch on my forehead. He smiled, kissing the tender spot.

"Come on. It's Christmas!" He hissed excitedly.

"And it's our anniversary," I murmured, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Mmm, how could I forget?" He hummed, pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey! You guys, we're waiting for you," Ian grumbled from the doorway.

"Yeah, and you're up here making out. Some things never get old," Travis teased.

"Fuck you, guys," I snarled.

They stuck their tongues out at me and I grinned.

"Merry Christmas!" I was so happy for it to be Christmas.

They both laughed. "Merry Christmas," they chorused.

I realized I was still in Adam and Magnus's bed, all comfy and warm.

"Give me my sweatshirt, please, Jay," I said, reaching for my blue Seattle Mariners sweatshirt which lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Magnus or Adam must have taken it off of me during the night. Jackson retrieved my sweatshirt, pulling it over my head. I smiled, cuddling up in it. It was my favorite sweatshirt and I wore it almost constantly. I left the hood on, because I just liked my hood up. Jackson smiled, cradling my face in his hands outside of my hood and kissing my nose.

I slipped out of bed, and I padded, in between _some_ of my boys, downstairs. Jasper grinned, picking me up and kissing my cheek.

"Merry Christmas, doll," he crooned.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." I kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly.

I greeted the rest of my family, and realized that the rest of my boys weren't even down here yet.

"Hey! Why'd you get on our case when you came to get us? Magnus, Adam, Sam, and Zay aren't even down here yet!" I cried unhappily, stomping my foot at Ian and Travis.

They snickered, and I growled in frustration.

"Hey, why are we angry on Christmas?"

I jumped when a soft, soothing voice sounded from behind me and when warm arms wrapped around my waist. I looked back and up, my head stopping when it hit someone's body.

"Hi, Zay," I mumbled.

He smiled, smoothing my hair back. "Hey, sweetheart."

I smiled and he rested his hand on my waist, patting lightly, before pulling away to greet the rest of the family. Sam leaned down, kissing my cheek.

"Don't be angry at Ian and Travis just because they like to tease you," Sam told me.

"Whatever. They're just turds anyway," I grumbled.

He laughed, and I was suddenly scooped up into very warm, thinner arms. I smiled, knowing who it was before I looked up.

"Joyeux Noël, ma chérie," Magnus breathed, kissing my cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mag," I giggled.

He grinned and nuzzled against my cheek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jo, what's wrong?"

I lifted my head from the table, looking up at Emmett.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," I mumbled.

He stood next to me, stroking my hair back away from my face.

"Something's wrong, baby. What's the matter?" He murmured, leaning down to kiss my forehead. He moved to sit in the seat to my left.

"I'm just... confused." I laced my fingers with his when he reached over.

"Why are you confused?" His voice was soft and comforting. I'd always felt safe with Emmett.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about my friends. I just worry that you guys aren't getting along while I'm not there," I said distractedly.

Emmett chuckled, squeezing my hand. "Sweetie, we all get along just fine. We've already accepted them into the family, and they're happy to be close to us."

I smiled a little, and looked at how different my hand was compared to Emmett's. He stroked the back of my hand with his other hand, and I cocked my head to the side.

"I remember when you would hold my hand like this, but your hand would be so fragile that I'd be afraid to touch it."

I shivered, remembering all too well what he was talking about. He looked up at me and smiled comfortingly.

"What did you and Rosalie think when I came to live with you?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Well, I was ecstatic to have another little girl in the house. Renesmee had gotten more and more grown up and wouldn't have anything to do with us. You know how teenage girls are," he explained, and I nodded, smiling a little. "Rosie was angry at first, because she didn't want you to have to become one of us. But when we learned about your past, all she wanted to do was protect you."

I glanced at our hands on the table, and Emmett squeezed my hand again gently.

"I don't want you to feel bad about this or anything, but Rosalie wishes that she was able to spend more time with you. She knows _mostly_ how you feel about your life before us. She was never beaten repeatedly like you were, but she's the one that can sympathize the most with you."

I nodded, and my ears perked when I heard my name. Emmett kissed my hand and smiled, standing with me. I smiled finally up at him, and he smiled back. He ducked down, kissing my temple before I darted up the stairs to find whoever called my name.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Essayez à nouveau, ma chérie," Magnus prodded, and I flushed.

"Can we stop for a while?" I asked him, rubbing my forehead.

"Tell me what I just said, and we can stop," he proposed, smirking.

I thought long and hard... and came up with nothing. I hadn't learned that phrase yet. I looked up at him, my eyes pleading.

"Never mind. We'll stop for today. Don't stress over this, darling. We've got a lot of time to work on this," he soothed me, reaching over to stroke my hair.

I stared at the notebook on the table in front of me. The words swirled together and mixed up. I suddenly couldn't read it. Magnus pulled my chin up, making me look at him.

"You're doing good," he told me, and I nodded.

He took my notebook away, sitting it on the French/English dictionary we were using.

"Come on, let's go sit in the family room. We can watch a movie or something," Magnus coaxed, standing and reaching for me.

I let him pull me up and, holding my hand, we walked into the family room. I laid with my head in Magnus's lap while we watched a movie together. I pushed my t-shirt up, scratching my side. Magnus looked down at my belly that peeked out from my shirt.

"Qu'est-il arrivé, mon chéri? What happened?" He asked me, reaching down to brush my shirt away to better see my scars.

"Oh... that's just from..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't want to finish.

"Oh. Right. I forgot," he mumbled, his cheeks becoming pink under the caramel color of his skin.

I smiled, reaching up to stroke his warm cheek, and he smiled back.

"It's okay, Mag. I don't expect you to all remember everything. It's not your job to watch out for me like that," I reassured him.

"No, Joanna. It is our job to protect you. We're your brothers, and that's what we're supposed to do for our only little sister," he explained.

It was my turn to flush now, and he smiled, kissing my nose. He pulled me up and I settled comfortably in his lap. He hugged me close, and I nuzzled against his shoulder. He chuckled, and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, are we snuggling?" Jackson teased, sitting down next to us.

I smiled contentedly at Jackson, and he smiled back. Magnus shifted me closer, and I shifted again to stretch my legs out across Jackson's lap.

"You bet we're snuggling," I teased back, grinning.

Magnus laughed, and I felt the noise in his chest.

"He's mine now," I purred, wrapping my arms around Magnus's neck and kissing his cheek.

Both Jackson and Magnus laughed at that, and I giggled.

"I beg to differ," Adam retorted, striding into the room.

I giggled again and looked up at him as he stopped next to us. He leaned down, kissing my cheek and I smiled.

Adam sat on Magnus's other side and I, suddenly feeling tired, laid my head on Magnus's shoulder. He rubbed my back, lulling me to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey!" I trilled, climbing up onto the bed next to Sam.

"Hey there," he chuckled, putting his bookmark in his book. He sat his book behind him and opened his arms for me. "Come here."

I snuggled into his arms, settling comfortably in his lap. He cradled my head in one hand, and sighed.

"I've missed you," he whispered, kissing my head.

"Why?" I asked him, looking up at him. "I haven't gone anywhere."

He smiled. "I know, sweetie, but I wasn't able to be really close to you because I couldn't handle it. So I haven't gotten to hug you or hold as much as I would have liked now that we're "related."

"I see. Well, I'm still here, so..." I trailed off, and snuggled closer to him.

He smiled, sighing again, and kissed my temple. I felt so small compared to all my frien–brothers.

Brothers.

That felt good to say.

Sam and I sat in silence, him resting his head on mine and just holding me, and me tracing the outline of the muscles in his arm with a gossamer touch. When the door was pushed open, I jerked violently. Sam's arms tightened around me, and I was fleetingly afraid he'd squeeze too hard. But his arms just created a protective cage around me. It was just Xavier, and we both relaxed.

He smiled when he noticed me in his boyfriend's arms. I smiled slightly, my heart pounding. Sam looked down at me worriedly, resting his hand on my chest above my heart.

"What's the matter, Jo?" He asked me, stroking my hair back and tucking it behind my ear.

"I think I scared her," Xavier said, biting his lip.

"No, I'm fine," I told him, and he walked over to the bed.

He leaned down, kissing my forehead, and brushed my bangs away from my face. His brown eyes, the color of mine, were warm and loving as he looked at me. Sam slid back on the bed, leaning against the pillows, and Xavier crawled up with us. Sam laid me in between them, and I snuggled up to both of them. We laid there, watching TV, for a long time. We weren't disturbed until there was a loud crash downstairs. Sam shot up, his hand reaching out protectively across both Xavier and I.

"Joanna!" Jasper called frantically.

I practically fell out of the bed, running to find Jasper.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked him anxiously.

"Do you know where Jackson is?"

**Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuuun. :)**

**I know you hate me right now, but that's fine with me.**

**Review so we can find out where Jackson is.**

**Peace,**

**CFD**


	43. The Tracks Of My Tears

"What do you mean do I know where he is?" I cried, my voice rising higher with hysteria.

Jasper glanced around quickly, and I started shaking. I reached up, holding onto the necklace Magnus had given me for Christmas. I twirled my wedding rings around my finger nervously.

"No, no, no, no, no," I whimpered, pushing my bangs off my forehead.

I bolted out the door, not caring that the cold night air bit at my skin and the snow stung every inch of skin it hit.

"Joanna!" Jasper shouted, his voice clipped and frustrated.

I ran towards the forest, my lungs burning with the cold air I sucked in.

"Joanna! Come back!" It was a different voice this time. Alice's voice.

"No!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I didn't hear the footsteps catching up to me until they were right behind me and someone grabbed my arm. I jerked it away, but couldn't get it out of their grip. I tripped over something and almost went down, but whoever had my arm pulled me up into their arms.

Sam stared at me, his gold eyes apologetic, and set his mouth into a crooked, sorry line. I just sobbed, looking at him, and gripped his shoulders. The cold was so bitter and severe and I shook harder than when I was just worried about Jackson. He sighed, wrapping me closer even though his body wasn't much warmer, and ran back to the house. He and Zay threw me into a hot shower and I stood there under the hot spray, shivering and still clothed.

"We'll find Jackson, darlin'. Let us do the work," Jasper told me, while I stood in the bathroom and Xavier towel dried my hair.

I nodded, looking down. Sam brought me dry clothes and I changed, putting my wet hair up in a bun. I didn't look at anyone when I walked downstairs. I didn't want to see their sympathetic looks. It wouldn't do me any good. I sat down on the couch, and sighed.

"Stop," I snarled.

"Sweetie, we just want to make sure you're okay," Alice told me.

"I don't want you to make sure I'm okay. I'm fine, just a little scared," I choked out, tears forming in my eyes again.

"We know, baby," Jasper murmured, crouching down in front of me and smoothing my hair back. "You should probably go to bed."

I nodded, and stood. Jasper stood up with me, and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Go sleep with someone, Joanna. I don't want you all alone in your room," he told me.

I nodded again, padding up the stairs, deciding that I'd already bothered Xavier and Sam enough tonight and letting Magnus and Adam have a night to themselves, knocked on Travis and Ian's door. It opened quickly, and I smiled slightly up at Ian.

"Hey, sweetheart," he crooned, smiling and stepping back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I leaned back against a mountain of pillows and smiled as he crawled over the comforter towards me. He smiled back, a predatory smile, and slid up my body. He pressed kisses to whatever skin he could reach and I squirmed under his affection. He chuckled, creating a wet path from my right hip to my left with his wet kisses. He smirked, and blew his breath across the wetness. I gasped, my hips lifting off the bed.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

He moved further up my body and came face to face with me. He nuzzled against my neck, leaving a kiss on my shoulder.

"So beautiful," he panted, pushing inside me.

I gritted my teeth against the pleasure, moaning back in my throat.

"Come on, darling," he urged, and I panted out his name.

"Jackson..."

"Joanna!"

I shrieked, shooting up in bed. I was disoriented for a while. It was dark, and I couldn't see well. I was gasping and breathing heavily. Someone touched my head, stroking my hair.

"Shh, it's all right. It was just a dream," a soft, honey-sweet voice purred next to me.

I jumped, trembling, and my eyes adjusted a little more. A lamp clicked on, and Magnus sat on the bed next to me, his torso bare to me from the hips up. I looked at him, his image shaking, and burst into hysterical tears. I realized now that the last thing I heard in my fucking amazing dream hadn't been from Jackson's mouth. Jackson didn't call me 'darling.' Magnus did. He'd been trying to wake me up.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Magnus sighed.

"Come in," he called, shifting to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"What's wrong?"

I recognized Sam's voice immediately. It was gentle, and silky as always. I was somewhat envious of Xavier. Especially now. But when I felt the bed sink to my right, where Jackson normally slept, and felt stony, cool arms wrap around me, I just cried harder. I fought away all the hands that tried to consol me physically and all the words that tried to soothe me through their comforting tones. Though no matter how hard I tried, they wouldn't leave the room and so I gave up. I laid on my stomach, sniffling, and blinked sleepily. I was exhausted now to the point where I didn't give a damn who was in my room with me while I grieved over my missing husband.

"Come lay with one of us, darling. Jasper told you not to sleep by yourself," Magnus proposed, his voice soft and almost lost in the darkness of the room.

Magnus let Sam take me back into his room where Xavier still slept peacefully. I bit my lip nervously. I didn't want to separate Sam and Xavier, but I really didn't want to be left alone again.

"He's a heavy sleeper, sweetie. Don't worry about waking him up. If you do, he'll just have to get over it," Sam assured me, turning down the covers on his side of the bed.

"How did you guys know I was having a dream?" I asked him after he'd tucked me in next to Xavier.

I could practically feel the heat rolling off of Xavier's back. He made the bed so warm compared to my cold, empty-feeling bed.

"I think you were crying. I could hear you a little, but Zay was just going to sleep," he explained, scratching absently at his arm.

"You treat me like a little kid," Xavier mumbled, his back still turned to me.

Sam chuckled and I smiled a little.

"Zay, roll over. Carefully though," Sam advised.

Xavier rolled over and smiled when he saw me. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest. He kissed my forehead, and I relaxed after taking in a deep breath of his scent.

"What was your dream about, Jo?" Sam asked.

I turned back over, and Xavier spooned me against his chest. I felt so safe with the two guys that had befriended me immediately after Jackson. It was never weird around them. It was especially awesome that I could talk about guys with them, or ask them if my outfit matched. But it was times like these where I was lost and confused and worried out of my mind that I needed my best friends. It was a good thing that your best friend could be your brother.

"I'd rather not... talk about it," I mumbled, blushing.

"Oh, it was one of _those_ dreams," Xavier said, and I snarled softly at him.

Sam growled Xavier's name and just to further push his buttons, Xavier grinned. He nuzzled the back of my neck, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, princess. I shouldn't have said anything," he murmured, and I shrugged.

"It's fine, Zay. It's just... hard," I mumbled, and he nodded.

"We understand, baby," Sam soothed me, reaching over to stroke my forehead.

I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. I snuggled up to Xavier and he smiled, wrapping me closer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bonsoir," Magnus greeted me, leaning down to give me a kiss.

I smiled a little and rested my head on my arms on the table.

"Why do you always speak French?" Travis asked, elbowing Ian in the ribs.

"Because he wants to, Travis. Please, don't start this right now. I'm exhausted," I pleaded.

Ian smoothed my hair down, and kissed my head. "Sorry, babe."

I'd practically been tricked out of the house. I'd also been practically carried to the car over Sam's shoulder.

Speaking of Sam, I glanced over at Xavier and Sam. They were leaning close to each other, and Sam stroked Xavier's hair absently.

The world seemed to turn in slow motion as I looked at the guys at my table. Travis and Ian laughed, smacking at each other happily. Xavier and Sam had their foreheads pressed together, smiling at each other as they wrote something down. Magnus had his arm around Adam's shoulders, pulling him against his side, and kissed his forehead, smiling at him. I felt lonely and scared. I had no idea where my husband was, and I wanted him back.

Magnus looked over at me, and shifted over. "Darling, you're so sad."

"I know, Mag," I whispered, shifting my arm away from his hand.

Adam leaned forward, his red hair falling in his face. "I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I really think Jackson is coming back soon. I don't know why, but I do."

I smiled slightly at Adam. His eyes, such a beautiful baby blue, shone in the light of the restaurant and I smiled wider. He grinned at me.

"Thanks, Adam," I told him, and he laughed.

"No problem, sweetheart," he said, and Magnus grinned.

"She's finally smiled. We can get on with our dinner," he teased.

I snarled at him, and he laughed, leaning over to peck me on the cheek.

The night was filled with laughter (finally) and inside jokes that had people looking at us like we were crazy (yes!). My back hurt because I'd laughed so hard at the crazy-ass guys I call my brothers. When we stumbled up the stairs of the porch, shivering but still laughing, Jasper came out onto the porch, smirking.

"Looks like ya'll had fun," he drawled, and I giggled.

I swear he thought we were drunk.

"Joanna, there's someone here that wants to see you," he told me, and I sobered up really fast.

I nodded and, casting one last look at my brothers, walked inside with Jasper. I heard a radio somewhere playing the Glee Cast version of "My Life Would Suck Without You." As I came back from my little random listening to music, my eyes landed on a tall, slender figure in the doorway to the kitchen. The figure moved, and my muscles tensed. It stepped out of the dark kitchen, and the light glistened off the shiny, curly black hair. Tears gushed down my cheeks as I looked at Jackson. He smiled a little, and I bolted over to him, throwing myself in his arms. He cried with me, and I clung to him with all I was worth. He slid to the floor with me cradled tightly in his arms.

After a minute, I pulled back to look at him. He'd gotten a little slimmer but his muscles were even more defined. His eyes were more green than blue right now and I figured they'd been changing. His lip was split and bruises dotted his pale skin where his deep blue T-shirt didn't cover his arms and neck.

"Jay, what happened?" I choked out.

"Jackson was taken, Joanna. He didn't just get lost or decide not to come back home," Jasper explained, and I burst into tears again. But this time I was scared and worried about Jackson.

"Baby, I'm fine. I promise," Jackson murmured and pulled me onto his lap. This was the first time I'd heard his voice since the time he, Magnus, Adam, and I sat on the couch together. He'd left to go hunting the next day when Sam and Xavier laid with me in their bed, and I didn't see him after that.

I cried harder, clinging to his shirt. He kissed my head, rubbing my back and whispering to me.

"Magnus, can you take her upstairs for a minute?" Jackson asked, standing with me in his arms.

I tightened my hold on him, and when Magnus brushed his hand over my back, about to take me from Jackson, I pressed closer.

"Come on, angel. I'll be upstairs in a minute. I just have to talk to Carlisle about something," Jackson soothed me, rubbing my back softly.

I peered up at him with my watery brown eyes and he melted underneath my gaze.

"I swear," he forced out. "I'll be up in just a little."

Magnus took me from Jackson, and kissed my head. I watched Jackson slip back into the kitchen and then looked up at Magnus.

"Oh, sweetheart," he whispered, stroking my hair away from my face.

I buried my face in his shoulder and he shifted me more comfortably in his arms.

**Wow. That was..... rough. Well, right now I'm at my friends house, enjoying myself I might add.**

**My friend, Kelsey, says: "Helloooo! And enjoy reading this story thing.... I know... nothing about!"**

**Yeah, I wanna make her read it, so that's apparently not working for me yet. *head/desk* She *swears* she's gonna read it once I leave, but.... NO ONE KNOWS!!! But... if she's found dead in a few days, I did NOTHING!!! :) Jk jk. I loooooove her and would never kill her. *coughcoughsneezesneeze* :D**

**Peace,**

**CFD**

_**P.S. Kelsey now says that 'CFD' stand for Code Fish Delicious. DON'T ASK!!!**_


	44. Just Dance

_Joanna_

"Mag?" I asked, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Yes, darling?" He replied, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"Have you and Adam.... you know?" I wondered tentatively.

Magnus chuckled, stroking my hair away from my face. "No, we haven't, sweetheart. Why do you ask?"

My cheeks flamed a bright red, and I looked at my lap. "I'm kinda worried about Jackson..."

"Why, ma chérie?" He asked me, genuinely concerned.

I fidgeted in my seat, worried that I would forever embarrass my poor husband.

"Well, last night... we finally... and he was really scared almost and he seemed like he was in a lot of pain," I mumbled.

Magnus's long, ring-laden fingers laced with mine, and he sighed.

"Did you ask him about this?" He asked.

I nodded quickly. "He won't tell me anything."

Magnus smoothed my hair back and I sighed.

"Joanna?"

I sat bolt upright when I heard my name. I was at Jackson's every beck and call, though he didn't know it. I kissed Magnus's cheek quickly before darting up the stairs.

"What is it, Jay?" I asked him, panting slightly as I closed our door.

"I need to tell you something," he said slowly.

"Okay. I'm listening," I assured him, sitting on the bed next to him.

He was still unclothed and only covered by the covers on our bed. He sat cross-legged on the bed in front of me, mirroring my stance. He reached forward and cupped his hand around my cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered absently.

I smiled slightly, kissing his palm.

He sighed, bringing his hand back to his lap. "I haven't been totally honest with you. I feel as if I used you last night to try and cope with what's wrong without telling you. But I can't do that. It's not right, and you need to know."

I stayed quiet and waited for him to continue. He bit his lip and looked at me. His eyes were a turquoise color and I knew that because they were such an odd color he was stressed.

"Carlisle thinks that I was possibly..." he trailed off, swallowing hard and looking at his lap.

It clicked suddenly why he'd been in so much pain last night and was scared. I shifted a little closer, reaching over to slip my arms around his waist and pull myself onto his lap. We faced each other and my legs wrapped around his waist. He was shaking, the poor thing. I kissed his shoulder, leaving a little wet spot on his skin, and looked up at him.

"You don't have to say it, Jackson," I soothed him. "I understand."

He relaxed slightly, cradling my head in his hand and kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes, sighing. He deserved more than that. I was so set on not letting anything that had happened to me happen to Jackson, and now I'd failed because some stupid jackass decided to kidnap him. I sighed again. Life totally sucked sometimes.

---

_Sam_

Xavier looked up at me from his place on the floor of our room. He was organizing a scrapbook. Now, you're probably thinking, 'How gay is that?'. Well, you're partly right. Xavier wasn't into sports and anything like that, but he wasn't a sissy. I'm sure he could take a hit and hit right back if he had to. I crouched down next to him, and he shook his hair out of his eyes. His chocolate-colored eyes gazed at me through his glasses and he grinned. I smiled back, kissing his nose. As he piled all his stuff into the scrapbook, there was a soft knock on the door. The only person who knocks so hesitantly and softly is Joanna. She's learned from years of horrible experiences not to knock obnoxiously and annoy whoever's behind the door.

I stood and made my way over to the door. I opened it and sure enough Joanna stood there, her head bowed down, looking at her feet. I reached down, capturing her chin in my hand and lifting her head so she would look at me.

"What's up, sweetie?" I asked her, stroking her hair away from her face.

"Nothing," she mumbled, glancing away from my face.

She was upset or something because she always made eye contact with us.

"Come in," I offered, stepping out of the way.

She passed me, padding quietly into the room. Zay stood, unfolding his long legs and groaning with the slight pain of sitting for so long. Joanna smiled slightly and he grinned again. He leaned down, scooping her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ducked his head and knowing what he wanted, she pecked him a kiss on the lips. She smiled wider, giggling. He laughed, nuzzling against her cheek. I smiled and darted over to their side. I often didn't use my speed, since it kind of freaked Xavier out. I didn't like it much either.

"How's Jackson been, sweetheart?" Xavier asked her, and she sighed a little.

"Fine. He's still... depressed," she mumbled.

Her eyes scanned around the room, and landed on my night stand.

_Oh, shit,_ I thought. I remembered that last night Xavier and I had done some... questionable activities as Joanna liked to say. I glanced over and the box of condoms laid on the surface, an empty foil package there as well as if to mock us.

"I see... you two had fun last night," Joanna teased us, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "You are so just like your father."

She laughed, throwing her head back. "I can't help it! But I don't think you need to worry about getting Zay pregnant, Sam. He's a vampire _and_ he's a boy. So, you're covered in that area."

Xavier flushed, his face, neck, and ears turning scarlet, and looked at me over Joanna. I shrugged and smiled. I nudged Joanna, annoyed, and moved over to shove the box into the drawer and throw away the foil package. She giggled.

"I think I need to keep that package. To remember the first time I found out Zay and Sammy were getting it on right next door," she joked.

I scoffed. "No way, young lady. Then I guess we can assume you and Jackson do the same thing while I'm trying to make sure Zay is sleeping."

"I _can't_ believe you just said that," Xavier snarled. He set Joanna down on the carpet, and, sensing something wasn't right, she slunk away from us.

He let out an irritated sigh and threw his hand up. "Why do you always treat me like a child?"

Joanna made a shocked sound, gasping and nudging me. "Look."

I looked up and a dark, stormy cloud swirled above us. Xavier followed our line of sight and, startled, took several steps back. The clouds followed him, and a drop of precipitation dropped and hit Joanna's T-shirt. She inspected the wet spot on her shirt, and then looked at Xavier. She grinned.

"That is so _cool_!" She cried, laughing.

Xavier smiled, the clouds dispersing. His anger diminished as well, and with Joanna talking a mile a minute about his now "kick-ass power" I had to smile as well.

"Sweetie, calm down. I don't think you've taken a breath since you started talking," Xavier teased her, smoothing her hair back.

As if to tease back, she took a deep, dramatic breath and grinned at him.

He laughed, nudging her, and she giggled back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Magnus_

"Je t'aime," I purred, kissing Adam's neck.

He groaned, arching his back. I smiled, nuzzling his shoulder. He fisted his hand, pale and delicate, in my hair, tugging lightly. I moaned, capturing his lips with mine. He pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Mag," Adam whimpered while I nipped at his ear.

"What is it, darling?" I crooned, kissing the tender spot behind his ear.

"Don't play that one," he growled, tugging harder on my hair.

I grinned against his neck and sighed, my breath tickling his ear and neck. He jerked slightly at the sensation and I chuckled. He pressed his hips against mine and I licked my lips.

"Are you sure, baby?" I kissed his shoulder, making sure my voice wasn't too loud since I was right next to his ear.

He nodded fast, panting heavily, and wrapped his legs around my hips. I smiled and brought my face to his.

"Good leverage?" I teased, and his cheeks, already a deep pink, darkened to a bright red.

I smirked. "I was just teasing you, darling. Don't get all flustered."

"How can you expect me to not get flustered? This is my first time at any of this," he all but cried, tears of frustration welling in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Shh," I hushed him, wiping his eyes and kissing his forehead. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, baby. This isn't going to just be over in a moment like your first time normally is."

He sniffed and willed his tears away. I knew he was scared, but I was going to make it better. I always made it better. He gulped down more tears and kissed me. I pulled away after a minute and nuzzled against his cheek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Joanna_

I never would have thought Sam, long-legged and boyish, was a fantastic dancer. But he is, and he amazes me.

"I used to take and teach dance classes in Georgia. I choreographed the musicals at the middle school," Sam told me, lying over his right leg and wrapping his hand around his foot.

I bit my lip. Even though he was a vampire, I knew this was not the vampire in him. This was regular Sam, the one I'd originally trusted with my life and had befriended after moving to the small town in Georgia all those months ago.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" He asked me, switching legs and touching his forehead to his knee.

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out how I've come to deserve such amazing people in my life," I mumbled.

He leaned up, giving me a quizzical look. "Baby, you've done nothing wrong your entire life. You deserve all of us. We don't necessarily deserve you, but you always deserve us."

I blushed, and he smiled, winking at me. He stretched both of his impossibly long legs out and laid over them, wrapping his hands around both of his feet.

"How did you go from playing basketball to dancing?" I asked him, bringing my legs up to my chest.

"I didn't. I've always been doing both. I took basketball for my dad and danced for my mom. My sister was the rebel type, and since I was already gay, I just wanted my parents to feel like they had one child that would listen to them," he explained, stretching his legs out on either side of him and laying over to the right, his one arm stretched out to his foot and the other draped over his head.

I watched him, envious of how out of shape I was and how not flexible I was. I felt like a freak even with my family of oddities.

"I see," I whispered.

"What's the matter? You're very quiet," Sam wondered aloud, watching me from his now cross-legged stance on the floor.

I smiled a little, laying my chin on my knee. "Nothing. I'm just jealous of you."

He smiled his teeth straight and perfect. My teeth were anything but. I was still losing my teeth, surprisingly.

"Well, how about I just make you even more jealous?" He gloated, standing and then sinking into and perfect split, toes pointed, legs straight, and sitting on the floor.

I snarled, and pulled my legs tighter to my chest. He smiled again, this time a comforting smile, and stood. He scooped me up, and I stilled so he could situate me how he wanted on his lap.

"Now," he sighed, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. "Talk to me."

"Oh, so you're a dancer _and_ a therapist _and_ my big brother," I teased him.

"That's right," he murmured, kissing my temple. "I've been on the swim team too, but that's irrelevant."

I giggled and he laughed with me.

"There's that beautiful laugh, and that gorgeous smile," he crooned.

I grinned and nuzzled closer to his chest. It was rare that I got compliments from someone other than Jackson or Jasper. Though my family loved me and thought I was the best thing in the world, I had to have room to grow and that meant not spending every waking moment with them. I know that in order to become someone you need to have your family there at least some of the time, but I'm not like most people and I do almost everything differently. I wanted to find myself through my loving friends turned brothers.

Sam hummed a song softly to himself and rocked me, kissing my head every now and then. I recognized the song as Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway." I loved that song. It was a really catchy and good song. It had a good message too. It fit Sam somewhat, but I could really see how it fit me.

"That song reminds me of you," Sam purred, ducking his head down to nuzzle against my cheek.

I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead.

"Were you practicing and didn't come get me?"

Both Sam and I turned when we heard the all too familiar voice. Xavier, his blond hair ruffled and messy and glasses askew on his nose, smiled at us, leaning down to give Sam a kiss and then kiss my forehead.

"You were sleeping when I changed, baby. I didn't have the heart to wake you up," Sam murmured, reaching up to cup his hand around Xavier's cheek.

"You didn't miss anything, Zay," I piped up.

He looked over at me, and smiled. "We'll have to bribe him to get him to do something for us. He's very shy about his dancing."

Sam's cheeks turned pink and I looked up at him.

"Why are you shy? You're amazing!" I wondered aloud, and he tucked my bangs behind my ear.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want all the attention to be on me," he mumbled, and Xavier dragged his fingers through Sam's hair.

"I love giving you all the attention," Xavier murmured, leaning down to wrap his arms around Sam's neck from behind and kiss his neck.

Sam blushed harder and I smiled, nuzzling against his shoulder. Xavier stroked my hair idly, and rested his head against Sam's. We were content to sit there forever with one another.

**Sooooo, what'd ya think?**

**Btw… I GOT A NEW LAPTOP!!! :D I AM SO FLIPPING EXCITED! NO MORE VIRUSES AND NO MORE FREAKING OUT! WHOOT!**

**Peace,**

**CFD**


	45. Tik Tok

"I think you all need to be in school," Jasper commented when I fell on the couch in udder boredom.

"I would agree, but school is my worst enemy," I mumbled into the couch.

"Baby, don't be like that. You haven't ever been to school," Jasper replied, moving to pick me up off the couch.

He sat down, letting me lay over his lap, and stroked my hair away from my face.

"I don't want to have to get up so early!" I whined.

"Oh, is that the only reason?" Jasper mocked, mimicking my voice.

I scowled at him and he grinned.

"You know why…" I mumbled, looking away.

He smoothed my hair back, brushing his fingertips over my cheek. "I know, doll."

I sat up, climbing into his lap and laying my head on his shoulder. He kissed my nose and shifted.

"Go find Sam. You're staying home with him while the rest of us hunt and the other boys camp with us. He volunteered to stay with you since he normally hunts by himself," he explained and I hopped off of his lap.

"I think he's got some stuff planned for you two to do with each other while we're gone. But he hasn't told us much," Jasper told me, nudging me towards the stairs.

I bolted up the stairs, yelling, "Sam!"

"How did you ever get them to let you use the auditorium?" I asked Sam, walking next to him down the halls of the middle school.

"I told them that I'd help choreograph the musical. It was more of a trade," he told me, looking down at me as he pulled off his coat.

I pulled my scarf off, and Sam tugged my hat off for me. He smoothed my static-y hair down and smiled. I scowled at the puffball my hair had become and Sam laughed. I sighed, patting my pockets down for a hair-tie. Sam quirked an eyebrow and pulled one off his wrist, pressing it into my hand.

"And _why_ exactly do you have a hair tie on your wrist?" I asked him, though I wasn't complaining.

"Just in case. It became a habit when we started hanging out more. You never noticed? Zay and Jackson always have one with them too. You've trained us, you know," he explained, smirking.

"Wow. I never thought about it," I said, and shrugged.

I put my hair back into a ponytail and walked past Sam into the auditorium as he held the door for me.

"Ever the gentleman," I said, smirking back at him.

"Now," he started, throwing his messenger bag on the floor in front of the stage. "Do you want to know why we're here? Or did you already figure it out?"

"I already figured it out. Plus, Xavier told me," I told him, grinning.

"Ugh! That little…" He trailed off, smiling.

I laughed and tossed my jacket onto a chair in the front row of chairs. Sam pulled himself onto the stage, sliding onto the slick wood and stretching his right leg out. He switched legs and then sat back, looking at me.

"Split?" I asked him, smiling.

"Of course." He grinned and stood, sliding down into a perfect split again.

I laughed, and climbed up there next to him, not even trying to mimic his flexibleness. He smiled and I sat down next to him.

"Alright, you wanna see something cool?" He asked me.

"Of course!" I giggled.

He grinned and stood, kissing my forehead quickly before he moved away from me.

"This doesn't really have a name since it's called something different everywhere, but," Sam paused and fixed himself.

He jumped, almost sliding his feet across the floor, and jumped again. His left leg kicked back, almost hitting his head which was thrown back with his arms up and out. His right leg shot out completely straight and his toes were totally pointed. He landed gracefully in third position (don't ask how I know that) and smiled at me.

"Sweet!" I cried, and he laughed, throwing his head back.

"Go look in my bag. I have my portable iHome and my iPod. I bought "Tik Tok" 'cause I know how much you fell in love with that song after Magnus brought it up," Sam teased, and I blushed.

"It's a good song!" I defended and hopped down off the stage.

Sam laughed again. "I know it is, sweetheart. I like it too."

I fished around in his bag, pushing aside his dance shoes and other stuff until I found his iPod Touch and black iHome. He and Zay each had an iHome at the house. Sam's was black and Zay's was silver. I climbed back onto the stage and rifled through his iPod until I found "Tik Tok." I plugged the iPod onto the stand and pressed play, turning the volume up. I stood and Sam pulled me over to him. We danced together and sang to the song, letting go all of our reserve.

Sam's hands settled on my hips and I smiled, encouraging him to dance with me. We were best friends and we were allowed to dance close to each other since I was fourteen and he was nineteen and gay. Jackson could care less if I danced with one of our brothers. It was just for fun. He knew I loved him dearly and would never want to hurt him. I turned around, my back to him, and pulled my hair off the side of my face, moving my hips to the beat of the song. Sam gained more confidence in dancing with a girl as I moved closer. We moved around the stage, me pressing him further and him pressing me back. I laughed, and strutted towards the back of the stage and at the slower part of the song I posed and moved with each beat of the bass. Sam laughed and we had so much fun just dancing together.

We both started as the song ended and the auditorium doors slammed shut. Sam's hand was resting on my rib cage and I was running my fingers through my hair. A girl and a boy, probably around my age, were watching us, and I swallowed. Sam cleared his throat, and they both looked over at him.

"Why are you in here?" The boy asked, and I just knew he'd be one of the boys that would make my life hell if I went to school.

"We were given permission to use the auditorium by the principal. What are _you_ doing here? There's a sign saying for no one to come in," Sam said, moving to the edge of the stage, in between me and the kids.

"We heard music and decided to see who it was since we thought no one would be in here," the girl explained, a sneer seemingly permanent on her made-up face.

The side door slammed shut and the principal, a hugely tall man, walked in.

"Katelyn, Bradley, your parents are probably waiting for you outside. Please leave," he told them, and they both left with disgusted looks on their faces.

"I'm very sorry, Sam. They're trouble makers as it is. If there's a sign saying for no students to go in, they'll be the ones to walk in anyway," the principal explained, and Sam shrugged.

"Its fine, sir. We were just finishing up," Sam told him, and sat on the edge of the stage.

"Well, you're welcome here whenever you please after school hours. Just pick up the signs to put on the doors in the office and you'll be good to go," he said and turned to leave.

I sat down next to Sam as the principal left and I watched Sam put his boots on.

"If we had fake ID's, I'd so take you to a dance club or something. You've got great movement," Sam commented, smiling at me.

"Wow, I never thought about having a fake ID," I said.

"Just a thought."

**How was it? Do tell.**

**Peace,**

**CFD**


	46. Just The Two Of Us

_Sam_

"How do you feel about school?" I asked Joanna, and she looked up from her dinner.

"I don't… want to talk about it," she mumbled, obviously avoiding that topic.

"You know you can be honest with me, sweetie," I prodded her, though I already knew she knew it.

She nodded and looked at me, poking at her food. I ran my fingers through my hair, damp from my shower. Joanna pushed her bangs behind her ear. Her hair, such a pretty blond, was pulled back in a bun so it wouldn't get her T-shirt wet. She looked up at me again, and smiled slightly.

"You do know that I'm pretty much scared of people, right?" She said, her lips pulled up into a grim smile.

"I know that. I just want what's best for you," I explained, reaching over to stroke her cheek.

She nuzzled against my hand and I smiled. She smiled, which turned into a yawn, and I smirked.

"Someone's tired," I crooned, moving to take her plate away. She stood as I rinsed the plate and put it in the dishwasher. She wrapped her arms around my waist, somewhat hesitantly, and rested her head on my back.

"I wish I could hear your heartbeat," she mumbled, nuzzling against my T-shirt.

"I know, baby. I don't know how many times Zay has said that to me, but we can't change what's happened," I told her, turning my head slightly to see her.

I sighed, and turned around in her arms, leaning down to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and when I lifted her easily into my arms, she wrapped her legs around my waist and hugged herself impossibly close to me. I carried her upstairs to mine and Zay's room, laying her down on the bed. She snuggled up to the familiar smelling sheets and relaxed. She kicked off her pajama pants and snuggled up to Xavier's pillows. I smiled, sliding into bed next to her. She lay facing me and bit her lip.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked her, shifting closer and slipping my arm around her.

"I… um… normally have either a pillow or… Jackson next to me and I like to lay my leg over it," she muttered, color staining her cheeks.

_She's mortified. Poor thing,_ I thought to myself, and stroked her warm cheek with my thumb.

"You can have a pillow or you can just use me. I'm sure you prefer another body to a pillow," I murmured, pulling her even closer.

She nodded, and buried her face in my chest. I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"It's perfectly fine, baby. I don't care at all. I promise," I assured her, and she made a soft noise against my chest.

I stroked her hair and kissed her head. She lay rigid next to me and, deciding she needed to sleep, slipped my hand around the back of her knee and hooked her leg over my hip. She relaxed little by little and finally dozed off.

---

"Are you still talking to Zay?" Joanna whined, impatience thick in her voice.

"Yes, sweetheart. What do you need?" I said, fixing her T-shirt as it was pushed up over her hipbone.

"I'm booooored," she moaned, stretching out the word.

I smiled, pulling her onto my lap. "I know, baby. It's so horrible to be in a big house with nothing to do."

She scowled at me, and I smiled wider, brushing my nose against hers. She pushed against my chest.

"Cold," she whimpered.

I sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Sam? Are you still there?" Xavier asked, and I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, babe. I'm still here," I sighed into the phone, and Joanna looked up at me.

"Did I do something?" She asked; her voice small and frightened.

I looked at her face, and she was genuinely worried and scared.

"No! No, not at all, sweetie. You didn't do anything, I promise," I soothed her.

I constantly forgot that she was only a child and had been so sheltered her entire life. She didn't understand a lot of things, though she made it seem like she did. She was curious, because so many doors were opened to her since she'd been adopted. I always saw her as the adult she'd acted as for so long around me. I had to remind myself that she was only fourteen, but was mentally around the age of nine or ten though she seemed older. In some ways she was smart like an adult, but in other ways she was just a young child.

I wanted to treat her as a child instead of an adult, because she deserved to have a childhood over again since hers had been a living hell. I looked at her face, so child-like yet so adult-like. She was a child in an adult's body _and_ vice versa. Her chocolate eyes searched mine, and they seemed so hollow. She was a shell at times as if all of her emotions had been stolen from her. I honestly forgot how broken she was and being reminded so abruptly made my mouth go dry.

"Sam? Baby, what's the matter?"

I shook my head to clear it and tucked Joanna's hair behind her ear. "Nothing, Zay. I just… spaced out for a second."

"Do you need to go?" He asked.

"No. No, I can stay," I murmured, and Joanna decided to leave me alone.

I didn't exactly want her to leave, but she slid from my lap and went upstairs.

"What's the matter, Sam? Talk to me," Zay prodded.

"I'm just worried about Joanna. As always," I muttered.

"Why, sweetie?" He asked me.

"She just seems so lifeless," I whispered, putting my head in my palm.

"I think she and Jackson have been having some trouble. Though they're happy to be back together, Jackson being taken was really hard on both of them," Xavier mumbled, and I heard voices on the other end of the line.

"Zay, who're ya talking to?" Travis asked.

"Sam. Please, stop yelling," he answered, and I could tell in his voice that he was worried just as much as I was.

"Sorry, man. I—"

"No harm done. I'm just tired. I didn't mean to snap at you," he apologized, and spoke briefly to everyone.

"Sam, uh… everyone kinda… sorta…"

"Heard what we were talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I see," I breathed, and my ears perked as I heard something upstairs. "I have to go. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I hung up and bolted up the stairs. "Joanna!" I called.

I listened for a moment and darted down the hall to Joanna and Jackson's room. I tried the knob, but it wouldn't open. I didn't want to kick down the door, risking Joanna being behind it and hurting her, but I needed to get to her.

"Joanna, baby, please open the door," I said, knocking on the door lightly.

"No!" She sobbed.

"Honey, what's the matter?" I asked her, resting my forehead on the door.

She never answered me, but she coughed violently like she always did when she sobbed so hard.

"Joanna, if you don't open this door I'll just kick it down," I told her, and she knew I wasn't lying.

She still didn't move to open the door, so I prayed to God she was on the bed and sent a hard kick at the door. The wood splintered and it came clean off the hinges. The sound of the wood splintering drowned out Joanna's cry and I was glad. I hated scaring her like that, but I wasn't leaving her in her room alone while she was so depressed.

She was on the bed, quivering, and tears gushed down her cheeks. I stepped into the room, avoiding the door, and she continued to shake.

"Jo," I started, but she didn't look at me.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked, still standing by the doorway, but she never looked up.

She kept her eyes on her lap, and I moved closer. Her right hand was wrapped around her opposite wrist, and I when I came closer, she shifted so her hands were hidden from me.

"Baby, what's wrong with your wrist?" I asked her, and she refused to look up.

I wrapped my hand around her arm and though she fought against me I pulled her arm up. Her hand fell from her wrist and I gasped.

"Joanna!" I said sharply.

She ripped her arm away from me. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Alright, baby. Just let me see it," I spoke to her in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down.

Tears still rolled down her cheeks, and I wiped them away gently. I held her wrist gently and finally saw the large gash on the tender skin. She whimpered when I touched it and I hushed her, not touching it directly again. I picked her up and carried her downstairs. I sat her on the island, and the look on her flushed, tear-stained face was heartbreaking.

"I didn't do it on purpose," she repeated in a whimper, staring down at her lap and bleeding wrist.

I stepped over to her, and stroked her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I believe you, sweetheart. What did you cut it on?" I soothed her.

She sniffled, tears brimming in her chocolate-colored eyes again. "I don't know."

"Shh," I hushed her. "It's alright. It doesn't matter."

I cleaned the wound and tried my hardest to ignore Joanna's soft cries at the pain. Wrapping her wrist in gauze, I talked to her, trying to distract her.

"Everyone should be coming home tomorrow," I told her, my voice soft, soothing, and gentle to keep her calm.

She nodded only slightly and flinched.

"Sorry. My bad," I murmured, and she trembled slightly.

"It's alright. I'm fine," she choked out.

"You're so brave and willing to take pain. That's a horrible habit, but I guess it's one of those that you can't kick," I commented.

"I know. I can't help it," she muttered, wiping her hand on her sleep pants.

I sighed, taping the gauze down, and moved closer to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist, and leaned up to look me in the eye though she wasn't even close to doing so.

"Thanks," she said, her eyes, irritated and red, genuinely thankful.

I smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, baby."

I picked her up off the counter, holding her on my hip like a baby, and she giggled.

"You guys treat me like I'm four," she laughed.

"I wish you were four, because then you wouldn't be so heavy," I mocked her.

She scoffed, but I knew that I'd gone too far. She had issues with her body since she'd been so malnourished her entire life. I sat on the couch, settling her on my lap, and she reached up, touching my necklace Xavier had given me for Christmas. His high school ring hung from the chain and she picked it up, reading it and looking at it.

"His birthstone is the ruby?" She asked me, her eyes, the irritation and swelling decreasing, curious.

"Yeah. You both have the same birthday. You didn't know that?" I told her.

"No! Oh my, God! You guys never told me!" She cried, shock written all over her face. She couldn't believe that she and Xavier had the same birthday.

I laughed and she still gaped.

"Why did no one say anything to me about it?!" She asked me, and sighed.

"Sorry, babe. I thought you knew," I apologized.

"It doesn't matter. I know now," she mumbled.

"You're tired," I said, and she situated herself on my lap how she wanted.

I hugged her close, and kissed her temple.

"I love you," I purred.

"Love you, too," she whispered before dozing off.

**Merry Christmas!!! :D**

**So, what did you think of an entire chapter of just Jo/Sam? Don't worry, everyone's coming back in the next chapter. I don't wanna hear that you don't like me leaving out all of the Cullen's because I've been fighting with myself about it and have decided that I don't care. This is the way my story is going, and that's that.**

**Anyhoo, enough of me ranting. I'm tired, and I will be going now. Mmyep.**

**Peace,**

**CFD**


	47. The Past Has Passed

_Jackson_

I never thought that I could dream of my past. But that's what happened the night I came back. Sam was downstairs, his hair, though he didn't sleep, was messy and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was watching TV and told me that Joanna was already in bed. Xavier, once he walked in the door, had slid onto the couch next to Sam, slipping underneath Sam's arm. I had gone straight upstairs, changed, and collapsed in bed. That's when my dreams started.

I was around the age of two, and I was still with my original parents. I remember my parents well, and I knew I got my hair from my mom and my eyes from my dad. We were visiting family (even though we lived only twenty minutes away) and I didn't want to go back home. My dad was holding me, and my stomach knotted when I saw how affectionate he was with me. I'd always loved that about my dad. I missed him sometimes. I never had a mom because she died the day I was born, but my dad always told me that I looked just like her.

"You'll be asleep before we even get home, angel. We'll come back tomorrow morning, I promise," he told me, stroking my black curls.

I sniffled up at him, a soft and pitiful wail escaping my lips when he walked out the door, saying good-bye to the family.

"Jackson, sweetie, I know you want to stay and play with your cousins, but you'll see them tomorrow," my dad promised me.

As he strapped me into my car seat, I gave up and yawned. My dad smiled, kissing my forehead.

I did indeed fall asleep on the way home, and seeing my dad hold me so carefully while I slept was enough to kill me on the inside. He laid me in my crib, and stroked my cheek, pushing my hair off of my forehead before turning on my night light.

"I love you," he murmured, before shutting the door.

I sat bolt upright in bed, and Joanna gasped, following me.

"Jay, what is it?" She asked me anxiously.

I looked over at her, and realized how much I'd missed her. Her hair was matted and messy from sleep and her brown eyes were wild but sleepier.

"I had a dream," I told her, but this was more than just a dream to me.

She sat up all the way, crossing her legs and rubbing my back. "Tell me about it," she prodded.

I explained my dream to her, and I could tell she wished she had memories like that.

"Did you like that you could see your dad like that?" She asked me, her eyes so tired she had a hard time keeping them open.

"Yeah, I did. I knew he loved me a lot, and I loved him too. So much. It killed me when he died," I whispered.

Joanna slid closer to me, and nuzzled up to my side. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry, darlin'," Joanna slurred, unable to stay awake.

"It's fine, baby. Go back to sleep," I murmured, kissing her forehead and nudging her to lie back down.

She complied, too exhausted to fight me. I laid next to her, letting her use me as a pillow, and thought about my dream. I suddenly nodded off, only to be greeted with another dream.

I was ten in this dream, and I was really sick with pneumonia. I knew that this was weeks before my dad was killed. I don't know how, but I just knew. It was horrible to see him so worried about me when his death was awaiting him only a month from then. He had rushed me to the hospital and sat by my bedside for days while I fought this sickness. He never left my side, and I was so grateful for him. I was awake, but he didn't know it when he started talking to me.

"Jay, I can't do this without you. You _have_ to get better. I know this sounds selfish, but I love you too much to give you up right now. It's been a week and you're not better. The doctors say that you could possibly kick this in two more weeks and hopefully they're right. I love you so much, angel," he mumbled, and I could hear his voice shaking.

The dream fast-forwarded to the night we went to the The Who concert together. I was over my pneumonia, and all of that was behind us. We were laughing and having a great time on our way home from the concert. My dad loved all the old 60s music, so I grew up listening to it and loved it just as much.

I squinted against the blinding light of a car passing us on the interstate but thought nothing of it. My dad said something, and we both laughed. A truck's horn blared and I started, my heart pounding. My dad concentrated on the road for a minute and I started getting worried. It wasn't even raining outside and I was scared. We passed through an intersection, and I glanced out my dad's window just in time to see lights shining in my face. My dad glanced at me, his blue/green eyes holding so many emotions…

…And I woke up.

"Jackson?"

I jumped, gasping.

Joanna stared at me, her brown eyes holding almost the same emotions my dad's had held that night.

"What's the matter?" She asked me, stroking my hair away from my face.

I caught her hand in mine and kissed her palm. "Just another dream."

"Jay, please stop dismissing your dreams like this. I want to know everything. You were tossing and turning in your sleep and mumbling things about your dad. You kept apologizing and I was getting really worried. You were sweating and crying and you were so tense," she told me, her eyes filling with tears.

I realized my face _was_ wet with sweat and tears. I hated that my distress was upsetting Joanna. I pulled her onto my lap and held her, cradling her head in my hand.

"Shh, it's alright, sweetheart," I hushed her, and she forced herself to hold it together.

She threw her arms around my neck and I rocked backwards with the movement.

"I'm sorry. I'm being selfish," she whimpered.

"No, baby, you're not. I'm fine, I promise," I assured her, and she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

---

"Mm, breakfast," Joanna hummed, and I chuckled.

"Good morning, darling," Magnus purred, kissing Joanna's cheek.

"Morning," she said, smiling up at him.

He smiled back and Adam appeared at his side.

"You dyed your hair?!" Joanna reached up and touched his now black hair.

"Yeah. Magnus helped me last night," he told her, and raked a hand through his inky hair. It was straight (as always) and fell over his forehead.

"It looks good," Joanna commented, and I nudged her towards the food so she could get something to eat before it was gone.

"So pushy," she mumbled teasingly.

I chuckled and ducked down to kiss her head.

"Hi, Sam!" Joanna trilled once she'd broken through the maze of people that we called our family.

"Hey, cutie," he murmured, kissing her nose.

She scrunched her nose up against his kiss and giggled.

"Sam? Where's my—" Xavier cut himself off when he walked up to us. "Morning."

"Good morning!" Joanna said, smiling at him.

He chuckled. "You're always so happy to see us in the morning."

"I know! It's because it's been a whole eight or nine hours since I saw you last," she joked.

"True that," Sam agreed.

I made Joanna go sit down and eat, knowing she would stand there and talk to Sam forever and never eat. She settled at the head of the big table in the kitchen and I sat next to her. She ate in silence, just listening to the conversation at our long kitchen table. Now, you're probably trying to imagine how big this table is. But our house is just as big considering we have ten original Cullen's and then plus the six new editions and Joanna and I. So that's eighteen people. Yes, we have a table that is able to seat ALL of them. The vampires that can't eat enjoy sitting with us that can just to talk. Carlisle ("head of the Cullen's") sits at the opposite end at the head of the table, and Joanna ("head of the new editions") sits at the other end at the head of the table. Not that we were split down the middle, that's just how it kind of ended up.

The chatter at the table died down when Carlisle cleared his throat. Joanna, as a force of habit, picked her head up faster than I thought possible. Carlisle looked at all of us, but held Joanna's gaze longest.

"Jasper has mentioned school for the "new editions." I think that it would be a good idea to try that out," he said, and Joanna tensed.

"Now, I know you don't exactly agree with me, Joanna, but this is something new and you won't know if you like it or not if you don't try," he told her, and she ducked her head.

That was that. We were going to school. Great.

***SHOCK* Well, then, what did you think?**

**MOAR REVIEWZ PLZ! **

**Peace,**

**CFD**


	48. Life Is Good

_Joanna_

I laid on the couch, my head laying in Ian's lap, and my feet in Travis's lap. We watched a movie halfheartedly but mostly just slept on each other. I had persuaded Carlisle not to make us go to school. I was stressing over it and we hadn't even started yet. Jasper had gotten worried about me since I was freaking out so much and he agreed with me about school. We gave up on the idea of school and never thought about it. Ian stroked my hair and brushed his fingertips over my jaw. I looked up at him and he smiled.

He swallowed and I knew something was wrong. I slid my feet from Travis's lap carefully (since he was still asleep) and settled next to Ian.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well, I just haven't told you something that I think you should know," he started.

"Alright, I'm listening," I prodded.

"Well, when Travis and I were… fourteen we were… raped by our oldest brother," he mumbled, his hands balled into fists so tightly that his knuckles were white.

I swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly dry, and glanced over at Travis. His back was tensing in his sleep, but he seemed peaceful.

"Jo? I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you," he apologized.

"No, no. It's fine," I told him. "Which brother was that?"

"Carter," he said, stroking my hair back.

I remember meeting him for like a second at Ian and Travis's house when he was visiting from Denver and I had gone over to see if they were available to hang out. He had answered the door, he was really nice to me, and I never thought anything of him.

Travis woke up then and I smiled at him. He looked at me and then at Ian.

"Did you tell her?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Ian nodded and Travis sighed.

"It's fine, Trav. She's not going to judge us by that. Do you not remember her story?" Ian said, trying to soothe Travis's anxiety.

"Oh… yeah," he mumbled, his cheeks turning red.

I tugged on Travis's arm and he laid over next to me. I laid in between two of my brothers and felt like I wasn't alone with my regrets and memories. Xavier shared that with us as well, being in abusive relationships before meeting Sam. We were an odd bunch of messed up kids, but we loved each other because of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Adam_

"Magnus?" I murmured sleepily.

He was sitting up in bed, a flashlight held between his shoulder and cheek, reading.

"What is it, darling?" He murmured, looking down at me.

I lifted my head up, my hair falling in my face, and he pushed it away from my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Reading, sweetheart. What does it look like I'm doing?" He teased me lightly.

I scowled at him. "Stop it."

He smiled. "Sorry, love. I can't sleep."

"Why, babe?" I wondered, sitting up.

I swayed a little, so tired I had a hard time sitting up straight. Magnus "shh"ed me and pushed my shoulder gently so I'd lay back down.

"I took a nap earlier and I slept too long," he said, his voice soft like silk.

I nodded slightly and snuggled closer to him. He was so _warm_.

"Adam, baby, you're burning up," Magnus muttered, pressing his hand to my forehead.

I trembled under the sheets and Magnus slid closer.

"I don't like keeping you so warm, but you look so pitiful," he crooned, wrapping his arms around me. "I'll go get Carlisle or someone in a minute."

I curled up against him, wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his chest. I quivered uncontrollably and Magnus rubbed my back. He murmured sweet nothings to me, trying to give me some comfort. He eventually slid from my grasp and I whimpered, my fingers curling unhappily.

"I'll be right back," he promised me, kissing my forehead.

I laid by myself for maybe a minute, and squinted when a stream of light from the hall washed over my face when the door opened. I flinched when an ice cold hand touched my face, and Magnus stroked my bangs away from my face, ruffling them.

"Don't let him get too warm and in four hours give him some more Advil."

I didn't fully register who the voice belonged to, but I didn't really care. Magnus slid back into bed with me, rubbing my back gently.

"Darling, sit up for a minute," he prodded, his voice gentle but firm.

I pulled myself up and Magnus pressed two pills into my hand. He handed me a cup of what I found out was Coke and I took the two pills.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be right here next to you," he purred, kissing my head after he'd taken one of the blankets off the bed. "Je t'aime."

I sighed contentedly, though I was so cold and uncomfortable.

---

"Sleep, Adam," Magnus ordered.

I sighed, annoyed, and laid back against my pillows.

"You are so determined to do the one thing you aren't allowed to, aren't you?" He teased me, stroking my cheek.

I turned my face away from him childishly, and crossed my arms over my chest.

Magnus settled next to me, letting me pout. I watched him out of the corner of my eye just because I was unable to not look at him. He was reading the same book as last night, and fiddling with his lower lip.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, not capable of staying mad at him.

"No, just checking to see if my lip piercings closed up," he told me, looking over at me.

He acted as if nothing was wrong, so I did the same.

"Do you want them to close up?" I wondered.

"No, that's why I'm checking. I don't wear my rings in a lot because I know you don't like them," he explained.

My stomach twisted and I bit my lip. He risked losing his piercings because of me.

"You-you can wear them. I don't care. I'll get used to them," I told him.

He smiled, cupping his hand against my cheek. His little jewelry bowl (that Joanna had made in a pottery class she'd taken in the fall) sat on his nightstand, being the most colorful thing I'd ever seen besides him. He shifted away from me, sifting through his rings, earrings, and other small jewelry until he found the two black rings he wore in his lip.

"Ow," he whispered as he put one of the rings in and his skin had grown over some. I flinched with him when he pushed it through.

He licked at the inside of his lip after he'd gotten them both in, and I watched in anxiously.

"You look so worried," he crooned, chuckling.

"I am worried. You looked like you were in pain and I don't like it when you're in pain," I mumbled, my cheeks getting warm.

He smiled, kissing my forehead. The chill of the metal and the warmth of his lips were oddly comforting. He nuzzled against my cheek and I nuzzled back. His grey Muse T-shirt was pushed up over his belly, and I slid my hand across the hot skin. I trembled though it was warm under our sheets. My fever was coming back and I cursed it being January. Magnus pulled away again, kissing my forehead.

"Here, let me give you some more Advil. Your fever's coming back," he breathed, reaching over to his nightstand and grabbed the bottle.

I took two more Advil and laid back down, my back to Magnus. He laid down, his movements so smooth he barely jostled the bed. He curled around my back, spooning me, and kissed my neck.

"You're so hot," he mumbled to himself, making a sympathetic sound in the back of his throat. "Darling, I'm so sorry you're sick."

I laid my head back, laying it on Magnus's shoulder, and he kissed my neck. He breathed through his nose, his breath fanning down my chest, and I relaxed.

"J'aime vos tâches de rousseur," he murmured, and I smiled.

"I hate them," I mumbled.

"No, you don't. I know you love your freckles," he breathed closer to my ear.

I shivered and hunkered down further under the blankets. Magnus nuzzled the back of my neck and I tried to relax enough to sleep. Magnus hummed a tuneless song to himself, his long, warm fingers ghosting over my side. He'd pushed my T-shirt up to my ribs sometime and his fingers tickled my bare skin enough to lull me to sleep.

---

"Hey there, sleepy head," Magnus cooed, leaning down to kiss me.

I scowled unhappily. Feeling like crap, and getting woken up by your obnoxious family and nightmares wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Unless, as Joanna would say, that was one fucked up park.

I agreed with her on that.

"Hi," I rasped, moving further into the bathroom.

Magnus made a face. "You sound really bad. Don't talk anymore."

I smiled slightly, agreeing happily. I didn't want to talk. I sat down on the closed toilet lid and watched Magnus brush his teeth.

"Dammit," he hissed, inspected his lip in the mirror.

"What?" I croaked.

"Caught it on my toothbrush," he mumbled, spitting blood and toothpaste into the sink.

I swayed slightly and held onto the counter. My stomach churned suddenly, and I put my hand over it protectively as an instinct.

"Adam, baby, you don't look too good," Magnus said, and I looked up at him.

I never thought I could move as fast as I did to push the toilet seat up and expel my dinner from last night from my stomach. I felt Magnus kneel by me, rubbing my back and making sure my hair didn't fall in my face.

"Shhhh," Magnus hushed me, and I just kneeled there for a second after my stomach had stopped convulsing.

He helped me stand up and I held myself up with the counter. I just stared at my reflection in the mirror and then looked at Magnus in the mirror when he appeared over my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded, leaning down to wash my face and brush my teeth. Magnus walked close to me, making sure I didn't fall on my unsteady legs, and we saw Joanna in the hall. She rubbed sleepily at her eyes, yawning adorably. Her blond hair was tangled and messy from sleep. She looked up at us and smiled slightly.

"Hi." She blinked a few times, trying to focus her eyes on us.

"Morning. Why are you up so early?" Magnus asked her.

"I have to pee. So, if you'll excuse me," she mumbled, trailing off as she kept on towards the bathroom.

Magnus watched me carefully as I laid back down on the bed, moaning softly. He laid down next to me, and I pressed close to his side, laying my head on his chest.

Life was good as long as I had Magnus.

**Sorry for the wait. o_O**

**Anyhoo, do review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Peace,**

**CFD**

**P.S. I put a link up on my profile (I think) for a video on Sam's little dance move thing he did in Ch. 45. I stole it from Jacob Karr who was on the last season of So You Think You Can Dance.**


	49. You're Beautiful

_Sam_

"Like your shirt," Magnus teased Joanna, when she came downstairs in her Muse T-shirt.

She scowled at him. They had accidentally bought the same T-shirt for each other for Christmas unknowingly. The exact same T-shirt in the same size I'm pretty sure. It was hilarious.

"Shut it," she growled.

"Oooo, so snappy," he laughed.

Joanna ignored him this time, getting herself something to drink. Magnus sat next to Adam and across from me at the table. Joanna sat next to me, crossing her leg over the opposite.

"Feeling any better, Adam?" She asked him.

He looked at her, and she took that as a no. He looked so sick it was heartbreaking. He only came downstairs to get something to drink and sit with Magnus while he ate breakfast. I laid my arm across the back of Joanna's chair and leaned back in mine. It's been about four days since Adam first got sick and Carlisle was saying that he had the flu.

"Zay still sleeping?" Joanna asked me, looking up to see my face.

"Yep. He was really tired," I said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She looked at Magnus and he raised an eyebrow. They both turned to me.

"I'm sure he was," she said, smirking.

I looked at her for a moment, and then sighed. "You are so like your father."

She laughed loudly. "We've already established that."

I growled at her, but it didn't faze her.

"I could hear you both in my room. I stayed up late watching a movie, so believe me when I say that I heard _everything_," she giggled, and Magnus laughed, almost spitting his cereal.

I rolled my eyes, throwing my hand up and letting it hit my leg. I pushed back from the table but Joanna reached over, grabbing at me. She missed by millimeters, and I stood. I could see the apology and hurt in her eyes as I left the kitchen, but I was mad now. I knew it was wrong of me to do that, but I didn't care right now.

I peeked into mine and Zay's room, and Xavier was up, pulling a T-shirt on over his head. His blond hair was rumpled and his glasses were balanced on the tip of his nose after he'd pulled it down. He scowled at his reflection in the mirror, trying to brush down his hair, but finally gave up. He noticed me at the door and smiled, spinning around. I smiled, moving over to him. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I slid my arms around his waist. I nuzzled his cheek, and he smiled, hugging me and burying his face in the crook of my neck. I hugged him back, kissing his head. I touched his arm, thinking there was something on it, and he jerked in my arms.

"Ow," he said, and I pushed his sleeve up.

Fingertip shaped bruises marked his pale skin, and his mouth opened a fraction. We looked at each other, and his eyes flickered across my face from behind his glasses.

"Sammy," he started, but I pulled away from him.

"Don't start this," he said, moving closer. "You didn't do it on purpose."

I shook my head, sitting down on the bed. Xavier curled his toes into the soft carpet, biting his lip. Everything about his was beautiful and I couldn't believe that I'd hurt him. Though it wasn't horrible, it still wasn't a boyfriend-like thing to do in my book. He walked over to me and stroked my hair back, causing my cowlicks to stand up.

"You didn't do it on purpose," he repeated, his voice just a soft murmur. "I don't blame you. I've been hurt more than this and you know it."

"I know. That's why it's even worse. I'm not supposed to be like your other boyfriends were. I'm supposed to protect you and love you," I muttered.

"You do protect me, and love me. I know you do. You're the gentlest and most loving person I've ever met. And, so what if you give me a few bruises. I was in more pain than this after you first made love to me. I'll be fine, baby, I promise," he soothed me.

He continued to push my cowlicks up, probably just to annoy me, but I let him.

"Are you never going to touch me again?" He asked, his hand moving to the back of my head to thread in my hair.

"I'm thinking about it," I mumbled.

He sighed, bringing his right leg up onto the bed and wrapping his arms around my neck. He settled himself on my lap, and in order for him not to fall off the bed backwards I had to hold onto him. He smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"You are so willing to do whatever it takes just to be as close as possible to me, aren't you?" I teased him.

He nodded. "Mm-hm."

I set my mouth in a crooked line, and he smiled.

"Stop being such a drama queen, and kiss me," he said, and I smiled.

"If you say so," I breathed.

As always, my stomach tied itself into a knot when our lips met and Xavier's breath caught momentarily. It was if each time we kissed it still sent us into shock at the electricity it caused. We were broken apart by a knock at the door, and Xavier slid from my lap. He fixed his T-shirt and his glasses and opened the door.

Joanna stood there, wringing her hands in front of her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Xavier asked, and she looked past him at me.

"I'm sorry… about what I said earlier, Sam. I didn't mean anything by it," she said, and looked up at Xavier briefly.

"I know you didn't, Jo. I overreacted and I apologize. It was my fault," I told her.

Xavier looked between us, lost as to what we were talking about.

"It doesn't mean anything, Zay. Don't think anything of it," Joanna mumbled, and she reached up to touch her neck.

Xavier tensed and I guessed she was touching her bite mark. She smirked and looked up at him.

"It's a love bite, Zay. I'm yours now," she teased.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her head. "I do love you, but I need some time alone with Sam right now."

"That's cool. Jackson's getting up anyway," she said, and disappeared down the hall.

Xavier shut the door, and smiled at me, coming back over to me. He slipped back onto my lap and tangled his fingers in my hair.

"Now where were we?" He purred, pulling my head back and kissing my neck.

---

An hour or two (I wasn't sure) later, Xavier was changing his shirt again and I was lying on the bed, my jeans riding low on my hips. Xavier turned to look at me, putting his glasses back on, and smiled.

"What?" I asked, smiling back.

"You. You're just laying there and I can't look away. You're so beautiful," he said, and I smiled wider.

"I'm no where as beautiful as you are. You're breathtaking," I crooned, and he blushed.

I stood up, tugging a T-shirt on, and wrapped my arm around Xavier's waist as we left our room. Joanna was downstairs in the living room with Jackson, and she shrieked as he tickled her. Their relationship, though they loved each other dearly, was different from a couple of mine and Xavier's age. Though they understood love, it was a different understanding. I kissed Xavier's cheek and he smiled, laying his head on my shoulder as we watched our youngest brother and sister in the family room.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Awsometastical?**

**Do tell!**

**Peace,**

**CFD**

**P.S. *LOVES* Zay's glasses and Sam's cowlicks**

**P.P.S. Who's POV do you lot wanna see in the story? Just wondering…**


	50. Make Up

**Holy sheet! It's my 50****th**** chapter!!! OMGOMGOMG!! :D *dances in joy* Let's see, what kind of fun shenanigans can I put together for this great occasion? Hmm… I don't know! I'm lazy like that…**

**Aight, I be shuttin' up now. Mmyep. **

_Xavier_

Although make-up sex was great and all, I ended up with a few more bruises than we thought. Sam all but refused to even look at me. He wouldn't hold me like he usually would. It felt like I was actually sitting next to a rock. He'd hold my hand, but that was about it.

Glancing over at him, I wished he still had his blue eyes. That's how I'd first fallen in love with him.

_I didn't necessarily want to go to the basketball game, but my best friend (and roommate), Jimmy, told me that I had to. I brought my book with me, sitting quietly next to Jimmy and reading. I looked up every now and then to watch what was happening but I wasn't much into sports. Right now, a tall brown-haired boy had the ball, sprinting down the court towards the basket. The clock ticked down towards the end of the game, and the boy scored the winning point just as the buzzer sounded. The crowd cheered and Jimmy pulled me off the bleachers. My glasses almost slid off my nose as I struggled to stay upright with Jimmy dragging me to the court. One of his good friends was on the team, and I tried to keep up with him in the crowd._

"_Whoa!"_

_I jumped and straightened myself when I bumped into someone. The boy who'd scored the winning point smiled at me, and I couldn't keep myself from looking straight in his cerulean eyes. My black eye from my previous boyfriend, Louis, was just starting to heal, and when the boy saw it he looked at me with sympathy and concern._

"_What happened?" He asked me._

_It wasn't really the best place for this conversation, but I told him anyway. He nodded at appropriate times, and stayed quiet until I'd finished._

"_Sam! Come on! We're all going out for dinner," a guy, even taller than me and 'Sam,' said and appeared at our side._

"_Uh… I'll be right there, Brad," he told the guy, and 'Brad' cast a sidelong glance at me before leaving._

_I'd gotten that look since I was in sixth grade. I had always been pudgy and short. If you had seen my pictures from middle school, you would think I was a totally different kid. I hit a growth spurt the summer before ninth grade and grew to six-foot-three, slimming out as well. Over ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth I grew to my now six-foot-five. I'd always been the dork with glasses that loved to read more than play in mud with a football. I didn't have many friends but the few that I did have stayed loyal._

"_Come with me to dinner," 'Sam' said to me, and I nodded._

"_I'm Sam, by the way," he said, holding his hand out._

"_Xavier." I shook his hand and I knew Sam and I would never be separated._

"Zay?"

I looked over at Sam, and he was watching me anxiously.

"Hm?"

"You were spacing out," he told me, and I shrugged.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"What's the matter, sweet boy?" He asked, sliding closer and stroking my hair away from my face.

My face grew hot and I knew that I was about to cry. I forced myself not to. He'd used the term of endearment he started calling me since he was hit by the car last summer. That was enough to make me cry right there.

_Not in front of Sam. You know how much he hates it when you cry,_ I told myself.

Sam touched my cheek, which was still hot, and I almost lost it. He slid even closer, pressing his lips to my cheek, and rested his forehead against my head.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk. It's not fair to you," he murmured. "I still love you. If that makes a difference."

"It does, Sam. It always does. No, it's not fair, but nothing can come between love. I love you too," I said, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled, tilting his head to the side, and pressed his lips to mine. Just as he started to deepen the kiss, our ears perked when we heard something. Sam pulled away, and we both looked towards the stairs. Joanna and Jackson were perched at the top of the stairs, watching us through the bars of the banister. Joanna grinned at looked up at Jackson.

"Looks like Sam stopped being a douche bag and they made up," she said, and Jackson laughed.

"Looks like it," he teased, smiling.

---

_Magnus_

"We're moving? Right now?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" I wondered.

"No! No one tells me anything anymore!" She cried, and Adam stirred on our bed.

I shot her a hard look, and she stepped back a few steps. Instinct, habit, whatever you want to call it, it was sad to see her so scared of us if we just give her a look.

"I'm sorry, Jo. Come back," I apologized and she stepped a little closer to me.

"You were camping with Jackson and Xavier while Sam hunted, weren't you?" I asked her.

She nodded and I sighed. "Well, we're pretty much packed now. So, you've got the easy job."

"And what's that?" She prodded.

"Just sit there and look pretty," I teased her.

She grimaced at me, and I laughed.

"Dad!" Joanna whined, and Jasper appeared in the doorway.

"What is it, darlin'?" He asked her.

"Why didn't you tell me we were moving?" She whined again.

He shrugged. "I figured someone had already told you. Sorry, doll. Oh, by the way, you're leaving tomorrow with Sam, Xavier, and Jackson."

He grinned when I sighed, my shoulders sagging. Great, I'd have to leave tomorrow for whatever city we were moving to. Fan-freaking-tastic.

**Sorry I cut this on short. *shrug* I got bored and decided that the moving could wait until next chapter.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!!! :D**

**2010 HERE I COME!**

**Peace,**

**CFD**


	51. On The Road Again

_Joanna_

"They have a room to themselves? How ominous," I muttered as Jackson and I, exhausted beyond belief, tossed our duffle bags onto the king sized bed in the hotel room.

Sam hadn't wanted to drive through the night to God knows where we were going. No one would tell me anything. He didn't want to make us sleep in a cramped car, so we'd stopped at a hotel.

"We have a room to ourselves. You have to give them space, its rough enough for them to be one of the two gay couples in our family. They're outnumbered by _a lot_ and it's not exactly easy for them," Jackson mumbled, changing into his pajamas.

I didn't want to fight right now. We were both very tired and I didn't want to go to bed angry. Falling asleep was easy with a warm body next to me and a soft bed.

*~*

_Xavier_

"Aren't you glad we have a room to ourselves?" Sam asked me, kissing my neck.

"Yes," I hissed when he nipped at my pulse.

His hands followed the curves of my waist, hips, and thighs. I shivered at his cold touch on my skin, and he smiled against the nape of my neck. He was such a devious little thing. He _loved_ that we were now able to have more alone time for things like this. If I wanted to be mean, I could call him a sex addict, but I would never do that. Plus, I overheard Carlisle telling him that hunting and the bloodlust also fueled their hormones. Sam already knew this, but he humored our new father.

"Take your glasses off, baby," he whispered, his hand now skirting around my pelvis to smooth across my stomach.

I did as I was told, sitting my glasses on the table in front of the mirror. Sam had rendered me helpless while I was dressing for bed, and I was unable to say no to him. He outlined the muscles in my stomach and I tried my hardest not to shudder at the ghosting touch. I could feel his jeans on the backs of my thighs, and I bit my lip as he slipped his knee in between my legs.

"How do you feel about pitching tonight?" He breathed, his breath fanning out across my neck.

I tried to make the words come out, but I couldn't. He chuckled breathlessly, and kissed my neck, touching his tongue to my overheated skin. I jerked slightly, and he wound his arms tighter around my waist.

"Did I do something? Are you all right?" He asked me, serious now.

"No," I panted. "And yes."

"Are you sure, or are you lying to me?" He pushed.

"I'm sure."

"Well, in that case…"

He turned me towards the bed, pressing the length of his body against my back and walking towards the bed. He gently pressed his knee into the back of mine, curling my leg so I'd climb onto the bed. My knee sunk in the soft mattress and I kneeled on the bed, Sam standing behind me. His hands, slightly rough but all the more arousing, rested on my waist. The world was blurry to me, and I cursed my being short-sighted. My heart pounded in my ears and Sam laughed softly, being able to hear it. My cheeks pooled with blood, and I tucked my head against my shoulder like I did when I was embarrassed. Sam leaned down, his breath tickling my ear, and he pulled my earlobe into his warm mouth. I gasped at the sensation, my blush only receding somewhat since I was so hot. He released my earlobe, blowing his cool breath on it. I shuddered violently.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweet boy. It's just me," he cooed, kissing my temple.

It was a bit more affectionate than he'd been going for earlier, but he knew how unbelievably shy I was.

"Stay there, and don't turn around," he whispered, and I nodded furiously.

I heard the rustling of fabric, and my muscles tensed as I felt his fingertips ghost across the backs of my thighs.

"Sweetheart," he purred, next to my ear now. He knew I had a soft spot for pet names, and boy did he use that to his advantage.

I moaned softly, a blush creeping back onto my cheeks, and laid my head back. It landed on his shoulder, and I gasped quietly as his arms encircled my waist again.

"So, what do you think about pitching tonight? You don't have to, though," he asked me, his voice soft and soothing.

"I don't care," I whined, just wanting to find some relief before the night was done.

He smiled, I felt the movement of his cheek against my own, and kissed my shoulder.

"You know being impatient gets you nowhere," he advised, and I snarled at him.

"That does though," he told me, and chuckled.

I slid a little further onto the bed and turned to look at him. He smiled, pressing his knee into the mattress, and crawled towards me. I didn't know how I felt about being on top tonight. I wasn't really feeling that it was my place anymore. Sam was so much stronger and dominant than me. I just couldn't see myself in his place.

"What's on your mind, sweet boy?" Sam hummed, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I don't want to be on top, Sammy. It's not my place," I mumbled, watching my hands rest on his waist.

He sighed, tangling his fingers in my hair. "I figured that. You don't have to, Zay. You know that."

I looked up at him through my lashes, and though he was close the odd angle made his face slightly blurry.

"Darling, look at me," he purred, nuzzling my face up.

"Since when do you call me 'darling'?" I asked him.

"Rubbed off from Magnus. The other night you were dreaming and when I tried to wake you up I called you that. You woke up to it, so I decided that it wouldn't hurt for you to have another pet name," he explained, capturing my lips with his.

"Mmm, I like it. I always kinda wanted you to call me that. Danny calls Tom that a lot and I always loved it. Then Magnus calls Adam it, so…" I trailed off, my blush coming back full force.

I cursed my easy embarrassment, and pressed my forehead to Sam's shoulder. He shifted closer, and I hissed when our erections met. He smirked against my neck where his lips were pressed, and shifted even closer.

"Ugh, stop teasing me, Sam," I growled.

"Of course," he whispered, and I fell backwards, bringing him with me.

We landed amongst the soft comforter and pillows and I grinned. Sam smiled and kissed me, smiling into the kiss. No matter how many times we did this, every time I freaked and had to calm myself so Sam wouldn't know. He always knew though.

"Breathe, sweet boy. That's key for someone like you," he teased me lightly, and I blushed hard.

"Don't be shy with me, sweetheart. It's nothing I haven't seen before and I know what you're going through. I am very lucky that you let me have my way with you so often," he murmured, leaning down to murmur into my ear.

"'S okay," I mumbled.

"I'll be right back, darling. Don't go anywhere," he chuckled breathlessly, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Um… could we try something different tonight?" I called to him, and squirmed with the aching of my cock.

"Of course," he repeated, but answering a different question this time. He walked back into the room, his hand curled around something. "What were you thinking?"

I told him to lay behind me, and he nuzzled up to my back lovingly. I smiled, happy that I'd picked a position he liked.

"This'll be a little different, since we're still new to this, but I'll be easy," he promised me.

I nodded, swallowing. Though I'd picked this position, I was nervous to find out if it would hurt more than usual. I adored having his arms wrapped around me, and I brought his hand to my mouth, sucking on his cool fingertips.

"What did you get from the bathroom?" I asked him, kissing his palm.

He dangled the small bottled of lube in front of my face and I smiled. He pulled his hand back and I laid waiting for him. Though I awaited and knew he was going to touch me, I tensed at his gentle touch.

"Shhhh," he hushed me. "You know that it'll be worse if you're tense."

I knew he was right and he nuzzled against my back, leaving a kiss on my shoulder blade. It worked and I relaxed; sated even when he eased himself inside me. My back locked up and I hissed. Sam froze and touched my hip tentatively. I curled my nails into his hand though his skin didn't sink as satisfyingly as mine would. He didn't flinch and let me adjust.

"Sorry," I said, my voice pinched, and eased up on his hand.

"Don't be. I'm perfectly fine," he soothed me, nuzzling my shoulder.

I smiled and some of the tension in my back faded. Sam's hand moved from my hip and slid south. I jumped slightly when his cold fingers curled around my sex, stroking me.

"Does that help, sweetheart," he purred, his breath tickling the shell of my ear.

I moved my hips as an answer, pushing against Sam's hand and then back against his hips.

"Ahhh. Sam," I breathed, and felt him move with me.

"This is sure to be a long night," he panted, pulling me even closer to his chest.

---

"Why are you so tired, Zay?" Joanna asked me when we got back in the car the next morning.

"I didn't sleep well last night," I told her, and it was true.

When Sam and I had utterly exhausted ourselves, we cleaned the sheets up as best we could (you know what I mean) and lied down just like we had been lying before. Sam's cool arms made me shiver until I got used to them under the warm sheets. Sam tried his hardest to lull me to sleep, but it wouldn't work. I was so exhausted that I cried from being so tired and angry.

I slept most of the time on the trip, and when we stopped for food Sam woke me up.

"Zay, sweetheart, wake up."

I curled up in my seat, pulling my blanket closer. Sam stroked my cheek, pressing his lips to my eyelid. I smiled sleepily, and Sam chuckled, smoothing my hair back. I nuzzled against his hand, kissing his palm.

"We need to get out of the car, sweet boy. Joanna and Jackson are already inside getting a table," Sam prompted.

I groaned, and sat up, rubbing my face and fumbling to find my glasses and phone. Sam held my phone and glasses out to me, smiling amusedly. I grimaced and took them, sliding my phone in my pocket and putting my glasses on. I pushed open the car door, and was blasted in the face with a sticky, humid heat.

"Yeah, forgot to tell you we were in California," Sam teased.

I snarled at him, and he grinned, getting out and stretching his arms above his head.

"Ahh, it feels so good to get out of the car," he sighed.

"Are your dance muscles all cramped?" I teased him, leaning against the car and smiling at him.

"Shut up," he bit back.

I smirked and he walked around the car, capturing me with his arm around my waist. I squirmed, trying to get away from him, but he held fast.

"Oh no, you don't," he laughed, kissing my cheek.

I smiled, turning in his arms, and pressed my lips to his softly. I pulled away hesitantly, and nuzzled against his cheek.

"We need to go," he whispered, and I nodded.

He led me into the restaurant and we found Joanna and Jackson. I felt bad about keeping our destination a secret from Joanna, but she seemed to be doing just fine without knowing. Sam nudged me into the booth, trapping me against the wall. He leaned back against the booth, laying his arm across the back.

**Hokay, a couple of things:**

**My friend informed me that in a recent chapter, Travis was sleeping and HE CAN'T SLEEP! I felt like a total idiot, but instead of going back to fix (because I'm lazy) it I'm just going to say sorry for being such a forgetful person. So…yeah.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend who so enjoyed all of my gay sex which I do enjoy so much of as well. :)**

**Anybody know of any cute pictures of guys with glasses and blonde hair? I really need like a reference picture for Xavier, and I'm too lazy and scared to try to look for one. Thanks a million! (P.S. You don't have to answer this; I was just throwing it out there.)**

**I think I'm going to do a recap chapter since it's been 50 CHAPTERS!! (I still can't believe it.) It'll just recap the story and then I'll get back on with the show. This is for a good friend of mine who just now started reading and I want her to get caught up REEEALLY fast so I'll be able to talk to her about it.**

**Thanks for listening to me ramble. I'll be shutting up now.**

**Peace,**

**CFD**


	52. At This Moment

**This chapter gets real emotional at the end, so instead of ruining the mood with an author's note I'm not going to put one. I'd put all that info in here, but I don't really wanna ruin it… I know! I'll tell you guys the stuff in your review replies, so…REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ALL MY SECRETS!!! ;)**

**Peace,**

**CFD**

**P.S. Those giant paragraphs down there at the bottom? Yeah, you have to read ALL OF THEM if you want to actually get something from this chapter. Yes, I know, I'm being terribly mean, but I'm alright with that. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Magnus_

"Magnus," Adam whined when I slipped from his grasp.

His fingers curled, searching for me, but found no purchase. I reached over, brushing my fingertips over his freckled hand.

"I'm here, darling. But you need to sleep. We're leaving early in the morning, and you're still sick," I hushed him.

He looked at me, his ice blue eyes pleading, and then looked down, his long lashes brushing against his cheek. I held still as he slid closer to me, laying his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his back under his T-shirt. He shivered when I scratched his back with my nails.

"Magnus?" He murmured, his lips moving against my bare shoulder.

"What, baby?" I asked him, kissing his head.

"I love you."

I smiled, nuzzling against his soft hair, and purred, "I love you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Sam_

Jackson carried Joanna into the smaller of the two houses we now owned in LA. She was asleep, having spent most of the night before awake with a cold. She sniffled in her sleep, snuggling closer to Jackson. He smiled, kissing her forehead and shifting her more comfortably. He took her upstairs, laying her in one of the beds already set up. He stayed up there with her, lying down next to her. I smiled when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Zay," I sighed, touching his hands that were laced together on my stomach.

"Hmm," He hummed, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You always have to be touching me, don't you?" I teased him.

"Mm-hm," he hummed, nuzzling against my neck.

I laughed and swiveled in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You haven't danced in a while. I bet you're itching to," Xavier joked, tickling my side.

I laughed, pulling from his arms.

"I am!" I whined. "So bad."

He laughed, folding his long legs to sit on the floor. "Go 'head."

I grinned, and though I knew I didn't have to stretched down to touch my toes. Xavier watched me, his arms wrapped around his legs. Though I had no reason to dance, it felt good to move freely again after being cooped up in the car for almost three days. I leaned down to put my face level with Xavier's, my right leg bent back towards my head, my hand holding my foot, and he laughed, leaning up to kiss me. I pulled my leg down, and then kicked it out, hooking it over Xavier's shoulder. He laughed harder, throwing his head back, and nuzzled against my thigh. I removed my leg and pulled him up to stand. I hooked my leg around his hip, pulling him flush against me.

He laughed nervously, his cheeks turning pink, and ducked his head. His glasses slipped down his nose, and I smiled, pushing them back up gently.

"Darling, look at me," I prodded him, and he looked up at me.

I smiled encouragingly at him, but his cheeks just pooled with more blood. I rolled my eyes, tensing my muscles in my leg to pull him closer.

"You'd be a great dancer if you tried," I whispered, kissing the shell of his ear.

"I'm too uncoordinated," he mumbled, his voice soft and shy.

He didn't take compliments very well, but God knows I keep trying to make him realize how amazing he was. I sighed, and pulled away from him. His fingers curled as his hand dropped to his sides, not wanting to let go of me.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Why, sweetheart?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist again.

"I never let you compliment you, and it makes you angry," he mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck and tucking his head against his shoulder.

"No," I crooned. "You could never make me angry. I just wish you didn't have such difficulty with yourself, but I know you can't help it. I know what you're struggling with."

His face heated up, and I brushed my lips over his cheekbone. He ground his teeth together, blinking several times, and unable to keep it together, a tear slipped down his cheek. He reached up, swiping it away, and held my face in his hands. He ground his teeth harder against a sob, but it still came out more like a hiccup. He crushed his lips to mine, and I stood still until his lips softened. I spread my fingers out on his back, and kissed him back carefully. Xavier hesitantly slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I froze momentarily. He'd never initiated a kiss like this, too intimidated and scared to do so without me prompting him. I didn't care that he needed a few nudges even as far along in our relationship as we were. He deserved to be able to take his time in a relationship, and I gave him as much room as he needed to grow in a working relationship like we had.

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks while we kissed, and I inclined my head at a different angle to deepen the kiss further. We gasped for a breath without breaking our locked lips totally at the same time. He sobbed softly into the kiss, and I softened my lips a little more, being even gentler with my hold on him. I needed this kiss to comfort him and tell him everything would turn out fine. He finally pulled away, gasping for a successful breath. He buried his face in my neck, and I held him, rubbing his back. I knew he'd been hiding things from me when he started being more shy with me. He was never that shy around me. He was the one to sometimes get me into bed by being upfront about it. That hadn't happened in a long time. His arms wound around my waist and gripped my back, his nails digging into the skin through my shirt. I kissed his head, continuing to rub his back to try and comfort him some without speaking.

There was no furniture in the house yet; it was coming tomorrow. I had no place to sit with him without going upstairs. He wouldn't be able to make it up stairs right now. I pulled away only slightly, so he wouldn't feel as if I was leaving because he was crying. Though I hated so much to see him cry, I lifted his head and looked at his teary brown eyes. I wrapped one arm around his waist, leading him into the kitchen where I knew there were chairs and a table. When I settled him in a chair, I took his glasses off, and left his side for only a moment to search for a drink. Knowing we would be coming down here, someone in the family had come down, setting up some beds and putting a small amount of groceries in the kitchen. Xavier's hand shook as he took the water bottle from me, and I bit my lip, making a sympathetic noise in the back of my throat. He pushed his hair away from his face and sucked in a harsh breath. I sat down across from him, laying my hand on his knee. He let out a quiet sob, and held onto my hand.

Though Travis and Ian, Magnus and Adam, and Joanna and Jackson knew about Xavier's hardships, they didn't know all the details and fully understand. Though Joanna probably understood more than anything about the repeated abuse, she didn't know everything. I knew everything; Carlisle knew everything. Very few people in Xavier's life knew absolutely everything. Danny knew everything, and so did Tom. There were things that didn't need to be shared with the rest of Xavier's family; they were safer not knowing the things I knew. Xavier, looking at his lap, sniffled and his lips trembled as he tried to speak. I hushed him with a gentle, "Shh," and he quieted, looking up at me.

"I'm… sorry," he sobbed.

I shook my head, reaching over to wipe the tears off his cheek. More replaced them, but it was worth a try. His lower lip trembled so hard and I knew that was a sign he was going to cry more. He pushed away from the table, wanting to stand, but without his glasses, lack coordination, and him crying caused him to collapse. I shot out of my chair, catching him somewhat before he collided with the hard tiled floor, and eased us both down. I leaned against a cabinet and held him on my lap. He clung to my T-shirt, sobbing into my chest, and soaking the fabric with his tears. The night I met him for the first time, I'd recognized him from my painting class and writer's class. He was one of the best painters and writers in my classes and I'd always been slightly envious but I also wanted to know him better than just the guy across the room with adorable glasses. When I finally met him I was ecstatic that I actually got to spend time with him. I'd been too intimidated to ask him to hang out since I didn't know if he was gay and because he seemed so closed and reserved. I now know why he was so reserved.

Meeting his family was a whole different thing. I didn't know everything about his past, but I knew enough to understand why I got a lot of, "Treat him right," from his family. After I got Xavier through a rough depression, his family saw me as a light at the end of the tunnel. I was the best thing since sliced bread (excuse the bad joke) and they wanted to keep me around for Zay. I would stay, just as long as Xavier wanted me.

I kissed Xavier's head as his sobs quieted to hiccups, and he only shook from the chill of the house. His face was wet with tears and sweat, and I pulled my now soaked T-shirt off, wiping his forehead and cheeks off with it. He pulled away slightly, ashamed to have broken down like that in front of me. I soothed him, cupping his chin in my hand and looking him in the eye. I told him that he was allowed to cry, and that I would always be there for him when he did. His chocolate-colored eyes flickered anxiously across my face, searching for any sign that I was lying to him. He found none. I pulled him more comfortably onto my lap, and his legs settled on either side of mine. His head ducked down, his cheeks flaming, and I knew it was because we were in an open space where someone could find us. I ran my fingers through his hair, causing it to stick up in places with sweat.

I stroked his jaw, and he inclined his head towards my hand, nuzzling against it. I smiled gently, and cupped my hands around his cheeks. He closed his eyes, bloodshot and irritated, and I placed a soft, soothing kiss on each eyelid before kissing his forehead, nose, each cheek, and then finally his bruised, full lips. He winced only slightly, but my lips were only there for a split second. I pulled back, and he whimpered in protest. I told him that he needed to sleep, but he shook his head. His voice barely worked, but he rasped out that sleep wouldn't come tonight. I knew he was right, but said that lying down wouldn't hurt. He looked down at his lap, not saying anything else. I helped him stand, and gave him his glasses. I walked with him upstairs, watching his every careful step, and when we got to the other room that was set up I flipped on the light.

This room was painted a sultry red; the most romantic color I'd ever seen. There was a balcony just big enough for a chaise lounge to sit on and still have room for another person to stand. The view was amazing. The lights of LA panned out below us and I could see the Hollywood sign out in the distance. The city was still awake even at this late hour of night, and I could hear cars revving and sirens wailing. Xavier slipped from my grasp, going over to his bag that sat on the floor. He rustled around in it before pulling out a T-shirt. He stripped from his jeans and T-shirt, replacing the wrinkled shirt with a clean, fresh one. He crawled into the bed, clutching a pillow to his chest and curling up. I watched him for a moment. He still had on his glasses which meant he wasn't planning on sleeping any time soon. If he laid down without his glasses, that meant he was going asleep immediately. He watched the city out the sliding glass door, and I watched his eyelids become increasingly heavy. Even when I shed my jeans and T-shirt, lying down next to him, he didn't move to curl up to me like he normally did. The sheets were cool and felt good from the humid air outside. The fan filled the room with a white noise, and it was calming.

Xavier's back rose and fell with his even breathing, and I knew he was asleep. I slipped out of the bed, walking over to stand in front of him. I leaned down, taking his glasses off and ruffling his bangs to kiss his forehead. I turned off the light, and slid back into bed behind him. I laid on my side, facing his back, and traced soothing patterns on his back. He murmured something in his sleep, but I didn't think anything of it. He sometimes murmured in his sleep, but it was rare. I would sometimes catch my name, but nothing more than that. At least I knew he dreamt of me. That was enough to make me giddy.

I couldn't hear anything from Joanna or Jackson, so I assumed they were sleeping soundly. In the morning, Xavier would be fine, and they would know nothing. It would kill Xavier for Joanna to see or hear about him crying. He acted tough and brave for her, knowing she would never be able to be that. It was hard enough for him to cry in front of me, since he knew how much it killed me to see him hurting so badly. I tried my hardest to keep him happy and content and keep his crying to a minimum and his breakdowns few and far between. This didn't always happen, and some days he'd wake up surly and depressed. These were the days my patience wore thin with him. I always had to remind myself that he needed me and that I couldn't turn my back on him just because he was irritable that one day. Hell, the next day he could be the sweetest thing and nuzzle up to me when he woke up. Those days that I had a hard time putting up with him, he would often not leave his room. So I'd sit with him in his room, letting him sulk and sleep the day away while I caught up on homework or read. I was one of the only ones who would do this. Danny would often be there to replace me; picking the lock to Xavier's room if it was locked just to be sure he didn't do anything he'd later regret. But it was only us. Though his family loved him, they figured he was exaggerating his problems. When in reality he had horrible depression because of what happened to him. He didn't exaggerate or play up anything. Only Danny and I knew that.

My ears perked when Zay shifted, stretching his long legs out and murmuring my name. His fingers curled into the soft feather pillow he held, and I smiled. He could be a pain sometimes, but mostly he just needed comfort and guidance. I hope that I gave him what he needed and helped him along in his difficult life. I figured that I was doing just fine since he always recovered from his times when he just needed to cry. He was the only person that I could see cry over and over and it still kill me on the inside every time. He was connected so deeply to me, that I could almost feel his pain. I wondered if that was the same with him. I decided that I didn't care right now, and just hoped that his dreams were more forgiving than reality.


	53. Aftermath

**Sorry I've been spamming your inboxes with Zay and Sam lately. I've just gotten a lot of great story ideas involving them. So if you don't like it… suck it up. (Unintentional bad vampire joke. Lol.) :D**

**Peace,**

**CFD**

**P.S. Since only one person review last chapter and I'm tired of waiting because this chapter is so full of win it's almost a fail, I'm posting this. Thanks Twilightfan13 for reviewing! :)**

_

* * *

_

Sam

The sun filtered in through the sliding glass door at around seven or eight (I wasn't sure since there was no clock in the room and my phone was in the pocket of my jeans on the floor) in the morning. It was overcast so not much sunlight got in. I slid from the bed, hoping I didn't jostle Xavier, and pulled the floor to ceiling curtains shut, washing the room in darkness once more. I could see perfectly fine in the dark, and Xavier was still sleeping peacefully, curled around the same pillow. He'd barely moved all night, and I was only slightly worried. I figured that he was just really tired and was sleeping deeply. I leaned over him, listening carefully. His breathing was even and his heartbeat slow and sleepy. I smiled gently and smoothed his hair back, ruffling his bangs. I brushed my lips over his cheek very carefully, not wanting to wake him up. I pulled on some plaid pajama pants and a T-shirt and slipped out of the room, shutting the door silently.

Padding downstairs, I boiled water for hot tea, knowing how much Xavier loved hot tea. I scoured the pantry and found a box of peppermint tea bags. I'd specifically put them on the grocery list for things to put in the house before we came down. I sat at the kitchen table, flipping through the newspaper, and waited for the water to finish boiling. I poured some of the water into a mug, put a tea bag in, and covered it to let it steep. I looked at the clock. _9:15_, it read. Xavier's body was still on Alaska Time, which meant to him it felt like 8:15. I weighed my options on waking him up. I knew he didn't like to sleep too late, but I wanted him to fully recover from yesterday. There wasn't much to do, so I decided to go outside and get the rest of our stuff from the car.

By the time I got the stuff in from the car, it was almost ten. I growled low down in my chest when I'd forgotten about his tea, and heated it back up. I took the mug upstairs with me, setting it on the nightstand. I leaned over Xavier, who had stretched out across the bed once I'd left, and smoothed his hair back, kissing him forehead.

"Wake up, sweetheart."

He stirred and slowly cracked one eye open. When he noticed the lights were off, he opened his eyes fully, but blinked a few times before closing them again. He yawned and smiled sleepily, opening his eyes to stare up at me. I chuckled, giving him his glasses. His deep brown eyes blinked when the world came back into focus and he sat up. I sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his back to help wake him up more.

"Morning, sleepy head," I crooned, kissing his temple.

He snuggled up to my side, laying his head down on my shoulder, and I stroked his hair to the side, away from his face. He tried to smile, but was interrupted with another yawn. He wiped the tears from his eyes that his yawn had caused, and sniffed. I reached over and hooked my fingers through the handle on the mug, bringing it over to him.

"I made you some tea," I told him, and he smiled, accepting the mug gratefully.

"Thanks," he murmured, kissing my shoulder.

"Anytime," I whispered against his hair, resting my head against his.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked him after a moment.

"Get my hair cut," he muttered, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

I laughed and nuzzled his face up for a kiss. He accepted my kiss eagerly, and even kissed back. I knew that today would be a lot better than yesterday. I left him sitting on the bed, drinking his tea and still trying to wake up fully, to check on Jackson and Joanna. They were still sleeping, curled around each other and the sheets tangled around their legs. I fixed the sheets, stroking Jackson's hair away from his face and kissing Joanna's forehead. Though I would never let Jackson see me treating him like a little brother, I would have loved to have a younger sibling to dote on when I was human. I left them alone, figuring they'd sleep pretty late, and went back to Xavier. He was sitting on the floor, sifting through his duffle bag for something to wear today, and his mug sat on the floor next to him, the tea already more than half gone. I crouched down next to him, and traced random patterns on his back. I could feel the muscles tense slightly and then relax at my gentle touch.

"I like that outfit," I told him, when he held a blue T-shirt to a pair of tan cargo shorts.

He nodded and took a drink of his tea. I ducked my head down, kissing his neck.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I asked him, dropping my voice low and letting my breath hit his cheek.

He shuddered, and swallowed. "A shower sounds good."

"Yeah? I'll be waiting for you," I purred, and kissed him briefly before darting away.

"Fuck you," I heard Xavier mutter once I was out the door.

I snickered, and slipped into the bathroom. I started the shower, and waited for Xavier. I knew he'd be hesitant and shy about it, but I was willing to wait forever for him. Only a few minutes after I'd left him, there was soft knock and then the door was nudged open a few inches.

"Come on, sweet boy. I don't bite," I encouraged him, and I heard him scoff.

"Of course you bite," he said, and slipped inside the door so the heat would stay in the small room.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, inclining my head towards his neck and nipped lightly. He jerked and whimpered, his slender frame shaking slightly.

"You know I'd never hurt you, darling. Why would I start now?" I murmured, kissing just below his ear.

He bit his lip hard, and I nudged his teeth away from the tender skin, kissing him. I slipped my hands into the waistband of his boxers and jerked them down. He pushed my pj pants and boxers down as well, gripping my hips. He pulled away and pulled his T-shirt over his head.

"Come on," he whispered, tugging on my hand.

I stripped from my T-shirt and he put his glasses on the counter. He hissed as the hot water hit his skin and I traded places with him to turn on the cooler water. The hot water colliding with my cold skin caused it to crackle and hiss, steam rising from the shower. Once the water wasn't so hot, Xavier ducked under the spray, wetting his hair. His blonde hair turned the color of my hair when it wasn't wet, a light brown. He washed his hair and body quickly, and I wondered why this was. But as we switched places, he pressed himself flush against me, making me lean against the wall, and nuzzled my jaw with his nose. I smiled as he pressed warm wet kisses down my throat, his tongue flickering out to lick at my collarbone. He pressed his hips against mine, and my eyes widened when I felt his manhood against my own. He had me trapped against the shower wall, the water pounding down on both of us. His pale skin was flushed pink from the hot water, and I stroked my hand down his back, my fingers ghosting across the dimples above his bottom. I cupped my hand under his ass, pulling him even closer to me. He nipped at my shoulder, and I hissed.

"God, Zay," I sighed, and his hand slipped down to skirt around my hips to my sex.

He suddenly dropped to his knees and I sucked in a harsh, unneeded breath.

"Xavier… no," I panted, trying to squirm away from him.

He wasn't having any of it, and grabbed my hips, pushing them back so my ass hit the cool tiled wall.

"Let me do this for you, Sam. You took care of me yesterday, and I want to repay you," he purred, nuzzling against my thigh and leaving a possessive kiss on my now aching cock.

I hissed, my hips coming off the wall and thrusting forward.

"Now, now," he hushed me. "Impatience gets you nowhere."

I growled at him, but he just laughed and kissed my hipbone. His mouth was the warmest thing in the world, and having it wrapped around me was enough to blow my mind. My fingers curled helplessly against the tile, and I tried to keep my lower body as still as I possibly could, letting Xavier work at his own pace. I whimpered when he released me momentarily. The air in the bathroom was nowhere as warm as his mouth and I shuddered at the air that caressed my wet sex. Soon enough, though, Xavier's mouth was back on me, and I pressed my hips back against the wall for all I was worth so I wouldn't thrust. Zay hummed around me, causing me to shudder violently. I didn't have time to warn Xavier that I was coming, but God bless him, he swallowed everything I gave him. He nuzzled against my stomach, kissing his way back up.

"God, that was amazing," I said through my labored breathing.

He smiled shyly, blushing hard. I smiled, giddy almost that he'd been brave enough to do that, and pulled him close. I kissed him and before _that_ could go anywhere, I pulled away.

"Now," I murmured, and he smiled nervously. "What do you suppose we do about this?" I slipped my hand around his hardness, and he jumped, laughing anxiously.

I smirked, and switched positions, shoving him against the wall. His chocolate-colored eyes widened significantly, and his mouth opened wordlessly. He sucked in a breath and I smiled mischievously.

"I've only ever done that once to you, right?" I asked him.

He nodded furiously; obviously excited about receiving what he'd just given me. I sank to my knees, encasing his sex in my mouth, and his cry of pleasure was drowned out by the pounding water.

---

We emerged from the bathroom an hour later, Xavier's cheeks flushed, and stole across the hall to our room. Xavier laughed, falling back on the bed, his arms fanned out above his head. I smiled, leaning over him to kiss him softly on the lips. His full, almost pouty lips were slightly bruised from our activities in the shower, but I knew he could care less. He pushed his glasses up and rubbed at his eyes.

"Ah, that was fantastic," he groaned, smiling.

I smiled, lying down next to him. "I'm glad."

He seemed so content and happy after that, and I was so glad that I could cause him such happiness. He sat up and grabbed his clothes, shedding his towel, and dressed right in front of me. He was normally very hesitant to change in front of me, and would never watch me if I dressed in front of him. While he fed his belt through the belt loops in his shorts, I passed behind him to my bag, and smacked his ass. He yelped, quiet enough so he wouldn't wake Joanna or Jackson, and looked at me accusingly.

I smirked. "Sorry, baby, but you're ass is adorable."

He blushed, fixing his belt and looking at the floor. He curled his toes into the soft carpet, and I smiled, leaning over to kiss his neck.

"Don't be embarrassed or shy, sweet boy. We're boyfriends, but I won't do it again if you don't want me to," I soothed him.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting that," he told me, his voice soft.

"Well, you're so gorgeous and I'm so very lucky to have you all to myself," I purred, kissing his cheek.

He smiled and kissed my cheek back. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Doubtful," he scoffed.

I grinned, and asked myself once again how I could have come to deserve such an amazing man in my life.

**

* * *

**

Sooooo… some happy Sam/Zay fluff since I probably made you all bawl like babies in the last chapter. Not… that I did this… Just kidding. I ADORED writing so much about Xavier in the last chapter. I had so much fun making up more to his character. He's the most complex character I've EVER written about. I love him so much because of it too.

**Peace,**

**CFD**

**P.S.(again) I found this song by Michael Bubl****è called "At This Moment" whilst watching the So You Think You Can Dance finale (which I SO think Sam should go on btw). And I bought it and listened to it on repeat while I wrote that last chapter. Parts of it remind me of them, even though it's about a girl leaving him for another guy. *shrug* GO LISTEN TO IT! YOU MUST!**

**P.P.S. YOO GAIZ I HAVE FOUND AN XAVIER! I know, I know I'm amazing. Not... really, but you get what I mean. Well, he's this actor that I saw in the Hallmark Channel movie Christmas in Canaan. His name is Jacob Blair and I swear if you put some black rimmed glasses on him and made him gay he'd be Xavier. Go to this address and look at his pictures: ****http://www . imdb . com/name/nm2811073/ AMAZINGLY ADORABLE! Just like Zay. :)**


	54. City Life

_Xavier_

"You look so cute!" Sam laughed, standing from where he sat waiting for me while I got my hair cut.

I laughed, my cheeks staining with my incessant blush, and pulled him out the door so he couldn't embarrass me more. I pushed my glasses up on my nose, and laced my fingers with Sam's.

"It's a little shorter than I would have liked, but I told her that I wanted something a little different. I just decided to trust her judgment," I told him, and he laughed.

"That was very brave of you," he teased, and I scowled at him.

My phone rang in my pocket and I fished it out.

"Hello?"

"I got your note, Zay. Way to just leave us here," Joanna joked, and I heard paper crinkle on the other end.

"Sorry, babe, but spending three days with you and Jackson in a car isn't the most relaxing thing," I teased.

She scoffed. "Whatever! You're not the one who was crammed in the back with someone almost your size."

I laughed and Sam squeezed my hand.

"Suck it up, Jo. You'll live, sweetie," I teased her.

She made an annoyed sound and hung up on me. Though I loved her dearly, I was glad to have more time alone with Sam. Especially since we were now living in LA, one of the sunniest places on Earth, and he'd probably be able to leave the house only once or twice a month. He was dressed in long sleeves and jeans, but it was overcast enough for him to walk around and be safe. The Volturi would have his head for this, but as long as I was alive they wouldn't get anywhere near him.

I felt my stomach growl, and I knew Sam heard it.

"Hungry, sweetheart?" He asked me, smiling.

"Like you don't know the answer," I teased.

He grinned, and I rubbed at the back of my neck. Though it was overcast, it was so _hot_.

"How do you feel about Mexican?" He asked me.

"Mexican's fine," I said, just wanting to get out of the heat.

We ducked into a brightly colored Mexican restaurant called On The Border. I'd loved eating here back home in Georgia when Sam and I would go into Atlanta on weekends. We were seated quickly, since it was noon on a Monday and everyone was at work. Sam declined food when the waitress came around but I ordered a Coke and beef enchiladas.

Two guys here with their girlfriends walked past our table, and they glanced at us. As they passed behind Sam, the girls giggled and hung their wrists limply, mouthing the word "homo" to each other. My cheeks flushed faster than I thought possible, and they laughed harder, their boyfriends now in on the joke.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked me, glancing at them as they left the restaurant.

I shook my head, ducking my head and resting my forehead on my hand. Sam reached over, meaning to touch my arm, but I pulled it away.

"You were doing so good today," he muttered, and as if he knew why I was upset looked out the window at the group of teenagers as they stood outside waiting for the crosswalk. "What did they say?"

I told him what they did, and he growled under his breath. He knew how hard it was for me to be teased about being gay. Having trouble with my family didn't exactly make me a willing candidate for teasing from strangers. I decided that it didn't matter and that I owed Sam an apology.

"I'm sorry," I told him, and he snapped his head over to me.

"Why?" His eyes, though I hated to say this, were a rich gold tinted with anger but glazed over with concern.

"I wouldn't let you touch me earlier, and you know that's not like me," I said, wringing my hands in my lap.

"Oh," he mumbled. "I didn't think anything of it. I just wanted to know what was wrong."

I leaned over the table, closer to Sam, and he leaned in as well.

"I'd kiss you right now for being the best person in the world with putting up with me, but we're in a very public place. When we get home though," I told him, smiling.

He laughed, and fell back against the booth. "Only you, babe."

I flushed, and remembered something. "Hey, if you get to call me 'darling,' then I'm gonna call you 'darlin'."

"Okay, I'd like that," he murmured, and thought for a second.

He smiled wickedly, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him slowly, not sure if I really wanted to know.

He smirked and took my napkin, fishing a pen out of his pocket, and scribbled something down on it. He slid it across the table to me, and laid his pen on the table. I read the napkin and my cheeks flamed.

_Just imagining you beneath me, calling me that while we made love. How do you feel about that, darling?_

"I don't know why you say Joanna has a dirty mind; you are a twisted little minx," I told him, shoving the napkin into my pocket as the waitress walked up.

He laughed under his breath, and I thanked the waitress. She tried fruitlessly to flirt with us, but it didn't work for obvious reasons. When she finally left, I looked at Sam, and he smiled at me.

It wasn't a coy kind of smile, or his devilish smirk. It was loving, but friendly enough to not alert the entire restaurant we leaked rainbows. I blushed slightly and smiled back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Magnus_

Adam laid across the back seat of the car, his head resting in my lap, and slept the entire time. It was dark outside by now, and I laid my head back on the seat.

"You should sleep, Magnus."

I glanced up at Jasper.

"I'll sleep in a while," I said, and looked back out the window.

After a while, the outside bored me, and I looked down at Adam. He had curled up as best he could in the cramped back seat, and as if he could sense me watching him, he nuzzled my thigh sweetly. I felt my cheeks get hot, and I ducked my head further. I distracted myself by stroking Adam's inky hair, running my fingers through it. His forehead creased momentarily, and his captivating blue eyes opened, staring up at me for a second. He yawned, and shifted, trying in vain to stretch his long legs out.

"Sit up, darling," I prodded him, and he sat up, sniffling.

He groaned, pressing the heels of his hands into his sinuses. I rubbed his back, feeling so sorry for him.

"Come here, Adam," I crooned, and he snuggled up to my side, draping his legs over my lap.

We were still affectionate with each other, even though we were all but surrounded by the opposite sexual orientation. We wouldn't give up our close contact just because we might be making someone uncomfortable. I learned that a _long_ time ago.

Adam reached up, turning on the light momentarily to search for his phone. He looked up at me and then his gaze flickered back down to where his hand was searching. Suddenly his head snapped back up, and his pale eyes were wide with shock.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked him, cradling the side his face in my hand.

He reached forward and brushed his fingertips over my cheekbone. "Your eyes…"

I knew him talking must have killed his throat, but I asked him, "What?"

"Your pupils," he said.

Alice turned around in her seat, and Jasper looked at us in the rearview mirror. I looked at them, and Alice gasped. Jasper reached up, without taking his eyes off the road, and turned the rearview mirror towards me. I gasped, my muscles locking up.

Staring back at me, I didn't recognize my own face. My green/golden brown eyes were wide, obviously, but my pupils were what shocked us all. Instead of them being round and normal like Adam's or all of the other people I lived with, they were slit like a cat's. I started shaking, and Adam slipped his arm around my shoulders. I covered my mouth with my hand, ducking my head and squeezing my eyes shut. A soft sob escaped me and Adam pulled me closer, pushing my head down onto his shoulder.

"Mag," he rasped, trying to comfort me.

God bless him, he was pushing aside the fact that he was so unbelievably sick just to console me.

Out of nowhere, a blue light flashed in front of my face. My eyes snapped open as Adam jumped. Gas blue flames flickered from my fingertips and my mouth fell open. This was so confusing, and I didn't know what was happening. I balled my hand up into a fist and buried my face in Adam's shoulder. Adam kissed my head, stroking my hair away from my hot, sticky face.

"Magnus, baby," Adam forced out, trying to get me to look at him.

I picked my head up, keeping it turned away from Alice and Jasper. I wouldn't look him in the eye, but I knew that it would just spur him on to force me.

He cleared his throat, and swallowed. "Look at me."

I had to look at him then, his voice so raspy and weak pulled at my heart. I knew no matter what Adam would still love me, but that didn't seem to comfort me any.

Adam framed my face with his cold hands, and studied my eyes carefully. He cocked his head to the side, intently staring at me.

"I knew there was always something different about you," he muttered, smiling.

I choked out a laugh/sob and smiled. Adam wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed my forehead.

Everything was calm thereafter, and Adam watched my hands flicker with the blue flame with his head on my shoulder.

"Do _not_ blow up my car," Alice teased from the front seat.

Both Adam and I laughed, and I laid my head over on his, turning it to kiss his forehead. Though life sometimes threw unexpected things at you, as long as you had people there for you, you'd always get over them.

**There was some drama and some fluff. Hope you loved it all.**

**Peace,**

**CFD**

**P.S. Review for the love of all that is holy!!!**


	55. Try

_Xavier_

I sat bolt upright at 1:19 AM and fumbled for my glasses on the nightstand. My hand slid into them, successfully throwing them onto the floor.

"Dammit," I growled, throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

I had no idea where Sam was, what woke me up, where my glasses were, if I was going to step on my glasses, or what that noise was down the hall. I slid off the bed carefully, feeling around for my glasses. I found them, curling my fingers around them. I put them on, and turned on my lamp. Moving over to my door, I pulled it open. Sam was standing right there, his hand reaching for the door, and I jumped a little.

"Why are you up, sweetheart?" He asked me, reaching to stroke my hair.

I rubbed at my eyes, and told him what happened, adding, "What's that noise down the hall?"

"Joanna. She's crying. She's having a hard time being… intimate with Jackson. The memories are coming back and they're too strong for her to keep that up with him," he told me sadly, his fingers ghosting over my jaw and his thumb stroking my cheek.

"Oh, did you check on her or...?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Jackson explained everything to me and he's getting her to sleep now."

I nodded and looked down the hall as a noise caught my attention.

"Magnus! Stop it!"

"Magnus and Adam and the family are here. They just arrived," Sam explained, sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

I didn't know why he was being so affectionate with me right now, but I wasn't complaining. He tugged on my side gently, trying to steer me back into the bedroom.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," he murmured, and I complied since I was really tired.

Sam turned the lamp off as I climbed back into bed, and I looked at him in the darkness.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, reaching to touch his hand.

"Magnus is…" He trailed off, and I got worried.

I sat up on my knees, and he turned, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What?" I asked him, anxious now.

"His eyes have changed. They're a greenish-gold color instead of the green-brown and his pupils aren't like ours. They're slit. Like a cat's," he told me.

I gasped, shocked at what I was hearing.

"He has powers, but resembling that of a… warlock or wizard than a vampire."

I nodded, and shifted on the bed.

"He has this blue flame that he can throw from his fingertips, and he can "cast spells" I suppose. They figured most of this stuff out on the trip down here. I only got the briefing."

My stomach twisted into a knot and I pulled away from Sam.

"Lay down, baby. You need to sleep," he crooned, taking my glasses off and pushing on my shoulder gently.

I complied again because I was tired and I didn't want to deny Sam, and I was trying to process all that had happened with Magnus.

Sam laid down next to me, nuzzling up to me, and I smiled tiredly. He slipped his arm around me, pulling me back against his chest, and kissed the nape of my neck.

"Sleep, darling. You _have_ to be exhausted," he whispered, his breath tickling my cheek.

I shivered and he chuckled softly, his hand slipping under my T-shirt. He slid his hand across my stomach, side, and then to my back. He traced soothing patterns on my back, and I fought against my heavy lids.

"You're the reason I'm so tired," I slurred, deciding to snuggle up to Sam and just go to sleep.

I turned over, curling up against Sam's chest, and he kissed my head. He rubbed my back, successfully lulling me to sleep.

---

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Morning."

I looked over to the door, but saw nothing since I was almost blind without my glasses. I could see close up since I was near-sighted but even as far the end of the bed was blurry. I snatched my glasses off the nightstand and put them on, looking back over at the door. Sam smiled at me now, unhitching himself from the doorway, and came over to the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked me, cupping his hand around my jaw and kissing me softly.

I nodded and reached up to lace my fingers in his hair. I kissed him back, opening my mouth wider to deepen the kiss. Sam moaned softly, and shifted closer to me, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues warred for dominance, though I always gave in, not able to be dominant over Sam. He smiled slightly into the kiss, and tilted my head back a little. He tugged on my lower lip, his sharp teeth pricking the tender skin. I pressed on his chest, and he pulled way, panting heavily. I gasped, sucking in much needed breaths.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," I told him, and he smoothed my hair back though it was almost too short to do that.

"If you say so," he murmured, though I knew he wasn't happy about me dismissing it like that.

I got up, throwing on some pajama pants on over my boxers, and held Sam's hand as we walked out into the hall. Adam was asleep on the couch, a makeshift bed there for him, and Magnus sat on the floor in front of him. He watched the TV without interest, and yawned, raking his hand through his dark hair.

"Have you slept in the past three day, Magnus?" Sam asked him, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Yes," Magnus muttered, flipping through the channels on the TV.

It was nice to have a smaller house and not have all the full fledged vampires in the house to hear your every move. We had two houses now, one for the original Cullen's and then one for us, the "new editions."

Sam sighed, not believing Magnus, and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Sit," he told me, and I did as I was told, settling at the island on one of the stools.

I watched Sam move about the kitchen, collecting things to make me breakfast. I didn't understand why he was so reserved and quiet. It frightened me some since I'd never seen this side of him before.

"Sam?" I inquired shyly, sinking back slightly in case he lashed out.

He ignored me, and my heart sank. He wouldn't even talk to me.

"Babe, talk to me," I prodded gently, shifting a little on the stool.

He glanced over at me, his gold eyes apologetic and loving. I'd seen that look a hundred times. I had a hard time looking him in the eye, even though I stared him down in the throes of our passion. I looked down at the granite countertop and I heard him chuckle.

"Sweetheart, look at me," he murmured, and set the measuring cup down on the counter.

It made a quiet _tink_ sound, and Sam walked around the island to stand next to me. He tilted my head up so I'd look at him, and he smiled encouragingly.

"Why are you so… not… you?" I asked him, unsure how to describe how he was acting.

"Just overreacting I guess. I'm sorry, darling," he apologized, kissing my forehead comfortingly.

I accepted this, not wanting to get the dirty details on his mood. I stayed away from getting too deep into feelings, since I had trouble controlling my emotions as it was. I smiled slightly, taking my glasses off and cleaning the lenses on the edge of Sam's T-shirt. He laughed, and I smiled wider, putting my glasses back on and staring up at him.

He stepped a little closer, his lips finding my forehead once more, and I closed my eyes against his warm kiss.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" He asked me, moving back to where he was attempting to measure out the right amount of pancake batter.

"As always," I laughed, and he threw his head back, laughing happily.

Sam reached over to the counter next to the stove, turning on the small radio that sat there. John Mayer's "Half of My Heart" was on, and I listened to it as I watched Sam hum along and flip the pancakes.

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else _

_Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself_

_Lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came_

_Showing me another way and all that my love can bring_

Sam looked over at me, grinning and blowing me a kiss. I laughed like I hadn't in a long time, giddy to have Sam all to myself and in my life, and blew him a kiss back. He smiled, and piled three pancakes on a plate, sliding it across the island to me. He fished a fork out of the drawer, sliding that to me as well, and I attacked those pancakes like that would be my last meal. Sam had given me a workout last night, and I was starving. I wasn't sore, since we practically did that every night now, but I felt as if I could conquer anything.

"Do you want more, baby? You ate those like I've been starving you," he teased.

I blushed, realizing he was right. "Yeah, if… you don't mind."

He laughed, coming over to kiss me. "Of course I don't mind."

I blushed harder and slid him my plate as he moved away from me to stand by the stove again. A moment later he gave me my plate back, three more pancakes sitting on it. I ate those slower, and he sat on a stool on the other side of the island, watching me intently. I looked up at him, and he tilted his head to the side.

"Something wrong?" He asked me, reaching across the counter to touch my hand.

"No, just getting full," I said, smiling a little.

"Mmkay, just making sure. You seemed a little worried," he murmured.

"I'm fine, sweetie. I promise," I laughed softly.

He smiled, and I downed two glasses of milk. He took my plate, fork, and cup from me, putting them in the dishwasher, and slipped his arm around my waist. I stood up from the stool, and kissed him spontaneously. It was a quick kiss, but long enough for my cheeks to flush somewhat when Sam's hand gripped my hip. We broke apart and walked out into the family room. Adam was up, and Magnus was giving him some medicine.

"Morning," Adam rasped, smiling slightly and then swallowing some pills.

"Morning," I said, smiling back as Sam lead me back upstairs.

As he closed the door, he turned to me, his eyes darker than before. I stepped back a little, unsure what exactly this was in his eyes. He advanced on me and I bit my lip. He caught me around the waist and kept walking, pressing me back towards the bed. The backs of my knees hit the bed, and he pushed me down roughly. It was rough, but gentle enough not to hurt me. I laughed nervously, and grinned excitedly. He smirked, and climbed onto the bed, straddling my hips. His hands pressed into the mattress on either side of my head and he leaned down, his lips finding my neck. I arched up towards him a little, and he continued to pressed warm, wet kisses to the tender skin of my throat.

He shifted, his one hand sliding down my chest. It found my side, sliding underneath my T-shirt. I jerked, crying out. He smiled against my neck, and I silently cursed him.

"No!" I cried, trying to roll away.

His fingertips tickled the sensitive skin on my side and I twisted, trying to protest. His skilled fingers found my hypersensitive stomach, and I slid further onto the bed, attempting to get away. He wouldn't have any of it, pushing my T-shirt up and ducking his head down. He blew a raspberry on my stomach, and I shrieked, trying my hardest to shove him off. The muscles in my arms trembled and my attempts didn't faze Sam one bit. He smiled, laughing as I gasped, tears falling from my eyes as I thrashed against the sheets.

He jumped off the bed, and I sat up, panting and glaring at him. My face was red and hot, and I sniffled, wiping at my eyes.

"You're so mean!" I growled, and sniffed again, wiping my nose on my hand. I hung my head, trying to catch my breath.

He came back over to me, crouching down to better see my face. He rested his hand on my knee, but reached up to cup my cheek with the other, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I turned my head away from him, and he quit breathing, retracting his hand.

"Zay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he soothed me, and I sniffed again.

"It's fine," I muttered.

"No, baby, it's not. I upset you, and that, in my book, isn't right. I apologize," he murmured, his fingertips stroking my knee through my pajama pants.

I looked down at him, and he had pressed his forehead to my thigh. I stroked his hair, running my fingers through it, and brushed my fingers over the nape of his neck, the skin smooth and cool under my touch. He picked his head up, hid gold gaze meeting mine, and I saw how honestly apologetic he was and how much it hurt him to upset me. I cradled his face in my hands and slid off the bed, my legs landing on either side of his, and kissed him. He was caught off guard and his muscles locked up, but as soon as he recognized the soft, warm feeling of my human lips on his he relaxed. He wound his cool, strong arms around me and held me against his chest, kissing me back. I slid my arms around his neck, and wished that he was human so I could take us to the floor. I pressed against him, and, thankfully, he understood and we tumbled down to the carpet.

The words from "Half of My Heart" echoed in my head and I thought about how much that song resembled Sam and I.

_Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing_

_Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring_

In reality, it had been me who'd crashed into him, but that was irrelevant. What _was_ relevant was that Sam was pulling my T-shirt over my head, and I ducked, breaking our lip lock for only a moment. My lips were back on his after my T-shirt was off, and he moaned, his hands slipping inside my pajama bottoms. The pile of clothes grew quickly, and though I wanted nothing more than to switch with Sam he smoothed his hands up my back, pulling away from our kiss. His butterscotch eyes were encouraging and he smiled, silently telling me to stay on top and just _try_. I nodded, my breathing heavy, and leaned up as he shifted. Being as flexible as he was, he slid his legs over my shoulders. I tensed for a moment, and as he situated himself I relaxed. I wasn't used to being on top, and so I was nervous. Sam encouraged me, saying that he wanted me to feel as if I was actually part of this relationship. I stretched, fishing the bottle of lube out of the drawer, and then leaned further over Sam. He legs curled closer to his chest, and I worried that he was uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I promise," he assured me, and I nodded.

This was all so new to me, but I felt that everything would be alright.

**GAH! Writers block is going to be the death of me. I swear. So, spamming of inboxes with more Xavier and Sam is my specialty. I'm having some stress at home and school and I'm having a hard time writing. I'm trying, so please just take what you get.**

**Peace,**

**CFD **


	56. Your Love Is My Drug

_Adam_

"Please!" I cried, tears of frustration welling in my eyes.

Magnus sighed, catching my face in his hands, and wiped the tears away. Even though people may think he was revolting, I still loved him so much. He was my everything.

"Darling, you're still so sick," he countered, and I tried to pull away. He wouldn't let me, just sliding his arms around me.

I turned my head away, angry, and he just sighed, laying his head on my shoulder. I loved the close contact now, but something told me that if I gave in and held him that he still wouldn't give me what I wanted.

"Come on," he whispered, tugging on me gently. "Come to bed."

I let him pull me over to our brightly colored, king-sized bed and we shed most of our clothes before crawling under the canary colored comforter. Magnus, always so warm, pulled me close to his chest. I shivered, my thin T-shirt not keeping me shielded from the air-conditioned room. Out our window rain pattered against the glass, making me feel tired and relaxed. I cursed my being sick, and felt Magnus's lips find my forehead.

"Why don't you sleep for a little while, baby?" He proposed, his long fingers combing through my hair soothingly.

I considered this proposal for a moment, but just pressed further with my argument.

"It might make me feel better," I mumbled, my eyes pleading with him.

He sighed, resting his forehead against mine. He blinked and his pupils dilated and then constricted back to their original state—a tiny, almost non-existent slit.

"Alright," he whispered, his voice smooth and warm like honey.

I smiled. I'd won, and was finally getting what I'd wanted for almost two weeks. It had been almost a month since we'd last made love, and I had been nervous but eager to do it again. Though Magnus was pissed about finally relenting, he wasn't harsh or mean with his movements. He knew I was still so new to this, and his hands were gentle and careful whenever he touched me. My T-shirt was tossed to the pile of clothes already on the floor. Magnus preferred to not wear _anything_ in the bed, so he was all set in that area. I could care less and just loved that I could always be close to his almost abnormally warm skin. Our lips crashed together, and I knew that Magnus had been wanting the same thing that I had.

---

_Joanna_

I yawned, blinking as I peeked out into the room. It was raining, which was odd. I slipped out of Jackson's limp grasp, and he retracted his arm, curling up more under the warm covers. I pulled on some sleep pants, and looked at the clock—_6:21._ I padded downstairs, and found Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme sitting in the family room with Sam. He was dressed much as I was—plaid pajama pants and a T-shirt—and sat with his long legs stretched out on the lounge part of our couch. The couch (which was amazingly comfortable) was a sectional and made half of a rectangle around the room. The lounge part was nearest to the fireplace (why we'd need a fireplace in LA I'd never know), and there was a small wall that even I could see over easily that cut the family room off from the kitchen.

"How do you and Xavier like your room, Sam?" Esme asked him.

"It's amazing. Thank you so much," Sam gushed, and grinned.

"It's no problem. I had some help from Jackson and Joanna since they knew you better than we did," she told him.

Everyone's heads turned as I walked in, and my cheeks flushed.

"Morning," Sam greeted me, smiling warmly.

"Morning," I mumbled, stealing across the room to sit against Sam's side. His arm was cool behind my head, and his lips were even colder against my forehead.

"How are you settling in, Joanna?" Jasper asked me, and I looked over at him.

He was smiling, which was a change from his expression since September which resembled that of Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh, so I was instantly put at ease. Nothing was wrong.

"Fine. Nothing really interesting has happened except that Zay got his hair cut," I said, and giggled.

Whenever I laughed, everyone else _always_ laughed. I guess since I'd come into their lives with such a somber past and look on life that it was a feat for me to laugh.

Sam idly played with my hair, and I let him though it wasn't my favorite thing for people to touch my hair and face. We talked for a little while, and then Xavier stumbled in, his blond hair ruffled from sleep.

"Good morning," he muttered, yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

He held his glasses in his hand and Sam shifted over to let him lay down on his other side. I was amazed that the lounge could hold both of them, and then me on the other side.

"How did you make it downstairs without your glasses on?" Sam asked him, trying to flatten his hair out.

"Believe me, it wasn't pretty or easy," he mumbled, and yawned again.

Sam laughed and, though I was worried that it would make the rest of the family uncomfortable, kissed Xavier. Though Jasper had assured me that they could care less about them being gay I still worried about them around my original family.

Xavier looked so exhausted and I was worried that he hadn't slept very well last night. He stood, putting his glasses on, and padded into the kitchen, rifling through the fridge. Jackson came down a little while later, and greeted Xavier while he leant against the counter and stirred sugar into his hot tea. I smiled and reached for him. Jackson laughed and sat on my other side, pecking me a kiss. Magnus and Adam appeared at the banister on the second floor that looked out over the family room, and they both seemed so relaxed. Ian and Travis, loud as ever, came out of their room (which is more of a lounge). They were such happy and carefree people and I was glad to have them to always lighten the mood.

We were such an odd family, but we adored each other's company.

---

Jackson left with Ian and Travis to go hunting a little ways away. God knows where they were going to hunt in California, but I stood on my tip toes to kiss each of them goodbye. Ian pulled me closer and hugged me, pressing his lips to my forehead, and I smiled. Travis was gentler when he hugged me, and his lips found my temple as he took a deep breath. He'd always been worried and nervous to leave me to go hunting. He'd gotten attached to me once we moved to Alaska, but it didn't bother me. Jackson's lips were warm and soft against mine, and I ran my fingers through his soft, inky curls. I waved to them as they left, the rain immediately wetting their clothes. I hoped Jackson didn't get sick.

As Travis spun around to wave to me, I giggled, blowing him a kiss.

Little did I know that would be the last time I saw him smiling.

---

"Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship played from the speakers of the radio on the counter by the stove. The kitchen was filled with the warm smell of cinnamon rolls and Magnus, Adam, Xavier, and I all had one on a plate in front of us. I licked some icing off my middle finger, but there was still some on my index finger. I looked up at Xavier and he smiled down at me. I reached up, transferring the icing to his nose. He crossed his eyes, looking at the icing now on the tip of his nose, and I laughed. Sam laughed with me, turning Xavier's head towards him and licked the icing off. They kissed and I felt a pang deep in my chest. Magnus stroked my hair, and his fingers smoothed across my back.

"Sorry," Sam apologized, sitting back on his stool.

They all knew that ever since Jackson had been taken, it was hard for me without him there. Seeing someone kissing just made that much worse.

I shook my head, and slid off my stool. Xavier started after me, but Sam stopped him. As I passed the door, it was thrown open. Rain still poured down, but I could tell who was on the porch.

"Jackson?" I said, and rushed towards the door.

He pushed me back, and Ian walked in.

What I saw next was something I wasn't likely to ever forget.

**Mwahaha! Cliff hanger! :D**

**So, what do you think happened? There was a crapload of foreshadow earlier, so that could help you a little if you paid attention. Reviews are so much love it's not even funny, so review and SHOW THE LOVE!**

**Peace,**

**CFD**


	57. I'll Be Watching You

_Joanna_

_What I saw next was something I wasn't likely to ever forget._

Ian held Travis, who was limp and unmoving. I covered my mouth with my hand, my knees trembling. They'd only been gone a few hours. The rest of the guys bolted to the door, Sam slamming it shut just as I crumpled to the floor. Sam, being the peacekeeper of our group, was barking orders.

"Jackson, get towels and put them on the couch. Ian, lay him on the couch. Magnus, Adam, go and get Carlisle," he ordered and everyone scattered.

Xavier knew his role in this chaos. He kneeled by me, touching my back, but I curled away from him. Sam, seeing that he had about twenty seconds before Carlisle got here, scooped me up, holding me on his side. Xavier scrambled onto his feet, following Sam as he walked into the kitchen. He sat me on the island and Xavier took over from there.

"Sweetheart, look at me," he said, his voice pained but strong.

I looked at him, his brown eyes warm and sad, and threw my arms around his neck. He carefully slid his arms around my waist, picking me up again and cradling me against his chest. Carlisle, followed by Magnus, Adam, Edward, and Jasper, swept into the house. He was quick to make his way to the family room, and I peeked out to watch. Xavier stood by the (considerably smaller) kitchen table and we watched everyone. We were the meekest of the group, so we were a perfect match to be standing on the sidelines.

My heart pounded in my ears—an annoying whooshing and beating sound—as we watched anxiously. My head rested on Xavier's shoulder and his hand that had slipped underneath my T-shirt to hold my waist was warm against my suddenly chilly skin. Carlisle shook his head, looking at Ian sadly, and my world suddenly crashed down on me. I buried my face in Xavier's shoulder and a pained moan escaped me. He held me tighter, burying his face in my hair. I felt a hand on my back and then arms wrapped around both me and Xavier. I felt lips press against my head and soft words of comfort murmured to both Xavier and I. I couldn't register any noise, but I could care less.

A few words leaked through my barrier before everything went black.

_He loved you._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sitting up faster than I thought possible, my head spun towards a noise to my left.

"Hey, look who's up," Sam teased, but I could tell the mood in the house had gone from 'omg-we're-in-LA' to 'our-lives-should-just-end-now-when's-2012-coming'.

"Where's Ian?" I asked him, shoving at the blanket that covered me.

"Upstairs. Jackson's hanging out with him in his room. He's…doing better," Sam mumbled.

"How long was I out?" I asked, kneading my pounding head.

"About a day I think," he said, and stood, getting me some Advil and Coke.

"Thanks," I said, and he stroked my hair.

"Magnus and Adam?" I asked once I'd taken the Advil and made myself more comfortable.

"In their room. Probably sleeping. Xavier's taking a shower," Sam explained and settled closer to me.

I thought for a moment. "How did it happen?"

Sam sighed, knowing I'd ask it sooner or later. "Werewolves. They went after Ian, and he shoved Ian out of the way. It wasn't in vain. He was just protecting his brother."

I nodded, sniffling back tears. We sat in silence for a while until Xavier came back down. His skin was flushed and his hair was damp and sticking up in every different direction. He smiled at me, and I was glad he was doing better than I was.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked me, and I shrugged.

"I asked Magnus and Adam, but they just mumbled some profanities at me so I left them alone. Jackson said no. But I'm starving," he said.

"That's because you haven't eaten since those cinnamon rolls yesterday. It's now been 26 hours since then. You need some food too, Jo. So, I guess I'm feeding you both now," Sam said, and stood, pulling me up with him.

Xavier was dressed in a pair of Bermuda shorts and a black T-shirt. I went upstairs, talked to Jackson and gave Ian a hug, and then changed into some shorts and a T-shirt. It was overcast, since this odd rain spell was still in the area, and so Sam just wore jeans and a T-shirt, avoiding any sun patches (which there were very few of).

We left the house, just to get away, and went to a recommended burger place. I didn't ask, though I really wanted to know, where they'd taken Travis. I thought it best that it not be brought up. I watched my feet as we walked back towards the bus stop. Xavier and Sam walked on either side of me. Jasper had ingrained it into all of the guys that I was the top priority when with them. They protected me at all costs anyway, but it was reinforced by Jasper. He was so protective it annoyed me sometimes. I'd "protected" myself all those years before they found me, so how bad could LA be compared to the hellish places I'd lived before.

Sam stepped onto the bus first, and I followed after him, Xavier bringing up the rear. We sat against the window and I, again, sat in between them. I watched a few girls with their boyfriends across the bus and down a ways. Their eyes kept flickering towards us and they giggled uncontrollably. Sam and Xavier talked over me, since it was easily possible, and I paid them no mind. The girls threw their heads back and then dangled their wrists limply. I knew what they were doing. I was anything but stupid. I did _not_ want my buttons pushed today, and they were doing exactly that. I lurched from my seat, but Sam was too fast.

He grabbed me around the waist, pulling me back into my seat. I glared at him, but his eyes were harder and I knew not to defy him. Xavier, always the one to calm things down, leaned closer to me and stroked my hair. I ignored him and Sam, staring at the floor. Sam kept his arm around my waist, his fingers tightening whenever I'd tense or shift. Xavier held my hand, though I didn't hold his back.

I was exhausted once we got back home. The heat (though it was overcast) and everything that had happened was catching up to me. I collapsed onto the couch, curling up with a pillow, and stared at the blank TV screen. Sam crouched in front of me.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked me, stroking my bangs away from my face.

"Everything," I whimpered, but told myself I would _not_ cry.

Sam sighed, shifting to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch, and stroked his thumb over my cheekbone. Xavier padded over and settled himself behind Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and laid his head on his back. Sam touched his hands, linked on his stomach, but continued to try to comfort me. I knew that Xavier thrived on touch and affection from Sam, so I didn't blame him for wanting to be close to Sam a lot at this time.

We sat in silence, just wishing everything could go back to normal but knowing that it wouldn't.

---

"I've decided to leave. I can't stay here, and I need to try to find a way to cope with losing Travis. I may go back home, but I'm not sure yet," Ian explained, and tears spilled down my cheeks.

Jackson 'shh'ed me and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't gain anything from his embrace, but I let him hold me, knowing it helped him more than me. It was sort of a family meeting, with _everyone_ present. Everyone but Travis.

"You've thought this over a lot, haven't you?" Sam asked him, his arm draped over Xavier's shoulders.

Ian nodded, and Carlisle laid his hand on his shoulder. I knew Ian must have tensed, but I didn't see it.

"We'll be fine with whatever choice you make. This is your decision," he told him.

Ian nodded again and stood. "Come here, Joanna."

I stood up, my knees shaking, and followed him from the family room. We went to the basement, getting as much privacy as possible.

Ian sat with me on the couch in the basement, and I looked at him. His brown curls spilled over his forehead, and I knew that I'd miss him so much. His gold eyes were sad and apologetic yet he made it seem as if he were strong and sure. He pulled something cloth from his pocket, and I watched him.

"I've left everything in… our room. It all belongs to you now. This," he pulled a necklace from the cloth pouch and showed me, "is a necklace that belonged to Travis. He wore it all the time, because I gave it to him for our sixteenth birthday."

The necklace had five beads on it, each one with a different picture on it.

"I gave him a bead for our sixteenth birthday as well as this necklace. I gave him two for our seventeenth and then another bead for our eighteenth."

Ian laid the necklace in my hands, and they shook as I held the leather chord. One bead had a football on it, another had a car, one had a musical note, and another some waves. The last bead was just clear and it sparkled slightly in the light.

"They all have a meaning. He used to play football, until he got hurt and couldn't play anymore. When we got our licenses, I gave him the car one. He was a great drum player, thus the music note. We spent our eighteenth birthday at the beach in Florida together for a whole week."

"What about the last one?" I asked him.

"I gave that to him when we were changed," he said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I nodded, tears slipping down my cheeks.

He tipped the pouch upside down and another bead tumbled out into his hand. He took the necklace from me, and slid it on, then showed me.

A Hollywood sign bead was now added to the necklace.

"I had this for him, since we'd moved to LA and he had always wanted to come here. I had it painted especially for him. Our birthday was this May and we would have been nineteen," he mumbled, almost talking to himself.

He looked at me, and I saw how much this killed him.

"You know how people say that parents should never out live their children?" He asked me.

I nodded mutely.

"The same goes for twins. It will pain me for the rest of my long life to know that I'm outliving my twin brother."

I cried harder at that, and he wrapped his arms around me. I let him comfort me, since he needed someone to hold. He clasped the necklace around my neck, and I gripped the beads as I cried.

"There is a box of pictures hidden in the closet in our room. They're of me and him from when we were babies all the way up to this last Christmas. You know how we both loved to document as much as possible. There's also a DVD in there. Watch it alone. Once you've watched it by yourself, then you can show everyone else," he told me, and nodded.

He kissed my forehead and we went back upstairs. I was the first and last person Ian hugged before he left.

"No matter where I am, I'll always be watching you," he promised me.

And with that he left. Only looking back at me once.

**

* * *

**

*cries uncontrollably*

***sniffle* So, yeah. I think it's time to call this one DONE. Don't worry. There will ALWAYS be a sequel. I thought that after that huge plot twist I thought that ending it would be good. We'll see how everything is going a few months later without Ian or Travis.**

***sniff sniff* This isn't good-bye. I promise. It's just good-bye for this story.**

**(Final) Peace,**

**CFD**


	58. Sequel: Whataya Want From Me

**Howdy there fellow FanFic-ers,**

**I have posted the sequel to this amazing story. Just posted it like two minutes ago I suppose.**

**It's called ****Whataya Want From Me****. I do enjoy song titles/lyrics to be chapter titles and such. It just makes life more fun.**

**So, head on over there. Read it, review it, fave it, alert it. Do whatcha gotta do. :)**

**Peace,**

**CFD**


End file.
